Te amo hoy y siempre
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Todos creen que Harry esta muerto, menos un grupo de pequeños muy inteligentes que con astucia logran descifrar el secreto de la piedra y Ginny es la clave para q todo funcione…. Antara está por traer a su padre a la vida.
1. Que hay después de un adiós

aqui de nuevo, con otra de mis historias...

**1**

**"Que hay después de un adiós"**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que se dijeron adiós, desde que solo con un movimiento de mano en signo de adiós se habían dejado de ver, cuanto la extrañaba, si era cierto, el chico mas codiciado estaba locamente enamorado de una chica a la que no veía hace mas de seis años en los cuales no había podido olvidarla, por que se había separado de ella si ya nada podía interponerse entre ellos, ni una guerra, ni la familia de ella, ni nada, siempre se hacia la misma pregunta y a la vez se respondía lo mismo.

--por ser un maldito infeliz que le tiene miedo a estar enamorado-se decía un chico de cabello azabache un tanto largito, con unos hermosas ojos verdes, un chico guapo en si, no por nada era el hombre mas codiciado de todo el mundo mágico, con millones de pretendiente besándoles los pies para que el cayera en sus manipuladoras manos, pero el solo estaba con ellas unos días y luego les decía adiós, desde su ruptura con la chica que le quita el sueño hasta el día de hoy, no había tenido ninguna pareja estable, todavía podía sentirla en sus brazos, oler su perfume de frutas, tocar su cabello rojo como la sangre, sus labios dulces y sus ojos chocolate, aun se lamentaba el haber sido un tonto, si así lo es el famoso Harry ex-niño que vivió Potter era el mayor estupido del mundo por haber dejado que el miedo le ganara, por preferir huir a la primera que tuvo oportunidad, por haber aceptado la beca para irse a estudiar a Italia para ser Auror, todavía recordaba cuando leyó esa carta….

_**Recuerdos…….**_

-Harry llego una carta para ti-dijo una chica castaña bajando rápidamente por las escaleras-toma-dijo pasándole la carta al moreno que la recibió zafándose de los brazos de una pelirroja que sonreía con dulzura.

-haber-dijo para poner un poco más de misterio el moreno-mmmm… q dice…

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Es una agrado comunicarle lo siguiente, debido a sus excelente calificaciones, el consejo de Aurores internacionales quiere premiarlo con una besa para estudiar en Italia por lo que queda de sus carrera que son 4 años, en donde se le establecerá en la mejor academia para Auroras de toda Europa, con el fin de aprovechar sus dotes, necesitamos lo antes posible su respuesta se despide de ante mano._

_Franck´s Martíes decano de la facultad de Aurores de Londres._

Harry se quedo pasmado, Hermione la castaña que le entrego la carta al moreno y Ginevra, la pelirroja que estaba junto a Harry unos momentos atrás, se quedaron atónitas no podían creer que Harry recibiera algo así, la pelirroja fue la primera en hacer un movimiento.

--Harry!! Felicidades!!-le dijo la pelirroja aunque estuviera triste por que quizás su novio se fuera, no podía ser egoísta con el y lo único que quería era verlo feliz lo abraso efusivamente mostrándole con esto q lo apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomara.

Harry no podía reaccionar aun, pero luego de que Ginny terminara con el abrazo, miro a su novia y le sonrió, ya sabia cual era su decisión, no se iría no la dejaría, pero aun no se lo diría, se paro del sofá y se fue a su habitación que compartía con su pelirrojo amigo para contarle a este sobre la carta, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras, prefirió no ir a la habitación si no que seria mejor salir al patio a tomar una poco de aire, cuando ya estuvo fuera de la madriguera camino hacia el lago para pensar unos minutos.

Fue ahí q se pregunto por primera vez si realmente amaba a la pelirroja, y un miedo lo invadió cuando supo que así era, la amaba profundamente, se sentía tonto ya que nunca ella la había dicho que lo amaba, solo le decía que lo quería mucho, pero nada mas, el tampoco nunca le había dicho un te quiero solo que le encantaba estar con ella, fue ahí como cayo en una abismo sin retorno, en donde se puso en duda sus sentimientos y lo de la pelirroja.

--me amara como yo la amo- la respuesta era clara, pero la duda le nublo la vista haciéndolo creer que eso nunca llegaría a sentir la pelirroja por el, fue de este modo que decidió aceptar la propuesta para irse en unos mese mas.

_**Fin del recuerdo de Harry……**_

Como le dolía recordar todo eso, le dolía por que nunca supo que hubiera paso si el le hubiera dicho que la amaba, si se la hubiese jugado por ganarse el amor de esa pequeña pelirroja, pero no, fue un cobarde que arranco por pensar en que quizás esa linda historia con la pelirroja terminara hiriéndolo de sobremanera, cuando ella se diera cuenta que no lo quería tanto como decía, no sabia como perteneció a la valiente casa Gryffindor cuando estuvo en el colegio.

A millones de kilómetros de distancia se encontraba una pelirroja mirando por el balcón de su departamento donde el edificio del frente tenía un gran letrero q decía…

"_Harry Potter el hombre mas codiciado aun no conoce el amor??"_

En el letrero salía Harry sentado en una silla mirando a la cámara, en donde se movía para tomar de su baso de agua y volvía a sonreír, vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra a rallas grises, pero aunque su sonrisa era de una persona de gran felicidad sus ojos decían lo contrario, estaban triste y sin brillo, pero solo una persona podía notar eso y era ella, esta tampoco tenia brillo en los ojos y al igual que el una tristeza enorme los enmarcaba, aun se reprochaba estar enamorada de Harry, le dolía recordarlo, que a su mente vinieran esos recuerdos de su primera vez con aquel moreno, se lamentaba no haber dicho que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero lamentablemente ya era tarde ya tenia un novio al cual quería mucho, con el que se quería casar ya no esperaría mas a Harry.

--Ya no mas-dijo la pelirroja mirando el letrero para luego serrar los ojos y derramar las ultimas lagrimas por aquel que la había abandonado-ya me canse de sufrir por ti y aunque diga esto se que seguiré esperándote.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdo y la estupida excusa que dio el para terminar con ella.

_**Recuerdos……**_

-Ginny es mejor que dejemos esto de ser novios-dijo el moreno sin mirar a los ojos ala pelirroja

--y por que??-pregunto ella-no entiendo si podemos tener una relaciona distancia y después que yo termine mi primer año de medimga puedo pedir un traslado a Italia y terminar de estudiar allá-termino de decir la pelirroja.

--Ginny dejémonos de cosas tu sabes que esto no da para mas yo con mis celos y tu con tu histeria no vamos a llegar a mas, es mejor que terminemos ahora antes de q nos enamoremos-dijo masticando su ultima palabra-de verdad, ahora solo nos gustamos.

Las palabras del moreno taladraban sus oídos, era verdad que nunca se habían dicho un te amo, pero eso no quería decir que no lo sintieran, ella supo de inmediato que el usaba eso como excusa para arrancar de lo que sentía así que como toda Weasley orgullosa dijo…

--si tienes razón, perdona es verdad lo que dices así que dejémoslo asta aquí y seamos amigos solamente-al terminar de hablan Ginny se giro y se fue a su pieza donde lloro todas la noches por ser una tonta que se había enamorado ciegamente.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabia era que Harry al escuchar las palabras frías de ella se le destrozo el corazón en miles de pedacitos el tenia una esperanza de que ella le dijera que por favor no se fuera que ella ya se había enamorado de el, pero no ella solo dijo que aceptaba el que terminaran.

Fin del recuerdo de Ginny……

Ginny se giro por que unos brazos la radiaron quizás sea el pensó la pelirroja, pero sabia que al girase no vería una cabello negro azabache y tampoco esos hermosos ojos verdes que la hacían delirar, si no que tan solo vería un cabello castaño y unos ojos azules, los cuales pertenecían a su novio actual y futuro marido quien sonreía adorablemente.

--que te pasa cariño??-pregunto el castaño ya que veía que su novia había estado llorando

--nada-respondió simplemente la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida

Esto alarmo al chico castaño que volvió a mirarla profundamente para volver a preguntar.

--pareciera que hubieras llorado… que me ocultas??-volvió a insistir el castaño

--nada, ya te dije Philips… no me sucede nada-contesto la pelirroja un poco molesta por la actitud del chico.

El la miro un poco extrañado con la forma de contestar de la pelirroja, la cual siempre era dulce, pero prefirió callar y dar término a esa conversación dando inicio a otra.

--amor maña es la cena en la casa de tu hermano cierto??

--ooooh… rayos se me había olvidado-dijo un poco exaltada-le prometí a Herms que la acompañaría a comprarse un vestido, como se me pudo olvidar!!...

--amor no te preocupes aun son las…-miro su reloj y añadió- 6:30 de la mañana-termino con una sonrisa…

--o.0 enserio que volada soy, cuando me levante no vi el reloj jijijijiji!!-exclamo un poco avergonzada

--entonces aprovechemos que es fin de semana y que no tenemos que trabaja ni hoy ni mañana y nos vamos a dormir... un ratito mas-dijo abrasando a la pelirroja por la cintura, esta con una sonrisa acepto la petición del hombre y se fue con el a la cama.

Ahora volvamos donde estaba Harry. El muchacho se encontraba solo en su apartamento como siempre, miro la puerta de su pequeña biblioteca personal, camino así ella y la abrió, entro y prendió la luz eléctrica, se acerco a uno de los estantes y saco un libro negro con finas letras doradas que daban el nombre de aquel ejemplar.

--_"Destierro" por Ginebra Weasley _–leyó con voz quieta –siempre te gusto escribir poesía –se dijo así mismo o su propia soledad que era su única compañera desde que no la tenia, sonrió ya que sabia que ese libro era uno de los sueño de la pelirroja aun recordaba cuando se lo dijo.

_**Recuerdo……**_

--cual es uno de tus sueños frustrados –pregunto un morocho de unos 17 años.

--mmm…. Es difícil……jajajajajaja!!... Son muchos… -contesto ella divertida por la pregunta de su novio. –pero yo creo que es escribir poesía.

--así que escribes poesía… nunca me lo imagine de ti –dijo Harry

--por que??...-pregunto un poco extrañada -acaso no me encuentras lo suficiente sensible he?? –dijo propinándole un golpe en el hombro.

--auch!!... –exclamo adolorido por el golpe de la pelirroja

--a… dime que te dolió?? ¬¬ -espeto la pelirroja levantándose del lado de su novio

Harry la tomo de la muñeca y la volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

--golpeas fuerte… como no me va a doler aparte…. No pienso que no seas sensible solo que te vez muy firme y nunca muestras tu lado meloso... Solo eso –dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba encima de ella.

--así??... si lo se pero soy una persona normal… que también tiene sentimientos…. Sabes? –dijo un poco mas calmada Ginny.

--por que no me recitas uno de tus poemas?? –para darte mi punto de vista.

--yaaaa el que mas sabe de poesía …..Jajaja estas loco!! –mientras reía de la cara de ofendido que tenia Harry.

--por favor…. -insistió Harry con carita de perrito mojado

--esta bien…. Pero cierra tus ojos –termino de accede la pelirroja

--esta bien –contesto Harry mientras cerraba los ojos, ella tomo aire y comenzó a recitar uno de sus poemas.

_Seré tu refugio_

_Y aquí estas de nuevo vulnerable al tiempo__._

_Aquí estas tratando de olvidar el dolor y el rencor._

_No te preocupes si este es el lugar donde te sientes bien_

_Quédate aquí y ábreme tu corazón, no tengas miedo yo_

_Nunca te are daño._

_Soy tu voz interna,_

_Soy la q sabe de tus miedos _

_Y la q te acurruca cuando tienes frió._

_Se mas de ti que tu, _

_Se q solo conmigo te sientes_

_Protegido no te preocupes, _

_Yo nunca te fallare,_

_Si quieres llorar aquí estaré,_

_Si quieres reír aquí estaré, _

_Solo ven a mí q yo te espero con_

_Los brazos y el corazón abierto._

_Solo déjame entrar en tu vida _

Cuando abrió los ojos Harry se sintió, extraño sentía que aquel poema era para el, se acerco a ella y la beso y en un susurro le dijo.

--gracias….

Ella quedo estática nunca pensó que el se diera cuenta que ese poema era para el, pero no le importo sentía que con aquellas palabras el se daría cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

_**Fin del recuerdo….**_

Nunca fue capaz de leer el libro solo lo miraba, ni siquiera había visto la fotografía de la autora que sale en la ultima pagina, solo por que su recuerdo lo destrozaba a cada segundo, tenia aquel libro desde hace mas de un año cuando recién salio a la venta cuando supo quien era la autor por su secretaria corrió a comprarlo, pero no pudo leerlo, cada vez que se sentía solo como ahora iba a la biblioteca para tomarlo y sentirse cerca de ella, sabia muy bien que eso le hacia daño, pero no le importaba, solo quería tenerla con el una vez mas nada mas pedía, lo extraño de todo era que aun después de casi 8 años el sentía el mismo fuego dentro de el, se sintió con fuerzas y quiso por primera vez leer aunque sea la dedicatoria del libro, lo abrió en la primera pagina, nunca había llegado tan lejos como ahora, en esta no había nada importante solo la editorial y el año publicado, paso a la siguiente pagina y se encontró con una hermosa caligrafía, la rozo con sus dedos.

es su letra se dijo (los libros mágicos tienen la cualidad de tener la letra des autores esto le da un toque mas personal), cerro lo ojos y la diviso con 18 años, pero su recuerdo fue borrado instantáneamente ya que una necesidad de leer lo invadió, bajo sus ojos a la hoja y comenzó a leer.

"_dedicado a mi extraño, al olvido y al dolor._

_A la maldita espera del otoño….._

Se paro hay y se dio cuenta que cuando se dejaron de ver fue en otoño.

--será que me lo dedica a mi?? –se pregunto en voz alta, pero no se apresuro a sacar conclusiones aun prefirió seguir leyendo

_...a la muerte de mis paso sordos en la estación del tren…_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la primera que era de verdad en muchos años y nuevamente era producida por ella, se sintió extraño sonreír de es forma era como si sus músculos no lo asociaran y en ves de parecer una sonrisa pareció mas una mueca. En la estación de tren fue la ultima vez que la vio, fue cuando el se iba a Italia y toda la familia Weasley fue a despedirlo junto a Hermione…. siguió leyendo.

……… _, las lagrimas derramada y este malito corazón que aun te llama en la ausencia de mi propia soledad, te exijo, te ruego que vuelvas a mi espera con tu recuerdo enfermizo también……_

Y hay estaba ella le pedía que volviera que aun lo esperaba, que lo amaba, sonrió aun mas si eso era posible, sentía que una luz alumbraba su camino y que no había tiempo que esperar, cerro el libro con fuerza dejándolo sobre la mesa, para luego salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca sin leer el fin de esta dedicatoria donde decía…

…_te espere en las sombras, te extrañe en silencio, pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos volver amar ya que estaba sediento y mi Razón me exigió sacarte de mi mente, se que nunca amare como te ame a ti, pero quiero darle una nueva esperanza a mi vida es por eso que te digo adiós y espero que para siempre ya que mis espera aquí ha terminado, aunque me vuelva una maldita mentirosa se que esto es lo mejor para mi y para tu recuerdo ausente._

_Atte. _

_Ginebra Weasley _

_Para el…Mi extraño…para mi amor ausente…_


	2. El regreso de Harry

**2**

**"El regreso de Harry"**

--Madison te necesito en mi oficina ahora por favor –pidió Harry mientras apretaba el alta voz de su teléfono

A los cinco segundos una mujer de unos 38 años bajita y rellenita, de cabello verde limón y unos grandes ojos verdes. –me llamas Harry?? –pregunto Madison

--si quería saber si puedes contactarte con Jeremías… es que Marlen es una inepta y necesito hablar con el con suma urgencia si tu no puedes me das su numero de teléfono y yo lo llamo –musito Harry mientras revisaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

--esta bien, no te preocupes yo te lo ubico…. Y para eso tienes secretaria sabia… uf!! Parezco tu mamá Harry… Sin mi no eres nada –fue la respuesta de la mujer, para luego salir de la oficina para llamar Jeremías.

Cuando Madison salio de la oficina de Harry dio un largo suspiro, estaba nervioso con todo esto, pero sabia o más bien pensaba que era lo correcto. Quería tener todo listo para su traslado a Inglaterra para una semana más ni un solo día más.

--buenos días estaba llamando por el departamento que sale en los avisos del profeta –pregunto Harry mientras sostenía el periódico en sus manos.

--si bueno de cuales serian... los que están en el barrio muggle o en el barrio mágico?? –pregunto la voz de una mujer por el otro lado del teléfono.

--los del barrio muggle –respondo el moreno.

--espere un momento –pidió la mujer del teléfono mientras dejaba una melodía de espera.

odio estas melodías son una lata pensaba Harry cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta de su oficina.

--pase –dijo mientras se giraban en su diván para dar con la cara de Madison. –como te fue?... linda –pregunto con gentileza.

--bien... te espera a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana así que tienes dos horas aun para terminar con esos papeles y llevarlos a mi oficina... si no ya veras lo que te pasa…si necesitas ayuda solo llámame…. Y otra cosita este miércoles es el cumpleaños de Hally y quiero que vayas sabes que te quiere mucho…. –dijo la mujer antes de irse.

El la miro sabia cuanto cariño le tenia la hija de Madison, desde que llego a Italia con solo 19 años fue Madison un gran apoyo ella paso de ser su profesora de combate a su madre por así decirlo, era como la señora Weasley, pero con el pelo verde lima y los ojos verdes, soy sincera en lo único que se parecía Molly era que se preocupa de el de la misma forma maternal.

Para Madison Tuninetty Harry fue su primer hijo, obvio que antes de tener a su primera hija hace cinco años, la cual adoraba a Harry y el a ella, no por nada era su padrino y guardián, Michelle el esposo de Madison murió cuando esta tenia unos siete meses de embarazo en una misión el también era auror y uno de los mejore, para ella y Harry fue muy duro ya que el tenia un aprecio muy grande, en si a toda la familia Tuninetty que era muy numerosa al igual que los Weasley, siempre supo que por eso se sentía tan acogido ya que esa familia le parecía tan acogedora y familiar, pero dejémonos de presentar a esta familia que luego sabrán mas de ellos, mejor ubiquémonos en Harry quien ya estaba aburrido de tanto esperar en la línea, cuando ya se dio por vencido e iba a colgar la voz de la mujer volvió a sonar.

--bueno… aun esta hay?? –pregunto la voz de la mujer.

--si –contesto a secas Harry

--bueno señor solo nos quedan tres apartamentos en el centro de Londres ya que todos los demás esta ocupado (n.a/ ooooh... que descubrimiento esta será tonta o se hace es obvio q si solo quedan tres es por el resto esta ocupado XP!)

--mm esta bien… como lo hago para reservar uno??-pregunto Harry mientras tomaba una pluma y un pergamino para apuntar lo que tenia que hacer.

--tiene que ir…. Perdón de donde es usted para darle la oficina de lugar donde tiene que ir….. –pregunto la mujer

--de Italia..

--haber déjeme buscar si tenemos una sucursal en Italia donde ir.. Espere por favor…

Nuevamente empezó a sonar la musiquita que exaspera hasta el papa. Después de unos minutos y que Harry se tomara una caja entera de "armonil" la voz de la mujer se volvió a escuchar atreves del teléfono (n.a/ me encanta ser ta obvia XP).

--alo?..-pregunto

--si aquí estoy –respondió Harry con voz cansina

--disculpe la demora.. Pero es… -trato de decir la mujer pero Harry no la dejo terminar.

--yo no importa lo que pase me puede decir donde mierda tengo que ir? … pero ya! –exclamo Harry cansado de la mujer Feliz que daba explicaciones por cualquier estupidez.

--que mal educado –hablo en un susurro casi inaudible para que Harry no le escuchara, pero aun así este la hoyo, un poco mas bien muy exasperado dio un gruñido para que la mujer dejara de reclamar y le diera la indicaciones.

--tiene que dirigirse al ministerio de magia de Italia, a recursos de vivienda y hay hace su reservación, en ese lugar también le mostraran los departamentos y como tiene que cancelarlo…. Por su preferencia muchas gracias…adiós

--al fin! Uf! estas malditas agencias son un cacho! –musito de manera desesperada y cansina. –es mejor que vaya ya a ser la reservación –dijo mientras e levantaba del diván y caminaba hacia la puerta, para luego salir a través de ella, camino hasta el ascensor y le dijo al botones que lo llevara al piso quinto donde se encontraba recursos de viviendas, una ves allí camino por un pasillo donde todas la secretarias de las oficinas lo miraban con admiración y respeto, cuando llego frente a una oficina donde había una plaquita en dorado que decía "recursos de vivienda" , tomo el pomo y lo giro para entrar, una ves dentro se dio de frente a una espaciosa sala que se dividía en cubículos, los cuales tenia una cartel con distintos países, ciudades y continentes, se dirigió a la que decía Inglaterra y saco un numero y se sentó en una de las bancas donde solo habían tres personas mas, miro el aparato que decía el numero de turno y se dio cuenta que marcaba el 69 sonrió por el numero, (n.a/ quien no sonríe con semejante numerito) miro el boleto donde salía su numero y su cara se desfiguro ya que en su boleto Salía el numero 9854.

--0.o….esto es una broma!! –se dijo en voz baja, miro a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie, solo esas tres personas que estaban sentadas en la banca donde el estaba. –quizás solo se que no estén usando los boletos-volvió a decir en voz baja eso espero pensó.

Después de unas tres horas donde la mujer había hecho correr el marcador de los lugares, pero sin atender a nadie llego al número 9851 donde una mujer extremadamente delgada se levanto para sentarse frete a la mujer que atendía, de esto pasaron dos horas mas, el pobre Harry se había dormido des que la mujer iba en el 354 y se había olvidado por completo de su cita con Jeremías, despertó sobre saltado y se dio cuenta que ya estaba marcando el numero 9853, vio como el hombre que estaba sentado se levantaba y la mujer cambiaba nuevamente el numero dando con el 9854.

--por fin!! pensó mientras se paraba y camina en dirección a la mujer, se sentó frente a ella. –Buenos días –miro su reloj que marcaba el medio día ya -esto es una mierda Jeremías me matara!! -volvió a pensar.

--buenas tarde ya –saludo amablemente la mujer. –que es lo que necesita? –pregunto con tono afable.

--quiero saber sobre una apartamentos en Londres Inglaterra. –respondió con voz cansina.

--mmm déjeme revisar –dijo la mujer mientras se volvía para revisar en un archivador –aquí están!!

--que bueno por que ya me estoy cansando de que me hagan esperar pensó

La mujer se volvió hacia Harry y dejo una carpeta llena de pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

--donde quiere el departamento señor.. –pregunto la mujer.

--en el centro de Londres Muggle –contesto.

--mm veamos… si solo queda uno ya que los otros dos ya están ocupados. –respondió, mientras le mostraba un afiche publicitario de la fachada del edificio.

--bueno lo quiero.

--esta bien… déme su nombre completo, trabajo, y forma de pago.

--Harry James Potter, Auror, y pago en efectivo.

--esta bien –dijo la mujer mientras anotaba los datos de Harry en un pergamino. –puede disponer de el inmediato si es que quiere.

--ok!... gracias – dijo Harry feliz de terminar con todo ese ajetreo.

--solo tiene que firmar aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí –dijo la mujer mientras le ponía el contrato harry sobre el escritorio el que contaba con mas de 500 paginas, donde en la mayor parte tenia que llevar su firma. –y aquí dijo por ultimo.

--bueno señor Potter un gusto –se despidió la mujer mientras le daba la mano a Harry.

--gracias –contesto simplemente Harry para luego parase e ir a su cita con Jeremías, a la cual llegaba con mas de dos horas de retraso, una vez en la puerta de su oficina Madison lo detuvo.

--donde rayos estaba Harry!! –pregunto enojada.

--estaba viendo algo –contesto con temor el morocho.

--Jeremías te esta esperando hace mas de dos horas… sabes bien que el es muy puntual a sus citas!! –lo volvió a retar –ahora entra ahí y discúlpate!!. –termino de decir mientras le daba un pequeño empujo para que este entrara.

--esta bien mama –dijo Harry en tono de burla.

--¬¬… no me hagas burlas Harry no te conviene si lo que quieres es quedarte sin cenar hoy –dijo la mujer siguiéndole el juego a el morocho.

Una ves dentro Harry fijo su mirada en Jeremías que se encontraba sentado en el diván que quedaba de frente al escritorio de Harry, este no se sorprendido que Jeremías no se girar cuando el entrar. debe de estar molesto pensó y camino a paso seguro hacia Jeremías.

--lo siento Jeremías… Pero… -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió un ruido parecido a un –Ronquido?? –dio vuelta el diván donde se encontraba Jeremías y vio que este estaba placidamente dormido incluso saliva corría en su labio, sonrió por la escena de su jefe y amigo.

--Jeremías…pss… despierta… -decía mientras le daba suaves golpes en el hombro para que el hombre despertara, pero este en vez de despertar se acomodaba más en el sillón y decía cosas sin sentidos y mas se acomodaba en el diván, Harry a pesar de que la escena le pareciera de lo más divertida no podía dejar a Jeremías dormir.

--pss…pss Jeremías vamos despierta ya!!... –hablo mas fuerte para que este se despertara, pero el hombre no daba señas de querer despertar. –Jeremías despiértate!! –grito esta vez, lo que produjo que el pobre hombre despertara de un salto de su placido sueño.

--Harry no hagas eso!! –decía Jeremías mientras se secaba la saliva de la comisura de los labios y se arreglaba la chaqueta –casi me matas del susto… chico!... uf!!... Mira que mi corazón ya no esta para estos trotes… -dijo mirando a Harry de manera ofendida, pero su tono de voz era más de burla…

--si como no Jer…. Seguro!! …-dijo Harry

--para que me necesitabas muchacho?? –pregunto sin rodeos

--mmm…. Esto es difícil, pero mi decisión esta tomada ya…. –contesto Harry.

--no me digas que aceptaras irte a Estados unidos como jefe del área defensiva de aurores!! –dijo con entusiasmo Jeremías.

--precisamente de eso te quería hablar… me voy pero no precisamente a Estados unidos, si no que vuelvo a Inglaterra –le respondió, Jeremías quedo en silencio, esto puso nervioso a Harry que lo miraba con intriga.

--Harry sabes muy bien que te quiero como mi hijo, pero no logro entender por que vas a volver a Inglaterra si supuestamente odias ese lugar… -pregunto Jeremías confundido.

--si, se, pero esa no es la verdad del todo, la razón por la que no quería volver a Inglaterra es por miedo a ella… -dijo para luego ponerse de pies y darle la espalda a Jeremías –ella es la excusa de por que no he querido volver a Inglaterra porque pensé que la había perdido, pero ayer me di cuenta quie quizás estaba equivocado y en vez de estar aquí lamentándome y extrañándola, es mejor que vuelva, aparte que extraño mucho a mi familia.

--te entiendo Harry y me asombra que tomaras esta decisión y no soy nadie para impedirte… así que tienes todo mi apoyo… solo espero que si tomaste esta decisión sea para recupérala y no fracasar... así que ya se para lo que me querías –dijo Jeremías –así que quieres que te ayude con lo de tu traslado?... Si no me equivoco…termino por preguntar.

--no, no te equivocas… te lo agradecería mucho Jere si me ayudas con todo... –dijo Harry y le dedico una sonrisa con añoranza ya que tenia planeado irse en tres días mas sin falta.

--esta bien… Chico loco te ayudare en lo que nenecitas…..-dijo Jeremías. –iras al cumpleaños de la hija de Madison cierto?

--si como no ir adoro a esa pequeña… -contesto Harry

--y cuando te vas??... hijo –pregunto con tristeza Jeremías

--el jueves…

--mmm… en tres días mas… bueno Harry es mejor que me vaya ya… para mañana te tendré los papeles del traslado… nos vemos el miércoles entonces…. –dijo Jeremías mientras se ponía de pies --adiós Harry –se despidió desde la puerta.

--adiós Jere –se despidió Harry.

Cuando la puerta se cerro Harry largo un largo suspiro, estaba agotado, pero se sentía feliz no sabia muy bien por que pero hace tiempo que no sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago, el jueves seria el día y el estaba preparado para eso y para cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino, sabia que seria difícil que los años de distancia eran muchos, pero si ella alguna vez lo amo como decía en la dedicatoria y que lo esperaba a pesar del tiempo, el tenia una oportunidad, quizás se encontraría con que estaba con otra persona, pero eso no seria impedimenta para recuperarla.

--esta vez el miedo no me la gana!-decía en voz alta mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Del otro lado del Atlántico en un amplio departamento se encontraba una pelirroja saliendo del baño.

--cariño ya esta desocupado el baño para que te duches!! –grito Ginny desde la puerta hacia el living comedor donde se encontraba Philips leyendo el profeta.

--ya voy amor!-contesto el castaño, Ginny entro a su habitación y con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, cabello lo llevaba aun mojado.

--donde estará? este maldito zapato –decía Ginny mientras se agachaba para ver debajo de la cama si allí se encontraba. –uf!! Aquí esta –dijo sacando el zapato negro que se encontraba debajo de la cama. –mmm… que me pondré?? –Se pregunto mientras veía dos vestidos uno blanco y el otro verde manzana –si me pongo el verde tendré que usar las sandalias verdes…. Mmm?? Si me quedo con el verde –dijo para luego tomarlo y sacarlo del colgador de ropa y dejarlo sobre la cama, para después irse a la cajonera de ropa interior. Una vez vestida, se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse y peinarse, estaba en eso cuando Philips entro a la recamara ya bañado.

--ya estoy casi lista… nos vemos en la casa de mi hermano entonces ok!... yo me voy a juntar con Mione en el centro comercial para ver lo de su vestido –dijo dándose los últimos toques para secarse el cabello y alisarlo con la varita.

--ok amor –contesto el castaño simplemente –nos vemos allá entonces –dijo para levantarse e ir a despedirse de ella con un calido beso en los labios.

--adiós… -se despidió Ginny desde la puerta para luego irse.

--adiós… -se despidió el.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer con una pansita de no mas de cinco meses con otra de unos ocho meses, la primera era una castaña de ojos miel y la segunda una rubia de ojos azules, se encontraban hablando, cuando alguien las saludo.

--hola!! Chicas!! –saludo con entusiasmo Ginny

--hola cariño –saludo la castaña

--hola Ginny –saludo la rubia.

--no sabia que vendría Luna –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la rubia.

--yo tampoco –respondió la aludida.

Ginny la miro con una sonrisa ya la conocía hace mucho y sabia que su amiga se destacaba de todo menos de lo cuerda que era, pero la quería mucho ya que a pesar de ser excéntrica era una persona con una corazón muy lindo y además era muy buena amiga.

--y Herms me esperaron mucho?? –pregunto Ginny mirando esta vez a la castaña.

--mmm... no mucho unos diez minutos…-contesto la castaña.

--aps!!... pensé que me había demorado más… bueno chicas donde vamos primero?? –pregunto la pelirroja dirigiéndose a los embarazadas

--mmmm… que tal a ver los zapatos –propuso la rubia.

--ok –respondieron a coro Ginny y Herms. Así se fueron rumbo al centro comercial a la tienda de zapatos. Una vez allí comenzaron a probarse cientos de zapatos.

--creo que mejor escogemos el vestido chicas –dijo Herms una vez que ya no quedaban zapatos por probar.

--si tienes razón… como saber cual escoger si no sabes que te pondrás… -contesto Ginny

--entonces nos vamos a otra tienda –dijo Luna.

Se fueron de ahí dejando histérica a la vendedora al ver el desorden que habían dejado las tres y más encima no se habían llevado nada. Caminaron por los por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial hasta llegar a una tienda en la que la vitrina mostraba unos hermosos vestidos maternales y normales.

--o pero mira que lindo!! –exclamo entusiasmada Luna, mostrando un vestido lila muy lindo.

--si esta bellísimo –contesto Herms mirando el mismo vestido ya que era maternal. –lo tendrán en celeste?? –Pregunto en voz alta –iré a ver…. Vamos chicas –dijo para después entrar en la tienda llamada "Mujer" (n.a/ se dieron cuenta que original el nombre de la tienda!!... XP)

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la tienda las chicas se dirigieron al área de maternidad.

--y Ginny cuando te vas a casar?…. con Philips –pregunto de repente Luna, mientras miraba un blusa naranja, Ginny se quedo congelada, no es que le de miedo hablar del tema, pero nunca pensó que se lo preguntarían tan frontalmente, Hermione la miraba también interrogante.

--mmm… bueno por lo visto a fin de año yo creo que después del año nuevo… -rescindió luego de unos segundos.

--ya no lo extrañas? –volvió a preguntar Luna, esta vez Ginny la miro con miedo y nerviosismo, como responder algo que ni ella había logrado responderse así misma?.

--a quien?... –trato de simular no entender la pregunta, Luna la miro con una ceja alzada.

--quien mas que a Harry… -dijo un poco molesta por la evasión de su amiga.

--aps!...mmmm… no –respondió tratando de sonar lo mas convencida y calmada, pero

para que engañar, su voz se quebró al decir no y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero como toda mujer fuerte lo disimulo, mal, pero lo disimulo. Luna al ver como se había puesta la pelirroja prefirió no seguir con la tortura, así que se fue a probar el vestido que tenia en las manos en eso momentos.

--no nos engañas Ginny –dijo Hermione para seguir a Luna hacia los vestidores, dejando sola a la pelirroja.

a mi tampoco, pero prefiero pensarlo así, aunque no lo sienta de esa forma pensaba Ginny mientras miraba las blusas maternales, en ese momento la invadió la nostalgia, como le gustaría estar embarazada como lo estaba Herms y Luna, pero no, era la única de sus amigas que no tenia un hijo, y no por que no lo quisiera aunque siempre decía que no los tenia por que su trabajo no se lo permitía, pero la verdadera razón era que Philips era estéril, el siempre le decía que cuando se casaran adoptarían uno, pero nada seria igual que uno propio, uno que creciera desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pero sabia que si estaba con Philips eso no sucedería, y estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado uno de sus mas importantes sueños, el de ser madre todo por el cariño que le tenia al castaño, miro los vestidores donde se encontraban sus amigas y decidió ir para allá para verlas a las dos en fundadas en esos tiernos vestidos maternales.

--como me veo?? –pregunto Herms saliendo del vestidor con un vestido celeste cielo y mirando a Ginny para que esta le respondiera.

--te ves hermosa –contesto Ginny.

--si te ves adorable –acoto Luna que venia saliendo de su vestidor con una blusa de un verde pardo.

--ooooh…. Me encanta es blusa –dijo Herms –esta bellísima!!... y se te ve genial!!

--tu crees?? ….. Me da la impresión que el color es un poco apagado…. Lo preferiría en un naranjo fosforescente –contesto Luna mirándose en el espejo.

--no esa esta genial!!... llévate esa no más –dijo Ginny un poco horrorizada al escuchar que Luna la prefería mas prendida.

--esta bien –contesto Luna entrando nuevamente al vestidor.

--uf!!... menos mal que la convencimos –dijo Herms

--si… jajajajaja!! –reía Ginny

La mañana de compras de las chicas pasó rápidamente, no se dieron cuenta cuando estaban casi llegando a la casa de Hermione, el sol se ocultaba en las colinas dando una hermosa imagen, una vez en la entrada de la casa de Hermione, esta buscaba como loca las llaves de la casa que no las encontraba en ningún lado.

--donde están estas malditas llaves!! –decía entre dientes

--Hermione disculpa que te diga, pero somos brujas –dijo Ginny viendo con diversión a Hermione que la miraba un poco desorbitada

--de veras!! ….puf!!... si seré pava!!... jijijiji!! –dijo y saco su barita de la cartera y con un simple hechizo hizo que la cerradura les diera paso a la casa, entraron y vieron que esta estaba sola aun.

--mmm…. que extraño Ron aun no llega –se pregunto en voz alta Hermione.

--no es que sale a las 5 herms?? –pregunto Luna.

--por lo mismo ya son las 5 y treinta ya tendría que haber llegado –volvió a decir

Herms.

--no te preocupes…. Alo mejor le surgió algo en el ministerio y por eso se retraso media hora – exclamo Ginny

--Si tienes razón –dijo por fin Herms –que tal si hacemos la cena?? –pregunto a las otras dos.

--ok –respondió Ginny

--esta bien –dijo Luna

Las tres se dirigieron a la cocina, esta era muy amplia y de un blanco inmaculado, con muebles de roble, era hermosa, como un sueño, se dispusieron a cocinar algo rico y rápido, a los veinte minutos se sintió la puerta y un "hola" desde la sala, Hermione dejo de pelar las papas y salio de la cocina a recibir a su marido.

--hola cariño –saludo Mione desde la puerta de la cocina, luego camino y le dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo –por que te demoraste tanto?? –pregunto un poco preocupada.

--es que me dijeron que el próximo lunes iniciaba el nuevo jefe del equipo alfa de los aurores y que yo le tengo que ayudar a integrarse, por lo que se es una hombre de alto rango y salio con honores de la academia de aurores de Italia –dijo Ron mientras se sacaba la capa.

--y como se llama este sujeto?? –pregunto Herms.

--aun no lo se el Lunes recién voy a saber –contesto el pelirrojo –y estas solas?? –pregunto mirando hacia la cocina.

--no están Luna y Ginny en la cocina, así que ven a saludarlas –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, el la siguió por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban las otras dos preparando los últimos detalles para la cena.

--hola hermanita –saludo Ron a Ginny mientras la abrasada –hola Luna como estas?? –saludo a Luna mirando la gran panza de esta e imaginando a su mujer en esas condiciones.

--bien Ron…… gracias por preguntar… y tu como estas??

--mmmm… con mucho trabajo, pero bien…. Neville vendrá??

--si debe de estar por llegar –contesto la rubia mirando su reloj, en eso sonó el timbre de la casa de Los Weasley Granyer.

--ese debe de ser el –dijo Hermione – ve tu cariño por favor –le dijo la castaña a Ron, el fue sin reclamos a abrir la puerta en donde efectivamente estaba Neville parado con una gran sonrisa.

--hola Neville!! –saludo Ron efusivamente

--hola Ron!! –saludo de la misma forma el castaño

--pasa por favor –le invito Ron, dejándolo entrar a la casa y cerrando luego la puerta.

--Luna ya esta aquí?? –pregunto Neville

--si esta en la cocina con Hermione y Ginny –contesto Ron

--las voy a saludar entonces –dijo y fue a la cocina a saludar a las chicas.

--hola chicas!! –saludo desde la puerta el castaño.

--hola Neville –saludo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla

--hola!! –saludo Herms dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

--hola amor… -saludo Luna a su marido y futuro padre de su hijo

--hola linda –saludo Neville a la rubia, y le dio un besito en los labios y luego se dirigió a la pancita de ella.

--hola bebe…-dijo y beso la prominente panza de su mujer, ella lo miro con ternura al igual que la castaña y la pelirroja que sonreían por la melosa escena, nunca se imaginaron que Neville se convirtiera en aquel hombre, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ahí estaba aquel chico tímido y pasivo convertido en un hombre de trabajo, casado y con un hijo en camino.

--como estaba tu abuela?? –pregunto Luna

--bien dijo que cuando te mejore te iba a ayudar por algunas semanas mi mama también quiere ayudarte –dijo Neville

--como están tus padres Neville? -pregunto Hermione

--bien el tratamiento le ha funcionado y ya recuerdan todo lo único que falta es que asocien las cosas ya que aun están desorientados en el tiempo –contesto Neville con alegría, ya que nunca pensó en tener a sus padres sanos y cuerdos, aunque por lo visto su madre se parecía mucho a Luna siempre Salía con sorpresas y entendía como su padre se enamoro de su madre, de la misma forma que se enamoro el de Luna.

--genial!! –contesto con entusiasmo Luna

--espero que no hagan explotar la casa –dijo Neville mas para Hermione y Ginny que para Luna.

--oye!! Te oí!! –grito Luna con indignación

--jajajajajaja –comenzaron a reír los otros tres.

--y de que ríen tanto?? –pregunto Ron que en esos momentos entraba a la cocina.

--de Luna –contesto Hermione entre risas, Luna la miro de mala manera, pero luego al igual que los demás reía.

--au! –se quejo Luna cortando las carcajadas.

--que te sucede amor?? –pregunto Neville con preocupación.

--nada solo que el bebe pateo muy fuerte –contesto Luna, estaba apoyada en el mesón de la cocina y se encontraba un poco pálida, mas de lo común, y había comenzado a sudar.

--estas segura?? Te ves un poco mal –dijo neville

--si no te preo…. Pero no pudo continuar ya que otra puntada la hizo callar de forma abrupta y por instinto se agarro el abultado vientre.

--no me digas que ya es hora?? –pregunto nuevamente Neville mas asustado de lo común.

--no es nada son solo punzadas nada mas –contesto con dificultada Luna.

--no es solo eso Luna –dijo Ginny mirando el entre pierna de su amiga –acabas de romper bolsa.

Todos miraron la zona señalada por la pelirroja y se encontraron con que era cierto, Luna iba a tener a su bebe en cualquier momento y ninguna hacia nada.

--voy por el bolso a la casa Ron, Ginny lleven a Luna al hospital –dijo Neville y luego desapareció con un clik

Ron miro asustado a su hermana para que esta dijera algo que hacer.

--estaciona tu auto aquí a fuera –dijo Ginny mientras ella tomaba algunos paños para que Luna contuviera al bebe dentro de ella, pero vio que Ron solo miraba a Luna un poco desorientado –AHORA!! –grito con fuerza Ron la miro asustado y salio disparado al auto. Hermione le sirvió hielo a Luna para que lo masticara mientras tenia las contracciones, Ginny llego unos segundos mas tarde con unas toallas y Luna se las puso haciendo un poco de presión en el entre pierna, un minuto después escucharon la bocina del auto de Ron que ya estaba fuera de la casa, Ginny y Hermione ayudaron a Luna desplazarse hasta el auto, cuando Ron las vio en la puerta se bajo para ayudarlas, una vez arriba del auto Ron hecho a andar el auto a toda velocidad, llegaron al hospital unos diez minutos mas tarde Neville ya se encontraba hablando con unas de las parteras.

--ella es –dijo Neville apuntando a Luna que se encontraba en un silla de ruedas.

--esta bien –contesto la mujer –Selena lleva a la señora y prepárala para el parto… y que sea rápido.

--si –contesto la morocha (Selena)

Neville las siguió y los otros tres se quedaron afuera en la sala de espera esperando a que todo saliera bien. Las horas trascurrieron de forma lenta y agotadora y aun no recibían respuesta de cómo estaba Luna y su bebe, habían llegado hace mas de tres horas y aun no sabían nada Ron se paseaba por la sala de extremo a extremo.

--cariño te puedes sentar me mareas –dijo Hermione un poco cansada de ver a su marido de esa forma.

--es que no puedo estoy preocupado –dijo Ron

--nosotras también, pero no por eso queremos abrir un agujero en el suelo –contesto con ironía la castaña y lo miro de forma que ron le quedaba mas que claro que si no se sentaba ella misma lo iba a hacer.

--ok!... ya me siento pero no me mires de esa forma –dijo Ron y se sentó a regañadientes.

--eres infantil –dijo Hermione, el la miro un poco ofendido. –por eso te amo –agrego Ron la miro con cariño y la beso.

--oye no están solos!! –dijo Ginny divertida por la escena, los dos miraron a la pelirroja un poco avergonzados.

--jajajajaja!! –reía Ginny por la cara de Ron y Herms, pero su risa se vio detenía debido que en ese momento entraba Neville con un bultito en sus brazos.

--es...es... es… -trataba de decir, pero la emoción de ser padre no le dejaba decir una sola palabra, tomo aire y sonrió dejando que una lagrima se la escapara –es una niña –termino de decir con voz suave y mirando al bultito que era cubrido por una manta blanca.

--ooooh es hermosa –dijo Hermione cuando la cargo y le descubrió la cara.

--si es muy bella –dijo Ginny

--es… es… es…--trataba de decir Ron sin encontrar palabras, los tres presentes se giraron prestándole atención. —es muy pequeña… no se rompe?? –los tres le miraron con una ceja alzada

--Ron… cariño es una bebe es obvio que es muy pequeña –dijo Hermione como explicándole a un niño.

--aaaaaaaah –dijo Ron y luego se dio cuenta que su pregunta era un poco tonta (ooooh que inteligente!!... pero se lo perdonamos por que es divertido y lindo ok!) –puedo cargarla?? –pregunto con temor a Neville, este miro a Hermione para que esta tomara la decisión.

--esta bien –dijo Hermione y se la entrego con cuidado –cuidado Ron tómale así la cabeza.

--ok –cuando Ron la tuvo en sus brazos una descarga eléctrica se paso por su columna y las piernas la flaquearon un poco si eso se sentía el recibir a un bebe ajeno como seria cuando el recibiera el de el.

--es muy liviana –dijo Ron un poco atontado por la bebe que en esos momentos tenia sus ojitos medio abiertos y miraban el nuevo mundo con atención aunque no reconocía nada ya que sus ojitos aun no se lo permitían, la asusto un poco ese mundo así que largo a llorar, ron se asusto ya que pensó que el había sido el culpable del llanto del bebe, pero Hermione lo tranquilizo y le dijo que lo meciera un poco que así se tranquilizaría, el le hizo caso y comenzó a mecerla, Ginny, Hermione y Neville miraban con atención Ron.

--va a ser un gran papa no crees Hermione?? –dijo Ginny

--si –contesto Hermione un poco emocionada ante la escena

--Ron es mejor que me la pases tengo que llevarla a la sala cuna –dijo Neville tomado a la bebe entre su brazos

--si –contesto y le paso a la bebe, pero aun así cuando ya no la tuvo sintió un vació en el pecho y algo de presión, Hermione lo miraba con atención y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía así que se acerco a el y dijo con voz suave

--no te preocupes cariño cuando tengas a tuyo lo podrás tener el tiempo que quieras en tus brazos. –el la miro con una luz en los ojos y pregunto.

--de verdad?

--si amor

--me lo prometes?

--te lo prometo

Ginny que se encontrar al final de la sala lo miraba con un poco de envidia ya que sabia que ella nunca podría compartir ese momento con su novio, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se sintió como no lo hacia hace mucho, se sintió sola e insegura, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

--amor!! –dijo una voz que era conocida para Ginny, esta le devolvió de cierta forma el alma al cuerpo.

--Philips… como sabias que estaba aquí? –pregunto sorprendida de ver a su novio en ese lugar.

--lo supuse, pero pensé que era Hermione por que te encontrabas aquí, ya que la vecina de la casa de tu hermano dijo que venían con una mujer embarazada –contesto y luego la abrazo –estas bien pareciera que hubieras estado llorando

--no te preocupes es solo la emoción –contesto con cierta dificultad ya que un nudo se encontraba en su garganta.

--uuu!! Mi hermana es una sentimental –la molesto Ron y luego le tendió la mano a Philips para saludarlo –Philips, como estas??

La pelirroja miro enojada a su hermano pero no pudo decir nada ya que Philips contesto al saludo de Ron.

--bien y tu?

--mmmm…. Bien

--hola Philips –saludo con una sonrisa Hermione ya que le agradaba mucho el chico, desde que lo conoció sabia que el podía sacar nuevamente una sonrisa a Ginny.

El miércoles llego con rapidez y un hermoso sol de verano se encontraba iluminando las calles de Italia mas precisamente en Roma donde un hombre de cabello oscuro camina con una caja enorme envuelta en papel de regalo, camino unas cuadras hasta que dio con la portada de un hermoso condominio, todas las casas eran iguales, de ladrillo con amplios jardines adornados de flores y de niños jugando, camino unas calles mas hasta llegar a una casa en particular, de esta salía la voz y la risa de muchos niños que jugaban en patio trasero de esta se acerco a la mampara y toco el timbre y una mujer le abrió.

--Harry cariño por fin llegas pensé que no vendrías ya, ven pasa –lo invito Madison, ella lo miro con cariño – Hally esta afuera con los demás niños. –dijo para dejarlo en la puerta que daba al patio trasero, una niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes corría con alegría a los brazos del morocho que se había agachado para recibir a la pequeña Hally.

--hola pequeña –saludo Harry con cariño a la pequeña

--hola tío Harry –saludo ella mientras se aferraba aun más al cuello de su padrino y guardián.

--uf!... que fuerza tienes Hall –dijo Harry una vez separado de los brazos de la pequeña

--si y mira puedo cambiar mi cabello! –dijo mientras así gestos con la cara para que su cabello cambiara, pero solo unas mechas cambiaban de color, Harry la miraba divertido.

--woooo!!... has avanzado mucho Hall

--siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! –gritaba con emoción la pequeña.

--bueno niños a sentarse –grito Madison desde la puerta que daba al patio para que los niños tomara asiento para cantar el cumpleaños a Hally, una vez cantado el cumpleaños los pequeños siguieron jugando, sin tomar en cuenta a los adultos que hablaban de banalidades.

--así que te vas Harry –dijo Madison tratando de sonar serena, pero el nudo que tenia en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, Harry la miro con ternura ya que la mujer había sido un gran apoyo en esos años.

--si, pero no te preocupes no perderé contacto por nada de el mundo contigo y Hally –dijo y luego la abrazo diciendo de esta forma que se lo prometía.

--se que nunca estarás ausente, por que si es así te voy a buscar hasta Londres –contesto Madison entre lagrimas.

--que te sucede mama –preguntó la vocecita de la pequeña Hally.

--nada cariño es solo que Harry se va de viaje –contesto y se acerco a su hija y la tomo entre sus brazos, la niña miro a Harry con tristeza.

--vas a volver tío Harry?? –pregunto con amargura, harry no pudo mas y se hacer a las dos y las abrazo.

--se los prometo siempre estaré para ustedes –dijo mientras la besaba a las dos en la frente –ok! –dijo por ultimo y ellas les sonrieron sabían muy bien que Harry era de palabra.

--te vas a buscar novia tío Harry –pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios –a la que tienes en la folografia de tu casa la peliroja –dijo aumentando mas su sonrisa pilla y su madre reía por debajo, mientras que Harry estaba cada vez mas rojo con las palabras de la pequeña.

--parece que has acertado hija –dijo Madison mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Harry

--si mami la peliroja la que te mostré la otra vez, la bonita –comento con mas carita de angelito.

Harry las miraba avergonzado por la situación nunca pensó que una niña de no mas de cinco años fuera tan inteligente.

--si es así Harry espero que me cuentes tus avances y que me invites a pasar una temporada en Londres para conocerla –musito Madison, Harry la miro un poco molesto por la situación, pero la mujer agrego –tengo que saber si es la adecuada para ti cariño y no me mires de esa forma Hally y yo estamos en todo nuestro derecho de conocerla, cierto cariño –termino de decir mirando a su hija.

--sip!... yo la quiero conocer tío Harry a si que para la navidad te vamos a ir a ver

--mmmm... me párese genial hija entonces Harry prepara todo para que la conozcamos

Harry las miraba con ojos de plato, y luego de un largo suspiro…

--esta bien las esperare en navidad –contesto sin opción y mirando el cielo Merlín ayúdame con este par de locas decía mientras las dos mujer reían por la cara del pobre que miraba al cielo con exasperación buscando respuesta de Merlín.

La tarde de Harry se hizo realmente corta y ni cuenta se dio cuando ya eran las 10 de la noche y ya era hora de irse a casa mañana su avión salía a las 11 de la mañana.

--bueno ya me tengo que ir –dijo un en un susurro ya que la peña Hally estaba durmiendo apoyada en el, Madison lo miro con tristeza, al igual que los abuelos de la pequeña Hally.

--espero te vaya muy bien Harry –se despidió Patrick el padre de Madison mientras abrasaba a Harry.

--si suerte muchacho con la pelirroja –dijo también despidiéndose el padre del esposo de Madison que también abraso a Harry.

--o pequeño te extrañare tanto –dijo entre lagrimas Laura la madre de Madison.

--si, o ya eres todo un hombre Harry –comento Carmen la mama de Michelle (el esposo de madison)

--esa pelirroja tiene suerte –hablo Milena la hermana menor de Madison

--si que la tiene mira que papucho es Harry –exclamo Carla la hermana mayor de Madison, todos en la living estallaron en risas despertado a la pequeña Hally que miro un poco desorientada a todos lo adultos que estaban despidiendo a Harry.

--ya te vas tío Harry?? –se escucho la vocecita de Hally entre las risas, todos la miraron con ternura y mas Harry.

--si, pero te prometo que nos veremos para navidad ok?

--si –dijo abrasándolo –si la pelirroja no te hace caso me llamas y yo le hago para que te quiera –dijo haciendo gestos con las manos en forma de que golpearía a Ginny si no quería a su tío Harry, todos en la sala volvieron a estallar en risas, Jeremías se acerco a Harry y al igual que los demás le dio un abrazo y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, luego de esto Harry se acerco a la chimenea tomo un poco de polvo flu y desapareció de ahí tras una cortina de humo verde.

Eran las diez cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y Harry ya estaba parado en la plataforma, con su bolso de mano, miraba con tristeza por los ventanales que gran aeropuerto la ciudad de Roma que ese día estaba más hermosa que nunca, miro por ultima vez el lugar donde vivió el ultimo tiempo y se giro para enfrentarse al imponente avión que recién se ponía en su lugar para pronto partir rumbo a Londres Inglaterra, suspiro con nostalgia solo diez minutos mas y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

--Harry!! –le llamo la voz cantarina de Madison, el se giro y se encontró de frente con la mujer regordeta que iba de la mano con Hally que miraba como siempre con una sonrisa a su tío.

--Madison, Hally!! –se impresiono de verlas ahí.

--harry casi no te alcanzamos –respondió agitada por la travesía que había hecho pro llegar ahí.

--y esa maleta? –pregunto Harry interesado por la gran maleta que llevaba Madison ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

--mmm… digamos que me voy de viaje –dijo con diversión ya que la cara de Harry era de total asombro.

--no me digas que… -pero no pudo continuar ya que Hally completo la oración.

--nos vamos con tigo tío Harry! –dijo con emoción la pequeña, Harry quedo colado por la noticia y no dijo nada hasta unos minutos mas tardes cuando la aéreo línea avisaba que los pasajeros con destino Londres Inglaterra tenían que abordar, subió aun con la boca abierta y tras de el iban Hally y Madison que sonreían con complicidad, se sentaron los tres juntos y Hally quedo en medio de los dos, la pequeña sonreía a todo el mundo que la mirara.

--no lo puedo creer –logro por fin articular Harry mirando a Madison con sorpresa –pero desde cuando?

--desde el día en que pediste tus pasajes yo llame y reserve los que estaban junto a ti –dijo sencillamente

--0.o! (cara de Harry)

--pero ayer Hally lloro y tu familia se despidió de mi –pregunto con confusión Harry

--si… por que después que te fuiste les conté, bueno en realidad Hally ya sabia, pero lo demás se enteraron ayer –musito con una sonrisa.

--si tío Harry!! –afirmo la pequeña, Harry solo sonrió ya que nunca se imagino que ese par lo siguiera hasta Londres para cuidarlo.

--cariño!! –llamo la voz nerviosa de Ron a Hermione.

--ya voy! Espérame un momento! –contesto desesperada Hermione ya que los nervios de su esposo la tenían al borde de la histeria.

--es que ya es tarde cariño!! –grito nuevamente Ron a los dos minutos Hermione salía del dormitorio para bajar las escaleras e ir con su marido a la cena de gala del ministerio.

--woooo!! Te ves hermosa –adulo Ron a su esposa que llevaba un vestido turquesa muy lindo.

--gracias –contesto con una sonrisa y girándose para que su esposo tuviera una panorámica completa de su atuendo. –Tu también te ves muy guapo –le piropeo ella también, se acerco a el y lo beso, luego le miro la corbata que estaba un poco chueca y se la acomodo.

--estas lista? –pregunto Ron

--si vamos

Salieron a la calle y subieron al auto que estaba estacionado afuera de la casa de los Weasley Granyer.

No muy lejos de la casa de esta hermosa pareja se encontraba Ginny y su prometido subiendo al auto de este ultimo.

--no se por que hace tanto drama por este sujeto. –comento Ginny molesta ya que en un día tuvo que salir y comprarse todo para la maldita gala a la cual ni siquiera quería asistir, pero de su trabajo como embajadora de cultura mágica tuvo que ir a la bienvenida del invesil del nuevo jefe del grupo alfa de los aurores.

--no rezongues tanto Ginny –le insistió por décima vez Philips –por lo que se el sujeto es uno de los mejores.

--pero para que tanta intriga con el tipo este, ni siquiera el nombre de el han dicho –protesto nuevamente la pelirroja.

--pero cuando lleguemos vamos a saber quien es este hombre misterioso.

El resto del camino fue en silencio ya que Ginny iba malhumorada y Philips no quería que se molestar mas de lo que ya estaba, llegaron al ministerio, entraron y se encontraron con que estaba hermoso, las notas que otros días ambientaba el lugar ya no estaban, no había rastro de papeles ni nada, en un escenario se encontraba una banda y en las orillas de la sala estaban las mesas donde los invitados se sentarían a cenar.

--buenas noches –saludo un hombre en el recibidor –sus nombres por favor –les pregunto viendo la extensa lista que tenia en sus manos.

--Ginevra Molly Weasley y Philips Rice Richardson –respondió Philips. El hombre los busco en la lista y a los segundos dijo –esta en la mesa del costado donde estaran las autoridades quedo junto a varios familiares suyos –comento con una sonrisa. La pareja camino hasta llegar a la mesa indicada por el hombre de la puerta y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que ya estaban sentados, se saludaron y luego comenzaron una charla, claro está, que Ginny no estaba muy partícipe de esta.

--creo que es un mujer –comento Hermione, Ron y Philips se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco

--cariño las mujer en un grupo alfa son escasas, tu y quien mas puede llegar a ese rango, nadie! –musito ron, Hermione lo miro desaprobando lo que había dicho ya que lo encontró muy machista

--no te moleste Herms, pero lo que dice Ron es cierto –dijo Philips encontrándole la razón a su "amigo"

--y por que no puede ser una mujer? –pregunto Ginny con tono irritado, cuando los dos hombres escucharon la pregunta de Ginny y el tono usado por esta prefirieron cambiar el tema ya que la pelirroja se pondría muy toxica.

La gente comenzó a ser silencio cuando entro el Ministro con un hombre mucho mas alto que el, una mujer baja de cabello rubio que estaba del brazo del ministro (la esposa de este), otra de cabello negro que iba con una pequeña niña de no mas de 5 años tomada de su mano, todo el mundo se levanto para dar la bienvenida al ministro, este se ubico en la mesa que quedaba frente a las demás el hombre, las dos mujeres y la niña siguieron al ministro y se sentaron junto a el quedando el al medio, su mujer a su lado izquierdo y al derecho el hombre alto con la mujer de cabello negro y la pequeña, todos los presentes se sentaron quedando solo de pie el primer ministro.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Philips no podían ver bien las caras de los que se encontraba en la mesa ya que las luces de los flash no dejaban ver con claridad las caras de los recién llegados, se rindieron y se sentaron siguiendo con la conversación.

--Ginny será la madrina de nuestro hijo y el padrino será Harry!! Y es mi última palabra! –dijo Ron ya cansado de repetirle eso a su mujer y hermana.

--pero cariño no sabes nada de H…. –pero no pudo continuar ya que el ministro comenzó con el discurso, los flash cesaron ya que el ministro lo pidió

--Buenas noches. Hoy nos hemos reunido para dar la bienvenida a este hombre que se encuentra sentado junto a mí, celebramos su regreso….

--si que te quieren –susurro Madison a Harry

--no se por que tanta parafernalia –contesto Harry en otro susurro, Madison solo sonrió y siguió prestando atención al discurso.

…ya que fueron muchos los años que estuvo fuera de su país y ciudad natal, pero ahora vuelve como jefe de aurores alfa, el mejor grupo de aurores de todo Europa, integrado solo con los mas capacitado…

Hermione que era la que mejor vista tenia desde su lugar miro un poco confundida al hombre que esta sentado junto al ministro, pero cuando ya no tenia duda de nada se le salio un susurro que solo Ron pudo escuchar.

--Harry?...

--que? Harry? Donde –pregunto apresurado Ron, miro a su esposa y esta estaba totalmente sorprendida mirando al pelinegro sentado junto al ministro que no se dio cuenta que su marido le hablaba.

--…pero para que seguir con la intriga si ya se que muchos de ustedes ya lo han reconocido, quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a esta gran adquisición a Harry Potter….

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, a lo lejos una copa se quebraba por la impresión, ginny quedo helada fue por eso que su copa resbalo por su mano, Ron abrió los ojos con asombro y a Hermione le resbalo una lagrima. Los aplausos solo se detuvieron cuando el ministro los calmo.

--…creo que en este momento Potter podría decir algunas palabras –invito el ministro a Harry para que este déjese algo, Harry se paro.

--buenas noches, es un honor estar de regreso, hubieron momentos en los que pensé nunca regresar, pero no solo el trabajo me trajo de vuelta, si no que cosas mucho mas importantes como volver a encontrarme con mis amigos y con la familia que me ayudo cuando era un niño…

En la mesa de donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos y la mujer que le quitaba el sueño escuchaban con atención cada palabra y cada una de estas a Ron y a Hermione le anudaban la garganta por la emoción en cambio a ginny le taladraban la cabeza.

--pero no he vuelto solo… -comenzó a decir nuevamente Harry.

Estas palabras fueron las que a Ginny la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Como que no volvió solo, quizás la niña y esa mujer son su nueva familia? se preguntaba Ginny ahora mas atenta al discurso de Harry.

--e vuelto con mi nueva familia –dijo apuntando a Madison y a Hally que lo miraban orgullosas. –Madison fue mi profesora en la academia en Italia y con el tiempo se volvió más que eso –decía Harry con una sonrisa y con los ojos aguados.

Mientras que a Ginny se le destrozaba el corazón ya estaba escuchando que decía que ahora era su esposa y que era feliz, pero la voz de Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos.

--Madison?... me suena Madison Tuninetty? –se pregunto en voz alta.

--se volvió mi madre ella y mi ahijada fueron una de las pocas personas que me acogieron en Roma, yo se que conocen a esta mujer ella es una de las mejores profesoras y se vino con migo par trabar en conjunto y preparar aun mas a los cadetes de aurores, ella es Madison Tuninetty –termino de decir presentando a Madison que se levanto y saludo a todos los presentes que murmuraban sobre la llegada de Harry y Madison y mas cuando Inglaterra estaba en conflicto nuevamente. Harry después de terminar su discurso tomo asiento y el Ministro invito a todos a probar la cena, todos comenzaron comer menos tres personas que estaban realmente anonadas.

--no lo puedo creer! –exclamo Hermione mirando a su esposo que estaba igual de asombrado que su esposa y hermana.

--te sucede algo cariño? –pregunto con dulzura Philips mirando con preocupación a Ginny que se había puesto pálida, ella lo miro y pestaño un par de veces antes de que la voz le saliera nuevamente.

--no te preocupes quede un poco conmocionada con la llegada de Harry –contesto suavemente con una sonrisa pequeña Philips le devolvió el gesto y luego la beso.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas desde que el ministro invito a todos para que comieran, los platos en las mesas fueron reemplazadas por copas de vino u otro licores, la banda que anteriormente solo toca música de ambiente tocaba alegres melodías que invitaban a los presentes a ocupar la pista que se encontraba en el medio de la amplia sala, dos parejas caminaban hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde los paparazzis fotografiaban a Harry con Madison y la pequeña Hally que reía a cada una de las cámaras y de vez en cuando abrasaba a Harry y le besaba la mejilla, esa fue la escena que encontraron las dos parejas anteriores, Harry miro entre el tumulto de fotógrafos y choco con unos ojos azules, un cabello pelirrojo y una sonrisa que era indiscutible, ese hombre alto que pasaba casi a empujones entre los fotógrafos era su mejor amigo Ronald, se separo de Madison y Hally para recibir el abraso de Ron estuvieron abrasándose unos minutos hasta que los dos se separaron y se miraron con lagrimas en los ojos.

--te extrañe amigo –dijo Ron

--yo también – musito Harry con un nudo en la garganta. –por favor podríamos dejar todo esto para después –les dijo a todos los reportes que enseguida se fueron alejando para dar paso a tres personas, Harry apenas vio el cabello de Hermione corrió a abrasarla, esta no pudo aguantar la emoción como su esposo y su mejor amigo y se largo a llorar de inmediato que sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de Harry que la acerco aun mas el, pero algo le incomodo cuando abrazo a su amiga miro así el lugar que le molestaba y dio con la pansita de casi seis meses de la castaña que cuando vio que su amigo le miraba aquella zona sonrió y la toco con su mano.

--tengo casi seis meses –respondió ante la interrogante de Harry, es6e miro a su mejor amigo que le mostró la sortija de su mano izquierda, Harry miro nuevamente a Hermione y la volvió a abrasar y le dijo...

--perdóname por no haber estado

--no te preocupes, ahora estas aquí –le susurro ella para tranquilizarlo, se volvieron a separar y cuando lo hicieron Harry miro un poco mas atrás y sus ojos chocaron con aquellos que lo desvelaban, con aquellos que lo hicieron volver, tuvo miedo de acercarse hasta que Ron fue el que llamo a Ginny.

--Ginny ven aquí a saludar a Harry.

Ella se giro por completo para quedar totalmente de frente a Harry y apenas vio sus ojos un nudo se armo en su estomago revolviéndolo, la respiración se le agito, el corazón le dio un vuelco, camino a paso ligera tratando de tranquilizarse.

solo es Harry se decía mentalmente, Madison y Hally apenas escucharon el nombre de la chica se giraron y miraban con total atención la escena.

--realmente es linda –apunto Hally a Ginny

--si –afirmo Madison –es te muchacho si que tiene gusto –agrego mirando a Ginny que estaba aun mas nerviosa al tener a Harry a un metro de distancia, se miraron Harry quería decir tantas cosas y cuando recordó lo que era hablar un guapo castaño que abrazo a Ginny por la espalda Harry sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar la presentación de aquel intruso.

--hola!!-saludo con cortesía el castaño –soy Philips amigo de Ron y Herms –dijo con una sonrisa amable –y también –agrego mirando esta vez a Ginny que estaba aun mas pálida de lo que ya estaba –soy el prometido de Ginny –termino de decir el castaño estirando la mano para saludar, Harry que estuvo atento a toda la presentación del castaña le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en los labios disimulando que todas la palabras le quemaban el corazón y lo herían como dagas atravesándole el pecho, pero era muy orgulloso para mostrarse herido y decepcionado, Madison a lo lejos escucho todo junto a Hally que miraban con rabia al castaño, Hermione que conversaba instante antes con Madison quedo un poco extrañada por el repentino cambio de ánimos de las dos mujeres y miro donde los ojos de las dos observaron y se encontró con la escena de Philips abrasando a Ginny y a Harry saludándolo de esa manera se dio cuenta que el regreso de Harry no era solo por trabajo, si no que también volvía por Ginny, le dio pena la situación de su mejor amigo, pero apoyaba a Ginny en la decisión de comenzar de nuevo.

**_-Continuara-_**


	3. Madison y Hally al ataque

**3**

**"Madison y Hally al ataque"**

Había trascurrido exactamente una semana desde que Madison, Hally y Harry estaban en Londres, todo marchaba bien, Madison junto a Harry trabajan duro en el ministerio y en la academia, por otro lado Hally se pasaba las horas junto a dobby que la cuidaba cuando volvía del jardín den infantes, Vivian juntos en el departamento de Harry como una verdadera familia, ese día los tres estaban invitados a una cena en la casa de los "Weasley", la señora Weasley corría por todos lados, quería que esa cena fuera perfecta por dos razones, la primera era que hace mucho que todos sus hijos no estaban juntos y la segunda por que no había podido ver a Harry desde que este había vuelto y esa seria la ocasión, pero también había otra razón y era que Molly era una gran admiradora de Madison Tuninetty, se había leído todos sus artículos y el que mas le gustaba era "como mantener tu casa protegida de duendes".

--Fleur podrías ver el pastel –dijo la señora Weasley a una de sus yernas, la rubia se quedo en la cocina vigilando el pastel mientras que Molly iba abrir la puerta.

--hola, Neville –saludo Molly mirando al castaño, luego miro a la rubia con el bebe. –Luna, pero que hermosa esta tu bebe –dijo tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. –y mira si esta grande!! –agrego con emoción hace mucho que sus hijos no le daban mas nietos, sabia que Hermione pronto tendría, pero ella quería mas. La pareja paso a la casa y tomaron asiento en el living de la madriguera.

--y Ron? señora Weasley –pregunto Neville, buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo

--aun no llegar cariño –contesto mientras le entregaba la bebe a Luna. –y ya se han tardado bastante.-termino de decir mirando el reloj donde salían los nombre de la familia y se fue a la cocina para ver su pastel, Fleur ya lo sacaba del horno.

--ya esta? –pregunto a la rubia

--si esta listo! –contesto con voz cantarina la francesa.

--perfecto!! –exclamo Molly orgullosa de su pastel.

A eso de las seis treinta aparecieron Ron y Hermione junto a Ginny y Philips por la chimenea entre llamas verdes.

--cof... coof!! –tosía Ginny ya que nunca le había gustado viajar por red flu, después de terminar de toser y tirar improperios en murmullos se quito la ceniza del abrigo con la barita, miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos sentados observándola con una sonrisilla burlesca, que la pelirroja prefirió ignorar.

--buenas noches –saludo de lo mas frió y se fue a la cocina donde sabia que estaría su madre.

--mamá –llamo la voz d el pelirroja –hola!! –saludo cuando vio aparecer a su madre.

--cariño!! Ya llegaron! –dijo saludando a su hija, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla.

--están en el living –contesto –te ayudo en algo –pregunto al ver a Fleur sola con su madre en la cocina.

--si linda ayuda Fleur a decorar el pastel mientras yo saludo a tu hermana y a los demás. –contesto Molly saliendo de la cocina.

--buenas noches Molly –saludo con unas sonrisa Hermione acercándose a su suegra.

--pero mira que linda estas Hermione –dijo adulándola y tocándole la pansita, la castaña solo sonrió, luego Molly se separo de su yerna y vio a su hijo que le sonreía. –Ronny!! –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo que la abraso.

--no me digas así mamá –protesto el pelirrojo cuando ya su madre no le abrasaba.

--por que no?, tu eres mi Ronny

--si, pero no me lo digas delante mis amigos –volvió a protestar Ron muy colorado.

--ah siempre te llamo así delante de todo el mundo –le espeto su madre.

--por eso nadie me respeta –contesto –míralos se ríen de mi –dijo esta vez apuntando a Neville y Luna que reían por la escena infantil de Ron, pero su madre lo ignoro y se giro esta vez para saludar a Philips. Lo encontraba un chico encantador, pero no era Harry y ella quería a Harry para su hija.

--buenas noches Philips –saludo con cordialidad Molly al castaño, y se marcho a la

cocina, la cena estaba casi lista y la familia Weasley, Longbottom, Lupin y Philips estaban en la madriguera, todos conversaban en el living mientras los mas pequeños jugaban en el patio con las luciérnagas, en esta reunió solo faltaban tres personas y estas eran Harry, Madison y la pequeña Hally, de repente la puerta fue golpeada, Ron que era el que mas cerca estaba abrió la puerta, y parados en la entrada estaban Harry junto a dos mujeres Hally y Madison, las dos tenían sandas sonrisas, mientras que Harry estaba molesto por que las dos se habían venido todo el camino diciendo cosas como "uuuh va a estar Ginny con el cara de sapo" o "¿como la vas a saludar?".

--Harry!! –grito con alegría Ron y se abalanzo sobre el morocho en un abrazo fraternal, ya que en ministerio no tuvo tiempo de hablar mucho a solas, Harry cambio su cara de disgusto por una de alegría estaba feliz a pesar de saber que Ginny estaba con otro, en ese momento y en ese lugar estaban las personas mas importantes en la vida del moreno y eso no lo cambiaria nada ni nadie.

--hola Ron!! –saludo con entusiasmo, el pelirrojo se separo de su amigo e invito a pasar a los recién llegados, los tres pasaron y quedaron en medio del Living donde todos los miraban con atención, pero pasado unos segundos todos se abalanzaban a saludar a Harry y a las dos mujeres. La señora Molly fue la primera en acercarse a Madison.

--es un gusto conocerla –saludo Molly besando las dos mejillas de la mujer luego miro

hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojitos verdes de Hally. –y tu debes de ser la pequeña Hally –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pequeña, esta solo amplio mas su sonrisa, se acerco a Molly y la abrazo derrochando ternura según la mujer pelirroja. Cuando se separaron el resto de los presentes saludaron a las dos.

--bueno por que no pasamos a la mesa, esta todo listo –invito Molly, todos comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa que mágicamente se había expandido para que cayeran todos los invitados, en la punta de esta estaba Artur, a su lado derecho Molly, Fred su esposa una morena de ojos almendrados y cabello negro llamada Tania y sus hijos mayor Christopher de 8 años, pelirrojo era la copia en miniatura de Fred y Cristina de 5 años, se parecía mucho a su madre, pero con la diferencia de que esta tenia los ojos azules y era sumamente inquieta, luego estaba George, su esposa también una morena de ojos verdes muy llamativos por el color de piel su nombre era Aly, sus mellizos Tristan e Isidora de 1 año, después venían Ron y Hermione, Ginny, Philips y el hijo del medio de los Lupin Nick un niño de 3 años idéntico al ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, tranquilo, pero con fuerte carácter. En la otra punta estaba Remus y a su derecha estaba su esposa Nymphadora y junto a esta la hija menor de la pareja Mía era el vivo reflejo de su madre, torpe e ingenua de solo un año, Teddy el hijo mayor de la pareja de 5 años junto a Mía eran metamorfomagos, y tenia muchas cosas de los dos, después del joven Teddy estaba Harry quedando de frente a Ginny, al lado del moreno la pequeña Hally, Madison, Lina una pequeña de unos 9 años pelirroja y de hermosos ojos celeste iguales a los de su madre, esta era la hija mayor de Charly, sentada junto a ella se encontraba la pequeña Amelia de 3 años, esta también era pelirroja, pero a diferencia de su hermana tenia los ojos castaños de su padre, luego estaba Loret la mama de estas dos y Charly, junto a este la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur Victoria de 5 años que heredo los encantos de una veela al igual que su madre era rubia y de ojos celestes, a su lado su pequeño hermano de 2 años Mark pelirrojo como todos los Weasley antiguos, a su lado su madre y junto a esta Bill quedando a la izquierda de su padre. (N.A: bueno se que esta parte no es muy buena eso de presentar a los personajes, pero tenia que hacerlo).

La cena era todo un éxito y Molly estaba feliz, todos disfrutaban de la exquisita variedad de comida que había en la mesa, conversaban y reían de los chistes de los gemelos hacia Ron.

--Herms te compadezco –comento George con melodrama.

--si pobre Herms –le siguió Fred.

--espero que tu hijo no sea tan idiota como el padre –volvió a hablar burlescamente George.

--jajajaja!! –reían todos menos el pelirroja que estaba pidiendo que lo tragara la tierra, parecía un camaleón ya que sus mejillas eran tan rojas como su cabello.

--no les hagas caso cariño –le susurro Hermione con dulzura, este de inmediato cambio su cara de ira por una embobada y una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en sus labios.

--tío Harry –llamo la vocecita de Hally captando la atención de todos. – La chica pelirroja de la foto que tienes en tu chimenea es Ginny –siguió diciendo esta vez apuntando a la pelirroja que tomaba aun mas atención a las palabras de la niña, por otro lado Harry estaba desconcertado, y solo asintió con la cabeza. –Aaaaaaaah…. –agrego, luego miro a Ginny y pregunto –tu fuiste la novia de mi padrino? –puso carita de angel, aunque de lejos se le notaban los cuernos.

La pelirroja la miro asombrada ya que nunca se imagino que Harry fuera hablar de ella o de su relación así que contesto igual que Harry solo asintió.

--mmm……. –trataba de unir cabos la pequeña Hally mientras recibía la atención de todos, ya que querían saber con que iba a salir esa pequeña. –me gustas mas tu que la ultima novia de mi padrino, eres mas linda y mas simpática –apunto y esta vez fue Harry el que no sabia donde meterse, la pelirroja solo le sonrió levemente e iba a hablar pero la vocecita de Hally volvió a irrumpir en la cena. –quiero que seas la novia de mi padrino de nuevo. –la mesa quedo en total silencio y todos miraban de Hally a Ginny y de esta a Harry que se hundía cada vez mas en la silla, aparte no era la única que quería eso, pero sabían que si decían algo la pelirroja sacaría su carácter de los mil demonios, cuando Ginny salio de su cavilaciones para hablar la pequeña Hally la volvió a irrumpir. –Aparte que mi padrino aun te quiere – y termino de decir con una gran sonrisa y se paro de la mesa dejando a los dos implicados congelados, mientras que el resto a excepción de Philips con miradas burlonas y sandas sonrisas, Philips miro a Ginny y la encontró con la boca abierta mirando el lugar vació que había dejado Hally, luego se giro a ver a Harry y también lo encontró con la mirada perdida mirando el puesto de la pequeña, pero prefrió no decir nada ya que solo eran cosas de niños… ¿cierto?.

La voz de Molly diciendo que pasaran al living para tomar una taza de café saco del aturdimiento a Harry y a Ginny.

Una vez ahí la pequeña Hally se subió en las piernas de su padrino y este molesto aun por el comportamiento de esta la ignoraba mientras que ella le besaba la cara y le hacia mimos para que se contentara, todos miraban con ternura la escena, pero nada hacia efecto en el morocho, hasta que la cabecita de Hally pensó en usar la psicología inversa, puso su mejor cara de enojada y le mando el mejor desprecio a su padrino que al ver la actitud de la niña dijo.

--eso no te servirá Hall -La niña lo ignoro deliberadamente y largo un bufido de fastidio.

--conmigo no te funciona –volvió a decir Harry, pero esta vez sintiéndose incomodo por la situación.

Todos reían al ver que Harry caía en la trampa de la pequeña niña, el moreno trato de no seguirle el juego, pero vio que la pequeña no le daba ni la hora y eso lo empezó a impacientar aun más.

--que niña mas inteligente –susurro Tonks a su marido al ver como Hally manipulaba a Harry, Remus solo sonrió ya que también pensaba lo mismo.

--es la segunda mujer que manipula de esa forma la situación con Harry –comento Hermione en un murmullo a Ron y este la miro con duda.

--quien es la otra? –pregunto interesado

--Ginny –respondió Hermione sonriendo el pelirrojo pensaba lo mismo.

--siempre consigue que sea Harry el que sienta mal –le cometo Madison a Molly. –yo nunca he podido hacer eso, pero ella es una experta.

Molly la miro y supo que la mujer no mentía al decir que eso no era parte de su personalidad, siguió viendo como la niña manejaba la situación.

--Hally mírame cuando te hablo –le reprocho Harry arto de que la niña no le tomara en cuenta, pero ella ni bola le dio, seguía mirándose las uñas muy interesada en ellas. –uf!!... esta bien lo siento, no debí haberte ignorado feliz. –dijo desesperado Harry tratando de llamar la atención, pero la niña paso de sus disculpas y siguió mirándose las uñas (N.A: que mocosa mas manipuladora.. me cae bien…nn) Harry al borde de un colapso nervios se encontraba y la niña ni se inmutaba lo mas mínimo.

"se ve realmente tierno" pensó Ginny mirando con atención a Hally y Harry. "mmm…. Que niña mas inteligente" se decía cuando su novio la interrumpió.

--que niña tan caprichosa –murmuro Philips mirando a Hally de forma desaprobatoria, Ginny lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero no quiso decir nada, pero no pudo reprimir un bufido, habían veces en las que Philips podía ser tan molesto.

--Hally por favor tómame en cuenta –pidió ya rendido Harry y la abrazo –prometo nunca más ignorarte –dijo como último recurso, separándose de ella y mirándole con cara de pena y con esas palabras la niña se giro y le dedico una enorme sonrisa antes de lanzarse de nuevo a los brazos de su padrino.

--Harry, Harry, Harry…. Que manipulable eres –dijo con sorna Fred.

--si compañero –apunto esta vez George. –nunca pensé que fueras así.

--jajajaja!! –rieron todos, Harry los miro con una sonrisa y dijo.

--lo siento, pero solo dos mujeres han llegado a manejarme de esta forma.

Todos se miraron entre si buscando respuestas, y fue Madison la que hablo.

--la chica de la cual a estado enamorado siempre.

Todos volvieron a mirarse entre si hasta que los ojos de todos pasaron de forma desapercibida por Ginny que ni siquiera los noto, pero si Philips y le molesto mucho el comentario y mas las miradas de todos, ya que ahora era "SU GINNY" y no la de Harry.

--Madison... –reclamo Harry.

--que querido? –pregunto la mujer haciéndose la desentendida.

--no comiéncese –espeto Harry, Madison solo le sonrió y siguió su charla con Molly que estaba muy interesada en el trabajo de la metamorfomaga, donde Tonks a los minutos también se les unió.

--que tal una partida de ajedrez? –pregunto Arthur a los hombres. –Visto que las mujeres están ya en lo suyo –dijo apuntando a las mujeres que conversaban entre risas. Los hombre se miraron entres si, pero fue Remus quien acepto la partida.

--a mi me apetece Arthur.

Y se pusieron a jugar los gemelos se fueron a ver como los niños jugaban con las luciérnagas, mientras que Ron, Neville, Philips y Harry hablan de "Quidditch". (N.A: timipico!! Uf!... hombres). No eran mas de las diez de la noche cuando Tania (esposa de Fred lo recuerdan?) dijo que ya era hora de que los niños se encararan y se acostaran, así que se levanto para ir en busca de todos los pequeños.

--te acompaño –dijo Tonks y se levanto junto a la morena, se perdieron por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

--si ya es muy tarde –comento Hermione al ver su reloj pulsera. –es mejor que nos vayamos Ronald –dijo mirando a su marido que al escuchar la voz de su mujer se levanto de un salto.

--párese que no es el único al que manejan al antojo –murmuro Neville provocando la risa de los demás hombres.

--te escuche Longbottom! –siseo la voz de Luna que también se había puesto de pies. –Nosotros también nos vamos –termino de decir mientras abrigaba a su bebe.

--pero cariño es temprano aun –musito Neville con una voz extremadamente empalagosa.

--he dicho nos vamos –espeto Luna esta vez mirando a su marido de la forma.

--ok… ok! No tienes para que enojar –dijo y se puso de pie para colocarse el abrigo. Los demás se reían del pobre castaño. –Bueno muchas gracias señora Weasley la cena estuvo exquisita –se giro a Harry y estrecho la mano con el moreno. –que bueno fue volver a verte Harry.

Salio de la casa junto a su esposa y se perdieron en el jardín que daba a la calle con un leve "plop", mientras que en la casa Hermione y Ron se metían en la chimenea y desaparecían entre las llamas verdes del flu.

--cariño tu te vas a quedar? –pregunto Molly mirando a su hija menor.

--si mama, nos quedamos –contesto levantándose del sillón e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua para irse a dormir. Philips la siguió y juntos se perdieron por las escaleras. Molly se giro a los invitados de honor y con una sonrisa pregunto.

--ustedes se quedan?.

Harry iba a contestar que no que se iban casa, que ya habían molestado mucho, cuando Madison dio la respuesta.

--nos encantaría!

--ok les arreglo una habitación a ti Harry y otras para Madison con Hally- dijo la pelirroja y se fue por las mismas escaleras donde habían desaparecido Ginny y Philips. Tonks y Remus Miraron a Madison con sonrisas difíciles de disimular, mientras que Harry la fulminaba con la mirada (¬¬).

--Harry no me mires de esa forma –reto Madison a Harry y luego se lavando del sillón para tomar a la pequeña Hally entre sus brazos.

--toma llévala a dormir –le pido Madison a Harry mientras le pasaba a Hally para que la llevase a la habitación que le había preparado a ella con su hija, Harry a regaña dientes subió las escaleras.

--te gusta hacer sufrir al pobre chico –cometo Remus con una sonrisa Madison le miro y también con una sonrisa dijo.

--solo hago lo mejor para el.

--si quieres te podemos ayudar –propuso Tonks con una sonrisa malvada y refregándose las manos malévolamente. Madison la miro con una ceja alzada mientras prestaba atención al cabello de Tonks que cambiaba de castaño a un Rojo sangre.

--woooo!!, eres metamorfomaga? –pregunto con interés.

--si –asintió tonks disminuyendo su cara malvada.

--yo también –apunto Madison cambiando su cabellos por uno verde lima.

--genial!! –comento Tonks abrasándose a Madison. –ahora somos tres, dos de mis hijos también lo son Mía y Teddy

--somos cuatro Hally también lo es.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a saltar mientras estaban abrasadas, y pegaban pequeños gritos de alegría al ver que compartían algo más que joderle la vida a Harry.

--otra loca a la familia –murmuro Remus en un suspiro que no escucharon las dos mujeres.

En el segundo piso para ser mas exactos en la habitación que ocuparían Madison y Hally. Harry arropo a la pequeña metemorfomaga con la manta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio la cabeza a Hally, sin darse cuenta que en la puerta lo miraba con ensoñación una pelirroja.

"tenias que volver?" pregunto Ginny en su interior. "A pesar de todo me sigues doliendo" pensaba sumergida en sus pensamientos con los ojos fijos en Harry que estaba ensimismado con la pequeña Hally.

Ginny ahogo suspiro y se marcho de allí, verle le hacia daño, mas sabiendo que nunca lo volvería a tener.

Madison subió las escaleras hablando animadamente con Nymphadora.

--por eso Harry volvió –termino de decir Madison a la ahora su mejor amiga, Tonks la miro asombrada y dijo.

--entonces es por ella,- un sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –lo supuse, solo ahí que ver como le mira.

--si! –afirmo Madison entrando a la habitación.

--nos vemos mañana Mady –se despidió Tonks y se fue a su habitación

--Mady?? –pregunto socarronamente Harry.

Madison lo miro con reproche.

--no moleste Harry –dijo y se acerco a su hija. –es mejor que te vayas a dormir. –agrego después al ver que el morocho no se movía. –es tarde ya.

El se paro de la cama y se acerco al pomo de la puerta, se despido de Madison y se fue de ahí a su habitación. Se acostó sobre la cama solo con unos boxers negros (N.A: cuidado chicas avalancha de babas!!), coloco sus brazos en su nuca y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, pero luego de unos minutos intentándolo supo que no lo conseguiría, se levanto, tomo sus anteojos de la mesa de noche y se colo los pantalones, salio de la habitación para ir a la cocina por un baso de leche, quizás eso le ayudaría a dormir. Llego a la cocina, abrió el refrigerado y se sirvió un vaso de leche, cuando ya se iba a ir choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

--Au!! –se quejo Harry –mierda –agrego después al ver que la leche había sido desparramada por su pecho (N.A: quien fuera leche…).

--lo siento –murmuro alguien que se notaba nervioso.

--no importa –contesto Harry al distinguir la voz de la otra persona. –Ya me seco –dijo tomando un paño que había sobre la mesa y secándose el pecho. (N.A: yo feliz se lo limpio…. Pero con la lengua jajajajaja)

Ginny lo miraba embobada y daba gracias a la oscuridad por no dejar ver que estaba sumamente colorada y que las manos le tiritaban debido a los nervios.

--yo…yo…em… yo me voy –tartamudeo la pelirroja, pero antes de salir de la cocina Harry la agarro de la mano.

--te extrañe tanto –susurro Harry, con dolor, como si con cada palabra pronunciada le rasgaran el pecho. Fue tan leve el sonido de sus palabras, pero aun así Ginny las escucho con claridad, con una claridad escalofriante, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir y las piernas se le doblaban, se apoyo del marco de la puerta, tratando de que a su cabeza llegara oxigeno. Luego de unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron eternos los ojos de Ginny que se mantenían cerrados desde las palabras dichas por el se abrieron y lo miraron con rabia, dolor, pero lo que mas se notaba en ellos y lo que mas destrozo a Harry fue que en ellos vio odio de ese mas puro, la soltó como si ella le quemase.

--¿que pretendes?, Potter –siseo con desprecio –no me hagas reír.

Se dio media vuelta y dejando a Harry con el corazón en la mano, con las esperanzas destrozadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se marcho sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Harry, Madison y la pequeña dulce de Hally llevaban un mese ya en Londres, Inglaterra. El frió ya se hacia presente en octubre y la pequeña Hally jugaba de lo mas entretenida en la casa de los Weasley donde pasaba últimamente mucho tiempo.

--Hally cariño te dará un pulmonía, es mejor que entres –la llamo Molly desde la puerta de la cocina. La niña miro el frondoso roble que ahora no tenía más que unas cuantas hojas, sintió frió y prefirió hace caso a la mujer pelirroja. Cuando entro el aroma de pastel recién orneado le invadió las fosas nasales y sonrió embobada, Molly la miro con una ceja alzada.

--¿quieres pastel? –pregunto sacando del aturdimiento a la pequeña.

--sip –afirmo con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo que el flequillo le cambiara a un llamativo color lila. La señora Weasley la miraba con ternura, solo la conocía desde hace un mes y la quería con una de los suyos, no sabia por que, pero algo le decía que los ojitos brillantes y verdes y el cabello negro azabache le recordaba a Harry cuando este era pequeño aunque no tanto como Hally, sintió una punzada en el pecho le dolía aun todo lo que había sufrido Harry. "si solo pudiera cambiar algunas cosas" pensó con la mirada perdida.

--¿que sucede?, tía Molly –pregunto con suavidad la pequeña morocha. Molly la miro "esta pequeña es muy sensorial" pensó y sonrió tranquilizando a la pequeña Hally que le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

--nada cariño.

--aps!, ¿me das pastel entonces?. –pregunto con voz cantarina.

--claro! Linda –contesto la pelirroja cortando un trozo de torta de chocolate y dejándola frente a Hally que la devoro. Se escucharon pasos desde las escaleras y una niña de cabello negro, hermosos y profundos ojos azules con otra niña de cabello rubio y hipnotizantes ojos celestes se asomaron con sonrisas.

--¿y ustedes? –pregunto Molly.

--sentimos el olor de pastel así que aquí nos tienes abuela –contesto cantarina Cristina (la morocha)

--si abuela –la siguió Victoria (la rubia) –huele exquisito –agrego luego.

Las dos niñas miraban impaciente a la señora Weasley, sin percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña Hally.

--niñas, no saludan –dijo Molly mirando de soslayo a Hally que comía o mejor dicho devoraba su segundo trozo de pastel, tenia la boca manchada de chocolate.

--oooh, Hall lo siento no te vi –dijo Victoria con una sonrisa y beso la mejilla de su amiga.

--tienes manchada la boca Hall –dijo Cristina socarrona – ¿como estas enana? (N.A: es la mas alta de las tres).

--no me digas así –contesto Hally limpiándose la boca y luego hizo un puchero.

--no te enojes es de cariño –dijo Cristina con una sonrisa dulce y luego abraso a Hally.

Molly las miraba desde lejos, sabia que esas tres cuando fueran grandes serian grandes amigas ya que solo teniendo cinco años mostraban que se querían mucho, sonrió le encantaba esa escena.

--y bien abuela no das pastel, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –dijo Cristina poniendo ojitos de perrito mojado.

--oh, esta bien, no me resisto a tu cara –contesto Molly y corto dos trozas de pastel para cada una de sus nietas, sin escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

--mi cara de perrito mojado nunca te hizo doblegarte, por que la de mi sobrina si.

Molly se giro y en la puerta de la cocina encontró a Ron que miraba encaprichado a su madre.

--por que tú eras mi hijo tenia que enseñarte, en cambio ellas –dijo apuntando a sus dos nietas. –son mis nietas tengo que consentirlas y en cuanto a Hally, pues ella es como si fuera mi nieta, así que no molestes.

--ok –contesto Ron haciendo pucheros. –pero me darías pastel? –pregunto poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

Molly lo miro alzando su ceja, y con voz severa respondió.

--no la cena estará en unas horas y este es el postre.

Ron la miro como 0.o (wats?) a sus sobrinas les había dado sandos trozas del exquisito pastel de chocolate y a el no le daba ni una miguita si quiera.

--niñas mimadas –dijo entre dientes, y se fijo en las tres pequeñas que comían pastel con entusiasmo, pero una de ella dejo de hacerlo y lo miro con una tímida sonrisa, se acerco al hombre alto y pelirrojo y estiro su plato donde aun quedaba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Ron la miro asombrado ni sus sobrinas habían tenido consideración con el y su estomago, pero si la pequeña niña que no conocía muy bien, se agacho frente a la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce. Molly desde el lava platos miraba con ternura la escena de la pequeña Hally.

--tío Ron yo te doy del mió si quieres –dijo con vos dulce, Ron la miraba admirado por el aura de ternura que tenia aquella pequeña casi desconocida. Como se encontraba a su altura la miro a los ojos y estos brillaron.

--no te preocupes pequeña –dijo Ron rechazando el pastel, ya que no podía recibirlo.

--pero yo te lo quiero dar –dijo ella protestando que el pelirrojo no le recibiera su preciado pastel de chocolate. –Mi mama y mi padrino siempre me dicen que tengo que compartir y yo quiero compartir mi pastel contigo –agrego poniendo su mejor sonrisa, Ron no puedo volver a negarse así que recibió el pastel y se sentó junto a la pequeña Hally.

--gracias linda –agradeció Ron mirándola con devoción. –ya se por que Harry no se resiste a ti, eres un encanto. –agrego esta vez acariciándole el cabello negro de la pequeña Hally que al sentir la mano del hombre su cabello cambio de negro a lila.

--woooo! –se impresiono Molly al ver que el cabello de la pequeña Hally cambiaba completamente y no solo su flequillo. –Cariño tu cabello lo cambiaste completamente –dijo la señora Weasley abrasando a la pequeña. –Cuando tu madre lo sepa estará muy orgullosa de tu logro –término de decir acariciando el cabello ahora totalmente lila de la pequeña.

Hally reía divertida frente al espejo, su cabello antes negro ahora era totalmente lila. En la cabecita de la pequeña Hally se empezó a maquinar una idea brillante. El sábado ella iría a la casa de los Weasley a pasar el fin de semana con su padrino ya que su mama saldría de viaje por el trabajo y esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para que el plan de Hally se realizara, si era totalmente aprueba de fallos. En los labios de Hally se dibujo una sonrisa malvada.

Harry no sabia que hacer su cabeza estaba le daba vueltas y vueltas recordando lo sucedido en la cocina de los Weasley en la ultima cena que habían realizado, los ojos de Ginny, su voz fría todo le causaba un enorme vació en el centro del pecho muy cerca del corazón, ahogándolo cada vez que respiraba.

--como fui tan invesil de decirle eso? –se pregunto en voz alta tratando de dar con la respuesta.

"¿y lo preguntas?" contesto una voz que sonaba a ¿Madison?

"vaaa, deja al pobre muchacho" dijo otra voz que sonaba muy Jeremías " es un poco tonto, pero no tanto"

"¿como que poco?, por favor es un insensible, como se le ocurre decirle eso a la pelirroja…" volvió a debatir la voz de Madison.

"bueno, bueno, pero no lo compliques mas mujer, ayudemos al muchacho…" repuso la voz de Jeremías.

"ok" contesto Madison

Harry escuchaba todo muy confundido, no tenia idea de cómo esas voces llegaron a su cabeza, pero prefirió no interrumpirlas, en una de esas ellas le podrían ayudar.

"haber chico" dijo Jeremías captando la atención de Harry y de la voz de Madison. "que sientes por esta chica" pregunto luego de ver que los dos estaban atentos.

--pues, no lo se, pero siento que aun la quiero –contesto un confundido Potter.

"¿la quieres?, vaaa Harry adoras a esa pelirroja, si vieras la cara que pones cuando esta con el cara de sapo o cuando solo la miras por contemplarla." Apunto Madison con voz socarrona.

--bueno, es verdad estoy loco por ella, ¡Feliz! –dijo Harry esta vez molesto por la inoportunas palabras de Madison.

"no seas crío Harry, ¡y no me hables de esa forma jovencito! le reto Madison

--ok, lo siento –murmuro Harry cruzándose de brazos.

"Ahora que ya tenemos claro tus sentimientos, bueno en realidad ya los sabia, ¡jijiji!, vamos a lo importante como llegas a ella" dijo Jeremías. "lo primero es hacer un plan para que la recuperes, y este es que comiences desde el principio, tienes que ser primero su amigo, es como volverla a enamorar" termino de hablar la voz de Jeremías.

--pero, ¿como ahogo eso? –pregunto Harry.

"sencillo" dijo cantarina Madison. "tienes que hacer que ella vuelva a confiar en ti"

--yaaaa, pero ¿cómo ahogo eso? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

"pídele disculpa por lo de la otra noche, dile que ella interpreto un poco mal las cosas, que tu no querías hacerla sentir incomoda y mucho menos presionarla" dijo Jeremías.

"y también dile que la quieres mucho y que te gustaría que fueran amigos, que no quieres que allá mala leche entre los dos" agrego Madison.

Harry proceso la información y se dio cuenta que era una forma sensata de acercarse a Ginny y que mejor que empezar por las cenizas igual que un fénix, el seria otra vez su amigo y después ir ganando terreno en el corazón de la pelirroja hasta que este fuera totalmente suyo, estaba seguro de que lo lograría ya que sabia que nadie querría a Ginny tanto como el lo hacia o de la forma que el lo profesaba. Con una sonría volvió a su trabajo dejando de lado todo esos tormentos que lo aquejaban.

En el departamento de Ginny se encontraban cuatro mujeres, la dueña de este y sus tres mejores amigas.

--no vas a decir para que nos llamaste –pregunto Nymphadora removiéndose en su lugar un tanto molesta. Las otras dos chicas (Luna y Herms) la miraron con mala cara y ella largo un suspiro de impaciencia.

--ok, ¡ok!, nada mas de rodeos. –dijo Ginny. –el día de la cena "Weasley" me encontré con Harry en la cocina y pues el me…

No pudo terminar ya que dos de sus amigas estaban con la boca muy abierta debido al asombro, pero no dijeron nada como lo que dijo Tonks cortando la historia de la pelirroja

--¡se besaron! –grito emocionada y pegando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

--¡no! –negó Ginny totalmente roja.

--¿entonces? –pregunto Luna decepcionada.

--el me dijo algo que me dejo muy cortada. –comento Ginny y su mente recordó el momento, y volvió a sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

--¿y que fue eso? –pregunto esta vez Hermione.

--me dijo que me extraño mucho –susurro Ginny sin mirar a sus amigas, estaba perdida en la llamas de la chimenea. Las tres mujeres se miraron con complicidad.

--¿pero como? –pregunto Tonks.

--fue un susurro, doloroso como si le hubiese costado mucho decir esas palabras, era como si, realmente las sintiera. –contesto Ginny

Las tres se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez era como si sintieran el abatimiento de su amiga, no era para menos la pelirroja estaba totalmente ida y ensimismada que ni cuenta se había dado que una lagrima caía por su mejilla, solo sus amigas fueron testigo de eso.

--ya he sufrido mucho por el, no me puedo dar el lujo de pasar por esto de nuevo. –comento después.

--lo sabemos es por eso que apoyamos tu relación con Philips a pesar de que a el no lo ames. –dijo Hermione y las otras asintieron al estar de acuerdo con la castaña. Ginny la miro y sonrió, era una sonrisa triste, pero agradecida.

--como muy bien, sabes que te apoyaremos si decides intentarlo con Harry. –agrego la rubia, muy pocas veces Luna se veía cuerda y estos casos eran cuando sus amigos necesitaban de ella como en esta ocasión, por eso no sorprendió a las chicas con aquellas palabras.

--no va haber nunca un Harry y Ginny vivieron felices por siempre. –dijo Ginny.

--no digas jamás nunca –comento Tonks con una sonrisa. Y las demás rieron como si lo que dijo la metamorfomago fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

El Sábado llego como un suspiro, nadie se dio cuenta que el fin de semana estaba ya encima, la pequeña Hally iba tomada de la mano de su padrino con su cabello negro prolijamente peinado en una trenza e iba vestida con un vestido verde que así que sus ojito parecieran irreales. Caminaba mirando sin interés todas las tiendas que estaban adornadas debido a que la noche de brujas estaba muy cerca.

Harry caminaba buscando una tienda en especial, esta era una florería donde quería comprar unas flores para la señora Weasley, sabía muy bien que a ella le encantaban los lilium al igual que su madre, camino con la pequeña Hally unas cinco cuadras hasta dar con la florería "Energy" paro y entro en ella, Hally le seguía.

--buenas tardes señor, ¿le puedo ayudar? –pregunto la dueña de la florería. Esta era una mujer muy delgada su cuello era muy largo y sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro, su cabello ya estaba marchito por el paso de los años dejando mechones blanco a pesar de que la mujer no era tan anciana.

--buenas tardes tía Petunia –saludo Harry y la mujer recién ahí logro reconocer al morocho, lo miro con una sonrisa y lo abrazo con cariño. Harry se sorprendió por la actitud de la mujer ya que bien recordaba como lo había pasado mientras vivía con ella y su familia.--lo siento tanto Harry –susurro Petunia mientras se despegada del cuerpo de su sobrino. –Nunca me he perdonado por lo que te hice pasar- lo miro a la cara y Harry vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no entendía muy bien por que ahora Petunia decía eso. –pero nunca fui capas de decirte que me dolía como te trataba, pero no lo entendía en ese momento, pero ahora lo se –lo miro con arrepentimiento y volvió a tomar aire para seguir hablando. –estaba celosa de que tu fueras especial igual que mi hermana y yo y mi hijo no lo fuéramos, también sentía celos que a pesar de que Lily estuvo muy poco tiempo con James fueron realmente felices, en cambio yo nunca fui feliz, por que siempre quería mas, era demasiado envidiosa y superficial, pero Harry ahora no lo soy por eso te pido disculpa, en cerio –termino de decir Petunia soltando sus lagrimas, Harry soltó la mano de Hally abraso por primera vez a su tía, era con cariño y diciendo que todo estaba perdonado, Harry supo que el tiempo le cobro todo a esa mujer, y sonrió por que por primera vez en su vida supo que todo iba perfecto, se sintió un poco culpable ya que el iba a refregarle ellos que el estaba bien, pero esto era aun mejor. Se separo y Petunia limpiándose las lagrimas y con una sonrisa, la primera que Harry veía que era de verdad pregunto que lo traía por ahí.

--pues quería flores –contesto con soltura y una sonrisa radiante.

--¿y cuales?—pregunto radiante Petunia.

--Liliums –contesto el moreno. Hally miraba la escena muy desconcertada, su padrino ni se acordaba que andaba con ella así que para llamar la atención de su padrino le jalo el pantalón, Harry miro con desorientación hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos de reproche de Hally.

--lo siento bonita. –pidió despulpa Harry. –Tía –llamo Harry a su tía Petunia, esta lo miro justo cuando iba a sacar las flores. –Ella –dijo apuntando a la pequeña, Petunia la miro con admiración, la pequeña tenía los ojos verdes como los de Harry, el cabello negro, pero sus facciones no eran las de su sobrino. "quizás son las de la madre" pensó al ver al la que creía hija de sus único sobrino. –es Hally mi ahijada –termino de decir Harry, Petunia lo miro con decepción y dijo.

--pensé que era tu hija.

Harry se puso colorado y dijo. –ni siquiera he tenido una novia que me dure mas de dos semanas mucho menos voy a tener hijos.

Petunia se acerco a la pequeña y le tendió la Mano. –mucho gusto, soy Petunia Evans la tía de Harry. –dijo presentando a Harry le sorprendió que su tía usara su apellido de soltera y esta se dio cuenta que su sobrino se preguntaba el por que del Evans.

--estoy separada Harry. –contesto la pregunta de los ojos de Harry Petunia.

--woooo –dijo el morocho asombrado.--¿y mi primo? Y ¿tío Vernon? –pregunto de corrido.

--Dud esta en la universidad en América y Vernos no lo veo hace mas de dos años. –contesto sin rodeos.

--¡aps!... ¿y que estupia Dud? –pregunto Harry.

--Leyes. –respondió mientras caminaba al mesón para envolver las flores en papel celofán.

--¿leyes?, woooo que impredecible –dijo Harry.

--si a mi también me sorprendió, pero desde que Vernon y yo decidimos separarnos, el maduro de un sopetón, dejando a todos sorprendido con la beca de la universidad.

--que bueno, me alegro mucho. –dijo con sinceridad Harry, recibiendo las flores que su tía le pasaba en aquel momento. –bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, fue un gusto volver a verla. –dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a su tía.

--gracias a ti Harry por perdonarme. –musito Petunia con una sonrisa cariñosa. –ven por aquí mas seguido. –le invito Petunia.

--eso tenlo por seguro. –contesto Harry y con una sonrisa y agitando su mano se despido de la flaca, tomo a Hally de la mano y se la llevo a un callejón para desaparecer y aparecer en la madriguera. Tomo en brazos a la morochita y desapareció. Sintieron como los jalaban del estomago y todo se volvía oscuro hasta que llegaron a la Madriguera, esta estaba a uno cuantos metros de la zona de aparición, eran mas de las siete de la tarde y como ya era otoño a esta hora ya estaba oscuro y solo se veían las motitas de luces de la casa (las motitas serian las ventanas), caminaron hasta la casa con paso ligero, la pequeña Hally iba apreciando las estrellas que se desparramaban por el cielo, le encantaban, pero en ese momento de apreciación se termino cuando sintió que su padrino tocaba la puerta y esta se abría dejando ver a Molly con una enorme sonrisa la morochita apenas vio a la mujer corrió a abrasarla, Molly estiro sus brazos recibiendo el cuerpo de la pequeña allí la beso con ternura, luego se dirigió a Harry que sonría con ternura frente a la escena.

--buenas noches señora Weasley –saludo Harry.

--buenas noches cariño, -saludo también la mujer pelirroja. --entren que afuera esta helado –agrego luego. Los dos entraron y la pequeña Hally recorrió la instancia buscando a quien saludar y a los únicos que vio en los sillones del living fue a Ron, Arthur, Remus y Fred, eso hizo pensar a la pequeña que si estaba tío Fred estaba Cristina, la busco con la mirada hasta que choco con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con ternura, ella sonrió y se acerco al hombre al cual abraso sentándose en las piernas de Ron.

--¿como estas pequeña? -pregunto Ron dejando de lado el periódico.

--bien –contesto. --¿y tu tío Ron? –pregunto.

--muy….- iba a contestar pero la voz de Arthur no lo dejo continuar.

--y a nosotros no nos saludas pequeñas. –comento Arthur que jugaba ajedrez con Remus en ese momento y eran observados por Fred. Ella sonrió y se bajo de las piernas del pelirrojo y se fue a saludar a los otros hombres.

--hola tío Remus, tío Fred, abuelo Arthur –saludo la pequeña con la mejor sonrisa del mundo y ellos por otro lado se derritieron como cubitos al sol. (N.A: esta chica si que sabe como ganarse a la gente que envidia).

--buenas noches Hally- saludo Remus mientras Fred le desordenaba el cabello con ternura.

--hola nieta Hally –saludo Arthur ya que le divertía que la pequeña le llamara de esa forma. Ella sonrió y luego se giro para mira a Fred a los ojos.

--¿donde esta Cristina? –le pregunto a Fred.

--en la habitación de Ginny, están con ella viendo fotografías –contesto y luego se le ocurrió una idea genial. –por que no vas con ellas. –le propuso y por la sonrisa de la morochita supo que estaba encantada la vio irse corriendo por las escaleras.

--¿y Harry? –pregunto Ron al ver que el morocho no aparecía por ningún lado, pero Harry se encontraba conversando con Molly en las afueras de la Madriguera.

--y me dijo que la fuera a ver mas seguido. –termino de contar Harry con una sonrisa. Molly lo miro con cariño.

--que bueno que solucionaron sus problemas. –Comento Molly –y más si esto te ayuda a sentirte aun más feliz. –termino de decir y golpeo las manos de Harry con cariño, lo miro y vio que estaba llorando.

--espere y ya me había cansado de hacerlo, siempre tuve la esperanza de que ellos me quisieran aunque sea un poquito. –dijo con la voz ahogada, tomo aire y siguió. –pero nunca dijeron nada, y sabes lo mas divertido de todo es que nunca los pude odiar. –termino con una sonrisa triste.

--lo se cariño. –dijo Molly acariciándole la mejilla.

--gracias –dijo en un susurro, Molly lo miro con atención.

--¿por que? –pregunto un poco perdida.

--por ser mi familia –contesto Harry mirando a los ojos.

--ooooh…. Harry sabes bien que te quiero como hijo y los demás te quieren no tienes que agradecer. –dijo Molly emocionada por las palabras de Harry. –bueno ya es hora de entrar no crees. –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el delantal de cocina, entraron juntos a la madriguera con la diferencia de que Molly se fue a la cocina y Harry entro en el living, los presentes lo miraron con curiosidad ya que un tenia los ojos hinchados, pero pronto sabrían que le sucedía al morocho, ya que no querían presionarlo. (N.A: que emotiva me puse hasta yo llore!! TT... jajajaja como no)

--hola Harry- le saludo Remus con una sonrisa y siguió jugando ajedrez.

--hola Remus. –contesto. Saludo a los demás y cuando termino se sentó junto a Ron que leía el periódico sin prestarle mucha atención.

--¿cómo has estado? –pregunto Harry un poco preocupado del estado del pelirrojo, Ron lo miro unos segundo y siguió leyendo algo en el diario antes de conversar.

--si lo dices por las ojeras, son por culpa de Hermione. –contesto y suspiro.

--¿y por que de ella? –pregunto Harry y luego cayo en cuento. –los antojos, jajajaja!!

--no es eso. –contesto y hablando mas en susurro dijo. –esta insaciable, ya sabes –agrego asiendo gestos. Harry lo miro sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo Ron.

--¿cómo insaciable? –volvió a preguntar totalmente confundido Harry, Ron lo miro molesto no entendía como Harry era tan lento para entender lo que quería decirle.

--ya sabes de eso. –respondo en un susurro.

--¡Ron se mas especifico!, quieres. –exclamo molesto Harry

--¡¡SEXO!! –grito Ron y de la cocina se asomo la cabeza de Hermione. –oh no. –susurro Ron al ver a su esposa asomándose, mientras que Harry se partía de la risa, Hermione se esfumo ya que la señora Weasley la llamaba.

--no te rías. –reclamo Ron al ver que Harry ya lloraba de tanto reírse.

--lo siento. –se disculpo. –pero no lo puedo evitar.

--ya cállate será mejor. –musito molesto el pelirrojo enfrascándose nuevamente en el periódico.

En la habitación de Ginny se encontraban los pequeños Lupin (Mía, Teddy y Nick), los hijos de Fred Cristina y Christopher y Ginny, estaban todos sentados en el suelo mirando fotografías.

--¿quien es ella tía Ginny? –pregunto Cristina que era la mas cerca estaba de la pelirroja

--ella es mamá. Contesto acariciando la cara de una muy joven Molly que sonreía y después lanzaba un beso.

--era muy linda. –comento Cristina. –te pareces mucho a ella. –agrego luego la pequeña. La puerta se abrió despacio y detrás de ella apareció la cabeza da Hally que sonreía a todos.

--¡Hall! –pego un gritito Cristina al ver que era su amiga.

--hola Cris. –saludo Hally, entro completamente a la habitación y saludo a todos.

--hola Hally –le saludo Ginny invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

--tío Fred me dijo que estaban viendo fotografías y me gustaría verlas también, claro si no molesto. –dijo Hally parada frente a Ginny esta le sonrió diciendo que no molestaba y Hally se sentó junto a Cristina que le hizo un espacio entre Ginny y ella.

--que linda te vez aquí. –dijo Hally tomando una del montón. –¿el es mi padrino? –pregunto, Ginny miro la fotografía sintiendo un enorme agujero en el estomago, en esta salía abrasada a Harry y luego el la tomaba de la cintura y giraba con ella, los dos sonreían.

--se ven muy felices. –comento Cristina en voz baja, pero Ginny alcanzo a escucharla.

--¿lo querías? –pregunto Hally sacando a Ginny de su ensimismamiento, la miro y con una sonrisa melancólica respondió.

--mucho.

--mmm…. –musito Hally mirando nuevamente la foto. –sabes el en su casa en Roma tenia muchas fotos tuyas y de tío Ron y tía Herms, También tenia una fotografía de sus padres muy linda.

--si. –dudo Ginny interesándose

--si. –afirmo Hally

Siguieron viendo fotografías por una hora más hasta que la voz de Molly se escucho llamando a todos a comer.

--es mejor que bajemos o si no la abuela nos mata. –dijo Teddy saliendo de los primeros de la habitación tomando a Mía de la mano para que esta no cayera, Nick le siguió de atrás.

--vamos chicas. –dijo Ginny tomando a las dos niñas de las manos. –Christopher es mejor que bajemos ya conoces a tu abuela. –dijo al ver que el niño aun seguía sentado.

--ok. –contesto un poco molesto ya que le encantaba ver fotografías y mas de esas en donde podía extorsionar a si a su padre o al gemelo de este.

Los tres iban por le pasillo del segundo piso cuando Hally se soltó de la mano de Ginny.

--¿que sucede cariño? –pregunto Ginny al ver que la niña no caminaba.

--es que necesito ir al baño. –contesto y entro en la puerta que estaba a su lado derecho, Ginny se acerco al a puerta y hablo.

--¿te esperamos? –pregunto.

--no, no te preocupes. –contesto Hally.

--ok, no demores tanto. –dijo Ginny y bajo junto a su dos sobrinos.

--ahora si –dijo Hally viendo que ya no había nadie fuera del baño, entro nuevamente y se miro al espejo. –bueno lo primero que are serán los ojos. –frunció el entre cejo cerrando levemente los ojos estaba muy concentrada hasta que sucedió, estos cambiaron de color. –bien, salio mas rápido de lo que tenia planeado, ahora el cabello. – frunció otra vez en entre cejo y cerro totalmente los ojos, a los segundos su cabello ya estaba del color que deseaba. – ¡perfecto! –dijo apreciando su creación. –esto me divertirá mucho. –agrego y después salio del baño, bajo las escaleras y entro silenciosamente a la cocina nadie reparo en ella hasta que Harry se giro para preguntarle por que tardaba tanto, su sorpresa fue que la niña ya no era morocha.

--pero… -trato de hablar Harry, pero estaba demasiado aturdido Hally lo miraba a los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

--¿que sucede padrino? –Pregunto inocentemente, en ese momento todos estaban mirando a Hally con la boca abierta –pensé que te gustaban las pelirrojas –comento con un rin tintín, los demás se miraron asombrados y trataban de no reírse, Ginny que estaba frente a Hally en la mesa la miraba entre asombrada y divertida.

--si, ósea no, es que si, pero. –tartamudeaba Harry. – ¡aaah! –grito frustrado y decidió ignorar a la niña. Molly que era la más divertida y que sabía lo que esa niña tramaba con eso quiso ayudar en la causa.

--¡pero mira que linda te vez!, si pareces hasta una Weasley. –dijo muy contesto y luego agrego. –mas bien te vez igual a Ginny, ¿no es cierto?, cariño –pregunto a su marido que asintió con la cabeza. – ¿se ve linda, cierto Harry?

El morocho no sabía donde meterse a estas alturas estaba totalmente desesperado y las palabras no salían de su boca, sabia que Hally hacia eso para ayudarlo, pero no tenía para que ser tan evidente… ¿o si?

--claro. –musito con voz aguda cuando pudo hablar.

--¿me quieres mas ahora? Padrino –pegunto Hally con una sonrisa angelical. Harry la miro queriendo matarla, pero sus instintos acecinos desaparecían cuando la miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ginny.

--te quiere mucho, pero no necesitas ser pelirroja, aunque estas sean mi debilidad. –eso aria utilizaría esas armas para su conveniencia, Hally sonrió aun mas y se abalanzo sobre el y tratando de suavizar la situación la pequeña dijo.

--tu mama era muy linda, por eso me puse pelirroja.

En la mesa alguien sintió el corazón encogérsele y sus ¿ilusiones? Se cayeron por un acantilado infinito y oscuro, muy oscuro, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloro, lo prometió y no rompería su compromiso y menos cuando había llegado tan lejos, Ginevra Molly Weasley nunca se rendía.

--pero los ojos de Lily eran verdes esmeralda, no marrones. –dijo mordaz mente Nymphadora. – ¿o me equivoco?

--no cariño. –confirmo su marido involucrándose en el tema.

--es que e visto tantas fotografías de un moreno y una pelirroja en la casa de mi padrino que ya no se cual son su padre o el con tía Ginny. –contesto con desinterés, pero esto creo tensión en la mesa, pero solo para dos personas por que si fuera por los demás, estos estarían partiéndose de la risa en estos momentos.

"pobres chicos" –pensó Molly viendo como su hija se ponía colorada y Harry pálido

El resto de la cena fue tranquila y no se dijo nada más sobre el repentino interés de Hally por ser pelirroja. Cuando la cena acabo y los platos ya estaban lavándose la familia Weasley, Lupin, Harry y Hally se apoderaron de los sillones de la sala.

--estoy aburrida. –susurro Cristina a Hally

--yo igual. –respondió la ahora pelirroja

--por que no jugamos a algo. –propuso Cristina a Hally, esta la miro con una sonrisa pillina. – ¿que estas tramando? –pregunto Cristina al ver la cara de su amiga.

--nada. –contesto angelicalmente.

--ya te creo. –musito Cristina con ironía. –mejor dime. –pidió

--ok, pero tienes que hacerme caso. –contesto Hally.

--ok. –acepto la otra niña interesada en la idea de su amiga.

Hally se acerco al oído de Cristina y le susurro su plan, Cristina a medida que escuchaba el plan agrandaba aun más su sonrisa de forma malévola, al igual que su padre cuando tramaba una broma, no por nada era la hija de Fred Weasley y las mas parecida a el en personalidad.

--¿entiendes? –pregunto Hally para estar segura de que la otra niña hubiera entendido el plan en su totalidad.

--si no te preocupes entendí todo. –contesto Cristina.

--ok, tu atrapas a Ginny y yo a Harry. –agrego Hally mirando a sus dos presas, cuando su mama volviera estaría contentan de todas las encerronas que tenia planeadas para su padrino en esa semana, sonrió sus planes eran geniales y aprueba de bobos.

--tía Ginny me podrías ayudar con algo. –pido Cristina mirando a Ginny con suplica para que esta le ayudara en ese "algo", la pelirroja acepto y juntas se perdieron en las escaleras. Era el turno de Hally.

--padrino –le llamo el la miro –me siento mal. –dijo tomándose la barriga como si esta le doliera. Harry se alarmo y se acerco a ella, le tomo la temperatura con la mano y vio que no tenía fiebre. –me duele la barriga no la cabeza. –rezongo Hally al ver que su padrino no actuaba.

--lo siento linda. –se disculpo. – ¿quiere irte a costar? –pregunto tomando del suelo a la pequeña Hally acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

--si. –respondió Hally en un jaleo de "dolor".

--ok.

--subieron por las escaleras y al igual que Ginny y Cristina se perdieron en ella. El segundo piso estaba totalmente a oscura, pero Harry se sabia el camino de memoria así que no tubo que prender la luz para saber donde ir, llego hasta la habitación en donde dormiría el y su ahijada y la abrió con cuidado esta estaba aun mas oscura que el pasillo, entraron silenciosamente hasta que Harry escucho como golpeaban la puerta del armario, dejo a Hally en el suelo y fue abrir la puerta para ver de que se trataba, su sorpresa fue que dentro del armario se encontraba Ginny, un portazo lo saco de su asombro, Hally había salido de la habitación cerrando muy fuerte la puerta.

--mierda. –mascullo Harry al darse cuenta de la encerrona de Hally.

--¿que sucede? –pregunto desconcertada Ginny al ver que su salvador había sido Harry, agradeció que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. Harry enojado se dirigió a la puerta sin responder a Ginny, aporreo la puerta tratando de llamar la atención de los adultos del primer piso, pero nada, grito y nada.

--¡Hally! –rugió, pero la niña no respondió, busco su varita, pero no estaba en su pantalón. – ¡maldición! –maldijo al darse cuenta que la pequeña Hally le había quitado la varita. –esa niña es mas rápida de lo que pensaba. –susurro.

Ginny se encontraba un par de metros tras de Harry mirando la espalda del morocho perdía en sus pensamientos, no tenia idea de como actuar en ese momento ni que hacer, estaba totalmente nerviosa y ansiosa, querría gritarle tantas cosas, pero también quería besarlo con locura, pero la pregunta era ¿que hacer?.

--¿que sucede? –volvió a preguntar con voz sueva, esto provoco que los pelos de la nunca de Harry se erizaran.

--eso mismo me pregunto yo –contesto con voz hermética, no tenia la menor idea de que decirle, aunque eran muchas las palabras estas no salían de su boca. Ginny suspiro y se sentó en la cama que antiguamente pertenecía Ron.

--¿que aremos? –pregunto en un murmullo que si no hubiera sido por que estaban solo en completo silencio Harry no hubiera escuchado.

--no lo se. –contesto en otro murmullo, se giro y se ubico en la cama que estaba frente a la ex de Ron la que muchas veces ocupo el en vacaciones. Estuvieron en silencio unos diez minutos hasta que Harry se canso de este tratado de entablar una conversación.

--yo lo siento. –dijo en un susurro, Ginny lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Harry no lo pudo notar por que la luz estaba apagada y no por que no pudieran prenderla, si no por el miedo de tenerse frente a frente así que inconcientemente se olvidaron de la existencia del interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta. Cuando la pelirroja pudo hablar las palabras no salieron de su boca, así que el silencio se hizo entre ellos.

--se que no me quieres hablar, lo entiendo. -Musito Harry pensando que el silencio de Ginny se debía a que estaba molesta por lo del otro día. –se que no era el momento ni las palabras adecuadas. –continuo y Ginny guardo silencio, no entendía un a que se refería Harry. –pero es verdad te extrañe. –fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Ginny supiera de que hablaba el morocho. –a ti y toda tu familia, a Remus y Tonks, a todos. –termino de decir.

No entendía por que se sentía tan vacía con esas palabras, con eso de que extrañaba a todos y no en especifico a ella, no entendía por que ese día se molesto tanto que le dijera que la extrañaba asolo a ella y ahora le molestaba que no fuera solo ella la que echaba de menos, estaba totalmente confundida y el corazón le latía dolorosamente haciéndole difícil respirar con normalidad, oprimió un sollozo de angustia para que Harry no le oyera.

--sabes si no hubiera sido por Madison y su marido yo no hubiera resistido solo en Roma. –comento Harry tratando de calmar sus nervios de estar a solas con la pelirroja loca a la que amaba. –ellos fueron muy importantes para mi como ustedes aquí en Londres.

--lo se. –logro hablar Ginny pero su voz sonó dolorosamente como si cada palabra fuera un puñal, pero para Harry solo era de indiferencia.

--de verdad que lo siento, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. –dijo Harry mirando a través de la oscuridad las sombras del cuerpo de Ginny.

--yo tendría que pedirte disculpas, no debí comportarme así, pero estaba susceptible. –contesto ella y fijo sus ojos en los de Harry que a pesar de la oscuridad podían distinguir la intensidad de ellos. Harry sonrió estaba feliz de que todo se estuviera arreglando.

--después de todo no están malo estar aquí. –dijo tratando de quitarle importancia a la citación poniéndola de forma divertida, Ginny sonrió, la tensión ya no existían y volvían a ser la antigua Ginny y el antiguo Harry, volvían a ser los antiguos amigos, los antiguos enamorados, cuando solo se miraban a la distancia, cuando ninguno de los dos sabia lo que sentía el otro, solo eran ellos nuevamente y eso era realmente confortantes para el corazón de cada uno el que recién se reconstruían con esas simples disculpas disfrazadas por palabras sin sentido.

Estuvieron conversando de trivialidades durante tres horas hasta que el sueños los venció y se durmieron a eso de la una de la madrugada la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta se asomaron una cabeza rosa (Tonks), una pelirroja (Molly) y dos morochas (Cristina y Hally) que miraron divertidas la escena Harry y Ginny estaban totalmente dormidos cada uno en una cama, y en sus rostros placidamente dormidos una sonrisa conciliadora estaba dibujada.

--es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya. –susurro Molly.

--si, el plan de Hally fue todo un existo. –comento Tonks entre susurros, Molly cerro la puerta y las cuatro mujer con enormes sonrisas se miraron y se despidieron, Tonks se fue a dormir a la habitación que había en el tercer piso donde le espera Remus con las noticias, Molly se fue a la habitación de ella con Arthur el que espera con ansias los informes de la encerrona y las dos niñas autoras de la encerrona se fueron a dormir a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de Christopher, Teddy y el pequeño Nick Lupin.

--gracias por dejarme dormir contigo. –agradeció Hally mientras se ponía le pijama.

--no es nada. –respondió Cristina. –aquí solo dormiremos Mía y yo así que tu caes de mas. –agrego con una sonrisa, las dos se acostaron y los minutos se durmieron ya que un plan tan fantástico (palabras de Hally) cansaba mucho y que mejor premio que dormir sabiendo que este fue un existo rotundo.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Ginny que miro extrañada al encontrarse en un lugar distinto del que dormía comúnmente, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle a la cabeza y cuando tuvo toda la información giro la cabeza para encontrarse de cara a Harry que aun dormía placidamente y con una sonrisa surcándole los labios, sonrió sin darse cuenta, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Harry, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acerco su mano a la cara de Harry, pero centímetros antes de siquiera rozarla la separo con brusquedad como si con el solo aura del moreno se quemara, se sintió estupida en esa situación, pero algo en su corazón que había olvidado por completo se anidaba y se acomodaba en su corazón, eso que te produce mariposas en el estomago, que te marea con solo ver lo deseado, lo que te hace temblar las manos y actúas torpemente, lo mismo que te hace sonrojarte y hace sentir ingenua e insegura, pero si lo deseado esta cerca todo parece rosa, o en el caso de Ginny amarillo (no le gustaba el rosa era muy Barbie). Lo miro unos minutos mas hasta que quiso ver los profundos ojos de Harry, ese verde en el que antes, ahora y millones de años harían la misma repercusión en sus entrañas revolviéndoselas y apretujándolas, le toco el brazo para zarandearlo y poder despertarlo.

"que duro" pensó toqueteándole el brazo (N.A: aprovecha no más Ginny mira que muchas matamos por violarnos a, perdón por relacionarlos con Harry), se mordió el labio lascivamente recordando como era Harry cuando estaba con ella y como tendría que estar ahora, pero que pensaba eso no podía estar en su cabeza.

"estoy volviéndome loca o será que es donde yo Philips hace mucho que no, bueno que no pasa nada" se dijo mientras acariciaba el largo del brozo de Harry estremeciéndose con el contacto. El morocho se movió un poco pero solo para acomodar su brazo. Ginny no sabia que hacer mil ideas cruzaban su cabeza y remecían su cuerpo, no entendía como era posible que a pesar del tiempo de distanciamiento ella sintiera tanto o mas deseo de Harry que antes.

"debe de ser el cúmulo de los años" contesto a su pregunta. "y también por que no te he podido sacar de aquí" dijo mientras se tocaba la parte donde tendría que estar el corazón, lo sintió dar un vuelco cuando quedo de frente con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Harry fijos es ella, aunque Harry no sabia si era un sueño o no por que no llevaba sus lentes, pero era tan placentero sentirla de esa forma que no podía negar que si era un sueño su imaginación cada vez era mejor haciendo realidad la presencia de ella.

--buenos días –les saludo ella y todo se hizo realidad una exquisita realidad. El sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla dijo

--buenos días, --se comenzó a levantar quedando sentado en la cama junto a Ginny --¿dormiste bien? –le pregunto luego con esa sonrisa dulce que tanto le gusta a la pelirroja. (N.A: y a mi!!)

--si –musito ella con una Sonia. –es mejor que bajemos a desayunar. –dijo Ginny mientas se levanta del lado de –Harry para ir abrir la puerta, esta se abrió al instante que ella giro el pomo de esta. –perfecto, hoy no estaremos encerrados. –comento Ginny mas sonriente.

--que bueno, muero de hambre. –dijo Harry mientras se tocaba el estomago que hacia ruidos de ronroneos. Ginny se carcajeo al escuchar los sonidos que producía el estomago de Harry y los dos salieron de la habitación riendo, pero cuando estaban saliendo se encontraron de frente con nada mas y nada menos que Philips que los miraba con una ceja alzada ellos ni se inmutaron actuaron con naturalidad y sin borrar la sonrisa Ginny se acerco a el y lo saludo con un beso en los labios y siguió caminado con Harry que había saludado a Philips con un simple "hola", los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina y aun riendo se encantaron con la señora Weasley sirviendo el desayuno junto a Tonks a los niños y Remus con Arthur. Todos los miraron sorprendidos, pero a los pocos segundos reían también, la señora Weasley miro a Hally y le cerró un ojo. Todo había salido perfecto y Hally estaba feliz y mas al saber que él cara de sapo de Philips los había visto ya que esta escurridiza e ingeniosa pequeña fue la que dijo con inocencia fingida que su tía Ginny estaba arriba dormida aun. Sonrió al ver la cara de Philips cuando baja las escaleras.

--¿que haces tan temprano aquí?, cariño –pregunto Ginny a su prometido que se sentaba junto a ella.

--te vine a buscar. –contesto de forma petulante y esto molesto mucho a la señora Weasley, nadie trataba de esa forma a su hija.

--no seas grosero Philips. –le reprocho Molly mientras fruncía el seño, todos miraron a Philips que estaba colorado hasta la punta de los pies.

--lo siento, no fue mi intención. –se disculpo Philips mirando a la señora Weasley totalmente abochornado.

--no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpa si no a mi hija es a ella a la que respondiste de esa forma. –dijo la señora weasley de forma serena pero con frialdad, Philips se sintió aun mas invesil miro a su novia pero antes de que este le dijera algo Ginny hablo.

--es mejor que cierres la boca. –dijo Ginny y recién ahí todos cayeron en la cara de enfado que tenia la pelirroja. Por su propio bien el castaño prefirió no decir nada mas y comer en silencio mientras que de vez en cuando era observado por los ojos de los presente.

--Philips, -le llamo Hally --¿te puedo preguntar algo? –pregunto una vez que el hombre le tomo atención.

--claro. –dijo el

--¿por que te quiere llevar a tía Ginny? –pregunto con suavidad y carita de angelito que no convencía nada a Philips que detestaba a la muchachita desde que la conoció. Trato de formar la respuesta en su cabeza de la forma más rápida y creíble.

--por que la voy a invitar a la casa de mis abuelos. –contesto con frialdad que Harry desprecio ya que le miro con rabia y luego girándose a su ahijada interrumpiéndola dijo.

--Hally, no hagas preguntas que le puedan desagradar a Philips para que no te conteste de esa forma. –dijo lo suficiente mente alto para que todos oyeran, nuevamente Philips era el centro de atención de las miradas que ahora si que lo miraban con desprecio al tratar así a una niña inocente, que no tenia nada de inocente.

--Philips me puedes acompañar a la sala por favor. –pidió ginny levantándose de la mesa. –mama esta deliciosa muchas gracias, dijo cuando pasaba por el lado de su madre. Philips la siguió sin agradecer nada paso en silencio hasta la sala.

--¿que te ocurre? –pregunto Ginny con la voz unos decídeles mas alta de lo normal, pero tratando de no hablar demasiado fuerte. Philips la miro con los ojos abierto como sin dar crédito de que lo que le decía.

--no se, la pregunta es que te ocurre a ti. –le rebatió el castaño mirándola con rabia.

--eres invesil o que, como se te ocurre tratarme así, y a Hally es una niña por el amor a Merlín. –expuso Ginny sin creer el comportamiento de su pasivo prometido.

--y como quieres que te trate si te veo salir de un dormitorio con otro hombre. –dijo Philips hartándose de la situación.

--por favor solo estábamos conversando y nada mas, no seas paranoico. –respondió Ginny

--que no sea paranoico, oh lo siento, cariño- dijo con ironía el castaño tomando asiento en el sofá mas grande. –no si pecas de inocente o de tonta. –mascullo

--¿que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto ginny confundida por las palabras de Philips.

--tu crees que ese…ese… ese invesil solo quiere ser tu amigo –dijo con impotencia.

--¿quie? –volvió a preguntar ginny desconcertada.

--Potter. –siseo el castaña. –el maldito de tu ex, no te das cuenta Ginny, ¡te come con los ojos!

Ginny se quedo callada durante unos segundos para tratar de pensar claro lo que iba a decir, pero saber que Harry la miraba de esa forma la hacia estremecerse.

--sabes, estas demasiado susceptible, por que eres el único que piensa eso. –dijo tratando de sonar convincente, por lo menos de convencer a Philips, por otro lado en la cocina todos estaban en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que se hablaba en la sala pero nadie oía nada, y eso para la pequeña Hally era malo, ¿por que malo?, se preguntaran, pues no escuchaba pelea, eso quería decir que ellos seguían comprometidos y al seguir comprometidos Harry su padrino no tenia el camino libre. Necesitaba una idea, pero nada su cabecita no le daba ninguna idea brillante.

"deben ser las verduras que me comí ayer" pensó "me falta azúcar, por eso no puedo pensar en nada bueno" se dijo. Suspiro abatida, y todos en la mesa la miraron extrañados.

--¿que te ocurre?, linda –le pregunto la señora Weasley, Hally la miro a los ojos y esa idea brillante que esperaba brillo en su cabeza.

--es mi culpa todo esto. –dijo con pena y todos en la mesa sintieron estrujárseles el corazón (N.A: esta niña si que es manipuladora, pero saben la doro!)

--no, nada que ver. –dijo Tonks acariciándole la cabeza. –mírame. –le pidió. –esto no es tu culpa, tu solo quieres ayudarle a tu padrino. –le dijo Tonks a la niña con dulzura.

--si, linda. –le siguió la señora Weasley. –tu no tienes culpa en esto. A Hally se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

--pero Philips eso quiso decir al mirarme de esa forma. –dijo Hally con la voz entrecortada poro los sollozos.

Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre a mil y corría por sus venas llenas de coraje, nadie trataba hacia sentir a su ahijada de esa forma. Se levanto de las mesa haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Todos quedaron como ¿Wats? 0.o. salía hacia la sala y todos entendieron todo ya que las cosas que estaban en la repisa comenzaron a tiritar debido a la ira del morocho.

--es mejor que lo detengamos. –dijo Arthur. –no quiero que hayan heridos.

--si tienes razón. –dijo Remus que se paraba junto con el señor Weasley para ir a la sala.

--los acompañamos. –dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie también, Tonks y Fred le siguieron dejando ala mujer del ultimo viendo a los niños, pero Tania no vio a la escurridiza Hally salir junto a los adultos hacia la sala. Cuando llego ahí Hally miro y escucho con atención a las tres personas que estaban en el centro de la sala sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

--que te crees al tratar así a una niña. –reclamo Harry a solo unos centímetros de distancia de Philips el cual tenia que mirar hacia arriba ya que el morocho le pasaba en porte.

--no se de que me hablas –contesto con desprecio.

--no te hagas el invesil, sabes muy bien que te hablo. –contesto Harry entre dientes.

--no, no lo se. –dijo Philips.

Harry sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y hacia que esta latiera, su cara estaba totalmente crispada debido a la rabia y Ginny que estaba junto a ellos pensaba en lo peor, sabia que Harry era de temer, no por nada moto al innombrable sin ningún rasguño.

--Harry cálmate, ya le reproche eso a Philips. –musito Ginny con suavidad Harry la miro y sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

--pero la hizo llorar –dijo Harry sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba mas de el, no sabia si lo hacia totalmente por su ahijada o también por que el maldito cara de sapo (apodo de Madison) tenia Ginny y el no. Estaba apunto de partirle alma a golpes a Philips cuando sintió una calida caricia en el dorso de su mano, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Hally que aun estaba húmedos. La niña se había dado cuenta que su plan estaba mal y prefirió cortar con el.

--¿que haces tu aquí? –pegunto con petulancia Philips al ver la presencia de la pequeña, ella se asusto un poco, pero luego recobro la compostura al sentí que la piel de su padrino esta hirviendo.

--te salvo la vida pedazo de invesil. –contesto con desprecio sorprendiendo a todos y sacando una sonrisa de fred y Tonks. Philips levanto una ceja totalmente perdido

"que se cera esa mocosa al decir semejante estupidez que el no podía defenderse solo del energúmeno de su padrino, eh, maldita pendeja" pensó mirando con repugnancia la niña. Ginny ya estaba harta de la petulancia de su prometido así que sacando la voz y ese orgullo Weasley dijo.

--es mejor que te vayas.

Philips la miro sin entender.

"¿acaso me esta echando esta…esta…?" se dijo Philips mirando con rabia a la pelirroja.

--me voy, pero contigo. –contesto tomando con brusquedad el brazo de la pelirroja que se quiso zafar de el, pero no lo logro.

--ella se queda. –siseo Harry y las cosas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente, la luz estaba palpitando. Philips lo miro con una mueca de desprecios antes de decir.

--Potter no te metas.

--suéltame philips, me haces daño. –se quejo la pelirroja

--¡no, tu te vas conmigo! –exclamo Philips

--¡NO! –negó Ginny y se separo unos pasos de su prometido. –necesitas recapacitar, ahora ¡vete!

Philips la miro con rabia, pero se contuvo de levantarle la mano a la pelirroja menos delante de toda su familia y de Harry que le miraba con desprecio, abrió la puerta y se fue de la Madriguera; camino hasta la acerca y desapareció de la vista de todos. Ginny soltó un suspiro de alivio la situación estaba muy tensas, miro a su madre buscando una mirada confortadora, pero Molly estaba al lado de Hally abrazándola, se había olvidado de la pequeña, por otro lado Hally estaba muy asustada, sus planes se habían salido totalmente de control, ella sabia que su padrino era muy poderoso, pero nunca pensó que el se molestara tanto con el cara de sapo y que este reaccionara tan agresivo, para la otra tendría que planear mas las cosas; se acurruco mas en los brazos de Molly para sentirse protegida cuando sintió una mano que la acariciaba la cabeza miro hacia arriba y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Harry que la miraban con preocupación, se separo de Molly y tiro los brazos a Harry para que este la cogiera, el no se negó y la tomo entre sus brazos.

--lo siento padrino. –se disculpo Hally mientras abrazaba a su padrino.

--no te preocupes pequeña. –trato de restarle importancia Harry.

Ginny miraban todo desde unos metros de distancia, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, ni Harry ni la pequeña Hally se merecían pasar por ese mal rato, bufo molesta nunca desde que conocía a Philips el se había comportado de esa forma tan desagradable, pero ya le pediría explicaciones cuando estuvieran los dos mas pasivos y sin los instintos a flor de piel.

La tarde pasó volando y Harry con Ginny no volvieron hablar en todo el reto del día probando incomodada en todos. Cuando la hora de marchar llego Harry que se estaba despidiendo de todos se acerco a Ginny y hablo.

--no fue mi intención comportarme así. –dijo y Ginny lo miro sin entender.

--no fue tu culpa, si no la de Philips que se comportar como un troglodita. –contesto ginny. –aparte tu lo único que hacías era defender a su ahijada y Philips estaba fuera de lugar.

Harry sonrió, pensaba que la pelirroja estaba molesta con el por eso no quiso acercarse a ella en toda la tarde para no molestarla pero sabia que al finalizar el día el tendría que hablar con ella, en eso consiste la madurez cuando somos adultos. Hally se acerco a los dos.

--adiós tía Ginny. –se despidió mientras le tiraban los brazos para que la pelirroja se acercara a ella y le abrasara.

--adiós, linda. –Se despido Ginny mientras se acuclillaba para estar al porte de Hally y poder abrazarla—espero verte pronto. –dijo luego de deshacer el abrazo. La niña se fue a despedir de los demás.

--bueno, me tengo que ir. –comenzó a decir Harry un poco cohibido. –Espero que nos vemos pronto, cuídate ok, -terminado de decir y sacando fuerzas de no sabe donde la abraso y le beso la cabeza con cariño y añoranza. Ginny no sentía tal protección en el lado de alguien desde la última vez que fue abrasada por…. Harry cuando aun eran novios y felices como lombrices.

Harry y Hally desaparecieron cerca del lugar donde horas atrás Philips arias el cara de sapo había desaparecido, cuando volvieron a aparecer estaban frente a su hogar, su sorpresa fue que las luces estaban prendías eso quería decir que había alguien en casa y la única persona aparte de ellos dos que vivía ahí era nadas mas y nada menos que la metamorfomaga Madison Tuninetty.

--¡¡MAMA!! –grito Hally apenas entro en la casa llamando a su mama. Madison apareció de la cocina con un delantal amarrito patito.

--¡BEBE! –grito Madison cuando tuvo a la vista a su hija que corría a saludarla. Las dos se fundieron en un brazo enternecedor. Cuando las dos se separaron Madison abrazo a Harry y luego le pellizco la mejilla.

--haber como estas Harrito lindo perchiocho. –decía Madison apretando la mejilla del hombre que ponía los ojos en blanco resignado.

--¿y como va nuestro plan?, hija. –pregunto Madison a su pequeña cuando ya estaban en la sala los tres sentados.

"mierda" pensó Hally, "menos mal que dije eso en mi cabeza o si no mi padrino me da un remienda y no quiero castigos, esto me pasa por estar tanto tiempo con Cristina."

--bien, ya se hablan. –contesto Hally con una sonrisa

"si supieras que casi la cago hoy" se dijo mentalmente la niña. "creo que tendré que mejor mi vocabulario o no juntadme mas con Cristina, vaaa que importa con tal que lo diga sin que nadie me escuche todo bien"

--¡que bien! –exclamo Madison feliz de que su hija levara acabo la misión o mejor dicho el ataque. –quieren algo para comer o ¿ya cenaron?, donde Molly.

--si, no te preocupes, yo me voy a dormir. –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras hasta su alcoba.

--ok.-contesto Madison entrando nuevamente a la cocina y desde ahí grito. –Hall a la cama- dijo y sabiendo que la niña protestaría agrego. –ahora y sin rechinar

El día lunes llego tan deprisa que Harry sintió que ni siquiera había pegado un ojo cuando su desertor sonó. Se levanto a regañadientes, y se metió a la ducha, cuando termino bajo a la cocina donde ya levantada y vestida Madison servia el desayuno.

--buenos días Harrito. –saludo Madison pellizcando la mejilla de Harry, sabia que le molestaba por eso lo hacia.

--buenos días- contesto Harry cuando se vio librado de las manos de Madison.

--buenos días. –saludo la pequeña Hally sentándose al lado derecho de su padrino vestida ya.

--hola pequeñita mía. –dijo Madison mientras le acariciaba el pelo que ese día iba de azul oscuro igual que sus ojos.

--buenos días Hall. –le saludo Harry soñoliento aun.

--¿tengo que ir a dejar a Hall hoy donde la señora Weasley? -pregunto Harry terminadote su desayuno.

--por favor cariño, yo ya estoy atrasada. –dijo Madison tomando su bolso. –adiós hermosa –se despidió de Hall –adiós Harrito –dijo y desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la red Flu.

--estas lista. –pregunto Harry a su ahijada.

--si –contesto esta tomando su mochila del sillón.

Juntos desaparecieron a través de las llamas verdes de la red flu y tocaron tierra firme en la madriguera.

--buenos días. –saludo el señor Arthur que se colocaba su abrigo para irse al ministerio. Ginny entro a la sala para ir a su trabajo.

--hola –saludo Ginny con efusividad antes de que Harry y Hall saludaran al señor Weasley.

--buenos días Arthur, Ginny. –saludo Harry

--buenos días abuelo Arthur, Tía Ginny. –saludo la niña a los dos adultos, Arthur se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

--ya llegaron. Exclamo Molly apareciendo en la sala, se acerco y saludo a los recién llegados.

Cuando estuvo todo listo Arthur se metió en la chimenea.

--¡Ministerio! –grito cuando lanzo el polvo Flu.

--te toca –dijo Harry a Ginny para que esta se metiera en la chimenea.

--gracias- dijo Ginny luego tomo los polvos y los lanzo al suelo gritando. –Estudio Weasley.

Harry quedo desconcertado ya que no sabia en que trabaja Ginny y se sintió vació al darse cuenta que ya llevaba dos meses en Londres y no sabia en que trabajaba su pelirroja favorita.

Han sentido eso hueco que se hace en el estomago cuando piensas saber todo de aquella persona especial y luego te das cuenta que no lo sabes todo, la inseguridad que se posa en tu animo, pues así se sintió Harry

Al otro lado de la madriguera en una linda y acogedora casa de condominios mágicos se encontraba la familia Weasley-Granyer preparándose para un nuevo día laboral.

--cariño, ¿has visto mi abrigo? –pregunto un pelirrojo mirando hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su mujer lavando la vasija utilizada en el desayuno de aquel día.

--esta en el ropero que esta en el pasillo de salida, amor. –contesto Hermione desde la cocina, su voz sonó un poco ahogada.

--si aquí esta. –dijo Ron caminando de vuelta a la cocina para despedirse de su mujer la que ya estaba con pre-natal en su trabajo debido a su avanzado embarazo. Hermione sonrió y con un beso tierno se despido de su marido.

--¡adiós, cariño! –se volvió a despedir de un grito desde la chimenea Ron. Y se fue de su hogar rumbo al ministerio.

Cuando llego se topo con Harry que salía al igual que el por una de las chimeneas del ministerios.

--hola Harry. –sañudo entusiasmado Ron.

--hola Ron. –respondió Harry de la misma forma que su mejor amigo, juntos se fueron a la zona de Aurors. Cuando llegaron Madison estaba totalmente histérica.

--¡COMO ES POSIBLE! –grito colérica Madison a un grupo de aurors que la miraban con miedo, su cabello antes verde lima ahora estaba de un rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos. – ¡PARA ESO SON AURORS! –les volvió a gritar.

Harry miraba un poco asustado a Madison ya que la conocía muy bien y para que la metamorfomago se pusiera así debía de haber sucedido algo muy, pero muy malo, Miro a Ron que al igual que el estaba atemorizado por la actitud de Madison.

--¿que pasa Madison? –pregunto Harry salvando al grupo de jóvenes aurors de la muerte a manos de la metamorfomaga, ella se giro y su semblante se calmo un poco, pero aun así se le veía colérica.

--lo que sucede que este grupo de insulso dejaron escapar a cinco mortios de Azcaban. –dijo Madison. –Y entre ellos esta… --dudo un poco ya que sabía que Harry se iba a molestar mucho. –Bellatrix. –termino y cerro los ojos. Harry quedo sin aire, no podía creer que la maldita de Bella se escapara.

--¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO! –grito Harry, estaba rojo de la ira y Madison retrocedió unos pasos.

--lo sentimos señor Potter, de verdad. –musito uno de los aurors encargados de Azcaban en un arranque de valentía.

--¡QUE LO SIENTES!, POR ALGO SON AURORS. –volvió a gritar Harry.

--silo sabes, pero ellos estaban con los dementores y nos atacaron, no podíamos hacer nada, éramos diez y ellos mas los dementores eran mas de treinta. –expuso una chica rubia perteneciente al grupo de aurors.

--si tienen razón. –respondió Harry mas tranquilo. –Pero por lo que veo ninguno peleo –dijo examinándolos y comprobando su teoría ya que ninguno de los diez chicos estaba lastimado o algo por el estilo. El grupo de jóvenes se puso colorado, era verdad ninguno lucho ya que el miedo los venció.

--menos mal que ahora estoy yo para remediar esto. –dijo Madison con voz autoritaria. –ustedes diez pedazos de cobardes comenzaran sus practicas nuevamente.

Los diez jóvenes se miraron indignados, ellos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento y no querían volver a lo mismo.

--pero –trato de protestar la rubia.

--nada de peros –amedrento Madison. –me importa una mierda que hayan terminado su entrenamiento. –agrego de forma petulante. –he dicho que se van a entrenar de nuevo y en mis manos, ¿entendido? Y si no entienden quedan expulsados.

Los diez aurors asintieron con resignación, no podían hacer más ya que sabían que si protestaban serian expulsados de la brigada de aurors y eso seria una deshonra.

Harry se fue como un tornado desatando toda su ira, llego a su oficina con Ron pisándole los talones.

--tranquilízate, Harry –dijo Ron tomando asiento frente al morocho.

--que me tranquilice una mierda Ron. –contesto Harry con rabia comprimida. –esa maldita esta suelta, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –pregunto Harry

--no.-negó Ron un poco atontado por la situación.

--va a buscar venganza, Ron ¿entiendes eso?, va a ir tras de los que estuvieron en la guerra, lo que la atraparon, tras los que mataron a Voldemort. –expuso Harry mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente entendiendo de pronto todo.

"Hermione" fue en lo primero en lo que pensó antes de salir corriendo de la oficina de Harry dejándolo aturdido, pero al segundo el morocho supo que su amigo iba por su esposa. Salio tras de el para ayudarle mientras que Madison formaba grupos para que buscaran a los mortios fugados.

Se meto en la chimenea rápidamente a la vez que Harry hacia lo mismo, desaparecieron al mismo momento. Todo fue borroso para Ron cuando llego a su casa estaba totalmente destruida, no hacia mas de media hora que se había despedido de su ,mujer y su casa, y ahora estaba todo destruido, busco a Hermione con la mirada no la veía en ningún lado. Harry choco con la espalde de Ron cuando llego tras el a la casa del pelirrojo, quedo atónito con lo que vio y un nudo s ele hizo en el estomago al pensar que su mejor amiga, la cual estaba embarazada estuviera…. Muerta.

--¡¡HERMIONE!! –grito con desesperación el pelirrojo y salio disparado por las escaleras o lo que quedaba de ellas.

"por favor que este bien, por Merlín y el dios Muggle que este bien" suplica Ron mientras buscaba entre los escombros del segundo piso, algo llamo su atención, un luz que venia desde la habitación que pertenecería al bebe, camino a grandes zancada hasta ella, la voz de Harry en el primer piso llamando y buscando a la castaña le hacia eco en la cabeza. Cuando llego a la puerta las manos le temblaron, el corazón le latía rápidamente, tomo el pomo aun con las manos temblándole, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una luz cegadora no le dejo ver lo que había dentro de la habitación, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz vio algo que lo dejo congelado…

Ahí estaba Hermione en el final de la habitación situada en un rincón, estaba acurrucada en una bolita protegiendo su pancita, con los ojos apretados, una burbuja la protegía y esta misma era la que daba esa luz cegadora. La castaña un no veía que su esposo estaba en shock mirándola y solo cayo en su presencia cunando Ron grito a todo pulmón.

--¡Harry! –Hermione abrió los ojos y se desenvolvió de su bolita, miro su pelirrojo y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas, la burbuja desapareció con un "plan" que fue silenciado por los pasos apresurados de Harry subiendo las escaleras, Ron corrió a abrazar a su mujer y cuando la tubo entre sus brazo pudo respirar con tranquilidad y el cuerpo se le aliviano. Harry entro estrepitosamente a la habitación con la varita en alto, pero la imagen era reconfortante Ron y Herms estaban abrazados y por lo visto la castaña estaba a salvo.

Algo en el interior de Harry vibro avisándole que se avecinaba peligro que lo mejor que podían hacer era huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, tomo un libro de cuentos infantiles que había tirado y lo transformo en traslado, corría hasta sus dos amigos y desapareció junto a ellos justo cuando tres mortios entraban en la habitación viendo como tres motas desaparecían. Bellatrix grito con frustración.

Aparecieron a unos cuantos metros de la madriguera corrieron a la casa lo mas rápido que podían, Harry llego primero y entro casi volando por la puerta gritando a todos lados.

--¡Señora Weasley! –la mujer salio a toda pastilla de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo mirando preocupada a Harry.

--que sucede Harry que gritas de esa forma. –inquirió la mujer urgida por la inestabilidad del cuerpo nervioso del morocho.

--¿quien mas esta en casa? –pregunto Harry

--pues, Cristina, Christopher, Teddy, Nick, Mía y Hally. –respondió Molly. Ron entro en ese momento con Hermione y que traía toda la ropa rasgada. La señora Weasley se sorprendió al ver a la casta y corrió a ayudara Ron.

--!niños! –llamo el morocho a los pequeños, a los pocos segundos seis niños se asomaban por la escalera. –acérquense les pidió. –todos obedecieron Teddy ayudo a su pequeña hermana y Christopher ayudo a Nick. –Bien Ron ven –llamo a su amigo –llévate a Hermione, Señora weasley usted a Nick y Mía, los demás esperaremos a que vuelvas Ron.

--¿pero donde vamos? –pregunto la señora Weasley que aun no entendía nada.

--a mi casa, ya te sabes la contraseña Ron ve ¡rápido! –musito Harry respondiendo a la señora Weasley y apurando a Ron, el pelirrojo desapareció por la chimenea murmurando palabras en un idioma extraño. Harry le dijo la contraseña en el oído a la señora Weasley y esta desapareció junto a los dos más pequeños. Solo quedaron Harry, Cristina, Christopher, Teddy y Hally. Los niños se miraban con temor, pero ninguno quería preguntar nada hasta que Hally harta de ese silencio hablo.

--que sucede padrino –inquirió la pequeña.

--no te preocupes. –contesto Harry sin responder a la niña una explosión se escucho cerca del verja de reaparición y en ese mismo momento Ron volvió a aparecer y tomo a sus dos sobrinos y desapareció de nuevo junto a los dos niños, Harry tomo a su ahijada y su ahijado (desde la semana pasada, Tonks y Remus se lo habían pedido y el acepto gustoso) y desapareció por la chimenea frustrando nuevamente los planes de Bellatrix que estaba aun mas molesta.

En la casa de Harry la señora Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala, estaba totalmente histérica, Harry y Ron le habían contado lo ocurrido y ella no podía tranquilizarse.

--ya le mande las carta a todos, no se preocupe Molly los chicos ya saben –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer que por fin paro de dar vueltas y se sentó en el sillón a la media hora la casa de Harry, Hally y Madison estaba abarrotada de la familla Weasley, Lupin. Madison llego de las ultima contando las ultimas noticias.

--lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner la protección fidelius –opino Arthur y todos asintieron.

--y solo los que trabajamos sabrán la ubicación, viviremos todos juntos. –expuso Remus y todos volvieron y aceptaron menos… Philips.

--esto es ilógico yo no quiero vivir con todos ustedes. –protesto el castaño y Ginny le mando una mira acecina, se había reconciliado y el ya estaba arruinando todo.

--nadie te obliga. –espeto Remus de forma brusca sorprendiendo a todos. –mis hijos corren peligro y nos expondré un segundo mas por ti.

El castaño guardo silencio, seria mejor que no reclamara nada mas, pero sin querer infundió la desconfianza hacia el, entonces Harry hablo sabiendo que no solo el pensaba así

--es mejor que te vayas. – le pidió Harry al castaño este ultimo lo miro con rabia y tomando su abrigo salio de ahí… solo.

Ginny se debatía entre ir o no con el, pero sabia que su familla la necesitaba ya hablaría con el mas tarde, ahora lo mejor era hacer el hechizo lo antes posible.

--manos a la obra. –dijo Arthur parándose todos los que salían de casa le siguieron quedando dentro solo Molly, Hermione, y todos los niños.

Los guardianes se pararon en un circulo en el patio de la casa de Harry, antes tendrían que agrandar la casa mediante un hechizo, no les costo mas de dos minutos agregar dos pisos mas a la casa y agrandar algunas habitaciones donde dormirían mas de un niño. Se volvieron a ubicar en un circulo perfecto (Arthur, Fred, Tania, George, Aly, Harry Madison, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Charly, Amelia, Fleur y Bill), se tomaron de las manos y Madison que era la que sabia el hechizo comenzó a decir cosas en una lengua desconocida que era sisiante como el Párcel decía así.

--Smistres sobrinuetsss alùes de maiturus lev rúes mesticsss –se detuvo mientras que en el centro del circulo una luz comenzaba a creser, primero los cubrio a ellos y luego siguió hasta cubrir la casa por completo, Madison siguió con el hechizo. –Sraguls soterces sotolucos sortosons somos suts senaidaugs. –termino y la luz se hiso cegadora hasta que en el numero 1202 de la avenida Godric desapareció dejando solo el numero 1201 y 1203. Ninguna de las personas que pasaban por fuera se dio cuenta del cambio o de cómo desapareció la hermosa casa.

El grupo de guardianes entraron en la casa para decirles a los demás que ya estaba el hechizo.

--terminamos. –dijo Arthur cuando entraron a la casa.

--oh, que bueno –se desahogo Molly

--bueno es mejor que nosotros volvamos al Ministerio –aconsejo Madison a Harry, Ron, Tonks.

--si, nosotras nos vamos a la tienda, tenemos que poner algunos hechizos protectores –dijo Tania refiriéndose a ella y a su prima Aly las dos tenían en el callejón Diagon una tienda de ropa llamada "La bruja moderna", desaparecieron por la chimenea.

--nosotros también nos vamos –musito Fleur y tomo a Bill de la mano y desaparecieron para ir a Gringotts.

--nosotros nos vamos a Sortilegios Weasley. –dijeron al unísono los gemelos y al igual que todos los anteriores desaparecieron en la chimenea.

--¡Hogwarts! –grito Remus cuando fue su turno en la chimenea, tenia que ir a avisar a los demás profesores sobre la huida de azcaban.

--¡Reserva de Dragones! –exclamo Charly lanzando los polvos flu

--Amy ve tu ahora –dijo Tonks a la esposa de Charly que trabajaba –no nos pueden ver llegar juntos al ministerio, seria sospechoso. Amelia o Amy como le decían de cariño trabajaba en el ministerio en la planta quinta (Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional) tomo los polvos Flu y desapareció.

--que nosotros lleguemos juntos da lo mismo trabajamos en lo mismo y mas si ahora a habido una fuga. – dijo Madison. –tenemos que hacer un plan para que esto acabe pronto.

--si, pero mejor hablamos en la oficina de Harry. –murmuro ron viendo que su madre y Hermione estaban demasiado atentas a la conversación.

--si, Ron tiene razón –admitió Harry --ginny –lamo Harry a la pelirroja. –es tu turno.

--no, me quedo, me traje el trabajo a casa. –contesto señalando una computadora portátil que estaba sobre el sillón. Harry la miro desconcertado nunca pensó que la pelirroja supiera utilizar ese tipo de cosas tan…tan Muggle, pero ese no era el momento para hacer preguntas, desapareció en la chimenea de los últimos.

Cuando entro a las oficinas de Aurors se encontró con Madison corriendo de un lado a otro con cinco personas pisándole los talones; Ron estaba en su cubículo telefoneado, y mandan escribiendo cartas, Tonks esta marcando en un mapa que estaba colgado en una de las paredes algunos de los lugares donde los Mortifagos podrían estar.

Nadie había visto que Harry ya había llegado, hasta que Madison choco contra el.

--¡Harry!, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? –pregunto con interés, pero al ver la expresión del morocho prefirió cambiar el tema. –ya esta todo listo cariño, solo tenemos que ver el próximo lugar de ataque de los fugados. Harry estaba pálido, recién había caído en algo los mortiños seguirán un patrón, primero la cara de Ron y Hermione, luego la madriguera, el departamento de Ginny, el próximo lugar iba a ser…

--la casa de Remus –murmuro, Madison que lo observaba entendió de inmediato lo que querían decir estas palabras.

--¡atención! –llamo Madison amplificando su voz con su barita. –Leones y Dragones preparaos –dijo y todos los que pertenecían estos dos escuadrones se alistaron para la batalla, en estos estaban Tonks y Ron cada uno era el capitán de estos escuadrones. –Ron tu y Harry llevaran a los tuyos a este lugar –expuso Madison mientras daba las coordenadas en el mapa que estaba en la pared –Tonks y yo iremos a este lugar –dijo anotando las coordenadas.

--pero, pero… --trato de hablar Tonks al darse cuenta del el lugar

--lo se cariño –se lamento Madison acariciándole el brazo, luego se volvió a dirigir a los aurors –que Merlín os acompañe, todos desaparecieron en el mismo instante.


	4. El inicio de la Venganza de Bellatrix

**_hola, siento la demora... este fics no esta editado, así q lamanto la faltas... como ya saben los personajes son prestados solo la trama y algunos personajes me pertenecen el resto es de Jk._**

4

"El inicio de la Venganza de Bellatrix"

Cuando Harry, Ron y el escuadrón León llegaron al lugar indicado por la metamorfomaga, ya había anochecido y todo estaba en penumbra, apenas se veía la casa de la familia Lupin, esta aun no había sido atacada ya que estaba intacta, la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, eso indicaba dos cosas o que estaban ya dentro los Mortifagos registrando o a la volada de Tonks se le había quedado prendida en la tarde cuando huían a casa de Harry.

Estaban al acecho como las leonas cuando van de caza, el grupo aguardaba a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño. De repente se sintieron unos… ¿aplausos?, Harry miro a Ron que también estaba atento, pero no entendía de donde ni por que alguien estuviese aplaudiendo. Agudizaron aun más el oído para saber de que se trataba.

De la casa comenzaron a salir personas todas de negro con capuchas y riendo, los aurors no entendían nada.

--¡escuchad! –grito la voz de una mujer imponente, esta hizo callar y llamar la atención de todos los encapuchados y Aurors. –como ya habéis dado cuenta, aquellos que nos han encerraron están huyendo… nos temen. –las ultimas palabras fueron un siseo que animo el habiente de los mortifagos que comenzaron a gritar jubilosos. –solo tenemos que seguir buscándolos hasta que demos con alguno de ellos. –mas gritos se escucharon entre los mortios. –recuerden sus nombres, no quiero errores y tampoco sobrevivientes. –Bellatrix sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba realmente feliz de que le temieran, --pero algo les pido, quiero a Potter para mí, yo lo quiero matar.

Madison que estaba al otro lado escuchando con su grupo sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia e impotencia, detestaba a esa mujer sin siquiera conocerla, la odiaba por el solo hecho de haber dañado a Harry, odiaba de donde procedía su maldad por que aquel que fue su señor fue el que comenzó a dañar la vida de Harry cuando este aun era un bebe.

--¿cuando atacamos? –pregunto Tonks inquieta por la situación veía como los mortios celebraban una victoria que aun no era suya.

--pronto –respondió Madison.

En el centro del patio trasero de la casa de los Lupin Bellatrix seguía con sus palabras hacia sus seguidores.

--quiero que tengan siempre claro, esto lo hacemos para vengar a nuestro señor. –Los mortios rugieron –ahora quememos esta choza. –dijo apuntando la casa de los Lupin.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar llamas de sus varitas cuando de repente escucharon un estruendo y se vieron allanados por más de veinte Aurors que peleaban embravados.

Harry busco entre la maraña de guerreros a Bellatrix, la encontró en el centro de la batalla batiéndose contra Madison que con su típica destreza le ganaba, pero el terror le invadió cuando vio que otro mortios atacaba a Madison por la espalda haciendo que la metamorfomaga cayera a la fría hierva inconciente, miro con odio al Mortifagos que había atacado a la mujer y le mando una maldición, Bellatrix se percato de su presencia y viendo que sus hombres caían demasiado rápido, sin plantarle mayor esfuerzo a los auror, se acerco a Madison y tomándola de la muñeca y gritando retirada desapareció con el cuerpo inconciente de la metamorfomaga.

--¡¡noooooooooooooooo!! –grito Harry al ver la intención de Bella, pero ya era demasiado tarde los Mortifagos y Bella con el cuerpo de Madison habían desaparecido en la oscuridad. Tonks y Ron se acercaron corriendo a ver a Harry que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

--que sucede Harry? –pregunto Tonks al ver la cara del morocho.

--se llevaron a Madison –contesto y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, Tonks abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y a Ron se le seco la boca.

--eso no puede ser –dijo Tonks sin creer las palabras de Harry.

Pero quien iba pensar que la gran auror Tuninetty iba a ser retenida por los mortifagos, eso era imposible, ella no podía estar en las manos de ellos. Estos eran los pensamientos de todos cuando se enteraron del infortunio de la metamorfomaga. Harry no sabia como decírselo a la pequeña Hally, como decirle a un niño de cinco años que su mamá esta en peligro de muerte, era imposible.

--ven, es mejor que nos vayamos –musito Ron ayudando a Harry a levantarse, el pobre morocho estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y los sollozos ahogados de Tonks no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Camino junto a Ron hasta llega la línea de aparición.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el ministerio, Harry sito a una reunión a todos los que estaban en el enfrentamiento.

--tenemos cuatro heridos de gravedad en San Mungo, y ellos nos tienen un rehén –expuso a todos. –Lo que no entiendo y lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de mortifagos que había –todos asintieron de acuerdo ya que sabían que no habían sido muchos los que arrancaron –solo fueron cinco los fugados de azcaban y en el enfrentamiento de esta noche habían mas de treinta mortifagos a lo menos. –Harry hablaba fuerte, sus ojos centellaban, y la actitud que tenia frente a todos los presente era intimidante y sobre todo fría; lamentablemente no era así como realmente se sentía, en el centro del pecho un vació se albergaba arrastrando de a poco su corazón, otra vez la historia se volvía a repetir, otra vez un ser querido caía en las manos de los mortifagos, todo le parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que quería huir, de la que quería despertar y ver los ojos verdes y llenos de calidez de Madison. No sabia aun como decirle esto a esa personita que esperaba en su casa, esa niña dulce que llenaba su corazón y que la sentía parte de el, algo realmente esencial, como el aire, Hally era su sol, lo llenaba y le brindaba amor incondicional, como le iba a decir a ella que le había fallado, no podía, se le rompería el corazón (o lo que quedaba de el) con solo contarle la noticia, no se imaginaba cuanto le lastimaría una sola lagrima de Hally.

Al fondo del salón una mano se alzo trayendo de vuelta a Harry.

--lo mas probable es que hubieran estaba hace mucho reuniendo seguidores, esto no es obra y magia de un solo día (n.a: que irónico) –expuso Ronald mientras caminaba hacia la tarima donde Harry hablaba. –tenemos que revisar las visitas de los mortifagos para ver los sospechosos. –todos coincidieron con el pelirrojo, Harry sonrió de medio lado, su amigo era un gran aurors y estaba orgulloso de el.

--yo ya hice eso –dijo Tonks que ya estaba mas repuesta y caminaba con altivez hacia la tarima. –y solo ha habido una visita a uno de los cinco fugados. –Harry la miraba con atención al igual que todos los presentes.

--entonces, ¡que esperan! –exclamo Ron jubiloso de saber que ya tenían una pista contundente e irrefutable, todos los aurors salieron disparados en busca del paradero de esta persona, pero esperen un momento Tonks no les dio el nombre de esta persona, entonces como iban a buscarlo o buscarla, toda la multitud que había salido de la sala de reuniones volvió a entrar para saber el nombre de el sospechoso o sospechosa.

Ron entendió al ver la cara de todo que le había faltado dar el nombre, así que reviso la hoja de Tonks para ver el nombre del susodicho, pero quedo helado al ver el apellido de la sospechosa, porque si mis queridas lectoras era una mujer.

"no lo puedo creer" se dijo Ron "esto es imposible"

Harry se percato de la cara de Ron al leer el nombre del sospechoso se acerco por el hombro derecho del pelirrojo para poder leer y al igual que Ronald Harry quedo congelado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo, Tonks que ya había salido del shock hace rato ya, les quito el papel y leyó el nombre en voz alta para los otros aurors que esperaban con impaciencia.

--Antara Lastrange…

Todos volvieron a salir de la sala en busca del paradero de esta mujer. Tonks se giro hacia los chicos que aun estaban en trance debido a la impresión de saber el nombre de la sospechosa.

--ya despierte, yo también quede impresionada –dijo Tonks ya harta de ver que los chicos seguían preguntándose como mierda (palabras de Ron) había otra Lestrange si los registros mostraban que estaban todos muertos por ser mortios o por viejos.

--esto es muy extraño –dijo desconcertado Ron

--si, lo se –admitió Harry

--supuestamente no ahí mas descendientes de la familia Lastrange –expuso Tonks. –los expedientes lo dicen, estoy segura.

--bueno lo sabremos pronto –dijo Harry

--si –afirmo Ron

--lo mejor de ahora es que nos vayamos a casa –dijo Tonks, miro a Harry –si quieres le digo yo a Hally.

--no te preocupes, yo se lo diré –contesto Harry

--ok –acepto Tonks sabia que a harry le tocaba pesado. –pero permíteme estar ahí, aunque sea como apoyo. –pidió.

--ok –accedió Harry a la petición de la metamorfomaga.

A la media hora los tres (Tonks, Ronald y Harry) se encontraban de camino a la casa del morocho, cuando llegaron la señora Weasley les recibió ya que quería saber todo lo sucedió en el asalto a los mortifagos, los tres se miraron preguntándose quiera iba a ser el que hablar, cuando Tonks se disponía a contarle a Molly lo ocurrido por la chimenea apareció Amelia con cara descompuesta y muy afligida.

--¿es verdad? –inquirió de forma abrupta a los aurors. Los tres se sorprendieron, pero no alcanzaron a contestar nada cuando Arthur llego por la chimenea.

--¿es verdad? –pregunto de la misma forma que Amelia. Por la escalera se asomaban Ginny y todos los pequeños.

--bueno yo quería contar eso…. Pero no pudo continuar ya que Remus llegaba ahora por la chimenea

--¿como les fue? –pregunto de forma ansiosa, pero cuando se disponía nuevamente a contar por la chimenea aparecieron Fleur y Bill que estaban acongojados y preocupados igual que los demás.

--por favor tomen asiento –les pido Tonks, Hermione venia saliendo del baño, y se situó junto a su marido, pero nuevamente cuando iban a contar lo ocurrido llego el resto de la familia Weasley.

--ahora si –dijo Harry viendo que no faltaba nadie, aun no se percataban de la presencia de aquellas personitas en la escalera, Hally esperaba con ansias saber algo y mas que todo quería ver a su mamá ya que algo le decía que todo era rosa, (n.a: como este color no le gustaba le decía así cuando era negro ustedes entienden ) –bueno primero detuvimos a mucho de los mortios, pero otros tantos escaparon y entre ellos Bellatrix, además (y le doy gracias a Merlín por esto) solo cuatro heridos salieron… -en este punto se detuvo ya que lo mas difícil estaba por salir a la luz –la cuestión es que se llevaron a un rehén. –al terminar la palabra todos se encontraban con la respiración tomada, ninguno quería respirar ni nada.

--¿entonces es verdad? –inquirió con voz vacilante Arthur. –lo de Mady, ¿es verdad?

La tensión callo sobre todos, desde las escaleras Hally contuvo la respiración y el corazón le comenzó a latir fieramente, como si quisiera huir por la garganta de la pequeña. Ginny que estaba a su lado la miro con miedo, la niña había palidecido.

"no puede ser verdad" pensó Hally "Harry no lo permitiría" trato de tranquilizarse. Dio un respigón después de esos segundos de silencio, cuando la voz de Harry irrumpió ese silencio resonando con eco en sus oídos, afirmando lo que mas temía.

--si –admitió Harry retirando la vista de todos los presente y llevándola hasta la escalera donde vio la frágil figura de Hally devastada, se levanto rápidamente para ir donde la niña, pero antes de llagar Hally pudo hablar o mejor dicho gritar.

--¡NO!, MIENTES, ESO NO ES VERDAD, MI MAMÁ ESTA BIEN –gritaba entre sollozos, congelando totalmente a Harry a los pies de la escalera. Lo que mas se temía estaba sucediendo Hally le odiaba por haber roto esa promesa de cuidar a su mamá, en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor que le causo esa verdad, esos ojos verdes y calidos estaban tormentosos y tristes, se imagino a el mismo mirándose en el espejo en Hogwarts en su primer años, cuando había visto a sus padres, queriendo pensar que ellos seguían vivos, y donde la verdad estaba clara, ellos seguían muertos, y el seguía solo… como siempre lo había estado.

Los músculos no le respondía, quería abrazar a Hally, pero estaba totalmente estático en su lugar, la pequeña vio el tormento que pasaba por el rostro de su padrino y se sintió culpable por hacerlo sentir tan mal, sabia muy bien que no era culpa de su padrino que todo eso hubiera sucedido, con paso rápido bajo las escaleras y se abalanzo sobre Harry, el no reacciono hasta que sintió la humedad de la lagrimas de Hally sobre su ropa, se agacho y la tomo en brazos y acurrucándola en su pecho trato de tranquilizarla, entregándole seguridad y protección.

--shhhhh –decía Harry mientras la mecía. –sabes bien que are lo imposible por recuperar a tu mamá. –la niña le miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y asintió sabiendo que Harry no fallaría a su palabra, después se volvió a acurrucar en los brazos de su padrino tratando de reconfortarse.

Todos miraban la escena con pena, no entendían porque a Harry siempre se la ponían tan difícil, no entendían como era posible que siempre saliera él más afectado que todos lo que luchaban contra el mal.

En la guarida de los mortifagos Bellatrix caminaba de un extremo a otro de la sala donde se encontraba. La pobre Madison estaba colgada de los brazos en una de las paredes de la sala, ya no estaba inconciente, pero si muy golpeada, miraba con odio a Bella que se paseaba de un extremo a otro.

--dime donde están –exigió Bellatrix a Madison aun palmo de distancia, Madison la miro con repugnancia y le escupió en la cara. – ¡maldita! -exclamo enfadad Bellatrix limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la cara luego con la mima mano golpeo a Madison en pleno rostro –estupido –mascullo Bella al ver la resistencia de la bruja.

"menos mal que aun no saben que soy metamorfomaga" pensó Madison, planeando su huida.

--

--¿como estará? –pregunto Tonks a su marido, este la miro y a la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

--no lo se, pero ella es fuerte –respondió Remus besando a su mujer en l afrente.

Habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde el rapto de Madison, lo niños ya dormían en sus habitaciones, menos Hall que estaba aun en los brazos de su padrino.

--por que no la vas a recostar Harry –musito molly mirando como Harry trataba de que la niña estuviera lo mas cómoda posible entre sus brazos.

--no se preocupe Molly –contesto Harry.

--ok –acepto la pelirroja.

Ron estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo así que no sintió cuando su mujer se acerco a el con una taza de café

--toma amor –le dijo Hermione extendiéndole una taza de humeante café, el sonrió agradecido ya que le pesaban los parpados.

--Tonks como vas con los mapas –pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a la metamorfomaga.

--bien, ya tengo casi todo –respondió Tonks mientras hacía trazos en una mapa.

--Harry llego la información de la sospechosa –llamo Ron desde la cocina mientras desataba los documentos de una lechuza. Harry se levanto con Hally aun entre sus brazos, pero se vio interrumpido su camino por una Molly bastante cabreada de las porfías del morocho.

--dámela, --le pidió --la voy a llevar a la cama –dijo molly y cuando vio que Harry iba a protestar agrego –y nada de peros

Harry vencido por la pelirroja no se negó más y le paso el cuerpo de Hally para que la fuera a costar a una cama. Cuando lego a la cocina Ron ya estaba leyendo el documento.

--¿que dice? –pregunto Harry. Ron le hizo señas con la mano para que aguardara a los segundos el pelirrojo ya había terminado.

--toma –dijo extendiendo el papel. Harry lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

_Nombres: Antara Lux_

_Apellidos: Black Roll _

_"un momento no era Lastrange" se pregunto Harry_

_Genero: femenino_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Nacionalidad: Estado unídense._

_Estado civil: soltera con compromiso (en la siguiente hoja adjuntamos los datos del novio)_

_Domicilio: Lindale Ave c/ High park Ln edificio 13 saint Mat Dpto. 402 / Orlando _

_Estado de Florida, Estados unidos._

_Escolaridad: Salen años reglamentarios (7) _

_Educación superior: Aurors en "Sarcofrid" _

_ Leyes Muggles y mágicas en "Zig"_

"¿aurors?, ¿leyes?" se volvió a preguntar Harry al ver lo que esta misteriosa mujer había estudiado, siguió leyendo los datos de Antara.

_Hijos: no_

_Habbys: tenis y natación_

_No presenta condenas ni demandas pendientes, esta totalmente limpia de fechorías._

_A continuación adjunta a la ficha una fotografía._

En la fotografía salía una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y lacio de color negro azulado, su piel era albina, sus ojos eran almendrados y grises (característicos de los Black) y labios finos y rosados. A ojos de cualquier hombre esa muchacha era realmente hermosa y no tenia nada que ver con las facciones trastornadas de Bellatrix, incluso todos los que estaban mirando la foto (Remus, Tonks, Ronald, Hermione, Arthur y Harry) si no fuera por que era una Lastrange creerían firmemente que esa mujer no era hija de la repulsiva Bella y mucho menos de su marido.

--es muy guapa –opino Tonks observando atentamente cada rasgo de la sospechosa.

--si –admitió Ron mirándola un poco embelesado

--a mi se me hace muy familiar –dijo Hermione tratando de recordar donde era que la había visto –están seguros de que no estudio en Hogwarts.

--si –afirmo Harry seguro de lo que decía –no ahí duda de eso.

--aparte la conoceríamos, tiene nuestra misma edad. –dijo Ronald

--extraño, realmente extraño –enfatizo Remus, por más que miraba a Antara, sabia que sus ojos, y esa mirada la había visto en otra persona, pero la pregunta era…. ¿En quien?

--es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Hermione –ya mañana verán eso.

--si, Herms tiene razón, necesitamos descansa –concordó Remus –mañana será un día duro para ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a Tonks, Ron y Harry.

Todos se fueron a dormir, unos mejor que otros. Harry no concilio el sueño hasta pasado las dos de la madrugada, pero algo lo saco de su descanso y eso fueron unos pasitos, se quedo tranquilo sabiendo de quien se trataba, aguardo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Hally a su lado, luego la pequeña lo rodeo con los brazos, pensando que su padrino seguía durmiendo, cerro los ojos y se volvió a dormir un poco mas tranquila y ya sin miedo.

La mañana siguiente la casa era un gran lió, lo niños corrían de un lado a otro, los adultos trataban de desayunar y lo que eran padres trataban de dar de comer a sus hijos.

--vamos Cristina termina tu leche, tengo que ir a trabaja –le pedía Tania por décima vez a su hija que no quería probar bocado alguno.

--creo que esto es un complot –susurro Ron a Harry que también intentaba que Hally comiera sin tener resultados. Por las escaleras se oían pasos de alguien que venia bajando, en el inicio de la escalera se encontraba Molly mirando a todo con una ceja alzada, le divertía ver como los niños estaban en contra de que sus papas fueran a trabajar ya que temían por ellos.

--puedes trabajar desde aquí –dijo Hally corriendo nuevamente su cuenco de cereales –así te puedo ayudar.

--cariño tengo que ir al ministerio –le explico Harry sabiendo que sus palabras le valían a la niña –entiende tengo que ir. –agrego implorante, pero la pequeña se negó a cooperar rotundamente.

En la misma casa, para ser mas exactos en la sala Fred corría tras Christopher que no quería darse un baño, no muy lejos de ahí los pequeños gemelos de George (Isidora y Tristan) estaban mañociando así que el pobre George estaba totalmente histérico y la pobre Aly también, a poco metros el metamorfomago Teddy y su hermano del medio Nick se habían encerrado en el baño y Remus aporreaba la puerta para que estos le abrieran, pero los niños se negaban, la pequeña traviesa de Mía cambiaba de apariencia confundiéndose con los otros niños y Tonks estaba como loca buscándola, Lina la hija mayor de Charly y Amelia se negaba a obedecer a su padre le pedía levantarse del sillón para alistarse, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzado y el ceño fruncido, se preguntaran, pero si Charly tiene fuerza que la tome y la saque, pues no saben como pero la chica estaba adherida al sillón y Loret la hermana menor de Lina lloraba desconsoladamente en el medio del salón sobre la mesa de centro, todo era un caos y Molly Weasley se divertía con el. En el otro extremo de la sala estaba Victoria la mayor de Bill, esta pequeña votaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso y Fleur que iba tras ella lo reparaba al instante mientras la regañaba en francés, Bill trataba de bajar al pequeño Mark de la araña que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Cuando ya los adultos lloraban rogándole a los niños que se comportaran Molly bajo las escaleras y cual fue la reacción de todos, pues, lo niños se detuvieron al instante mirando con temor la cara de pocos amigos que traía Molly hasta los adultos la miraban con miedo, ya que el pelirroja monarca era de temer, hasta a mi me da escalofrió.

--¿que sucede aquí? –pregunto con un tono demasiado empalagoso para ser sincero. Los niños tragaron saliva al instante, estaban metido en un tremendo lió de esos donde ruegas que la tortura acabe pronto. –He preguntado algo –espeto con voz escalofriante y fría. Nadie respondió nuevamente, la señora Weasley quería partirse de la risa de la cara de todos, pero contuvo la compostura. –Haber tu –dijo apuntando a su nieta mayor –dime Lina que era todo ese escándalo –pregunto a la pequeña pelirroja que retrocedió un paso con miedo y tartamudeando respondió.

--nada abuelita…

--así que nada –repitió Molly –y que era todo ese ruido –pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Christopher, este trago saliva ruidosamente.

--solo jugábamos abuelita –contesto el niño con una sonrisa forzada.

--jugaban –repitió Molly con una sonrisa malévola, se giro y mirando a Cristina y Victoria les pregunto – ¿me pueden decir a que jugaban?

--este… ah es... –Tartamudeaba Victoria –un juego.

--como se llama el juego Cristina –le pregunto Molly a la morochita.

--em… em… se llama… cabreando a los papis –contesto con una enorme sonrisa, pensando erróneamente que de esta manera Molly le perdonaría.

--cabreando a los papis –repitió Molly ampliando aun mas la sonrisa malévola, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos los presente. –Por lo que supongo todos desayunaron ya –no espero respuesta ya que muy bien sabia que los niños no habían probado bocado alguno. –por que les doy diez a Cristina, Christopher, Victoria, Ted, Lina y Hally para que se bañen y vistan, entendido, no quiero repetirlo una vez ¡mas! –todos los niños nombrados salieron disparados hacia los baños, no querían que molly se sulfurara mas de lo que estaba. –y ustedes a la ¡cocina! –les ordeno al resto de los niños que salieron corriendo a la cocina.

--woooo molly ¿cómo lo haces? –inquirió Tonks al ver que sus hijos desfilaban obedientemente hasta donde habían sido enviados.

--años de practica –contesto Molly con una sonrisa amable.

--hasta recordé cuando era pequeño –dijo ron mientras sentía un escalofrió – uf espero no volver a pasar por tu enojo mamá. –todos rieron ya mas relajados.

--nosotros campo queremos revivir esos tiempo Ronni –dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Ginny baja recién las escalas sorprendida de no encontrar un despelote ya que desde el baño oía los gritos y plegarias de los adultos.

--este parece un campo de batalla –dijo refiriéndose a la sala.

--es lo que fue querida hermanita –contesto Bill. –eso fue

--es mejor que nos vayamos al ministerio –dijo Arthur entrando de los primeros a la chimenea.

Todos le siguieron, menos Hermione y Ginny que se quedaban en casa para ayudarle a la señora Weasley, peo por lo vista Molly no necesitaba ayuda de nadie se las arreglaba excelente con todos los niños.

--¿por que no vas a trabajar a tu oficina? –le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

--no tengo nada que hacer allá –contesto –el trabajo que estoy realizando lo tengo todo en esta maquinita –dijo mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas al portátil.

--aps…

--¿y tu como estas? –Le pregunto ginny tocándole la prominente panza –parece que vas a estallar –dijo entre risas.

--ya te quiero ver a ti en mi lugar –contraataco Herms de forma maliciosa, Ginny borro de inmediato su sonrisa provocando la de Hermione.

--eso no va a ocurrir –dijo con la voz visiblemente afectada

--Ginny, yo lo siento, no quise molestarte –trato de disculparse Hermione viendo lo afectada que estaba la pelirroja.

--no es por ti, Herms, soy yo…

--¿pero que dices? –inquirió la castaña in entender las palabras de su amiga.

--eso –contesto Ginny –yo no voy a poder tener hijos.

--¿como? –pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

--Philips es estéril –confeso Ginny, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y le dolía decirlo, pero se sintió más liviana. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba en Shock debido a la noticia.

--lo lamento mucho –dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga reconfortándola, pero su panza no le permitía acercarse demasiado.

--no te preocupes –trato de amainar Ginny con una amago de sonrisa.

--

En el ministerio estaban algunos de los aurors de cabeza buscando y rebuscando por todos lados más datos sobre la mujer sospechosa y el resto trataba de buscar el posible lugar donde estaban hospedados los Mortios.

--no creo que estén en la casa de los Malfoy –dijo Ron viendo como Tonks lo marcaba como posible –después de que el huroncito se fue de Londres con su madre tras la muerte de Lucius no han vuelto a pisar suelo Londoniense.

--pero puede ser –dijo Tonks –no podemos desecharlo.

--Tonks tiene razón –admitió Harry

--

En la guarida del mal Bellatrix estaba con ulceras debido a los nervios, estaba histérica sus compañeros de trabajo (los mortifagos) eran unos completos inútiles, quería encontrar el lugar protegido por Potter donde de seguro estaban todos sus seres querido, pero su rehén no quería cooperar hablando.

--tráeme un te Bravis –le pidió Bella a una de la mortias recién reclutada, no sabia como esa mocosa la idolatraba, la muchacha llego a lo s minutos con una taza de humeante Te.

_"¿quien será esa mujer?"_ se pregunto Bella al recordar la única visita que había tenido cuando estuvo en azcaban "¿_qué abra querido esa estupida de mi?"_ por mas que trataba de verle sentido no le encontraba y se confundía cada vez mas, no conocía a esa mujer, pero algo en ella le era familiar, demasiado familiar para el gusto de Bellatrix.

--¡¡se escapo!! –grito un mortifago mientras corría por un pasillo dando la alarma a todos.

--jefa la bruja huyo –dictamino Bravis. Bellatrix dejo caer su taza bacía de te y miro asesinamente a la joven mortia

--¿como? –pregunto entre dietes temiendo lo peor.

--la mujer escapo, la rehén –contesto con miedo la muchacha.

Bellatrix se enervo en de un tirón y camino hacia el pasillo que se dirigía hacia las mazmorras donde tenían encarcelada a Madison. Abrió la puerta de entrada con un hechizo que la hizo estallar dejándola hecha añicos.

--¡AAAAAAH! –rujio Bella al ver que era cierto que su boleto de triunfo había escapado. – ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! –busco con la vista a los encargados de salvaguardar a Madison y los encontró a los tres en el rincón de la mazmorra, dio dos zancadas y los estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. –¡¡CRUCIO!! –los tres chicos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor debido a la maldición. --¡¡CRUCIO!! –volvió a maldecir Bella a sus seudos seguidores.

--

No sabia cuanto era lo que había corrido, pero las piernas ya le estaban fallando, se detuvo y se refugio en unos árboles, tenia claro que pronto le saldrían a buscar, pero aun le faltaba correr un tramo mas para desaparecer, saco fuerza de lo mas profundo de su ser para acabar pronto con esto y estar pronto con su pequeña, respiro profundamente y volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas y agallas.

--

--¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?! –entro una mujer hecha una furia debido a la noticia que le había llegado hace solo unas horas. – ¡Harry James Potter! –rujio llamando la mujer al jefe de aurors, Harry que estaba en su oficina planeando todo para el rescate de Madison, salio apresuradamente de su oficina bastante molesto por el alboroto. Su sorpresa fue al ver de quien se traba, una mujer alta de cabello negro, muy guapa y con unos ojos verdes muy conocidos por el hombre.

_"diablos"_ pensó al ver a Selena parada en medio de las oficinas de aurores

--Potter –siseo Selena acercándose al morocho que retrocedió un paso la ver que la mujer se le acercaba. – ¿que le a pasado? –pregunto entre diente cuando ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Harry.

--ella, yo… --tartamudeaba Harry.

--ya me los pronombre, ahora quiero que me digas donde esta Mady –siseo amenazantemente Selena.

--la tienen de rehén –respondió Harry, Selena se sintió desfallecer, pero la bronca la mantuvo en pie.

--¿desde cuando? –volvió a preguntar.

--desde ayer –respondió Harry –estamos haciendo todo lo posible por rescatarla –dijo Harry tratando de calmarle los humos a la morocha –la rescataremos te lo prometo –agrego Harry y se acerco a la mujer que ya baja las defensas, la abrazo con fuerza y ella le correspondió.

--¿por que no me avísate? –le reprocho la morocha.

--lo siento, pero estado muy concentrado en esto –contesto con cariño Harry.

--te perdono –dijo Selena con una sonrisa –y bueno en que te puedo ayudar

--ven sígueme –le invito Harry y la llevo a la oficina donde estaban Tonks, Ron y otros aurors de alto rango.

--¡ey! –llamo Harry la atención de todos los de la sala. –Ella es Selena Foxy y pertenece al Cuerpo de La **A.D****.L.I.M** (asociación de logística internacional mágica) –dijo presentando a Selena que hizo una reverencia para saludar a todos.

--

--la quiero de vuelta con vida –dijo Bellatrix al grupo de mortifagos y dementores que iban tras de madison. – ¡LARGO! –ordeno y todos desaparecieron al instante.

La mejor manera de las cosas salgan bien es haciéndolas tu misma, eso fue lo que pensó Bellatrix antes de desaparecer de la guarida. Apareció en un bosque bastante tétrico, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un riachuelo y se acerco a el.

--nózaroc ut emartseum –murmuro en lengua antigua, el riachuelo comenzó a iluminarse en el centro y desde ahí emergió una esfera que desprendía luz. –Emartseum –volvió a decir en la legua antigua, la esfera dejo de brillar y se acero a la mano extendida de Bellatrix donde se quedo a solo unos centímetros, de esta comenzaron a aparecer sombras, personas que corrían y gritaban. –Esenetrep on íuqa euq al a acsub. —la esfera volvió a brillar después de estas palabras y paso unos segundos volvió a apagarse y le mostró a Bella la ubicación exacta de Madison que estaba casi a las afuera del bosque. –Finite –susurro y la esfera volvió al riachuelo, Bellatrix giro en sus talones y desapareció.

Madison estaba exhausta, llevaba horas corriendo sin descansar. Solo le faltaba unos cuantos metros para desaparecer de esa pesadilla y poder volver a ver su hija, a los Weasley's, Lupin's y Harry, se prometió que apenas tocara su hogar aria que Harry y Ginny se pusieran de novio aunque tuviera que encerrarlos, sonrió ante esa idea. Al final del sendero vio una calle por fin, solo unos metros más y podría desaparecer. Corrió con más fuerza, pero antes de llegar a la carretera una persona encapuchada apareció frente a ella, al detenerse de repente callo de bruces al suelo, se levanto de inmediato y empuño la varita que le había robado al Mortifago por el cual se había hecho pasar.

--que lastima –mascullo Bellatrix quitándose la capucha de la capa –casi lo lograste –dijo con una sonrisa malévola – has sido una bruja mala, muy mala.

Madison por instinto retrocedió unos pasos, pero al dar el tercer paso hacia tras tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo de espalda.

_"mierda"_ pensó al verse mas vulnerable en esa posición. Bella aprovecho esa oportunidad y se encaramo sobre el cuerpo de Madison quedando a ahorcajada sobre la morocha.

--ni te muevas –le amenazo Bella apuntándole en la garganta con la varita –o ¿quieres morir?

Madison solo bufo de impotencia. Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose y tras unos árboles aparecieron la muchacha que idolatraba a Bella y dos chicos mas.

--por fin llegan –reclamo Bella –levántenla –ordeno y le quito la varita a Madison.

--no te saldrás con la tuya –siseo Madison, los dos chicos la tironearon para que guardara silencio –me las vas a pagar maldita puta –amenazo la metamorfomaga. Bella que le estaba dando la espalda hasta ese momento se giro y dibujo una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

--yo no diría eso en tu lugar –dijo mientras se acercaba a Madison que al ver que Bella se acercaba trato de zafarse para saltarle encima. --uuuh eres muy fiera –dijo socarronamente --¡CRUCIO! –grito apuntando el cuerpo de Madison que cayo al suelo estremeciéndose de dolor. Madison sentía como cada hueso le ardía y los músculos se le anudaban provocando aun más dolor. Trato de no gritar debido al dolor que le causaban los tres maleficios que Bella le había lanzado, pero el agotamiento no le daba esa oportunidad, se quejo y se sintió débil, se prometió no gemir mas aunque la desapiadad de Bella la matara a cruciatus. –llévenla a la guarida del mal –ordeno a los tres jóvenes. (n.a: jajaja me da risa como suena guarida del mal)

--

--es un gusto conocerte Selena –dijo Tonks –mi nombre es Nymphadora Lupin, pero dime Tonks –Selena sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

--el, Selena –dijo Harry mostrándole a Ron –Ronald Weasley, me mejor amigo –el pelirrojo inflo el pecho lleno de orgullo y estiro su mano para saludar a Selena.

--bienvenida –dijo Ron

--ahora que ya nos presentemos –dijo Harry –pongámonos a trabajar.

--la mejor forma de que encontremos a Madison es que ubiquemos la canalización de su magia –dictamino Selena y todos le tomaron atención.

--¿como se hace eso? –pregunto Tonks sin entender lo de la canalización, Selena la miro con una sonrisa y respondió.

--las metamorfo cuando utilizan su don dejan por decirlos en palabras vulgares un rastro.

En la sala todos guardaban silencio y prestaban mucha atención a lo que les decía la morocha.

--podrías ocupar palabras mas vulgares –pidió Ron sin entender, aunque no era el único ya que todos menos Tonks no habían entendido ni una sola palabra.

--lo que Selena quiere decir que cuando las metamorfos utilizamos la transformación dejamos un rastro de magia, residuos.

--ok –dijo Ron --¿pero como vamos a encontrar ese residuo? –pregunto

--se hace a través de un hechizo –respondió Selena –pero tenemos que tener la esencia de Madison o si no esto no resulta.

--¿pero como vamos a tener esencia de Madison? –inquirió Ronald.

--sencillo, sangre –respondió Selena. –es donde se encuentra todo nuestro poder mágico o sea la esencia de los seres mágicos.

--pero no tenemos sangre de Madison –se apresuro a decir Tonks que estaba fascinada con todo el tema.

--si, pero me tienen a mi y a Hally –dijo Selena --con eso basta.

--entonces que estamos esperando –dio con euforia Harry levantándose de la mesa.

--un momento Potter –le detuvo Selena –no podemos llegar y hacer esto.

--pero… –trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por Selena.

--ahí que esperar hasta pasado mañana

--¡¿como?! –pregunto Harry

--eso, el hechizo solo se hace con luna Llena, cuando esta se encuentra en el punto mas alto del cielo –explico Selena –antes no.

--maldición –mascullo Harry. –Pero no tenemos tiempo –dijo con desesperación.

--no te preocupes ella va estar bien, la necesitan viva para llegar a ti –expuso de forma obvia Selena –ahora necesito comer y buscar algunas cosas en la biblioteca –se giro mirando a Tonks –cariño sabes donde ahí ana biblioteca mágica –le pregunto.

--si –afirmo Tonks –ven te acompaño –le dijo mientras salían juntas por la puerta.

--conozco la mejor biblioteca –le comento Tonks a la morocha –esta en Hogwarts

--woooo voy a conocer Hogwarts, que emoción –exclamo con efusividad Selena.

--déjame mandarle una lechuza a la profesora Mc' Gonagall y a mi marido –dijo Tonks mientras entraba a su oficina y tomaba asiento en su escritorio y se ponía escribir una nota para la directora de Hogwarts y el jefe de Gryffindor.

Profesora Mc' Gonagall:

Espero que este usted bien, bueno la razón de la presente es por que necesito de su autorización para utilizar la biblioteca del colegio, es de suma urgencia. Le agradezco de ante mano y por favor informe a la brevedad.

Atte.

Nymphadora Lupin.

Tomo la nota y la ata a una de las dos lechuzas que estaban en su despacho y la hecho a volar de su ventana, después se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio y se puso a escribir otra nota.

_Amor:_

¿Como estas?, ojala que bien, la razón de esta inesperada nota es por que necesito de tu ayuda, nos vemos en unos minutos en colegio, juntémonos en el despacho de la directora. Adiós

Besos, te ama

Tonks.

Tomo a la otra lechuza y ato la nota a su pata, se giro y miro a Selena que se paseaba por el despacho observando las fotografías que había alrededor.

--que encantadores son tus hijos –dijo Selena haciendo sobresaltar a Tonks que miraba el vació.

--gracias –agradeció un poco avergonzada, pasaron escasos diez minutos donde Tonks le mostró y le dijo los nombres de sus tres hijos cuando aprecio la primera lechuza por el marco de la ventana, Tonks la tomo y desanudo la nota.

_Nymphadora:_

_Espero estés bien, no ahí problema, ya habilite la chimenea para que te venga por red flu._

_Se despide atte. _

_ Minerva Mc' Gonagall, Directora de Hogwarts_

Cuando termino de leer la respuesta, mando a la otra lechuza a su marido.

--bueno vamos, nos esperan –dijo saliendo de su despacho con Selena pisándole los talones, caminaron por los pasillos del ministerio, donde mas de un hombre se giro para ver dos veces a la guapa Selena, cuando llegaron al área de chimeneas, Tonks le explico como tenia que hacerlo para llegar a Hogwarts.

--¡Hogwarts! –exclamo Selena cuando estuvo dentro de la chimenea y tiro los polvos flu al suelo y desapareció entre llamas verdes, al mismo ínstate Tonks hacía lo mismo desde la chimenea del junto.

Las dos aparecieron en una sala redonda donde había muchos objetos brillantes, un escritorio se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde una mujer de aspecto sabio les miraba con una sonrisa.

--buenos días Minerva –saludo Tonks acercándose a la bruja del escritorio.

--Buenos días Nymphadora –saludo Mc' Gonagall y Tonks hizo un gesto de desagrado –jajajaj –rió la mujer –lo siento aun no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu apellido de soltera.

Selena miraba todo con mucha atención, siempre quiso conocer Hogwarts y al sabio director de este, vio sobre el lugar donde estaba Minerva Mc' Gonagall el retrato del Director el cual tenia unas sonrisa afable y los ojos llenos de curiosidad por la visitante.

--pueden disponer de la biblioteca cuanto plazcan –dijo Minerva sacando del ensimismamiento a Selena, Tonks agrando su sonrisa.

--muchas gracias –agradeció Tonks –ah antes de que se olvide –dijo la metamorfomaga –ella –señalo a Selena –es Selena Foxy –presento Tonks a la morocha.

--mucho gusto señora Foxy –saludo Minerva.

--el gusto es mió directora Mc' Gonagall, pero dígame Selena –dijo la morocha

--bueno es mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca –dijo Tonks, pero cuando se estaban despidiendo la puerta del despacho de la directora se abrió dando paso a un hombre de semblante pasivo y sencillo, aunque eso no le quitara que tuviera una atractiva madures.

--¡hola cariño! –saludo Tonks lanzándose a los brazos de su marido.

--hola amor –saludo el con voz suave y tranquila, quito sus ojos de su mujer y le dedico una sonrisa a la directora –buenos días Minerva –luego poso sus ojos en la mujer extraña para el –buenos días –le saludo cordialmente.

--buenos días Remus –respondió el saludo Minerva.

--buenos días –saludo Selena –me llamo Selena Foxy –se presento la morocha y luego agrego –soy la hermana de Madison.

Los dos estrecharon las manos, Remus se fijo en su esposa preguntándole con la mirada que era eso que la traía por aquí.

--¿nos acompañas a la biblioteca? –pregunto Tonks

--claro –acepto Remus. Los tres se fueron hacia la biblioteca y en el amino Tonks le contó que era lo que hacían en ese lugar.

--entiendo –comento depuse de saber todo –así que perteneces a la A.D.L.I.M –dijo impresionado Remus –eres joven para estar en ella –agrego depuse.

--lo se soy la mas joven en mas de trescientos cincuenta años –respondió con suficiencia y orgullo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca unos veinte minutos después de salir del despacho de la directora.

--¿que es lo que necesitas?, Selena –inquirió Remus en la entrada de la biblioteca.

--el libro que necesito se llama "Aura" –respondió Selena

--nunca e oído hablar de el –se impresiono Remus al ver que había un libro del que no tenia idea.

--no muchos lo conocen –dijo Selena, pero debería estar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, ya que es magia muy avanzada.

Los tres se embaucaron en una búsqueda exhaustiva del libro en la sección prohibida, pero recién iban en la tercera parte de esta sección cuando ya habían transcurrido unas tres horas.

--¡tengo una idea! –Exclamo Tonks –llamemos a Hermione, ella debe de saber de el

--no lo se –dudo Remus –ni yo lo conozco.

--que va, a que ella lo a leído un millón de veces –comento Tonks. Remus bufo molesto ya que su mujer podía llegar a ser muy cabezota.

--ok –acepto Remus.

Tonks comenzó a escribirle una nota a Hermione y la mando con una lechuza. A los escasos cinco minutos una después llego de Hermione esta decía que estaría muy pronto en Hogwarts y que iba con Ginny.

Una avalancha de pasos se escuchó por los pasillos avisándole que los alumnos salían de sus clases, algunos de estos entraron a la biblioteca saludando con respeto al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y se esparcieron por las mesas para hacer o terminar tareas, al rato llego Hermione caminado con un poco de dificultada, busco con laminada a la metamorfomaga y la encontró en la puerta de la sección prohibida.

--allá están –apunto Hermione al lugar donde estaba Tonks y los demás, Ginny que venia con ella la ayudo a avanzar hasta el lugar ya mencionado.

--hola, siento la demora –se disculpo Hermione un poco apenada –pero es muy difícil moverme con esto –dijo apuntando su panza.

--no te preocupes –contesto Remus, Hermione les sonrió agradecida.

--y bueno, ¿para que me querían? –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

--¿y ya llego la ayuda? –Inquirió Selena que se reunía con el grupo –ups, o siento, mi nombre es Selena Foxy –se presento y le estiro la mano a Hermione y luego a Ginny.

--¡hola!, soy Hermione Granyer –se presento cordialmente la castaña. –y ella es mi cuñada Ginevra Weasley.

--así que tu eres la mujer de Ron –dijo con una sonrisa Selena –es un gusto –agrego –y tu la hermana menor, ¿cierto? -Ginny solo asintió con una sonrisa.

--¿conoces a Ron? –pregunto Hermione sorprendida ya que nunca había visto ni oído hablar de la morena.

--conocerlo, conocerlo, no, hoy lo vi por primera vez –contesto. –al que conozco es a Harry.

Ginny giro su cabeza a una velocidad increíble y clavo sus ojos castaños en la morena que hablaba tranquilamente con su cuñada.

--¿así?, y ¿de donde? –pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

--de Roma –respondió la morena. –somos amigos gracias a mi hermana, la deben de conocer, es Madison.

--así que tu eres Lena –exclamo emocionada Hermione –woooo me e leído todos tus libros de logística, son impresionantes –la elogio Hermione.

--¡guau!, gracias –Selena se sintió alabada –la verdad es que mis lectores creen que soy hombre, por lo que escribo donde solo firmo con mi apellido.

--así que tu eres la escritora de "Tierras Mágicas" – inquirió Ginny interesándose.

--si –afirmo Selena

--muy bueno –admitió Ginny, algo en el estomago le picaba, pero no entendía que era.

--es mejor que comencemos –dijo Remus llamando la atención de las cuatro mujeres.

--si –dijo Selena. –Hermione Tonks me dijo que te sabias la biblioteca de memoria, ¿es verdad eso? –inquirió, la castaña la miro y sonrió.

--si –contesto orgullosa de ser útil en su estado.

--¡genial! –exclamo la morena. –necesito "Aura", ¿sabes si esta aquí?

Hermione se tomo la barbilla tratando de revisar en su memoria el nombre de aquel libro, le sonaba y mucho, pero no sabia de donde. Paso medio minita cuando Hermione salto de su lugar y con una sonrisa en sus labios, camino hasta la sección prohibida y se adentro entre los libreros.

Los demás quedaron un poco perdidos por la reacción de la castaña, pero cuando Hermione llevaba cinco minutos entre los estantes, salio de la sección prohibida con un libro delgado y de tapa negra.

--aquí esta –dijo dejando el libro en la mesa –sabia que lo había visto, pero no recordaba en que lugar.

--donde estaba-inquirió Remus asombrado.

--en la parte de leyendas –contesto Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

--¿leyendas? –cuestiono Remus

--si –afirmo Salena –supuestamente son un hito, que no se probaron los hechizos, pero están muy equivocado, por eso siempre se le puede encontrar en los lugares de magia negra –dijo refiriéndose al libro –las personas que o conocen la existencia de este libro le temen.

--que ridículo –comento Remus.

--opino lo mismo, pero ya sabe como son las personas, demasiado supersticiosas –dijo Selena.

--y bueno que buscas en este libro –inquirió con interés Hermione.

--un hechizo –contesto Selena que tomo asiento en una de las sillas y se puso a revisar hoja por hoja el libro.

--

No tenia idea de cuantas horas estuvo inconciente de lo único que era conciente es que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que extrañaba a horrores a su hija.

_"mi pequeña"_ pensó y sintió la risa de su hija, al cerrar los ojos la vio sonriéndole, después de esta imagen otra se coló por su cabeza la de dos pequeñas una mayor que la otra en un rió pescando, las dos eran morochas, las mas pequeña reía estruendosamente.

**-Flash back-**

--te cudado Mady –dijo una niña de no mas de cuatro años.

--no te preocupes Lena –respondió la niña mayor –esto es muy censillo.

--pelo te va a cael –dijo la pequeña.

--no seas pesada Lena –contesto molesta la mayor y siguió tratando de alcanzar el barco del muelle, pero al tratar de estirar mas el brazo el cuerpo perdió estabilidad y cayo al agua.

--¡aaaaaaaah! –grito la mas pequeña. – ¡Mady! –le llamo, pero su hermana no salía a flote. Sin pensarlo mas se arrodillo y comenzó a utilizar su potencial de magia sin el permiso de sus padres que le tenía prohibido hacerlo a los segundos Madison salio a flote y su cuerpo quedo extendido en el piso del muelle. –depeta, Mady –trataba de despertar la niña a su hermana –depeta, vamos depeta –decía angustia –te dale ni poste –dijo mientras zarandeaba e cuerpo de su hermana.

--¿de verdad? –inquirió con voz débil la niña mayor

--¡Mady! –Grito jubilosa la niña –cado, lo que tu quelas –dijo mientras se abrazaba a su hermana.

**-Fin de flash back.-**

_"siempre me has sacado de aprietos Lena"_ dijo con añoranza Madison _"¿ya sabrá en la que me he metido?"_ se pregunto._ "ya veo como le gritas a Harry si este no te avisa y se entera por otro lado"_ se dijo con una sonrisa que le reconforto y aminoro un poco el dolor de sus músculos.

--¿de que te ríes? –inquirió Bella que entraba en la mazamorra y miraba a Madison con recelo. – ¿ideando algo para escapar?, no creo que lo logres –agrego maliciosamente.

--no seas mierda Lastrange y piérdete –siseo Madison.

--en tus sueños –respondió la morena con altivez. –ahora dime donde esta el infeliz de Potter. –le exigió bella tomándola del cabello y jalándolo.

--no te diré nada –soltó Madison con los dientes apretados para no gritar de dolor.

--estupida. –mascullo Bella mientras la lanzaba contra la pared.

--

--se que esta aquí- musito Selena.

Hermione, Remus, Tonks y Ginny la miraban con atención. Selena llevaba unos veinte minutos revisando el dichoso libro y aun no daba con lo que buscaba y esto ponía nervioso a los otros, cinco minutos depuse el timbre avisando el término de la jornada escolar en Hogwarts retumbo en las paredes del castillo.

--¡aquí esta! –exclamo llena de felicidad Selena. Los demás la miraron con interés. – ¿me podré llevar el libro? –pregunto mirando a Remus, este se encogió de hombros.

--no lo se –contesto Remus.

--le iré a avisar a Mc' Gonagall –dijo Tonks y se dispuso a ir al despacho de la directora.

--espera, voy contigo –dijo Remus parándose junto a su esposa, los dos dejaron atrás la biblioteca.

--así que eres amiga de Harry –rompió el hielo Herms. – ¿pero solo eso? –pregunto por curiosidad.

Selena sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, sabía muy bien quienes eran esas mujeres en la vida de Harry y todo se lo debía a los años de relación que tenia con el morocho. Sonrió aun más cuando recordó la carta de su hermana hace unos meses, pero de esta solo una parte le importo más.

_"Hally, Tonks (la mujer que también metamorfo), Molly (la madre de la pelirroja) y yo estamos haciendo lo imposible por juntar a Harry y esta chica, si la conocieras, Lena sabrías que es la indicada para nuestro Harrito"_

--Harry es guapo, lo admito –comento con tranquilidad. –no te niego tampoco que siento algo por el.

A Ginny s ele acelero el corazón al escuchar eso, no quería escuchar que tipo de relación a parte de una fraternal tenia Harry y esa mujer. Se reprocho mentalmente al verse envuelta en esa confusión.

_"es solo mi amigo"_ se trato de convencer. _"no tengo porque ponerme ¿celos?, no, no son celos, solo es… solo es algo"_

Hermione sonrió, no por nada era una excelente bruja, y bueno no solo eso, si no que también la ayuda de la legeremancia ayudaba y mas sabiendo que Lena abrió su mente por lo mismo para que la castaña supiera lo que pensaba.

--así que, siente algo por el –cavilo Hermione –que bueno, me agradas para Harry –comento con voz cantarina. –harían una linda pareja.

Selena sabia que Hermione le leyó el pensamiento y que por eso decía esas cosas.

--lamentablemente no somos nada –respondió Selena. –a el le van otro tipo de chicas. –agrego.

Ginny estaba perdida en su mundo y ni escuchaba a las mujeres que conversaban, le seguía dando vuelta las palabras de Hermione.

_"Como que ella se vería linda con Harry, por Merlín parecerían hermanos"_ pensaba la pelirroja "los dos morenos y ojos verdes, es una insensatez"

Hermione miraba a su amiga con una ceja alzada y divertida ya que sabía muy bien lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando, al igual que la castaña Selena sabia muy bien lo que Ginny se decía.

--que piensas, Gin –dijo Hermione para sacarla de si ensimismamiento. La pelirroja dio un respingon en su lugar y miro interrogante a las dos mujeres que las miraban de forma jocosa.

--si, claro. –respondió sin saber muy bien a lo que respondía.

--vez, Lena hasta Ginny piensa que Harry puede estar interesado por ti –comento Hermione. Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero no se corrigió.

--ustedes, ¿creen? –pregunto con unas sonrisa burlona que Ginny la vio mas como ilusionada.

--obvio –respondió Herms.

--bueno es hora que nos vayamos –interrumpió Tonks –tomaremos la chimenea de la sala de profesores, porque Minerva esta ocupada.


	5. La felicidad viene de a dos

**holas... bueno les traigo la continuacion, espero que les guste...**

**quiero agradecer a:**

Shia17Potter

rosycarmen

* * *

**5**

**"La felicidad viene de a dos"**

Las chicas la miraron y solo asintieron entendiendo la indicación de la metamorfomaga.

--si vamos ya, le dije a Molly que le ayudaría con la cena –declaro Hermione levantándose de su silla con un poco de dificultad.

--y yo quiero ver a mi sobrina antes de ponerme a trabajar. –dijo Selena tomando del brazo a Herms para ayudarla a avanzar mas rápido y sin mucho problema.

Las tres salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la sala de profesores que quedaba en ese mismo piso pero unos diez minutos de la biblioteca, cuando llegaron el traslado fue un poco complicado ya que Hermione estaba un poco cansada.

--¿te encuentras bien?, Mione –pregunto Molly cuando vio salir de la chimenea a una pálida Hermione.

--si no se preocupe, solo estoy un poco agotada por el viaje –contesto la castaña.

--¿segura? –pregunto con suspicacia Molly sin creerle mucho lo que su nuera le decía.

--si –afirmo Mione.

--ven te ayudare a ir a tu habitación –dijo ginny mientras la agarraba de un brazo, pero ni empezaban a subir las escaleras cuando Hermione dio un grito de dolor. – ¿estas bien? –pregunto asustada la pelirroja, Tonks, Molly y Selena que estaban a unos metros corrieron hacia la castaña y la pelirroja.

--rompí bolsa –mascullo entre dientes Hermione aguantando una puntada en la parte de abajo.

--mierda –soltó Ginny sin saber que hacer.

--llevémosla al hospital –propuso tonks.

--no podemos, rompió bolsa es muy peligroso. –Explico Molly –llevémosla a una habitación.

Las otras mujeres solo asintieron y ayudaron a la castaña a llegar a la habitación más próxima de la casa, la de Harry.

--recuéstenla –pidió Molly. –Ginny necesito toallas limpias, ya sabes donde están –dijo dirigiéndose a su hija –Tonks quiero agua caliente –le dijo a la metamorfomaga que apenas escucho la petición salio corriendo de la habitación es busca del pedido. –Tú –dijo dirigiéndose a Selena –busca o has a parecer unas tijeras quirúrgicas. –Lena asintió y con un movimiento invoco unas tijeras luego con la misma varita prendió fuego y desinfecto las tijeras. Hermione sentía un dolor centrado en la parte baja de su abdomen, sudaba mucho y hacia enormes esfuerzos par que su bebe no saliera aun.

--linda tienes ocho de dilatación –le dijo Molly a Herms. –necesito pujes cuando yo te lo diga, ok. –le explico la pelirroja a la castaña. –uno, dos, tres, puja Hermione. –las castaña pujo y sintió que se desgarraba. –bien linda ya esta la cabeza asomándose.

Ginny entro en ese momento y vio la cabeza de su sobrino asomándose por la vagina de su amiga y algo calido la invadió.

--aquí están las toallas. –dijo dejándolas a un lado de su madre, la puerta se volvió abrir y por esta entro Tonks y casi se va de espalda cuando vio lo que ahí sucedía.

--el agua –musito.

--ginny ponle un hechizo para que no se hiele. –le pidió Molly. –bien linda de hueco ¡puja! –Hermione volvió a obedecer y el bebe se asomo aun mas.

--¿eso es el bebe? –pregunto Selena con los ojos abiertos.

--eso creo –contesto Ginny.

--¡puja! –grito Molly y Hermione volvió a pujar con mucha fuerza. El bebe salio por completo, Molly lo tomo y corto el cordón que unía al bebe a su madre, lo dejo en el agua y lo lavo, Tonks se apresuro ayudar a la señora Weasley, pero algo sucedía, aun quedaba liquidado en el cuerpo de Hermione y la única opción de que esto pasara era que otro bebe estaba en el interior de las castaña en una bolsa aparte. Se giro en su lugar e introdujo unos dedos en el interior de Hermione comprobando su teoría, aun quedaba un bebe.

--Tonks termina de lavar al bebe, sécalo y abrígalo. –pidió Molly. –viene otro bebe –dijo después y Hermione dio un respingon.

--¿como que otro bebe? –pregunto la castaña.

--aun queda otro –explico Molly con una sonrisa.

--recuérdeme matar a su hijo por esto –comento Hermione.

Molly solo sonrió igual que las otras dos mujeres. La pelirroja mayor introdujo sus dedos hasta que toco la bolsa que protegía al segundo bebe, esta se rompió con el tacto y el líquido comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la castaña.

--bueno Mione puja cuando yo te lo diga –le volvió a explicar Molly a al castaña. – ¡puja!

Unos dos minutos después dos hermosos bebes lloraban a todo pulmón en la habitación. Uno era muy pelirrojo y unos rizos se moldeaban en la cabecita del bebe, era una niña, el otro con el cabello castaño cobrizo abundante y mas grande que su hermana, era un niño.

--¡la parejita! –exclamo emocionada Ginny mientras que en sus brazos sostenía acurrucada a la niña.

--son realmente hermosos, Hermione -comento Selena que acariciaba el bebe que en sus brazos estaba. –felicidades.

Hermione sonrió. La señora Weasley y Tonks estaban tratando de tranquilizar a los niños que afuera gritaban emocionados con la llegada del los bebes.

--el medimago –aviso Molly. Cuando ya había pasado una hora del parto.

--buenas noches –saludo el medimago, era un hombre de semblante pasivo y ojos azules, a todos le recordó a Dumblendore cuando le vieron.

--buenas noches doctor Lipps –saludo Hermione a su medimago de cabecera.

--veo que hicieron un excelente trabajo con los bebes –comento con una sonrisa cuando acabo de revisar a los niños. La señora weasley sonrió con orgullo inflando el pecho.

-mi suegra es la del excelente trabajo –comento Hermione al medimago, este se giro y le dedico una sonrisa a Molly.

--excelente trabajo señora Weasley. –le felicito el sanador Lipps, Molly son sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido. –bueno Hermione tendrás que guardar un poco de reposo, has quedado un poco débil, y todo por la sorpresa de que eran dos bebes y no uno como teníamos visto. –dijo con una sonrisa el sanador Lipps dirigiéndose a la castaña que asentía obedientemente con la cabeza, tomando nota mental. –bueno yo mejor me voy, en caso de cualquier cosa solo me llaman. –concluyo el sanador, guardando sus cosas en su maletín. –adiós…

--

--¿estas listo?, Harry –pregunto Ron entrando a la oficina del morocho. Eran ya las diez de la noche y tenían que volver a casa.

--si, en un momento. –contesto Harry separándose un poco del teléfono, para hablarle a su amigo, luego volvió a su conversación con Jeremías. –no te preocupes, Lena y mi equipo estamos en eso.

--sabes muy bien hijo que en caso de cualquier cosa solo me llamas. –contesto Jeremías al otro lado del teléfono.

--si, no te preocupes. –respondió Harry. –se que cuento contigo. –le agradeció.

--ya, hijo es mejor que te diga adiós o si no te retrasare aun mas. –dijo Jeremías.

--ok, que estés bien, saludos a tu familia y estamos en contacto. –concreto Harry. –adiós.

--adiós –se despido Jeremías.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se refregó la cara con las manos. Estaba agotado, llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y estaba seguro que esa noche tampoco lo haría. Levanto la mirada con lasitud dirigiéndola a su amigo que le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con cansancio también.

--vamos –musito Harry levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hasta su amigo.

--trata de dormir hoy –le aconsejo Ron –te ves horrible –le reprocho.

--gracias, por tus palabras –respondió Harry con una media sonrisa y tratando de que esta le restara importancia al asunto.

Unos diez minutos más tardes llegaron Harry y Ron a la casa, pero se sorprendieron al ver que nadie les recibió, ni siquiera se oían los gritos de los niños. Nada, todo era silencio. Los dos se miraron con perspicacia y sacaron sus varitas del interior de sus túnicas y se pusieron en guardia.

--revisemos primero el premier piso –sugirió Ron que ya estaba yendo hasta el lado del baño, el desván, y la puerta del patio que estaba en el mismo Living. Harry asintió y fue al lado contrario de su amigo, hacia la cocina, el hall, y el comedor. Pero nada, no había indicios de magia negra, ni que se hubieran realizado algún tipo de hechizo maligno o de protección, no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

--esto es raro –matizo Ron mirando por todos lados, ceñudo.

--si --concibió Harry.

Por la escalera se sintieron unos pasos y unas risitas. Los dos hombres levantaron sus varitas y se escondieron para atacar a la amenaza.

--¡expeliarmus! –grito Harry cuando las dos personas estuvieron en el ultimo escalón, y a no ser por los rápido reflejos de Ginny el hechizo le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho. Un poco confundida, asustada, pero sobretodo molesta Ginny miro a todos lados buscando al causante de tal atrevimiento y a unos pocos metros vio el cuerpo libido de Harry que la miraba con temor.

--lo siento –logro farfullar el morocho.

--agradece que no te lanzo un moco-murciélago. –mascullo entre dientes la pelirroja. – ¡pero quiero saber ahora que es lo que pensabas! –exigió, Harry intuitivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

--yo…. Es que estábamos, Ron y… bueno… eso –tartamudeo incoherentemente el morocho. A unos metros unas carcajadas se escucharon, Ginny y Molly (la otra persona que venia por las escaleras) miraron al lugar de donde provenían las risas. Y dieron con una cara pecosa y un cabello pelirrojo similar al de ellas.

--no se que tanto te ríes Ronald. –mascullo Molly y el pelirrojo apenas escucho a su madre, paro en seco de reír, y mirando un poco avergonzado a su madre murmuro.

--lo siento.

--¿que pasa?, que están a la defensiva. –escruto Molly.

--es que estaba muy silencio y nos preocupamos. –respondió Ron aun con las orejas coloradas.

--quedan perdonados, solo porque estamos pasando por cosas muy fuerte y por que estoy feliz –dijo la señora Weasley dibujando una sonrisa.

--¿porque estas tan feliz? –pregunto Ron, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su madre.

--por ti, cariño –respondió la señora Weasley, agrandando aun mas su sonrisa.

--¿por mi? –pregunto con incredulidad el pelirrojo.

--hermanito, ¿como que aun no sabes lo que paso? –dijo con voz melosa Ginny que se unía al abrazo. Ron se encogió de hombros sin entender.

--te lo diré así. –comenzó Molly. –Hermione te quiere matar… -Ron se puso pálido tratando de acordarse de que había hecho mal. –porque la felicidad viene de a dos. –Ron quedo en las mismas, no entendía ni una sola palabra, lo único que hacia eco en su cabeza era que Hermione le quería matar por algo que no recordaba haber hecho.

--es mejor que subas a ver a tu familia que ya creció. –le insito Ginny, Ron aun choqueado no logro comprender el significado de las palabras de su hermana.

Ron se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, paso por el pasillo del segundo piso y llego a la última puerta que había en este, la abrió lentamente para ver si su mujer le mandaba un hechizo, pero nada, el dormitorio estaba en penumbra, y nadie estaba dentro, estaba totalmente desierto y frió. Ron un poco desconcertado se giro sobre sus talones y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar choco con dos pequeñas que le miraban de una forma que le decía a Ron que ellas sabían algo que el no, esto lo hizo estremecerse. Cristina y Hally se miraron sonriendo con complicidad, se acercaron a Ron y cada una le tomo de una de las manos y le guiaron por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la primera puerta. Ron las siguió sin entender nada, estaba asustado, pero no entendía el por que.

Abajo las cosas estaban mas o menos iguales para Harry, que miraba a Molly y a Ginny tratando de descifrar el brillos de los ojos de las dos pelirrojas o el porque sonreían de esa forma tan enigmática. No oía los pasos de su amigo en el segundo piso y comenzó a sospechar que quizás todo eso fuera una trampa y que Bellatrix fuera la causante de ese ambiente tan extraño. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que todo eso era una trampa, pero no encontró nada, solo dos sonrientes Molly y Ginny que le miraban con curiosidad.

--¿que te sucede?, Harry –pregunto La señora Weasley cuando vio el rostro pálido del morocho, se acerco a el y le toco la frente con la mano para ver si tenia fiebre. –estas sudando frió –exclamo la señora Weasley con evidente preocupación. Ginny que estaba a unos pasos mas a tras se acerco para comprobar lo que su madre decía y en efecto el hombre sudaba frió y estaba casi lívido.

--¿estas bien? –pregunto Ginny al ver que Harry no contestaba nada, Pero este no contesto preocupando aun mas a las dos pelirrojas.

No sabía que le sucedía, pero se sentía desfallecer, que las piernas no soportarían más su peso, no podía articular palabra alguna y eso lo asustaba, trato de pestañar, pero tampoco lo logro. Veía como Molly y Ginny movían los labios diciéndole algo, pero no les escuchaba, sentía el latido de su corazón en los oídos bombeando de forma violenta.

--es mejor que te sientes, cariño. –propuso la señora Weasley, pero Harry no se movió ni un centímetro. Ginny y Molly se encontraban entre el miedo y el pánico.

--tratemos de llevarlo nosotras. –dijo Ginny. La señora Weasley asintió, cada una se puso a un lado del morocho y trataron de llevarlo hasta el sillón más cercano, les costo horrores poder mover el cuerpo de Harry, pero lo lograron. Harry estaba como una estatua, no decía nada y estaba extrañamente tenso y agarrotado.

Ni cuenta se dio que se había movido hasta que su trasero toco el mullido cojín del sillón, trato nuevamente de hablar, pero nada salio de su boca. Estaba entrando en pánico, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía.

--vamos Harry, dinos algo. –le pidió Ginny acariciándole la mejilla.

Harry sintió que su mejilla ardía en el lugar donde la pelirroja le había acariciado, trato de corresponderle el cariño, pero sus músculos no le respondieron. Comenzó una lucha interior para poder liberarse.

--esta en trance –sentencio Ginny al ver que Harry seguía quieto. –pero no entiendo porque.

--quizás algún problema. –cavilo Molly.

--no lo creo –musito Ginny, miro fijamente a Harry y algo en sus ojos le dijo que era lo que al muchacho le pasaba. La pelirroja vio como miles de imágenes pasaban en los ojos perturbados del morocho. – creo que alguien le esta haciendo reacordar.

Molly soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y miedo, miro directamente a los ojos de Harry y al igual que su hija vio que miles de imagen pasaban en las pupilas de este.

Harry comenzó a ver todo negro y de un momento a otro miles de flash e imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza. No las entendía, ni tampoco las veía con claridad, pero le reconfortaban, en un momento unas imágenes pasaron lenta y dolorosamente haciéndole revivir cada segundo vivido, no eran simples imágenes. Eran recuerdos.

--¿que hacemos? –pregunto desesperadamente Molly.

--nada –contesto Ginny apesadumbrada.

--pero, ¿pasara? –inquirió Molly mirando a su hija. –acabara, ¿cierto?

--no lo se –musito Ginny.

Harry vio y vivió nuevamente la muerte de Sirius y de Dumblendore, sintiendo cada sensación multiplicada por diez, el dolor, le desesperanza, la soledad y la culpa, le golpearon con fuerza, sumándole la añoranza que sentía por estas dos personas. Lo ultimo que vio Harry antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue a una mujer de cabello negro, y ojos grises. Calidos y juguetones ojos grises.

--¡se desmayo! –grito Molly.

--mierda –mascullo Ginny.

--

En un lugar no muy distante, una mujer caía desmallada en los brazos de un hombre, este la sostuvo con delicadeza, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo; camino con ella hasta una cama que había a unos cuantos metros dejándola recostada ahí para que descansara.

--espero que esta vez hayas podido ver la mente de Potter –susurro el hombre, mientras aparta el cabello negro de la mujer de la frente para poderla besar ahí. Tomo la poción que había sobre la mesa de noche y se la dio. –o sino de nada habrá servido este viaje.

--

Ron estaba totalmente nervioso, las dos niñas lo habían dejado frente a la habitación de Harry, aturdido giro el pomo de la puerta de Harry y entro en silencio a la habitación, esta estaba en penumbra, pero calida y reconfortante. Entre la oscuridad Ron vio a su mujer dormida en la cama de su amigo, se acerco a ella y se sentó en un costado de la cama, le acaricio la mejilla. Con este simple roce Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, aun estaba cansa por el esfuerzo realizado unas horas atrás.

--hola amor –saludo Ron a su mujer y le beso en los labios.

--hola –susurro con voz ronca Hermione.

--¿como estas? –pregunto Ron al ver el cansancio en el cuerpo de su mujer.

--agotada –contesto Hermione –pero Feliz –agrego con una sonrisa. –Te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo y Ron se estremeció, pero no de miedo si no de una sensación un tanto extraña.

--¿que es? –pregunto con curiosidad.

--esta ahí –dijo Hermione apuntando una… ¿cuna?, Ron no veía muy bien por la oscuridad que había en la habitación, así que se acerco a ver de qué se trataba. Se asomo y vio dos bultitos, se acerco aun más y los descubrió de la manta y uno de los bultitos se movió estirando unos pequeños bracitos y piernas. Ron sintió que su corazón se invadía de un calor y una ternura jamás sentida. Tomo una de las manitos del bebe que se movió y este se aferro al dedo de su padre, mientras daba un bostezo y emitía un sonido grácil, eso fue lo que colmo el corazón de Ron que dejo que unas lagrimas se deslizara por sus ojos, estaba feliz, por eso lloraba, sabia bien que si sus hermanos le veían hacia se burlarían de el, pero esa sensación perfecta era sin duda la mejor que había sentido en su vida, era parecida en fuerza a la que sintió cuando Hermione le dio el si en su matrimonio. Se giro para ver a su mujer que le sonreía.

--son dos –susurro Ron notablemente afectado por los sollozos que trataba de desatar.

--si –contesto Herms acercándose a el –son dos, una nena y un nene.

--son bellísimo –musito en un hilo de voz Ron. –Y son míos –agrego con voz chillona. Hermione sonreía, estaba feliz, tenia una familia hermosa y estaba casa con el hombre mas encantador del mundo, un poco lerdo, pero encantador y lo amaba con todo su corazo. Se iban a besarse embelesados, cuando un grito desde el primer piso no los dejo. Ron se reincorporo de un salto y se separo de Hermione, salio de la habitación con la castaña pisándole los talones, bajaron las escaleras en volada.

--¿que paso? –pregunto cuando vio a Harry recostado en el sillón, la señora Weasley estaba con una mano en la boca y Ginny estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Harry. Las dos mujeres le miraron.

--se desmayo –explico Ginny que era la que mas tranquila estaba. Hermione se acerco a Molly y le abrazo para reconfortarla.

--¿como? –inquirió Ron acercándose a su amigo.

--no lo se –susurro Ginny abatida.

Había pasado media hora desde que Harry se había desmayado y aun no despertaba, esto tenia muy preocupados a Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Molly. Ya no sabían que intentar para que el morocho abriera los ojos.

--tenemos que llevarlo al hospital –dijo Hermione, que mecía a uno de sus hijos. Un poco mas alejada estaba Molly con el otro bebe.

--quizás eso es lo que quiere la persona que le dejo en ese estado –expuso Ron que estaba abatido por la situación.

--creo lo mismo, lo mejor es llevarlo a alguna habitación. –condescendió Ginny que todavía estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Harry y le acariciaba la mejilla.

--si –afirmo Ron

--entonces llevémoslo a mi habitación. –dijo Ginny que con un movimiento de barita hizo que el cuerpo de Potter levitara tras de ella. Ron y las otras dos mujeres le siguieron hasta el segundo piso.

--cariño tu y mi mama vayan a descansar. –dijo Ron. –Yo y Ginny nos encargaremos de Harry –agrego al ver que las dos iba a reclamar.

--si, mama encárgate de los niños –le dijo Ginny apoyando a su hermano.

--ok –termino de aceptar Molly y le entrego el bebe a Ron.

--esta bien –acepto Hermione y entro al cuarto de Harry con uno de sus bebes en sus brazos, mientras que Ron llevaba el otro.

Dos horas de completa angustia llevaban Ron y Ginny. Estaban a la espera de algún signo por parte de Harry, pero nada.

--esto me esta asustando de veras –admitió Ron que se tomaba en ese momento la cabeza entre las manos.

--va a despertar, lo se, siempre sale de todas –trato de animarlo Ginny, pero incluso ella estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Cuando eran ya las tres y treinta de la mañana Ron se encontraba dormido en uno sillón del dormitorio de Ginny, ella aun estaba sentada junto a Harry, pendiente de el.

--por favor despierta –susurro dejándose vencer ya por las lagrimas que por horas intentaban salir. –no nos hagas esto, no me hagas esto.

Harry sentía un murmullo lejano; hace horas que trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, por mas que lo intentaba sus parpados pesados no respondían, tampoco el cuerpo que estaba como petrificado, mas encima el murmullo lo llamaba, quería saber quién era esa persona que con insistencia le quería de vuelta, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, algo parecido a una gota de lluvia, pero calida. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era una lagrima.

_"esta llorando"_ pensó _"¿pero que rayos me sucede?"_ se pregunto tratando nuevamente de moverse, lo bueno de este intento fue que logro mover una de sus manos.

Ginny que estaba tan absorbida no se dio cuenta que Harry comenzaba a moverse ya que sus sollozos eran mas fuertes que el simple movimiento del morocho.

Volvió a intentar moverse y lo volvió a lograr, estaba recuperando la movilidad de sus extremidades ya que una de sus piernas se levanto levemente. Trato de intentar que sus ojos se abrieran y después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos logro abrirlos pesadamente. Cuando pudo enfocar bien -todo lo que sus ojos sin anteojos podían ver- logro divisar una mancha roja con negro que temblaba. Levanto su mano para palpar la mancha.

Ginny se sobre salto al sentir la mano de Harry posándose justo en su mejilla, algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica la recorrió. Rápidamente trato de secar sus lágrimas y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

--Harry –susurro con voz ronca.

El la reconoció de inmediato a pesar de que su voz solo fuera un susurro y que estuviera ronca por haber llorado. Lo que Harry no logro entender con rapidez fue cuando sintió los calidos labios de Ginny aforrándose a los suyos, sedientos, anhelantes y añorantes.

Ginny no supo por que pero tenía la necesidad de besar a Harry, pero lo hizo sin meditarlo y de sorpresa.

El pobre hombre no supo que hacer en los primeros veinte segundos, pero después cuando sus labios reconocieron a Ginny le beso hambriento y desesperado, no quería despertar de eso, no de nuevo, no quería ver que todo había sido uno de sus tantos sueños donde de pronto despertaba y veía que Ginny no estaba ahí.

Se besaron unos cuantos minutos sin reparar en el tiempo, ni en Ron que los miraba con los ojos abiertos, que luego sonrió divertido y como en silencio salio del cuarto, tampoco vieron a Cristina y Hally que sonreía de oreja a oreja y luego seguían durmiendo como sino hubieran visto nada. No les importo nada, ni el dolor, ni las heridas que desaparecieron a penas sus labios se juntaron.

El oxigeno les comenzó hacer falta (por que si fuera por ellos se hubieran besando toda la noche) y lentamente se fueron separando. Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando ya estaban separados, en cambio Ginny los abrió y poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse casi volviéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

--¿estoy soñando? –susurro Harry, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la pelirroja le oyera.

Con estas palabras Ginny no sabia donde meterse, esta avergonzada igual que una adolescente.

Al no escuchar respuesta y muy desilusionado Harry abrió los ojos con pereza volvió a ver la mancha roja y negra, alargo la mano hacia donde tendría que estar su mesita de noche, pero no había nada.

--toma –musito Ginny suavemente tendiéndole los anteojos.

Harry no sabia si reír, gritar o llorar. Era ella y el beso no había sido un sueño, rápidamente se coloco los lentes para verla mejor. Cuando la vio le pareció muy dulce que ella estuviera sonrojada. Estiro su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero la pelirroja se corrió y en voz baja dijo.

--lo siento.

Muchas veces Harry había sentido dolor, pero nunca con esa magnitud; por que nunca sentido esa punzada en el corazón. Bajo la mano que estaba aun extendida y miro hacia otro lado, tratando que la pelirroja no se percatara de que sus palabras le habían dolido.

--si, yo también lo siento –comento.

Ginny lo miro desilusionada, creyó que quizás a el le había gustado, pero por lo dicho solo se había dejado llevar. Que tonta había sido.

_"ahora pensara que siento algo por el"_ pensó Ginny _"mierda"_

Quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, el ambiente cada vez era mas tenso y Ginny no sabia como romper el hielo, pero cuando por fin algo se le había venido a la cabeza Harry hablo.

--sabes –dijo, Ginny le miro con atención –lo siento, solo por que tu lo sientes, no por que no me haya gustado.

La pelirroja quedo en shock con las palabras del morocho, no sabia donde meterse, ¿que tendría que decir ella al respecto?... nada estaba tan paralizada que ni siquiera se sonrojo. No le despego la vista tratando de decir algo, pero nada llegaba.

--una lastima –musito Harry –por un instante pensé que aun me querías, pero veo que no. –Ginny estaba cada vez más nerviosa y sin palabras. –es mejor que me vaya. –dijo Harry tratando de ponerse de pie, no aguantaba estar en silencio. Cunado ya estaba parado, camino un poco mareado hasta la puerta, iba a salir, pero una mano lo detuvo.

--no tienes por que irte –susurro Ginny. –aun estas débil.

--no te preocupes, he pasado por peores. –se excuso Harry soltándose de Ginny.

Frió. Eso fue lo que sintió Ginny cuando Harry salio del dormitorio, estupida, si también se sintió así y sola, muy sola.

_"mierda"_ se dijo golpeándose internamente. Salio del dormitorio siguiendo a Harry.

--Harry –le llamo a los pies de las escaleras, pero era demasiado tarde Harry había desaparecido entre llamas verdes en la chimenea.

--ahora si que la he cagado –mascullo.

Estaba abitado y necesitaba estar solo, de nada le servia estar en su casa si la sola presencia de la pelirroja lo perturbaba de manera alarmante. No entendía como podía amarla tanto que incluso le dolía.

Se toco el pecho tratando de aminora los latido, pero no, su corazón estaba desbocado, triste y ya cansado de tanto esperar.

--lo mejor será que la olvide –se dijo Harry en voz alta.

El mejor lugar para estar solo era su oficina en la academia. Trato de dejar de pensar unos minutos, pero sus pensamientos se arrancaban hacia una pelirroja, a unos ojos marrones. Era imposible, por mas que lo intentara Ginny ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_"¿que voy hacer?"_ se pregunto. Sin poder aguantar más cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

--

A la mañana siguiente en la casa donde vivían todos (ya saben los Lupin, los Weasley, Potter y las Tuninetty). Bueno como les iba diciendo era muy temprano cerca de las siete diez de la mañana y nadie despertaba aun en la casa, ni Molly que era muy madrugadora estaba despierta, pero que más se podía pedir para ese esplendido día sábado.

En unos de los dormitorios de la segunda planta en la habitación mas alejada de las escaleras, una pelirroja se removía entre sueños en su cama, y no era precisamente Ginny o Molly, si no que la pequeña Hally.

Se encontraba en un bosque lóbrego, se sentía angustiada y desperada, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Miro a su alrededor tratando de saber donde se encontraba, pero la oscuridad del lugar solo le permitía saber que se encontraba en un bosque espeso.

Trato de clamarse y de calmar a su corazón, que ya salía por su garganta, se focalizo unos minutos hasta que recobro el bum-bum calmado de su corazón. Miro detalladamente el lugar y vio que estaba muy alta, como si hubiera crecido muchos centímetros. Miro hacia abajo y vio que sus pies eran más grandes y que estaban enfundados en unas botas negras y altas, cerró los ojos al sentir como el dolor cubría cada parte de su magullado cuerpo. Se examino las manos y reconoció un anillo muy familiar, este era de oro blanco con una piedra negra en el centro, no cabía duda ese anillo pertenecía su madre, la pregunta era que hacia ella con el. Enfoco su vista a unos metros de donde estaba y hallo un charco. Con las piernas temblando y con el dolor desgarrador en su cuerpo se acerco al pequeño charco de agua.

Se arrodillo frente al charco; cerro lo ojos y apretó los labios debido al dolor, miro su reflejo en el agua, no pudo creer lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba su madre, llena de rasguños y moretones, con el cabello negro enredado y los ojos verdes compasivos y tiernos le devolvían la mirada con ternura.

--mi pequeña –susurro Madison con la voz ahogada por un sollozo.

--mami –musito Hally al reflejo de su madre.

--cariño, escúchame muy bien. –Le pidió Madison a su hija, que asintió obedientemente. —dile a Harry que busque a Selena, ella sabrá como encontrarme.

La niña que aun no sabia que su tía ya estaba en Londres buscando la forma de encontrar a su hermana, asintió enérgicamente.

--mi vida, te amo lo sabes… ¿cierto? –dijo Madison.

--yo también te amo mami –susurro Hally extendiendo su manito para tocara a su madre, pero la imagen se desvaneció y la niña sintió como era absorbida, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su padrino.

--¡Harry!

Ginny y Cristina que aun estaban dormidas despertaron al instante, asustadas se acercaron hasta Hally que se revolvía entra las sabanas, peleando con algo inexistente, sollozaba el nombre de Harry, y las lagrimas surcaban su carita.

--tranquila, cariño –tranquilizo Ginny mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

--no, ¡déjame, déjame! –gritaba Hally aun entre sueños.

--shhhhh… –decía Ginny meciéndola en su brazos.

Molly entro en la habitación solo en bata, se acerco hasta su hija y le quito de los brazos a la niña.

--vamos amor, solo es un sueño –susurro cariñosamente en el oído Molly.

--nooo –sollozaba Hally desacerada.

--¿donde esta Harry? –pregunto Molly al no ver por ningún lado al morocho

--no lo se –respondió Ginny –pero lo voy a buscar, no te preocupes.

Molly vio partir a su hija, abrazo mas a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le susurro para tranquilizarla, pero parecía que Hally estaba en una lucha interna.

Ginny tomo su abrigo del perchero y se metió en la chimenea, lanzo los polvos flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

--

Harry recién abría los ojos perezosamente, se estiro como un gato. En eso estaba cuando vio aparecer en su chimenea personal una cabellera pelirroja.

--¡Harry! –exclamo Ginny cuando lo vio

--que haces aquí –pregunto fríamente el morocho.

Ginny ignorando por completo el escalofrió que le producid el tono del hombre le contó el por que de su visita.

--Hally, te llama, esta teniendo pesadillas.

Harry no espero ningún segundo más y tomando su chaqueta se metió en la chimenea junto con la pelirroja, los dos desaparecieron entre las llamas y reaparecieron en la chimenea de la casa donde vivían.

--¿donde esta? –pregunto Harry

--en la habitación donde duerme –contesto Ginny.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, pasando casi por encima de Hermione que venia de la habitación de Ginny y las pequeñas. Abrió la puerta con rudeza y dentro de esta estaban Cristina, Ron, Tonks, Molly, Fleur y Selena que tenia entre sus brazos a Hally.

--¿que le paso? –inquirió Harry.

--Madison se comunico con ella –respondió Selena.

El morocho abrió los ojos impresionado, la boca se le seco y el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos.

--¿como? –pregunto con incredulidad, mientras se acercaba hasta Selena y la niña.

--a través de los sueños –contesto Selena que ya estaba de pie frente a Harry.

El no aguanto más y abrazo a Selena y a Hally tratando de reconfortarlas. Selena no pudo soportar mas las lagrimas y apenas sintió los brazos de Harry rodeándola soltó a llorar.

Ginny a lo lejos veía la escena como la de una hermosa familia, a pesar de saber que Harry no tenia nada con nadie, sabía muy bien que esa mujer gustaba de él. Como podía ser tan estupida y dejar que esa desconocida le quitara lo que era suyo.

(negrita y curciba la "voz" y cursiva Ginny")

_"Harry no es mió"_ se dijo

_**"yo creo que si"**_ contesto una voz en su interior.

_"Como que tu crees"_ mascullo Ginny

_**"Pero acaso no lo vez, ¡esta buenísimo!"**_ Hablo nuevamente la voz.

_"¿y que tiene eso que ver con todo esto?"_ pregunto Ginny notablemente molesta

_**"mucho, mucho, lo quieres, pero eres tan cabezota que no lo admites."**_ Contesto la voz.

_"claro que lo quiero, pero solo como amigo"_ contraataco Ginny.

_**"eres mas estupida de lo que creí, solo una tonta se miente a si misma"**_ expuso la voz.

_"te recuerdo que somos la misma persona"_ reprocho Ginny.

_**"lo se, por eso mismo yo se que nos gusta Harry, aunque tu no lo quieras admitir"**_ estructuro de forma sabia la voz.

_"Lo que tu digas"_ mascullo la pelirroja.

_**"a caso no lo quieres solo para ti"**_ susurro la voz. Ginny trato de ignorarla, pero la voz era persistente y muy cabezota _**"esa extraña te lo quiere quitar"**_ comenzó a meter cizaña la voz, pero Ginny solo miro de mala manera a Selena que aun estaba abrazada a Harry. _**"podrías ser tu la que esta ahí abrazándolo, pero nooo, eres tan terca que cuando lo besas dices**_ _**"**lo siento**""**_ reprocho la voz._** "contesta, pelirroja ¿quieres que sea solo tuyo?"**_ pregunto la voz, Ginny solo la volvió a ignorar, pero no sabía por cuanto más podría soportar esa presión. _**"¡contesta, maldita sea!"**_ grito la voz. Ginny se miro las uñas sin contestar. _**"imagina esto, tu y el a la orilla de la playa solos, el mirándote con esos exquisitos ojos verdes, sonriéndote de esa forma tan sexy, acariciándote con esa manos grandes en donde muy pocos han acariciado, ahí donde tanto te gusta, en la…"**_

--¡¡Si quiero!! –grito Ginny harta de la maldita voz que la hacia imaginar cosas tan excitantes. Todos en la habitación la miraron raro, pues quien no lo haría si el cuarto estaba en total silencio y de repente una loca de patio grita a todo pulmón "si quiero".

--¿Te sucede algo cariño? –pregunto Molly acercándose a su hija, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

--si –susurro Ginny totalmente colorada, incluso más que su cabello, pero se dio cuenta de su respuesta y trato de corregir al ver la cara de preocupación de todos. –quiero de decir no. –todos remiraron aun mas preocupados.

--estas loca, hermanita –bromeo Ron. Ginny le miro asesinamente, respiro profundamente apartando esas imágenes tan deliciosas de su cabeza.

--voy por un baso de agua –se excuso saliendo de prisa del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina. Ya estaba más relajada y abrió nuevamente su mente, ya que sabia que estar con la mente abierta frente a aurores, era muy peligroso. Entro en la cocina tarareando.

--hola Ginny –saludo Hermione a su cuñada sonriéndole.

--hola Mione –contesto Ginny sin mirar aun a su amiga y cuñada.

--¿por que gritabas?-pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

--por nada –evadió Ginny.

Hermione alzo una ceja con suspicacia, sabia muy bien que su cuñada le escondía algo, pero lamentablemente no la podía presionar, lo que si podía hacer era ocupar el método sentimental.

--sabes bien que me puedes contar lo que sea –dijo Hermione sin mirarla.

--lo se –respondió Ginny tranquilándose.

--soy tu amiga y te apoyo –Hermione estaba usando todo su poder de manipulación y persuasión sobre la pelirroja.

--lo se –volvió a responder Ginny.

--sabes que no le diré a nadie lo que cuentes –volvió atacar la castaña.

Esta vez Ginny no dijo nada, trato de ignorarla, ya que sabía muy bien que Hermione podía ser muy entrometida algunas veces.

_"mierda, no esta funcionando"_ pensó Hermione.

--cariño, se que me ocultas algo –fue directo al grano Hermione esta vez mirándola con paciencia.

Ginny choco con los ojos miel de Hermione y sintió como esta le leía el pensamiento.

--¡oye! –reprocho la pelirroja apartando la vista rápidamente.

--demasiado tarde –contesto Hermione con una sonrisa. –ya se lo que pasa. –agrego sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirándola con picardía.

Ginny la miro desafiante y luego con resignación, bufo y se cruzo de brazos ala espera de lo que su amiga le iba a decir.

--nunca me imagine a Harry de esa forma –se burlo Hermione riendo aun.

--no es gracioso –dijo Ginny notablemente colorada y mirando a otro lado.

--lo es, admítelo –dijo Hermione divertida de ver a su cuñada de esa forma. –además, tienes una imaginación muy buena amiga. –le declaro Hermione.

Ginny no sabia ya donde esconderse, estaba atrapada en la cocina con una desinhibida e intrépida Hermione que le sonreía de forma burlesca y a distancia se notaba que disfruta de la situación jocosa en la que la tenia presa.

--no te burles –le reprocho harta de la actitud de su supuesta amiga.

--ok –acepto Hermione, pero no borro su sonrisa, hasta recibir una mirada de desaprobación de su amiga. –Lo siento –se disculpo borrando esta vez su sonrisa.

--no se lo que me pasa –soltó de una vez Ginny.

--yo creo que si, pero no quieres admitirlo –le respondió Hermione con voz hermética para ocultar lo divertida que estaba.

--y se puede saber que es lo que no acepto –le espeto Ginny

--aun le quieres –contesto Hermione sin inmutarse. Ginny abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y sorprendida.

--no –negó al instante, poniéndose tensa.

--no me lo niegues que se te nota –le reprocho molesta la castaña.

--pero si es verdad, el ya es pasado –contraataco la pelirroja de forma brusca.

--si como no –dijo Hermione.

--es verdad –refuto Ginny.

--acéptalo –le recrimino Hermione.

--¡no tengo nada que aceptar! –grito Ginny levantándose de la mesa de la cocina y saliendo de ahí como un vendaval, azotando la puerta, dejando a hermione con la palabra en la boca. A los segundos la puerta se volvió abrir.

--¿y que le pasa a esa loca? –pregunto ron tomando asiento junto a su mujer.

--esta confundida –respondió con suavidad la castaña con la mirada perdida en el frente, luego se giro y esta vez mirando a los ojos de un pasmado Ron agrego. – ¿sabes si ha visto a Philips? –pregunto Ron negó con la cabeza.

--

Harry y Ginny no se habían hablado desde el incidente del beso, Hally no había vuelto a soñar con su madre y Selena tenía todo preparado para el hechizo que encontraría a Madison.

El trabajo en la academia de aurores estaba colapsando al pobre jefe de estos, que ya no hallaba que hacer para detener la oleada de ataques de los mortios.

--Harry, tienes que relajarte –le aconsejo su amigo Ron.

--no puedo, esto me saca de mis cabales –contesto abatido el moreno.

--¿has vuelto a soñar con la mujer que se parece a Bella? –pregunto Ron cambiando el tema.

--no –respondió, Harry.

--¿que mierda querrá esa mujer? –se pregunto en voz alta el pelirrojo.

--me gustaría saber –musito Harry –me trae mala espina -agrego acongojado. Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry rompió el hielo.

--lo mas extraño es que, supuestamente es buena –dijo Harry refiriéndose a lo que la mujer había estudiado.

--Antara Lux Black Roll –nombro Ron tratado de esta forma que el nombre le digiera algo.

--

En otro lugar, en el interior de un bosque en la guarida del mal de Bellatrix, esta pensaba como sacarse de encima a la estupida muchacha esa.

--maldita –mascullo Bella tomando la carta que le había llegado hace unos minutos y que aun no abría.

--¿no la abrirá? –pregunto un joven alto de piel oscura, que miraba con curiosidad el sobre.

--que te importa –le espeto Bella de forma petulante

--lo siento –se disculpo el chico y con una reverencia dejo a la mujer sola.

Bella ya aburrida de tocar el insignificante sobre blanco, lo abrió. Una letra pulcra y estilizada se dejo ver.

_Querida Bella:_

_El momento ha llegado, ya tengo lo que necesito y sabes muy bien que la venganza esta lista, que ni se te ocurra hacer algo indebido, porque las pagaras aun más caro._

_Atte._

_Antara Black._

--¡maldita mocosa! –vocifero Bella enojada. El grito retumbo en toda la guarida del mal.

--¡Pondias! –llamo a uno de sus seguidores, este era un muchacho pequeño y regordete.

--me llamo, señora –dijo inclinándose.

--si –siseo Bella –tráeme al tonto nuevo

--enseguida –contesto el regordete y salio de la sala en busca del nuevo. A los pocos minutos apareció el gordito con otra persona tras de el.

--espero que la información que me tengas sea buena –mascullo, Bella al nuevo.

--muy buena –condescendió el hombre, que no se le veía la cara debido a la capucha de su capa negra.

--eso espero –estructuro, Bellatrix.

--llego la hermana de la prisionera. –comenzó. Bella estaba tan decepcionada del nuevo que con petulancia hablo.

--¿solo eso?

--no –contesto el hombre.

--entones dilo rápido, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso en torturar a alguien o, será que quieres que lo haga contigo –comento malévolamente.

--lo siento –se disculpo el hombre con un poco de temor –la hermana es una experta en logística y además, pertenece a al Cuerpo de La A.D.L.I.M (asociación de logística internacional mágica)

--mmm… interesante –dijo sonriendo Bella.

--están buscando un hechizo –prosiguió el hombre –pero aun no se si lo han encontrado, no he podido sacar mas información –termino por decir el hombre.

--buen trabajo –le felicito Bella –quiero que me digas que hechizo van a ocupar, tengo que estar preparada, ese día será el que mate a Potter. –soltó una risa espeluznante. Madison que estaba en las mazmorras de la casa del mal, escucho la risa de Bella y supo que algo andaba mal.

_"¿que tramara ahora?"_ pensó en su fuero interno la metamorfomaga.

--

--¿estas segura?, cariño –pregunto un hombre de unos veinte cinco años a su novia.

--claro -contesto, esta sonrió de manera encantadora, cegadora para aquel hombre que la amaba con todo su corazón. Se tranquilizo solo con verla sonreír de esa forma.

--ok –susurro casi en un susurro ahogado.

Ella amplio su sonrisa, no sabia como era posible, que después de casi diez años siguiera enamorada de el, sintiéndose cada vez mas enamorada de aquel encantador castaño que tenia a su lado desde los quince años.

Lo morocha volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de volver a dormir, aun falta tres horas para llegar a Londres y estaba cansada. Kale Dumontt la miro de soslayo, estaba seguro que la seguiría hasta el final del mundo, si a ella se le daba la gana, arriesgaría su vida, como ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, por solo verla reír de esa manera tan especial, tan dulce y juguetona. Además, estaba demás decir que lo que ella intentaba era una buena causa.

--

--¿segura? –pregunto Tonks por décima vez consecutiva a una ya cansada Selena.

--claro –contesto esta por décima vez.

--pero de verdad estas segu….

Nymphadora no pudo continuara ya que una ya alterada Selena se lo impidió.

--¡SI! –grito colérica.

--ok –susurro Tonks.

Selena bufo y volvió a leer sus apuntes, estos trazaban en el plan de rescate de su hermana. Tonks resoplo nerviosa, aun no llegaba Harry y ya había pasado mas de media hora de la hora acordada.

La puerta crujió levemente y por esta entraron como cabecillas Ronald y Harry, tras esto venían los aurores que comandaban Ron y Tonks (sus escuadrones).

--lo siento –se disculpo Harry.

--no perdamos mas tiempo –declaro herméticamente Selena.

--si –afirmo Tonks visiblemente nerviosa.

--primero leamos el plan una vez mas –dijo Ron –así todo estarán listos.

--ok –condescendió Selena, abrió el plano y lo dejo sobre la mesa de reuniones de los aurores. –Esperaremos hasta las 11: 30 y nos apareceremos en el park Battersea, ya saben las coordenadas exactas –el resto de aurores asintió con la cabeza y guardaban todas las palabras de la morocha. –Cuando sean las doce en punto de la noche haremos el hechizo –explico esta vez mirando a Harry, Ron y Tonks…

Siguió con la explicación por unos veinte minutos más hasta que todo quedo claro para todos los presentes, que conformes con la última explicación asintieron.

--ahora que esta todo claro, vamos –exclamo Selena. Eran ya las 11:20 de la noche y en diez minutos tenían que aparecerse en el park Battersea, en el claro donde tenían planeado.

--todo saldrá bien –susurro Harry a una angustiada Selena.

--

--tengo miedo –dijo, Ginny aforrándose al brazo de su prometido.

--¿que te ocurre? –pregunto Philips acurrucándola contra su cuerpo de forma protectora.

--hoy van por Madison –le explico la pelirroja a su prometido, este al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja se puso rígido.

--cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió la pelirroja al sentir el cuerpo rígido de su chico.

--yo, este… -tartamudeo nervioso.

--tranquilo, ellos saben lo que hacen –trato de tranquilizar a su novio penando ingenuamente que este temía por su familia.

--yo, este, linda me tengo que ir –dijo atropelladamente.

--pero, si acabas de llegar –se sorprendió Ginny.

--lo siento, vuelvo enseguida. –se disculpo, beso a la mujer en los labios y desapareció con un plop.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA, DALE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	6. ¿El traidor?

**bueno aqui ya con el capi 6, espero que les guste... y tratare de terminar pronto el capi 7 para subir mas... solo les pido que me dejen un rr para alentarme y escribir así mas rapido...**

**saludos a:**

**Joose: como me lo pediste, jijiji Ginny en este capi se sinte malito, malito! y dejame tu dire para pasarme por tu fan.**

* * *

**6**

**"¿El traidor?"**

Bella se paseaba impaciente por su habitación, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, pero algo no andaba bien, el ambiente estaba tenso. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda asustándola.

_"maldita mocosa"_ maldijo interiormente. _"es ella la que me pone nerviosa, que se creerá esta insulsa"_

Caminaba como una fiera enjaulada, un sudor frió corría por su frente, y las manos le temblaban involuntariamente.

_"maldición, toda la culpa la tiene esa entupida mocosa, se cree mejor que yo… estupida"_ estaba realmente enfada, no le gustaba sentir esa horrible sensación de estupor y… miedo.

--¡la voy a matar! –grito histérica.

Pondia que se paseaba por ahí escucho a su ama gritar, corrió por el pasillo a ver que le ocurría a su adorada ama.

--perdona señor, pero ¿le ocurre algo? –pregunto con desesperación.

--¡no! -respondió gritando Bella. –¡no me pasa nada! –volvió a gritar.

Pondia la miro con un poco de temor y agachado, haciendo una reverencia se marcho de ahí, pero no logro salir totalmente de la habitación ya que choco de frente con otra persona.

--córrete –espeto el recién llegado. Pondia salio del camino del nuevo.

--¿que te ocurre? –pregunto Bella al recién llegado.

--traigo noticias –respondió el hombre quitándose la capucha. Philips tenía una mirada enloquecida, desquiciada y malévola, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de odio y burla, borrando por completo la dulzura de los ojos que tanto cariño tenia Ginny.

--habla –mando, Bella.

--hoy es el ataque –sonrió malévolamente -me lo acaba de decir la inocente de Weasley.

--buen trabajo –sonrió Bella –te quiero en la pelea.

--será un gusto –contesto enorgullecido Philips.

--

Ginny aun desconcertada miraba el sitio en donde su prometido había desaparecido hace unos minutos, con movimientos monocordes se levanto de su silla en el café donde había quedado con Philips esa noche. Un poco triste se marcho rumbo a su casa.

--

--amor –susurro Kale a su prometida que aun dormía placidamente.

--hmmm… –fue lo único que logro sacar de los labios de Antara

--llegamos –volvió a decir esta vez en el oído de la mujer.

--un ratito más –musito esta adormilada.

--el avión ya esta por aterrizar.

--que pesado –reclamo la morocha y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos con pereza.

La luz que avisaba que los pasajeros tenían que abrocharse los cinturones porque el avión aterrizaba, se prendió.

Diez minutos mas tarde la pareja se baja del avión, Antara bostezaba cada dos pasos y Kale la traía de la cintura tomada por miedo a que en cualquier momento la mujer cayera dormida.

--

--estoy preocupada.

Ya no aguantaba mas la angustia de saber que su marido estaba en peligro y ella no estaba a su lado. Hermione miro a su suegra que se encontraba a su lado de la misma forma.

--tenemos que estar tranquila –susurro Molly para no despertar a ninguno de los niños que se encontraban todos en colchonetas alrededor de la habitación de Harry, bueno ahora de Hermione.

--lo se –musito Hermione, estaba acariciando los cabellos de Hally que estaba arropada y placidamente dormida a su lado.

Un ruido desde le primer piso les llamo la atención. Molly se levanto y con cuidado salio de la habitación para ver de quien se trataba, sabia que no eran los chicos ya que recién eran las doce la noche.

Cuando se asomo por las escaleras una cabellera pelirroja, Molly supo que su hija había llegado.

--¿como te fue? –pregunto en voz baja Molly. Ginny se encogió de hombros y susurro un leve "bien"

Molly que no creyó lo que su hija le había respondió la miro profundamente, pero no pudo sacar nada de los ojos herméticos de su hija menor.

--

--todo listo –declaro Harry al grupo de aurores que estaban a su alrededor. Todos asintieron de acuerdo. – ¿estas lista? –pregunto mirando a Selena.

--si –afirmo esta e inspiro profundamente antes e hacer un corte en su palma.

Esto le trajo malos recuerdos a Harry que recordó cuando Voldemort volvió, en aquel cementerio donde colagusano cortó su mano en ofrenda, pero no pudo seguir con el recuerdo porque Ron le interrumpió.

--¡mira! –exclamo Ron al ver la marca que aparecía en el centro de un pergamino en blanco. Selena recitaba el hechizo en una lengua extraña que nadie entendía exactamente, eran sonidos aguados y fluidos.

En el pergamino comenzó a dibujarse un mapa con la sangre de Selena que fluía gota a gota. Cuando la morocha término de recitar el hechizo, el pergamino se ilumino dejando luego un mapa perfecto, era muy parecido al mapa del merodeador, ya que una motita marcada sobresalía con el nombre Madison.

--tenemos una hora –explico Selena. Ron a su lado le sellaba la herida con un movimiento de varita.

--el mapa de Londres –pidió Harry a uno de sus aurores, un chico menudo le extendió un enorme plano. Harry lo recibió y se lo entrego a Selena que con un hechizo hizo que el mapa se extendiera frente a ella.

--Lugarus –dijo apuntando con su varita el mapa de sangre, este comenzó a deslizarse por el mapa de Londres hasta ubicarse en el lugar exacto al que pertenecía.

--es el Regent's park –dijo Ron. –mierda esta al otro lado de la ciudad -exclamo molesto –vamos, de prisa.

--si –condescendió Harry –pero primero las coordenadas. Leyó con atención el mapa y cuando termino se dirigió al grupo de aurores. – menos 35, mas 17.

Todos apenas escucharon las indicaciones desaparecieron y volvieron aparecerse en el Regent's park. Esperaron a que todos llegaran, cuando fue así comenzaron la búsqueda de Madison, se dividieron en dos grandes grupos de diez personas, cada uno comandado por Harry y Tonks. El grupo que guiaba Tonks se encontraba Selena, dos chicas más y seis hombres, en el de Harry iban Ron, cinco chicas y tres chicos.

Madison se encontraba en el norte del parque un poco inclinado para el este, así que los grupos se dividieron en oeste (Tonks) este (Harry) para atacar por los dos lados. Entre la espesura de los árboles se hallaba, una pequeña choza de madera, muy extrañamente ubicada, entre dos gigantescos robles.

--hay rastros de magia y el mapa indica que Madison se encuentra bajo nuestros pies –expuso Ron a Harry que le miraba con atención.

Harry quedo en silencio por unos minutos, estaba tratando de idear rápidamente un plan, necesitaba ver todas las oportunidades, además sabía que había alguien infiltrado, lo sospechaba, no entendida como, pero algo muy dentro se lo decía.

--tenemos que tener cuidado, ya que los mortifagos saben que estamos aquí. –se explayo, todos los aurores y Selena lo miraban con atención. –la mitad de nosotros bajara el reto se quedara en haciendo guardia, no quiero estupideces ni muestras osadas de valor.

Todos asintieron. Comenzó a lloviznar, y un frió aterrados los envolvió, era como si esto les avisara que algo mal se avecinaba y con muy malas consecuencias.

--bien, a sus posiciones –grito Harry, todos se ubicaron en su lugar asignado.

En medio del claro a unos tres metros de la choza se abrió un agujero que dejo ver una escalera de caracol.

--lo sabia nos esperaban –murmuro Harry a Tonks y Ron que estaban a su lado. –bajemos.

Los tres se internaron de los primeros en por el agujero, tras ellos iban algunos aurores resguardándoles las espaldas. Selena que tenia que quedarse arriba debido a su poca practica en batalla comenzó a ponerse nerviosas cuando perdió de vista al grupo de aurores.

El tramo de escaleras era largo, los ecos de los pasos avanzando del grupo de aurores hacia eco en las paredes amohecidas, caminaron sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron a una cripta redonda, esta estaba iluminada con antorchas, que le daban un aire lúgubre. Dos pasillos habían al final de la cripta, Harry toco la pared que dividía los dos pasillos y con una seña indico al grupo que le siguiera por el pasillo derecho.

--

--hace frió –comento Ginny que estaba recostada al lado inquiero de Hally, la arropo mas al sentir el escalofrió de la nena.

--si, esto no me trae buena espina –susurro Hermione apretando contra su pecho a su hija.

--¿como estarán los chicos?, pobre Remus, debe de estar solo en esta transformación –murmuro Molly afligida.

--debe de estar bien, no te preocupes por el, Molly

Ginny suspiro, estaba demasiado triste por lo sucedido con Philips, algo raro estaba pasándole y ella no se podía imaginar nada, eso la atormentaba, además estaba lo de la misión de Ron, Tonks, Selena y… Harry.

_"¿como estará, él?"_ se pregunto al recordarlo _"solo ruego que no le pase nada"_

--¿que te sucede, cariño? –pregunto Molly al ver la cara de su hija

--estoy preocupada, mamá, solo eso.

--es por Philips, ¿hablaste con el?

--esta muy raro, estábamos muy bien, le contaba lo que pasaba y de repente desapareció.

--¿Qué le contabas? –inquirió Hermione extrañada, no quería pensar mal, pero eso le causo mala espina.

--lo de mi trabajo con el libro, lo de nosotros, lo de la misión…

Pero no pudo seguir ya que Hermione ahogo un grito de espanto, las dos mujeres la miraron asustadas.

--¿que sucede, linda? –pregunto Molly

--nadie podía enterarse de la misión, Ginebra –reprocho Hermione, la pelirroja la miro con una ceja alzada y molesta contesto.

--que tiene de malo, es mi novio, Herms

--los e, pero piensa, si los mortios lo toman, todo se arruina, lo expusiste contándole lo de la misión –explico Hermione omitiendo que ella no confiaba mucho en Philips.

--tienes razón –condescendió la pelirroja, las manos le temblaban, como podía haber sido tan irresponsable para exponer de esa forma a su novio.

--no te preocupes, sabes que las malas noticias vuelan rápido –le susurro Molly tratando de consolarla.

--eso espero, mamá.

--

--mierda –mascullo Antara, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba metida en la cabeza de Harry viendo lo que el hacia y veían en ese momento. –les tendieron una trampa, como puede ser tan inepta Bellatrix.

--tranquila, ¿quien es el que le fue con el chisme? –inquirió Kale que estaba sentado junto a su novia.

--una marioneta, que predecible es esta estupida –siseo Antara. –si le hace algo a Potter, juro que la mato

--sabes muy bien que no puede matar a Potter –trato de tranquilizar Kale a la mujer.

--si, lo se, aun así no confió en ella.

--y ¿como sabes lo de la trampa?

--Potter es muy listo, lo dedujo antes que Bella se pusiera en evidencia abriéndoles la compuerta.

--vaya, vaya, así que Potter es mas inteligente, por lo visto.

--no por nada derroto a Voldemort

--toda la razón –condescendió Kale sonriendo.

Antara se volvió a concentrar para ver como iba la misión de Potter, quería saber hasta el último detalle, y si algo salía mal ya se las pagaría la inepta de Bellatrix.

--

--antes que entremos quiero decirles que…

No pudo continuar con lo que iba decir ya que una llorosa Tonks se le colgó al cuello, Ron también lo miraba con emoción y sentimientos contenidos, su grupo de aurores lo miraban de forma solemne.

--nosotros también te queremos –sollozo Tonks y el resto asintió.

Harry rodó los ojos, no entendía como podían ser tan sentimentales en sus misiones, era como si fueran a morir, por merlín eso no ocurriría, él no lo permitiría.

--no iba decir eso, pero si, también los quiero…

Un oooh general se escucho entre el grupo.

--ahora lo que les iba a decir es, por favor tengan cuidado todo es una trampa.

Todos asintieron, Harry se giro y tomo el pomo de la puerta que lo separaba de Bellatrix y Madison, tomo aire y cuando lo boto giro el pomo. Dentro ya en la estancia, esta estaba en penumbra, solo se veía a lo lejos un altar donde se situaba una silla como un trono. Las luces se prendieron de repente sorprendiendo a algunos de los aurores, la sala estaba vacía… o eso pensaban.

--vaya, si es Potty –se burlo Bella mirando desde la silla tipo trono, unas carcajadas generales se escucharon alrededor de la estancia.

--basta de juegos Bellatrix –grito Harry haciendo oír entre las risas de los mortios.

--tan pronto quieres morir –se burlo Bella nuevamente.

--no te creas, te recuerdo que derrote a tu adorado Voldy –contesto de forma jocosa el moreno.

Bella se sulfuro al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

--no te hagas el valiente conmigo, Potty –escupió Bella. Y como si estas palabras fueran el detonador la lucha comenzó.

Hechizos iban y venían, los rayos de luz chocaban contra las paredes, otros contra los cuerpos de algunos mortios o Aurores. La pelea estaba igualada, a pesar de que los mortios eran más, ya que los aurores eran excelentes. Cuando ya estuvieron mas de la mitad de los seguidores de Bella tirados en el piso derrotados Harry se lanzo contra la bruja que intentaba escabullirse.

--¿donde vas? –pregunto Harry acorralándola contra la pared, Bella le miro con desprecio, pero no contesto nada. –como pensaste con magos tan mediocres podías vencerme.

--yo que tu no estaría tan seguro, Potty –susurro Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry no entendió el porque de esa sonrisa hasta que sintió una varita en su nuca. –ves, Potty –se burlo la bruja.

--yo que tu cuidaría mi espalda, Potter –siseo la voz del atacante, una voz demasiado conocida para Harry.

--como no se me ocurrió –comento Harry –quien mas que tu podías saber todo.

Philips sonrió con suficiencia, tenia al estupido de Potter acorralado, ahora nada lo separaría de su pelirroja, de su amada.

--

Ron, tonks y los otros aurores estaban casi terminando con los mortifagos, solo quedaban unos diez que estaban haciendo resistencia, pero sabían que no durarían mucho en pie.

--

--así que Philips es el espía, la marioneta de Bella –comento Antara a su novio.

--¿el novio de la chica que le gusta a Potter? –pregunto Kale un tanto sorprendido.

--sip, el mismo estupido –contesto Antara divertida –y yo que pensaba que era otra persona mas fundamental o alguien que tuviera un imperius, pero veo que no, que decepción, Harry puede con el tonto ese y con la estupida inepta de Bella sin problemas.

--confías mucho en Potter

--se lo a ganado

--

Harry aun seguía dándole la espalda al castaño y miraba de frente a Bella que sonreía triunfal.

--no creo que a Ginny le guste esto –dijo Harry tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar como salir de esa.

--ella no lo sabrá –contesto con confianza Philips.

--yo no estaría tan seguro

--yo si.

--¿por qué?

--solo tu sabes que estoy aquí –explico Philips.

--Ron o cualquier otro no tardara en preguntarse donde estoy.

--no te preocupes ya terminare contigo.

--epa –musito Bella –Potty es mió, yo y solo yo lo puede matar, ese gusto me lo doy.

--ok, pero déjame aunque sea echarle un cruciatus –pidió Philips.

Harry ya sabia que hacer, cuando Philips lanzara el Cruciatus el se quitaría, este daría a Bella y fin del asunto.

--¡Cucius! -grito Philips y Bella al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que el moreno se confundiera y quedara entre los dos hechizos. El cuero de Harry se retorció en el suelo debido al dolor provocado con la maldición imperdonable.

--

Ginny sintió un punzada en el pecho que la hizo despertase asustada en la madrugada, Molly la miro preocupada.

--Harry –susurro la pelirroja, Molly la miro sorprendida.

--

Era como si los músculos se le agarrotaran y que los huesos se le rompieran, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Bella y Philips sonrieron ante la escena de sufrimiento sintiendo placer.

--¿te duele, Potty? –se burlo Bella con malicia, Harry que trataba duras penas no gritar la miro con odio.

--la valentía de nada vale, Potter –mascullo Philips con desprecio.

--¡Crucio! –maldijo Bella nuevamente.

Ron que ya estaba buscando desesperado a su amigo escucho la maldición imperdonable que Bella hacia, corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Harry retorciendose de dolor.

--

--Potter acaba de caer en la trampa de esos dos –mascullo Antara.

--¿que sucedió? –interrogo Kale

--la estupida y el tal Philips le pillaron desprevenido –explico la morena.

--esta bien?

--no, esta por perder el conocimiento, ha soportado valientemente ya siete Cruciatus.

--wooo… sorprendente

--

Ron tiro la puerta que lo separaba de su amigo en peligro, cuando entro la escena le atormento, Bella y Philips lanzaban consecutivos Cruciatus al moreno, que se retorcía en el suelo.

--¡Expeliarmus! –exclamo Ron lanzando la varita de Philips lejos.

--estupida comadreja –espeto Bella con desprecio.

--bruja de mierda –bramo el pelirrojo.

--cuñadito, ¿te unes al show? –Se burlo Philips – ¿acaso quieres ver morir a tu amigo?, porque si es así, lamento comunicarte que tu le seguirás.

--maldito traidor –escupió el pelirrojo con rabia.

--

Tonks al ver que todo estaba perfecto y que los Mortios estaba ya atados y capturados salio a buscar a Ronald y a Harry, ya que hace un buen rato que los había perdido de vista, además que Bellatrix, su queridísima tía, no estaba entre los capturados. Se percato que la puerta que estaba tras el altar estaba abierta y supuso que por ahí se habían ido los chicos, cuando entro escucho murmullos que daban al final del pasillo.

--

--tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien –trato de tranquilizar Molly a su hija, esta estaba afligida.

Hermione que se despertó, miro con preocupación a su amiga que se sacudía debido a los sollozos.

--¿que le ocurre? –pregunto aun mas preocupada.

--no lo se –contesto Molly.

--

--llego el pelirrojo –musito Antara –le ha quitado la varita a Philips.

--¿como esta, Potter?

--mal, le duele todo.

--

Al escuchar el expeliarmus de Ron Tonks apresuro el paso, ya que eso no le sabía bien, algo ocurría. Cuando llego se encontró con un panorama muy malo, Ron apuntaba con su varita a Bella, esta a Ron, en el suelo estaba Harry en mal estado y un poco mas lejos del moreno estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el prometido de Ginebra.

--suelta la varita, Bellatrix –ordeno Tonks, la morena la miro con burla.

--sobrinita, así no se trata a una tía.

--tu no eres nada mió –espeto la metamorfomaga.

--que feo, renegando a tu familia.

--¡¡cállate!! –grito ya arto Ron.

Philips se escabullo en silencio hasta su varita, susurro un "accio", la varita llego hasta su mano izquierda, aprovecho que Ron y Tonks miraban a Bella para lanzar un hechizo al pelirrojo.

--¡Cadenas mágicas!

Estas se enrollaron en el cuerpo del pelirrojo que quedo apresado y sin varita, Tonks al percatarse de lo ocurrido trata de atacar a Philips, pero cuando lo iba hacer Bella la ataca.

--Confundus.

Tonks queda en blanco sin saber que hacer, solo ve manchas que la confunden aun más.

--es mejor que nos vayamos –estructuro Bellatrix, Philips asiente con la cabeza.

--¿que hacemos con, Potter?

--

--mierda, no están invesil depuse de todo –espeto Antara

--¿que pasa? -inquirió Kale.

--Philips ataco al Weasley y Bella aprovecho de atacar a Nymphadora –explico la morena.

--mierda-mascullo el hombre.

--

El hechizo pasó rápidamente, ya que Tonks al ser un auror de alto rango tenia que aprender a salir de esos hechizos.

--lo voy a matar –dictamino Bella, empuño su varita y apunto a Harry. –morte

--noooooo –gritaron Tonks y Ron desesperados al oír la maldición acecina que lanzo Bella, esto distrajo un tanto Bella haciendo que la maldición diera en el suelo, lamentablemente fue que reboto, dándole en el hombro a Harry.

Bella y Philips desaparecieron al instante de ver el rebote del hechizo, tonks corrió hasta le cuerpo de Harry.

--Harry, despierta, vamos, Harry –susurraba Tonks conteniendo lo sollozos.

--¡sácame de una jodida vez! –grito el pelirrojo con desesperación, Tonks lanzo el contra hechizo y las cadenas soltaron a Ron, este corrió hasta le cuerpo de su amigo. –vamos, tu puedes, ¡abre los ojos!.

Los aurores que estaban en donde se llevo acabo la pelea habían mandado ya a los mortios a azcaban, buscaron a Madison y la encontraron en una la mazmorra encerrada.

--¿donde esta, Harry? –pregunto de inmediato a la chica que la saco de ahí

--esta con Tonks y Ronald –explico la chica.

--¿donde? –inquirió

--sígame

Madison siguió a la chica hasta la sala donde se encontraban Tonks y Ron abrazados a un inerte Harry, la chica al ver la escena fue por ayuda mientras que Madison entro corriendo a ver que sucedía.

--¿que sucedió? –Pregunto hincándose junto al cuerpo del moreno, Tonks la miro con lagrimas en los ojos –no puede ser –dijo en un hilo de voz.

--lo mato, lo mato –murmuraba Ron, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos. Madison quedo pálida, no podía dar crédito a lo visto, eso jamás, el no podía morir.

--Harry –sollozo Madison tocando la mejilla pálida del chico. Su cabello se volvió cenizo igual que le de Tonks.

Cuando llego el medimago aparto a los tres (Madison, Ron y Tonks) de encima del moreno para revisarlo.

--tiene pulso –dijo y los tres se incorporaron.

--llevémoslo a San mungo –dictamino Ronald y con movimiento de varita desapareció el cuerpo de Harry y el de el. Tonks, Madison y el medimago desaparecieron a los segundos apareciendo nuevamente en el hospital.

Había transcurrido una hora desde que habían llevado a Potter hasta san mungo y aun no escuchaban respuesta, el medimago no salía de urgencia, ni tampoco alguno de los otros sanadores.

--lo mejor será avisar al resto –murmuro Tonks, Ron y Selena le miraron con indecisión, pero al fina aceptaron que era lo mejor. En la casa nadie sabía que ya había terminado la misión y estaban todos muy preocupados.

Madison había sido revisada por un sanador acompañada de su hermana, que dio como resultado solo una desnutrición y deshidratación, nada más, apenas terminaron de chequearla, ella y Selena se habían ido a la sala de espera con Tonks y Ronald.

--vamos tu y yo y Selena, Tonks –dijo Madison –es lo mejor, le explicaremos al resto todo.

Nymphadora asintió, desaparecieron reapareciendo en la casa, donde una impaciente Molly se encontraba preparando el desayuno a los niños y a los adultos, estos últimos ya estaban comiendo.

--Madison –grito jubilosa la pelirroja mayor –gracias a Merlín esta a salvo.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y las respectivitas parejas de estos más Ginny, Remus, Hermione y Arthur se levantaron dichosos al ver que por fin todo había terminado y que además todo había salido bien.

--¿y esa cara de funeral? –pregunto Arthur al percatarse de la cara de las tres mujeres, Selena que era que mejor controlaba las emociones explico lo sucedido.

--Harry esta herido

La reacción fue general e inmediata, las mujeres ahogaron un grito de pánico y los hombres desencajaron sus mandíbulas.

--¿como sucedió? –pregunto un apesadumbrado Remus, su mujer lo miro y luego cruzo lo pocos metros que lo separaban de el y lo abrazo.

--es mi culpa –sollozo –nunca debí perderlo de vista.

--no te pongas así, Tonks –musito Selena –no es tu culpa, cariño.

Remus le acaricio la espalda tratándole infundirle valor y tranquilidad, cosa que ni el estaba seguro de sentirlas.

--lo sabia –dijo Ginny en voz alta –lo sentí anoche –rompió a llorar.

--no te hagas la santurrona, pelirroja, mira que es tu culpa –espeto con ira contenida Selena. Todos se sorprendieron de las palabras de la morena.

--¿que dices? –murmuro Ginny sin dar crédito a las palabras de Selena.

--eso, que tu eres la culpable.

--explícate, por favor, porque no permitiré que trates así a mi hermana –reclamo Bill abrasando a la pelirroja.

--no la defiendas tanto, que por culpa de ella Harry esta donde esta –Selena estaba furiosa y se le notaba a kilómetros, por otro lado Tonks y Madison también le echaban la culpa a Ginny. –si Philips no supiera lo de la misión Harry estaría a salvo, entre nosotros.

Ginny quedo pálida y en blanco. Todos miraron a la pelirroja sin entender lo que ahí sucedía.

--la misión era secreta, nadie podía saberla y tu la comentaste con tu novio y la cagaste, cagaste a Harry –espeto Selena ya fuera de si.

--tranquila –le susurro Madison a su hermana –no seas tan dura, ella confiaba en su novio, nadie desconfiaba de el.

--si, Selena, no seas tan ruda –dijo Remus –Harry saldrá de esta, como siempre lo hace –trato de auto convencerse.

Ginny se desplomo en los brazos de su hermano que reacciono de inmediato para no dejarla caer.

--¡Ginny! –grito Molly, se acerco a su hijo la mas rápido que pudo, luego miro a selena con reproche y dijo –ella seria incapaz de hacerle daño a Harry, lo quiere demasiado para hacerlo.

Selena se sintió culpable, pero que remedio había si estaba furiosa, la misión era secreta o es acaso que la pequeña pelirroja con conocía esta palabra, no pudo evitar ser hiriente y ahora lo lamentaba.

--lo siento, me deje llevar por el enojo –se disculpo avergonzada.

--no te preocupes –tranquilizo Arthur.

--Molly, de verdad no fue mi intención, yo... yo –pero las lagrimas no la dejaron continuar –esto es mi culpa sollozo.

Madison se acerco y la abrazo reconfortándola. Hermione que había estado todo el rato en silencio debido al shock por fin pudo modular unas palabras.

--Ron, ¿donde esta?, ¿donde esta mi marido? –pregunto con desesperación, Fred que estaba sentado junto a ella la sostuvo del brazo al ver que su cuñada no se podía sostener por si sola.

--no te preocupes, linda, él esta en el hospital –le tranquilizo Madison –esta a la espera de noticias sobre Harry.

--me voy –dijo Hermione recobrando la compostura –yo no me quedo aquí, necesito ver a Ronald y a Harry –salio de la cocina hecha un vendaval.

Arthur reanimo a Ginny con un simple hechizo, la pelirroja miro a todos lados en busca de respuestas, pensando que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver el estado de la cocina comprobó que no había sido una pesadilla, era todo cierto.

--¿donde esta mi hija? –pregunto Madison.

--¿mamá? –musito una vocecita a las espaldas de Madison.

--hija.

--¡mamá! –grito Hally al ver que si era su madre, se abrazaron con añoranza. –te extrañe mucho.

--ya estoy aquí, cariño –le susurro Madison a su hija.

--¿y mi padrino? –Pregunto la morochita que ese día era rubia – ¿donde esta?

Como es que uno le dice a un niño que una persona esta en peligro de muerte sin asustarlo, imposible. Madison quedo en blanco su hija la miraba con atención a la espera de alguna respuesta, pero nada, su madre no le decía nada, en cambio la abrazo con fuerza.

_"¿que significa esto?"_ se pregunto Hally

Ginny que ya esta recuperada bebía agua, pero escucho la pregunta de la nena y la miro con pena, Selena que aun sollozaba en silencio ahogo las lagrimas para no asustar a la niña, Tonks se separo de Remus con fuerzas renovadas, Remus miro con dulzura a Hally, Molly se puso histérica y comenzó a lavar la loza tratando de pasar desapercibida de la situación, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y sus respectivas parejas habían abandonado con Hermione la cocina hace ya unos minutos, ninguna de las mujeres fue capaz de decir una palabra, Remus se mantenía en silencio, ya que sabia que si decía algo se quebraría, solo quedaba Arthur que estaba sentado junto a su hija, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la niña.

--ven, acércate aquí, Hally –le indico el señor Weasley una silla junto a el. –yo te explicare.

La niña obedeció a su "abuelo" como cariñosamente le llamaba y se acerco hasta el lugar indicado.

--¿donde esta mi padrino, abuelo Weasley?

--cariño, Harry esta en el hospital herido –soltó Arthur, Hally se quedo en silencio sin entender las palabras del hombre mayor. Arthur al ver que la niña guardaba silencio añadió. –esta mal, pero ya conocemos a Harry, él siempre sale de todo. –dibujo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la niña para alentarla.

--si, no por nada es "el niño que vivió" –agrego Hally.

_"Porque claro, si el abuelo te dice que Harry esta bien es porque esta bien…¿cierto?"_

Hally miro al resto de personas que estaban en la cocina y todos le devolvieron algo parecido a una sonrisa, eso le basto a Hally para saber que su padrino saldría de esta y cuando lo hiciera se casaría con Ginny y ella y Cristina serian las chicas de las flores.

_"todo será perfecto" _pensó Hally, dibujo una sonrisa y se paro de la mesa para contarle a Cristina que ellas serian las chicas de las flores.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS, NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR.. te lo agradecería!**_


	7. Harry, Despierta

****

Acabo de terminar este capitulo cuando son la 1:23 de la madrugada, siento la tardanza, pero ahora que voy a estar como dos semanas sin Internet y tareas tratare de hacer unos tres o cuatro capítulos. Antes de irme les aviso que tratare de editar este fics que tiene mil faltas ortográficas y de otros tipos…. Así que cuando vuelva subiré los capi Editados o semi editados por ultimo.

Besos y disfrútenlo.

* * *

**7**

**"Harry, Despierta"**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry no reaccionaba. Los medimagos entraban y salían de la habitación del moreno, pero sin ningún avance, Harry seguía en coma, a eso se le sumaba que con cada minuto que pasaba sus latidos disminuían.

Fría, desolada, triste y lúgubre se encontraba el cuarto donde el cuerpo de Harry reposaba inmóvil. Ron era el único que podía pasar más de cinco minutos acompañando a su amigo, en ese momento se encontraba ahí, a un metro de distancia, sentado en un sillón reclinable; estaba adormilado, la fatiga de casi dos días sin dormir estaba pasándole la cuenta.

--Ronald, ve a comer algo y a descansar –susurró la voz de una mujer. Ron levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con los ojos marrones de su madre que lo miraban con autoridad. –te ves cansado, hijo. –agregó con dulzura.

--No te preocupes, estoy bien –le restó importancia el pelirrojo, pero las ojeras lo delataban.

--No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando, ¡Ronald! –gruñó Molly al ver que su hijo no le obedecía.

--Ok, no te alteres, iré a comer, y a ver a Hermione y a los bebes, pero luego vuelvo. –trató de calmar a su madre al ver que esta le miraba con el seño fruncido.

Ron se levantó del sillón con parsimonia, beso la mejilla de su madre y salio del cuarto. Molly dejo su bolso a los pies de la cama de Harry y se acercó a él.

--¿Cómo estas, querido? –preguntó la mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –sé que estas cansado, pero creo que ya es hora de que despiertes. –le susurró con cariño. –la pequeña Hally te extraña demasiado y ella es tu consentida no puedes no darle en el gusto, abre tus ojitos, Harry –murmuró, pero la voz no le resisto y se quebró en las últimas dos palabras. Lloro en silencio, pues ahí era el único lugar donde podía hacerlo, porque ella como pilar de su familia tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Posó su mano sobre el pecho del moreno, en el lugar donde el corazón yace. Sintió los débiles latidos que mantenían con vida aún a Harry.

---

--¿Segura? –dudó Kale. Antara solo asintió afirmando. – ¿y si nos descubren?.

--No me importa, total no saben nada de mí –le restó importancia la morena. No paraba de moverse, corría de un lugar a otro en busca de las cosas que necesitaba.

--Te recuerdo que ellos son aurores igual que tú –expuso Kale, tratando de hacer ver a Antara que era muy pronto para la misión.

--Lo sé, pero ellos nunca han escuchado de mí, por lo tanto, no pueden saber nada de mí existencia –aseguró Antara, sin detenerse.

--Bueno, eso es verdad, pero, amor, es muy pronto. –trató, en vano, de convencerla.

--Tengo que vengarme, lo sabes, por eso estoy aquí. Tengo que recuperar lo que me quitaron. –espetó con brusquedad. –si tienes miedo, no me sigas. –añadió sin dejar de guardar cosas en un bolso de mano, el cual había hechizado para hacerlo espacioso.

--Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, pero quiero hacerte entender que es pronto, solo eso, y si, tengo miedo, pero a perderte. –explicó deteniéndola en su labor, la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a la cara. –te amo, por eso temo.

Ella lo miró profundamente. Se había enamorado de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, le encantaban sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa, amaba cada parte de él que hasta miedo le daba pensar en la intensidad con la que lo quería, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar cuando él la miraba, de la misma forma que ahora lo hacia. Sonrió, no porque la haya convencido, si no porque, casi, había olvidado su misión, si no fuera por el casi Kale en este momento habría ganado.

--No logras convencerme –canturrejio Antara. Kale bufo enojado, estaba apunto de lograrlo, pero no, rayos ahora tendría que seguirla.

--Ok, vamos. –accedió ya derrotado.

--Gracias, amor –dijo Antara antes de besarlo en recompensa.

---

Hermione mecía entre sus brazos a su hija, que a gusto cerraba los ojitos y bostezaba. A unos metros, en la cuna, dormía placidamente César. Abigaíl se acurrucó más contra el pecho de su madre que cantaba una nana para dormirla como ya lo había hecho con César.

---

Ginny escribía con fervor en su libreta, tratando de que nada le quedara en el aire, que todo lo que su corazón le dictaba estuviera impreso en esa hoja de papel. Llevaba un día completo encerrada en su habitación, no había probado bocado alguno, ni mucho menos conversado con alguien. Nada le importaba, la culpa la consumía cual vela nocturna. Intentó contactar a Philips, pero nada, no había rastro de él en ningún lado, eso solo le comprobaba que efectivamente él fue el que delato la misión.

"Estupida" se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan ingenua, una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla, por donde muchas otras habían pasado ya.

--Perdóname, Harry –susurró a sus únicas compañeras ese día, las lágrimas. Miro hacia el techo buscando, quizás, una luz que le ayudara, pero nada, más lágrimas se abalanzaron por salir, y ella inútilmente trató de detenerlas como ya lo había hecho con las anteriores. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la libreta que estaba entre sus manos, la abrió en la última hoja donde momentos antes había escrito su última creación.

Lo que soy… lo que fui.

Fui intrépida, inaudita e inexperta,  
La espuma en un mar embravecido.

Soy silencio incauto, temeroso y toxico,  
Las hojas que caen en otoño,  
Voluble, marchita y oscura.

Fui las flores que nacen en primavera,  
Locura, pasión y deseo.

Soy noche sin estrellas,  
Prisionera, callada y ausente.

Fui el amanecer después de una noche de sueños,  
Dulce, tranquila y feliz.

Ahora soy lo que queda de un amor,  
Solitaria, triste y vacía:  
El recuerdo de lo que fui.  
Ahora solo soy un sollozo, un nudo en la garganta,  
Sumisa, devastada y dolorosa.

Cómo había sido tan ciega, cómo no se dio cuenta antes, por qué ahora que estaba por perderlo por tercera vez abría los ojos y se enteraba que aún lo amaba. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzado, no por segunda vez, ahora ella no se resignaría.

---

--¿Cómo va eso, chico? –inquirió Madison tratando de que ninguna hoja cayera al piso. El aludido levantó el pulgar diciendo con esto que iba perfecto. –que bien.

Tonks caminaba casi pisándole los talones a Madison, iba cargada de papeles igual que la regordeta.

--¿Ron te envió los informes? –preguntó Tonks ya sin aliento y no por nada, la maldita documentación que llevaba pesaba cerca de veinte kilos y ningún hechizo podía ser utilizado sobre ellos.

--Si –confirmó Madison –Esta mañana me los dio.

---

Selena estaba sentada en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, junto a ella estaban Remus y Fleur. Los tres tenían apilados una docena de libros, cada unos, sobre la mesa; buscaban alguna cura para Harry, pero hasta el momento no habían hallado nada. Remus miró por encima de su libro a Selena que estaba sentada frente a él, la mujer estaba ojerosa, pero aún así buscaba con frenesís entre los gruesos tomos.

--Voy pog ago paga comeg, ¿les taigo algo? –preguntó Fleur. Remus afirmó con la cabeza y Selena le dedicó una sonrisa aceptando, aunque sabía que nada le pasa por la garganta.

---

--Esto es maravilloso –comentó Bellatrix sentándose en un mullido sillón –hace tanto que no estaba en lugar como este.

Pondia la miró con adoración, como si la loca de Bella fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, como si fuera la perfección y la persona más divina. Philips se paseaba por la habitación inspeccionándola, estaba agotado, y le dolía la cabeza, pero algo andaba mal se sentía extraño, ¿serían remordimiento?... imposible, lo que había hecho sólo le daba satisfacción, ¿cierto?

---

--Buenas tardes, señora Weasley –saludó Luna a Molly, esta le dedico una sonrisa. La rubia se acerco hasta la cama donde estaba Harry recostado. –hola, Harry –saludó al cuerpo inmóvil.

--¿Y tu nena? –preguntó Molly.

--Esta con Neville y Alice en la cafetería. –contestó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora. –Anoche soñé contigo, Harry, soñé que despertabas. –le comentó Luna al moreno. Molly sonrió con tristeza.

--Iré a comer algo –avisó la pelirroja, Luna asintió con la cabeza.

---

--Cuando era pequeña soñaba con él todos los días. –se sinceró Antara. Kale la abrazo apegándola a su cuerpo. –siempre he querido conocerlo y ahora lo haré. –sonrió, los ojos se le cristalizaron.

--Lo sé, amor –susurró Kale. –ahora duerme un poco, estas cansada.

La morena cerró los ojos y volvió a soñar con él como cuando era pequeña.

---

Cuatro días han pasado desde que Harry esta internado en el hospital San Mungo y ningún sanador es capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos y nada parecía ir por buen camino.

--Le queda solo una semana –concluyó el medimago de cabecera. Tonks se abrazo a Remus al escuchar las palabras del sanador. Eran los que en ese momento estaban en el hospital, los que tendrían que darle la noticia al resto de la familia. Los sollozos de Tonks fueron ahogados en el pecho de su marido, Remus estaba conmocionado y no sabía como reaccionar.

El sanador los dejo a solas.

--Tranquila, amor –trató, en vano, de tranquilizar a Tonks Remus.

--Él no se lo merece –espetó Tonks.

--Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes aún nos queda un poco de tiempo, ya encontraremos la forma de que salga del coma. –expuso Remus tratando de auto convencerse de sus propias palabras, algo muy difícil de lograr.

---

Esa mañana decidió levantarse, ya no podía seguir encerrada, pues desde su cuarto no podría hacer nada por ayudara a Harry a salir del coma, tenía que estar a su lado, buscar curas junto a Remus, Selena y Fleur; hacer pociones junto a Charly, George y Fred, descifrar libros en latín con Hermione o simplemente ayudar a las esposas de los gemelos a cuidar a los niños, auque también estaba la opción de creerse auror y capturar al maldito de Philips y a la desgraciada de Bella y matarlos con sus propias manos. Tenía tantas opciones para ayudar que no sabía por cual empezar, así que sabiendo que Selena la detestaba y que no era muy buena en pociones decidió ayudar esa mañana a prepara el desayuno al regimiento de niños que vivían en la casa. Entró a la cocina donde Tania (la esposa de Fred) ponía a hervir el agua con un sencillo hechizo.

--Buenos días, Tany –saludó Ginny a la morena que se giro impresionada.

--Y yo que pensaba que te quedarías ahí toda la vida –comentó con una sonrisa Tania.

--Casi, querida Cuñada, casi –dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

--Vaya, vaya ¿y esta sorpresa? –canturrejio Aly parada en la puerta de la cocina.

--No molestes, Aly –musitó Ginny, viendo que las esposas de los gemelos comenzarían a reírse a su costa.

--No te enojes, pelirroja –dijo Aly, sonriendo de forma amable. –sabes que te queremos. –añadió mientas la abrazaba. –te extrañe.

--Yo igual –se unió al abrazo Tania.

--¿Las puedo abrazar? –preguntó Cristina desde la puerta.

--Claro, hija –respondió Tania. La niña se unió al abrazo.

Unos cinco minutos pasaron así, abrazadas. Hasta que el agua hervida reclamó por atención.

--Te ayudo –se ofreció Ginny, pero entes de que la morena le contestara ya estaba colocando los servicios con un movimiento de varita. Aly sonreía divertida con la actitud de su cuñada.

Hermione despertó, como ya era costumbre, con el llanto de Abigaíl. César se movió en su lugar y siguió durmiendo ignorando por completo los llantos de su hermana.

--Ya, pequeña –la calmó su madre, pero la niña seguía llorando. --¿tienes hambre, bebe? –preguntó con dulzura Hermione.

--Vaya, si que tiene pulmones –comentó Ron desde la puerta del baño.

--Se parece a ti cuando esta hambrienta –dijo Hermione. Ron frunció el seño indignado.

--No se a que te refieres.

--Cariño, Aby es igual que tú cuando de comida se trata. –explicó Hermione. Abigaíl ya estaba en los brazos de su madre y buscaba con desesperación el pecho para alimentarse.

Ron se acercó a la cuna donde César dormía placidamente. La pequeña manito del bebe estaba escondida en la manga del pijama. A Ron le encantaba ver dormir a sus hijos. Los veía tan pequeños y frágiles que dependían totalmente de su madre. Acaricio con el dorso la carita del bebe.

--Es mejor que me vaya –dijo hipnotizado con su hijo.

--Espero que hoy tengamos buenas noticias –murmuró Hermione.

--Eso espero.

---

A eso de las diez de la mañana toda la familia de Harry estaba reunida en la sala de espera, esperaban a Tonks y a Remus que aún no llegaban. Cuando iban a ser las once Tonks tomada de la mano de su marido entró a la sala donde la familia los esperaba.

--¿Cómo paso la noche Harry? –inquirió Molly. Tonks miró de reojo a Remus buscando apoyo y lo encontró.

--Normal –respondió Remus. –Tenemos algo que decirles. Teddy se acercó a su padre abrazándolo por la rodilla, Remus le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Mia ya estaba entre los brazos de su madre a la que extraña mucho y Nick miraba con atención a sus padres.

Todos se movieron incómodos en sus lugares e instintivamente pidieron a Merlín, al dios Muggle y a todos los santos, que lo que le dijera Remus fueran buenas noticias. Que equivocados estaban.

Un suspiro de aliento soltó Remus antes de seguir hablando.

--A Harry le queda solo una semana –soltó de sopetón. La reacción de todos fue general, los más pequeños no entendían mucho y los grandes no sabían que hacer frente a esa noticia.

--Es mejor que me vaya a buscar algo en los libros de latín –dijo Hermione sin asimilar la noticia. Tomó la carriola con sus bebes y salió de la sala de espera seguida por Ron.

--Si, Hermione, tiene razón. Tenemos que buscar una salida rápido –condescendió Selena levantándose de su lugar

Bill, Charly, Fred, George, Madison, Fleur, Molly y Arthur salieron de la sala de espera con la desesperada idea de encontrar una cura. Tania y Aly se llevaron a los niños a la casa ingeniándoselas para tratar de explicarles a los niños lo que pasaba. Ginny seguía sentada en su lugar ensimismada. Tonks y Remus la miraban en silencio. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos hasta que la pelirroja rompió el incomodo silencio.

--Necesito ver a Harry –dijo antes de salir de la sala dejando solo al matrimonio Lupin.

---

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz a la habitación de Harry, que ni sintió los pesados rayos en su cara. Ginny se acerco con paso lento hasta la cama del moreno, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando lo tuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no podía creer que ese cuerpo níveo perteneciera a Harry, a SU Harry. Se estremeció de remordimiento, se sentía tan culpable del estado de Harry que rompió su propio pacto de no llorar más.

Lloro por unos minutos en silencio, ahogando los sollozos que le desgarraban la garganta. Cuando por fin se calmo se acercó para poder abrazarlo, quería sentir que aún su cuerpo desprendía calidez, pero no, la piel de Harry estaba helada, sin vida. Sintió un agudo pinchazo en el corazón al comprobar que efectivamente Harry moría con cada minuto que pasaba.

--Despierta, por favor hazlo. –susurró con tristeza. –se que tengo la culpa, soy una estupida, si no fuera por mi tú estaría bien, pero no, tuve que abrir mi bocota. –sollozó esta vez. –perdóname, Harry, por favor, perdóname, sería incapaz de hacerte daño. –no soportaba la culpa y menos el peso de su cuerpo. –yo no quería dañarte, lo juro, no podría hacerlo porque te amo, Harry, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero te estoy perdiendo en cada minutos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en completo silencio y una pareja se coló a ver lo que dentro sucedía.

--La culpa se la come –susurró Antara.

--No es para menos –contestó Kale.

Ginny seguía llorando sin percatarse de estos dos visitantes que espiaban tras la puerta. Los dos esperaban el momento preciso para entrar, tomar el cuero de Harry y sacarlo del hospital.

--Mírame, por favor –Ginny ya no soporto más su peso y si no fuera por que se encontraba reclinada sobre la cama de Harry habría caído al suelo.

--Cuando salga sacamos el cuerpo de Potter –explicó Antara, su novio asintió.

--Harry, despierta, vamos, despierta. –lloriqueó Ginny contra el pecho de Harry.

Estuvo llorando abrazada al cuerpo del moreno por más de dos horas, donde la fatiga la venció; reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salir del cuarto, miro por última vez hacia la cama antes de salir completamente. Cuando la habitación quedo sola, Antara y Kale se desasieron de la capa de invisibilidad que los cubría.

--Es hora –avisó Antara moviendo su varita para realizar un complicado hechizo que en fracciones de segundos miniaturizó a Harry.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¿Quién mierda será Antara?, ¿Qué querrá con Harry?, ¿Cuál será su misión? ¿No creen que el chocolate sea lo mejor del mundo junto a Sirius Black?... **

**Muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero tendremos que esperas hasta el próximo Chap.**

_**VAMOS NADA CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJAR UN RR... gracias!!**_


	8. El secuestro de Harry

_holas!!!, súper apurada, os quiero mucho y mil gracias por los RR.... _

**8**

**"El secuestro de Harry"**

Ginny sintió como el pecho se le contraía en un doloroso latido, las manos le temblaron y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, Luna con la que se había encontrado hace cinco minutos en la cafetería la miró con preocupación.

--¿Qué sucede, Ginny? –inquirió preocupada la rubia. Ginny solo logró articular una sola palabra.

--Harry…

Luna se levantó de un salto de su lugar y salio corriendo de la cafetería. La habitación de Harry no estaba muy lejos, así que no le costo mucho llegar hasta esta; entró apresuradamente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza dándole un poco de luz al lúgubre lugar que en esos momento estaba vació. El corazón de Luna dio un salto de espanto, gritó con desesperación el nombre de su amigo, los medimagos, los asistentes y Molly tomada de la mano de Arthur corrieron hasta la rubia que se desplomaba por el marco de la puerta llorando con desolación.

--¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Molly al ver el cuarto vació. El medimago de cabecera no supo que responder. --¿Dónde se llevaron a Harry? –inquirió esta vez con espanto la pelirroja. Pero nadie contesto. Todos estaban pasmados en la entrada.

---

--¿Cómo sucedió esto? –recriminó Madison al medimago de cabecera. El sanador no logro articular ninguna palabra.

--Tranquila, cariños –trató de calmarla, en vano, Selena.

--¡¿Qué me calme?! Pero si estos ineptos dejaron que se llevaran a un paciente. –bramó la morena. Su cabello típicamente verde limón estaba del negro normal, algo que a ella le molestaba enormemente. Selena no sabía como rebatir eso, pues era verdad.

--Se suponía que habían guardias –dijo Molly mirando con incredulidad al medimago. --¿Dónde se metieron? –preguntó sulfurada.

--Lo sentimos, no sabemos lo que paso. –admitió por fin el sanador.

--¡Con un lo siento no me devolverán a Harry! –espetó Ginny, estaba pálida y a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos de Ron por mantenerla sentado no lo lograba.

--¿Y los guardias del hospital, dónde están? –preguntó Hermione. Abigaíl se aferraba con fuerza a uno de los rizos de su madre.

Por la esquina del pasillo que daba al cuarto de Harry dos hombres caminaba tranquilamente. Los dos vestían un traje azul marino y una placa dorada brillaba junto al corazón.

--Buenas tardes –saludó con una sonrisa el mayor de los hombres, un tipo de aproximadamente treinta y ocho años.

Todos los presentes fulminaron con la mirada a los dos recién llegados, los dos sujetos se sintieron un poco intimidados al sentir la mirada hostil de todos. Madison dejo de lado su bronca con el medimago y dirigió a los guardias una de sus peores miradas.

--¡¡Son unos ineptos!! –gritó a todo pulmón encolerizada. El mayor la miro con una ceja alzada.

--Perdón, señora, pero es un hospital. No puede gritar. –expuso con determinación. –usted se esta dirigiendo a un policía mágico, mínimo le pido respeto para conmigo.

La vena de la sien de Madison comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente.

_"¿Qué se cree este imbécil?"_ se preguntó la morocha impresionada con el desplante del policía.

El resto de los presente miraban con la boca levemente abierta a los policías mágicos, y el talante que tenían estos al mostrar su placa.

--Eso no impide que sean un par de ineptos –recalcó Selena. No iba a permitir que por culpa de ese par su hermana tuviera un colapso nervioso.

--Le ruego, señoras ubicarse. No están hablando con cualquier persona, solo los superiores pueden recriminarnos o reprocharnos algo. Además lo que ustedes están haciendo es desorden público. –contestó el otro policía, este era un hombre de unos veinticinco años, moreno. –y podemos arrestarlas. –agregó con severidad.

_"¿Arrestarme?"_ se preguntó con sorna Madison. _"Ya verán"_

--Y ustedes se están dirigiendo a la jefa de seguridad mágica, señores, ósea su superior, la persona que los puso al cuidado de unos de los aurores más importantes del sector alfa –siseó Madison con los dientes apretados. Los dos hombres palidecieron al instante. Madison agregó de forma brusca. -- ¿y saben lo qué paso?

Los dos hombres negaron.

--Antes de contarles eso, ¿Dónde diablos estaban? –inquirió con firmeza.

--Fui… fuimos a comprar unas donas. –contestó el mayor con temor. Se le olvido totalmente la seguridad que sentía hace unos minutos.

--¿Donas? –preguntó con incredulidad Ron.

--Si –afirmó el menor.

--Bien señores, por culpa de ustedes acaban de secuestrar a la persona a la que debían estar cuidando. –expuso Madison ya harta, esos policías no eran más que unos estupidos.

--¡Por unas malditas donas van a perder el trabajo! –gritó Ron. A los policías se les desencajo la mandíbula.

--Pe… pe… pero ¿por qué? –preguntó con incredulidad el menor.

--Esa pregunta es tan estupida como ustedes –expresó Madison con hostilidad. –pero aun así se los explicare… quedan suspendido indefinidamente de sus trabajos por ineptitud e incumplimiento laboral. Además agregaré a sus informes que le faltaron el respeto a tres mayores –dijo apuntando a Tonks, Ron y a ella. Ya no querían oír nada más, con eso bastaba. Pero Madison aún no descargaba toda su bronca. –creo que esta de más decir que necesito su placas… ahora.

Carlos y Rodrigo (los policías) entregaron con el dolor de sus almas sus placas a Ronald, pues temían que si se la pasaban a Madison esta los mordiera y les arrancara las manos de un jalón.

---

Había pasado una semana desde el secuestro de Harry, justo los días que le quedaban al corazón del moreno. Y aún no sabían el paradero de este. Madison se paseaba como leona enjaulada por su oficina; Ron que estaba con ella revisando unos papeles la miraba de soslayo, pues no se atrevía a interrumpir el "paseo" de la morena.

No muy lejos de la oficina de Madison se encontraba Tonks, la metamorfomaga estaba marcando trazos en un mapa, Selena le indicaba posibles lugares. Pero lo que no sabían era que Harry estaba más cerca de lo que ellas pensaban.

--Marca la zona sur –indicó Selena, miraba el mapa con determinación.

--¿No sabes ninguna forma de encontrar a Harry? –preguntó distraídamente Tonks.

--No –negó con pesar Selena. –he buscado de todo, pero nada sirve.

--¿Por qué? Con Madison sirvió –comentó Tonks.

--Si, pero con Harry es distinto. –Contestó Selena y luego de unos segundos en silencio agregó –con Madison fue relativamente sencillo, pues teníamos su sangre, es metamorfomaga y había usado su magia. En cambio Harry no utiliza su magia desde que hicieron la redada a los mortifagos. –terminó de explicar.

--Hmmm… pero si tenemos sangre de Harry ¿crees que podamos dar con él? –escudriñó Nymphadora dejando de lado su trabajo.

Selena lo pensó unos minutos y luego respondió:

--Puede ser, pero ¿Dónde conseguimos sangre de Harry?

--No sé –bufó Tonks, enojada.

---

--Ginny, duerme un poco –suplicó Hermione al ver que la pelirroja no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama.

--No puedo, esto me esta matando –murmuró con tristeza Ginevra.

--Solo trata de descansar, cariño –la tranquilizó Hermione acariciándole la cabeza.

--Todo es mi culpa –sollozó la pelirroja.

--Shhhhh…. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras –la animó la castaña, tratando de auto convencerse de sus palabras.

--Lo quiero tanto, Herms, que me duele –susurró con tono apagado Ginny.

--Lo sé, pero ya tendrás tiempo de decírselo. –la consoló su amiga.

--No, él me odiara cuando todo acabe. –contestó Ginny con pesar. Hermione la abrazo tratando, en vano, de reconfortarla, pues sus palabras no lo habían hecho, quizá el calor de un abrazo podía ser capaz de calmar o mitigar el dolor de la pelirroja.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar y en culparse por todo lo sucedido, sabía o más bien suponía que Harry nunca la perdonaría y esto la atormentaba a la hora de tratar de conciliar el sueño. Hermione se pasaba junto a la pelirroja todo el día, tratando de ayudarla, de levantarle el ánimo o sólo para hacerle compañía, pues la pelirroja se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación.

---

--Estas segura, amor –dudó Kale.

--No te preocupes, no le dolerá….mucho –le restó importancia Antara, mirando el cuerpo de Harry.

Kale tomó con fuerza la varita y murmuró tres hechizos en latín, un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo casi inerte de Harry.

Sólo quedaba media hora para que Harry muriera y si estos hechizos no funcionaban él moriría, y Antara no podía permitir que esto sucediera, pues el retorno de su padre dependía de Potter.

El cuerpo del morocho vibró cuando el aura comenzó a entrar por la boca, esta era espesa como neblina. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par en una mueca de dolor. Luego todo volvió a ser negro.

---

--Selena me dijo que quizá había una salida –le comentó Tonks a su marido mientras cenaban.

--Ya es tarde, amor, Harry debe… debe de estar muerto a esta hora –dijo Remus mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la cocina, abatido con la situación, dejo que unas lágrimas le recorrieran las mejillas. Tonks no pudo suprimir un sollozo al ver que ya era muy tarde para ideas.

---

Selena caminaba neurótica por la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sólo le quedaba media horas a Harry y aún no encontraba nada; estaba frustrada y esto no le ayuda mucho, pues sus manos temblaban. Fleur que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella buscando también alguna cura vio como la pobre morena se devanaba los sesos en busca de algo, y a pesar de eso no hallaba nada.

Parecía que el reloj andaba cada vez más rápido o eso sentía la familia de Harry al ver que ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarle, y a esto se le suma que no tenían un cuerpo al cual velar y despedir como se lo merecía.

Ya era tarde para salvarle la vida, pero no para vengar su muerte, y esto lo tenía bien en claro Madison; que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, encontraría a Bella y a su panda de imbéciles y los aplastaría.

---

--¿Esta muerto? –preguntó Kale. Antara se acercó al cuerpo de Harry para ver si los hechizos habían funcionado. Y para alegría de la morena Harry respiraba rítmicamente y los latidos eran normales; se giró para sonreírle a su novio.

--No, dio resultado, amor. Potter esta vivo. –dijo con evidente entusiasmo. Kale sonrió con tranquilidad.

--Que bien –suspiró Kale. Antara amplió su sonrisa y en dos pasos se puso frente a su novio.

--Papá volverá –dijo en un susurró ahogado. Kale sólo le sonrió con cariño. –el plan esta por empezar, lo único que falta es que Potter despierte.

Miró el cuerpo tranquilo de Harry con entusiasmo, se volvió hacia su novio y los dos se quedaron en silencio, respirando por fin paz, pues todo terminaría pronto por lo visto, por fin vería a la cara a su padre, después de tantos años. Y cuando todo este solucionado se vengaría de cada una de las personas que confinaron a su padre a la muerte empezando por esa despreciable persona, si esta sería la primera en morir… y en lo posible con mucho dolor.

---

Tres días después de la "muerte" de Harry. Madison reunió unas cuantas pistas del paradero de Bella, así que sólo le faltaba dar las instrucciones a su equipo para ir tras el rastro de la mortifaga y ex convicta. Selena apenas supo que Madison tenía ya en la mira el rastro de Bellatrix, reunió todas sus influencias para que a la mortifaga recibiera la más alta condena, el beso de la muerte a manos de los dementotes, y que las personas que estuvieran involucras con ella tuvieran cadena perpetua en azkaban, pues lamentablemente no había podido lograr que estos también tuvieran el beso del dementor.

Ginny cada día estaba más sumida en la depresión y la culpa; ya ni salía a comer. Por otro lado Bellatrix esta feliz con los últimos hechos, así que se dedicaba a disfrutar de la estadía en el lujoso hotel en el que se encontraba bajo el nombre de Trixis de la Mour, Philips y Pondia aún estaban con ella y al igual que esta disfrutaban de los lujos.

Lo que los "mortifagos" y la familia de Harry no sabían era que algo grande se acercaba y nadie estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, quizás sólo Antara que llevaba años planeando la "resurrección" de su padre.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	9. Nota de la Autora

Quiero avisarles que no subiré nada, hasta el tres o cuatro de diciembre, pues estoy súper ocupada: mi hermana esta con licencia (reposo absoluto) y yo la estoy cuidando. Lo único que pido es que se recupere pronto, ya que de eso depende el futuro nacimiento de mi sobrino. Les pido que me apoyen.

Besos.

Adiós!


	10. Capturando Mortifagos

Holas!!!

* * *

**9**

**"Capturando mortifagos"**

Hally se paseaba con impaciencia por el cuarto que compartía con Victoria, Cristina y Lina, estas últimas miraban con curiosidad el semblante de Hally. Pero la metamorfomaga no se daba por enterada, estaba sumida en sus pensamiento, pues sus planes de ser la niña de las flores, junto a Cristina, ya no existía, y todo porque los adultos creían que su padrino estaba muerto.

_"Ridículo" _pensó, con mofa. _"mi padrino esta vivo,_ _¿a caso no se dan cuenta?"_

--¿Nos dirás que te pasa, Hall? –inquirió, ya aburrida Victoria. La morenita fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los azules de su "prima" y la silencio.

--¿Hally, en qué piensas? –preguntó Cristina al ver que Hally no le respondería a Victoria, pues no le caía muy bien, ya que la rubia era muy engreída para el gusto de la morenita.

--Estoy planeando algo para rescatar a mi padrino –contestó con sencillez Hally, luego agregó --¿me ayudarán?

--¡Claro! –exclamó, emocionada Cristina, pues amaba la aventura y el riesgo.

--Bueno, sólo espero que no nos descubran –aceptó Lina, se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Victoria.

--¿Están locas? –Espetó, con brusquedad –Los adultos nos castigarán.

--Nadie te obliga, rubia –musitó Hally, mirándose las uñas.

--Vi, no seas miedosa –dijo Cristina, con una sonrisa pícara -¿tanto miedo tienes? –agregó maliciosamente.

--No –negó rotundamente la rubia.

--Entonces Vas ¿si o no? –inquirió, con autoridad Hally.

--Esta bien. –accedió la niña, resignada.

--Pero necesitaremos ayuda -expuso Lina al ver que ellas cuatro no podrían hacer mucho.

--Lina tiene razón –condescendió Cristina. –Propónganselo a Tedd, estoy segura que nos ayuda.

--También digámosle a Christopher –agregó Lina.

--A mi hermano no, es un pesado. –rezongó Cristina.

--Lo sabemos Tina, pero Cris es más grande y puede ayudarnos. Además sabe leer mejor que nostras.-expuso Hally.

--Ok, pidámoselo. –aceptó a regañadientes la pequeña Weasley.

---

--¿Listos? –preguntó Madison a su grupo de aurores. Todos asintieron solemnemente.

--Recuerden que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos por los muggle –volvió a explicar Tonks. Todos volvieron a asentir.

--Bien, todo listo. A la cuenta de tres nos dividiremos. –dijo Madison, apretando su varita.

--Uno –susurró Ron.

--Dos –le siguió Tonks.

--Tres –terminó Madison. El grupo se dividió en tres y desapareciendo en distintas direcciones del hotel.

---

--Algo no anda bien –masculló Philips.

--No seas paranoico –le restó importancia Bellatrix.

--No me gustan las sorpresas –siseó con recelo el castaño.

Bella solo hizo un mohín con la boca.

--Ok, que propones. ¿Qué no vayamos de aquí? Ridículo. Este lugar es el mejor, nadie sospecharía que estoy entre insignificantes muggles. –expuso Bellatrix. Philips le dedicó una mirada acida, pues no le gustaba nada la idea de ser capturado y más ahora que se daba cuenta que a Bella le importaba, bien poco, su vida y la del estúpido e insignificante Pondia.

Bella miró a su alrededor, ya que, definitivamente algo raro sucedía: demasiado silenciosa y tranquila estaba la mañana

Pondia se sentó junto a Philips en la mesa; tomó el menú y se propuso ver qué pedir ese día para su desayuno, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que sentían Bella y Philips.

---

Madison se movía con sigilo e indiferencia, comportándose como una transeúnte más en el hall del hotel. Muy cerca de ella cinco aurores hacían su trabajo también como civiles muggles. Todo marchaba según el plan, pero aun no había algún rastro de Bella o de algunos de los seguidores.

Ron y cinco aurores más se paseaban por la piscina del hotel, vestidos en trajes de baños para pasar desapercibidos, pero nada, ni rastros de Bella.

Tonks y su grupo de aurores estaban en el restaurante del hotel buscando a los mortifagos; estaba exasperándose, cuando, a unos metros, vio a tres sospechosos con las características que tenía de Bella y su sequito. Apretó su varita contra el bolsillo de su chaqueta y murmuró unas palabras, dando de esta forma el aviso al resto de los aurores.

Madison y Ron entraron animadamente, como una pareja de morenos, al restaurante llamando la atención de muchos de los que ahí se encontraban y Bella y Philips no fueron la excepción.

--Malditos muggles bulliciosos –masculló entre dientes Bella. –si no estuviéramos en un lugar tan atestado de gente les mandaría un hechizo silenciador.

Philips sólo hizo una mueca y volvió a su desayuno.

Tonks comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que orillaba la mesa de los mortifagos. El rubio cabello se balaceaba con coquetería sobre sus hombros con cada movimiento que realizaba; pasó rozando "sin querer" la copa de jugo de Philips derramándola por completo sobre los pantalones del castaño.

--¡Oh! –exclamó con fingido horror la rubia. –Pegdon. Pego que tonta soy. –se disculpó atropelladamente, lanzándose literalmente a limpiar el entre pierna del castaño. Este aun pasmado no supo que hacer, Bella lo miraba divertida.

--No te preocupes –masculló de forma hosca Philips.

La rubia se sonrojo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

--De vegdad que lo lamento, no quise. Déjeme invitagle un jugo para pagar el que le degame. –se apresuró a proponer, cuando vio que su plan no estaba resultando como lo esperaba. Philips sospesó la propuesta por unos segundos, y luego de meditarlo decidió que no podía perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con esa rubia despampanante.

--Claro –aceptó, sonriendo. Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con la diferencia que la de ella era de satisfacción y triunfo.

Bella sonreía con malicia, pues sabía muy bien lo que Philips haría con esa chica luego de utilizarla: matarla y deshacerse de ella.

Pondia miraba con envidia al castaño, aunque no porque la rubia le coqueteará, si no porque el también quería algo de lo que la rubia le daría a Philips, pero con la diferencia de que a él le gustaría que Bella fuera la que diera esas "cosas"

Lorena, una de las aurores, se aproximó hasta la mesa de los mortifagos vestida de mesera.

--¿Algo más, señora? –preguntó, sonriendo.

--No –espetó Bella, hostil.

--¿Y usted, señor? –se dirigió esta vez al regordete Pondia, este abrumado con la palabra Señor, sonrió de forma bobalicona.

--Un trago, por favor –pidió de forma agrandada, pues él no bebía.

--¿Lo toma aquí o en el bar?. –preguntó, con simpatía Lorena.

--Si, claro –respondió, levantándose de su lugar. Caminó tras la mesera que lo dirigió directamente a su prisión.

El primer paso estaba completo: la separación del grupo.

--Que estúpida eres, Bella –se mofó una voz en la cabeza de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix dio un respingon, pues no se esperaba que esa, entrometida, niña se volviera a comunicar con ella.

_"¿Qué quieres, muchacha?"_ espetó Bella en su mente.

--¿Qué no te das cuenta? –se burló la voz.

_"¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?" _preguntó, hostil Bella.

--Que todo esto es una emboscada. –soltó la voz de forma maliciosa.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que cada vez habían menos muggles a su alrededor y que Philips y Pondia no estaban por ningún lugar.

_"Mierda"_ pensó, estaba acorralada y si no hacia algo pronto la capturarían. Deslizó sus ojos por el restaurante en busca de una salida, pero nada, pues en cada una de las posibles vías de escapes había dos o tres personas, sospechosamente, cerca.

--Eres más inepta de lo que pensaba, Bella –canturrió la voz.

_"Calla, Antara, calla de una jodida vez"_ bramó, harta Bella.

Una risita molesta se escucho, retumbando en su cabeza.

--¿Quieres que te ayude? –inquirió, con arrogancia Antara.

_"¡Maldita sea! Nadie puede sacarme de este lugar, mocosa."_ soltó, con acides Bella.

--Yo si –entonó con voz aniñada Antara.

_"Muéstrame tu luz"_ dijo, sarcásticamente Bella.

--Que mal, si te pones tan… acida no te ayudare –canturrió Antara.

_"Ayúdame de una jodida vez, mocosa."_ Bramó, exasperada Bella.

--Uuuuhy, que genio –comentó Antara.

Bella bufó.

--Ok, ok. Lo primero es que te levante tranquilamente, como si no supieras nada, ¿claro? –comenzó Antara. Bella obedeció. –ahora camina hacia la salida que da al Hall. –Bella siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Madison y Ron vieron como Bella se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente sin enterarse de nada: perfecto, el plan marchaba de las mil maravillas; pensaron.

Bella salió del restaurante y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta la salida, siguiendo, explícitamente, las instrucciones de Antara.

--Ahora acércate a ese grupo de Muggles. –prosiguió Antara.

Bella se acercó a un grupo de turistas.

--Pregúntale a alguien la hora. Y se amable.

_"¡Maldición!. Malditos muggles, maltita mocosa" _pensó Bella, pero resignada le preguntó la hora a uno de los turistas.

--¿Me puede decir la hora?... –preguntó con asco al hombre más cercano. Antara bufó. –Por favor –agregó sonando dulce, algo muy difícil en Bella.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa amable y contestó:

--Son las 10:30.

--Agradécele, Bella. No seas mal educada. –susurró Antara, divertida.

--Gracias –agradeció con un tonó demasiado empalagoso.

---

Ron vio como Bella se unía a un grupo de turistas muggles, y maldijo que la mortifaga lo hiciera, pues esto dificultaba un poco las cosas; aunque debía de admitir algo: Era muy sospechoso que la mortifaga se acercara de esa forma a los muggles, para esto sólo había un opción: Bella los había descubierto.

Madison resonó en la cabeza de Ron:

--Relájate que no se nos escapara.

--Lo sé –respondió Ron, seguro.

--Sólo espérame. –dijo Madison, que se apresuraba a llegar donde Ron.

--Ok

Una mujer –rubia de bote y de ojos castaños- llamó a los turistas para reunirlos en un círculo.

--Buenos días, mi nombre es Carina Sandoval, y seré su guía este día. –se presentó en ingles y luego en español. Todos sonrieron, gozosos de comenzar el tur.

La guía subió al bús, que llevaría a los turistas, para sacar la lista de los pasajeros. Comenzó a llamarlos por orden alfabético.

--Los señores Richard y Giselle Bitch.

Una pareja de ancianos subieron al autobús.

_"Mierda"_ espetó Bella.

--Tranquila, querida Bella –la tranquilizó la juguetona voz de Antara.

_"Cómo quieres que tranquilice, si tienen una lista"_ masculló Bella.

--Tú, tranquila. –dijo Antara, divertida, y luego agregó. –recuerda que soy más inteligente que tú.

Bella farfulló unas palabrotas, entre dientes.

La guía seguía llamando a los pasajeros del bús.

--La señora Trixis de la Mour –llamó Carina. Bella se sorprendió que su nombre apareciera en la lista, pero se recuperó de inmediato y subió al autobús, tranquilamente.

Madison y Ronald no sabían como colarse en el viaje y si no averiguaban algo, rápidamente, perderían a Bella.

--¿Qué haremos? –preguntó, impaciente Ron.

--No sé. Estoy pensando en algo –contestó Madison, liada.

La pareja que iba delante de ellos comentaban lo emocionados que estaban por el tur, ya que era su luna de miel.

A Ron se le prendió una lucecita en la cabeza.

--¡Lo tengo! –exclamó, emocionado; miró a Madison y le susurró su plan. La morena tomó su varita, -fijándose que nadie la mirar- y les mando un hechizo a la pareja recién casada, que atolondrados y desorientados, se miraron.

--¿Qué hacemos aquí, Amanda? –inquirió al hombre, notablemente perdido.

--No sé, George –contestó la mujer. –lo único que recuerdo es que íbamos a salir.

--Si, lo recuerdo. Íbamos a ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar subvenir a tus padres. –dijo George; se giró y dirigiéndose a Ronald, Preguntó. –¿Esta es la parada del autobús que va al centro?

--No –negó Ronald –Es la que esta allá –dijo, apuntando un letrero que estaba en la calle del frente.

--Gracias. –agradeció la pareja y se fueron.

--Bien pensado, Ron –le felicitó Madison, sonriendo. Ron la miró con orgullo.

--Los señores George y Amanda Olivos. –llamó la guía, cuando estuvieron frente a Carina ella les sonrió. –¿ustedes son los recién casados? –preguntó con simpatía la rubia de bote.

--Si –afirmó Madison, mirando empalagosamente a Ronald, éste sonrió.

--¡Felicidades! –exclamó la guía; se giró y se dirigió a los otros pasajeros del autobús. –Les quiero presentar a los señores Olivos. Ellos están en su luna de miel.

Los pasajeros vitorearon y felicitaron a Ronald y a Madison cuando estos avanzaban por el pasillo para sentarse en sus lugares.

---

--…Y ese es el plan –terminó de explicar Hally a Christopher y a Teddy. Los dos niños se miraron y luego de unos segundos Teddy contestó:

--Cuenten conmigo. Ahora que sé que mi papá había escogido a Harry como mi padrino, es mi deber ayudarle. Además, también estoy seguro que esta vivo.

--Gracias, Teddy –dijo Hally, sin poder evitar abrazar al niño, que sonrojado y avergonzado, se lo devolvió.

Victoria los miró con recelo desde su lugar.

--¿Estas dentro, Christopher? –inquirió Hally, una vez que se separó de Teddy.

--Claro. Esto será emocionante. Será como las aventuras de la tía Hermione, del tío Ron y de Harry o como las travesuras de papa y mi padrino. –dijo, encantado Christopher.

--Si, como las de papá y las del tío George. –exclamó, emocionada Cristina.

El grupo de niños se miró con entumíamos, ya que muy pronto, ellos comenzarían su travesía. Pero antes había que organizar y planificar todo.

---

Llevaban tres horas de viaje, y las pompas ya las tenían cuadradas, cuando bajaron a ver una reserva forestal.

--Fue construida en el año… -recitaba de memoria la guía en ingles y luego en español. Los turistas miraban con atención el lugar y tomaban fotografías cada cinco segundos.

Ron y Madison andaban a unos cuantos metros de Bella; la miraban con disimulo y no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de la bruja.

--Tranquila, Bella –musitó Antara.

_"¿Me dirás quién es el que me sigue?"_ preguntó la mortifaga.

--No. Es más entretenido tenerte en el filo. –contestó, sencillamente Antara.

_"Maldita, mocosa"_ espetó Bella, ya harta de la insolencia de Antara, pues por muy Black que fuera no tendía derecho a tratarla de esa forma.

--No me trates mal, querida Bella, que cuando papá vuelva no le gustara nada que me trates de esta forma. –canturrió Antara jocosamente.

_"No sé ni por qué me ayudas" _masculló Bella.

--Guarda silencio, Bellatrix –espetó Antara, ya aburrida de los reclamos de la bruja.

Bella rezongó entre dientes.

---

--Hola, cariño –saludó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta de Ginny. --¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

--Mal, Herms. –murmuró la pelirroja.

Hermione se acercó hasta la cama de su amiga y se sentó en la orilla.

--Tienes que comer algo, cariño –dijo Hermione, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

--No tengo hambre. Ya se lo dije a mi mamá cuando vino hace diez minutos. –contestó Ginny.

--Pero, linda…

--Pero nada, Hermione. No quiero comer, no tengo hambre y quiero estar sola. –espetó con brusquedad Ginny; se giró para ignorar la presencia de su cuñada.

--Oye, no me trates de esa manera. No es mi culpa que te sientas culpable por algo que no es tu culpa. –recriminó Hermione, ya cansada del martirio que se creía la pelirroja.

Ginny miró a su amiga con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

--Es mi culpa, Hermione, mi culpa. –sollozó.

--No, no lo es. –le contradijo la castaña. –y ya va siendo hora que te des cuenta. Abajo, en el living, hay muchos que lloran la muerte de Harry, pero sólo tú te encierras y no haces nada por ayudar, nada por hacer esto más llevadero para todos.

Ginny la miraba sorprendida.

--Te recuerdo que Harry fue mi amigo desde que tengo 11 años y el de Ron también, pero ninguno de los dos esta encerrado sin comer y preocupando a Molly más de lo que ya esta. Para Madison, Harry es un hijo igual que para tu madre, pero ninguna de las dos se encerró. ¿Crees que eso era lo que Harry quería?, pues ¡NO!, ya me canece que te victimases por esto, Ginevra. –bramó Hermione, los ojos le ardían por retener las lágrimas que querían salir; giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, pero la voz de la pelirroja la detuvo.

--No sé que puedo hacer, Hermione. Es como si me hubieran quitado la mitad del alma.

--Te entiendo, yo también me sentiría de así si me quitaran a Ron, pero trataría de salir adelante por mis hijos y por mi familia. –dijo Hermione; se volvió a girar. –Ginny, eres una excelente investigadora, saliste de la academia de abogados con excelentes notas, has escrito ya tres libros que son excepcionales, pero a pesar de ser alguien tan inteligentes te comportas como una tonta, cariño. Que te encierres y llores día y noche no traerá de vuelta a Harry.

--Lo sé –hipó Ginny, abrazándose así misma.

--Date una ducha para que te despejes, y sale de esta habitación. –le concejo, cambiando de tema, Hermione antes de salir totalmente del dormitorio.

---

--Llevemos a estos dos al ministerio para el juicio –dijo Tonks apuntado con la varita a, los amordazados, Philips y Pondia.

--Pero ¿Y Madison con Ronald? –preguntó Lorena, la chica que se hizo pasar por mesera, mirando con preocupación a Tonks.

--Ellos van tras Bellatrix. –contestó Tonks, estaba inquieta, pues hace ya una hora que no recibía noticias sobre el seguimiento de Bella.

--Espero que todo termine pronto –susurró uno de los Aurors.

--Yo también –comentó Tonks antes de desaparecer con Philips y Pondia.

---

--Malditos muggles mugrosos y malditos aparatos del infierno -murmuró entre dientes Bella cuando una pareja le pidió que le tomara una fotografía.

--Muchas gracias –agradeció la pareja de brasileños.

--De nada –contestó entre dientes Bella. "_Estúpidos muggles extranjeros" _pensó.

--Que desgraciadas eres, Bella –comentó Antara.

_"Eres realmente insoportable, mocosa del demonio" _masculló mentalmente.

Antara rió divertida.

Ronald se detuvo a medio metro de Bella y se dio cuenta que la bruja farfullaba palabras con los dientes apretados. Esto le llamó mucho la atención, ya que sospechaba que alguien estaba ayudando a la bruja a escabullirse, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Quién era esa persona? Era obvio que tenía que ser alguien que supiera sobre la misión, pero ¿Quién los estaba traicionando?

--¿En qué piensas, Ron? –preguntó con interés Madison.

--A Bella le están ayudando a huir de nosotros. –contestó, confiado.

--Tú, ¿crees?

--Estoy seguro.

Madison miró de reojo a la bruja que se apoyaba distraídamente en el barandal. Bella contemplaba el horizonte tratando, en vano, de relajarse, ya que la voz socarrona de Antara la estaba volviendo loca.

--Tranquila, Bella. Ya te dije que te ayudaría. –musitó, exasperada Antara.

_"Entonces sácame de aquí" _espetó Bella.

--Ok, entiendo. No quieres jugar más al gato y al ratón. Que lastima con lo que me gusta este juego. –se lamentó, falsamente, Antara.

Bella bufó.

--Entiendo, entiendo. Ahora te saco de ahí. –dijo Antara y luego agregó. –ve a los baños públicos.

_"No tengo ganas de ir al baño"_ rezongó la mortifaga.

--¡VE! –gritó Antara.

_"Maldita, mocosa"_ masculló Bella, pero obedeció la indicación.

Ron y Madison vieron como la mortifaga caminaba en dirección al baño, y la siguieron. Bella entró al baño junto a un grupo de mujeres que iban en el mismo tur que ella.

--Muy bien, Bella. Ahora lanza un hechizo de humo. –puntualizó Antara.

Bella hizo el hechizo de forma no verbal, y de la nada comenzó a salir un humo gris y pestilente, las mujeres, que se encontraban dentro y las que recién entraban, salieron huyendo del baño debido al hedor. Madison que era una de las que entraban al baño supo que esta era obra de Bellatrix.

--Detente donde estas, Bellatrix. –exigió Madison entre espasmos de tos.

Bella rió de forma maligna.

--Estúpida, ¿crees que te obedeceré? Por favor, no seas ingenua. –arrastró las palabras Bellatrix.

--Estas arrestada. –dijo Madison, tratando de no inhalar el humo, que cada vez se volvía más toxico.

--Soy la única mortifaga que queda ¿y crees que me atraparan tan fácilmente? –se burló.

Madison se dejó de palabrerías y lanzó un hechizo que absorbía el denso humo.

Antara, que bien sabía los movimientos de la Aurors, alerto a Bella para que se desapareciera del lugar y tras un plop la mortifaga se desvaneció en el espacio. Para cuando el humo hubo desaparecido ya no había rastro de Bellatrix por ningún lado.

--La hemos perdido –siseó Madison con resentimiento e ira a Ronald.

---

--Aun no estas a salvo, querida Bella. –dijo Antara.

_"Lo sé"_ gruñó Bella. _"pero este es el único lugar donde se me ocurrió aparecer" _

--¿La casa de los Malfoy?

_"No molestes, mocosa" _

--No te preocupes. Ahora una última ayuda. –mencionó Antara antes de desconectarse repentinamente.

---

A millones de kilómetros, Antara disfrutaba de lo lindo fastidiando y torturando a Bellatrix. Estas eran algunas de las cosas que había heredado de su padre y de las que la mujer se sentía realmente orgullosa. Kale la miraba desde una butaca de la sala con resignación y diversión. Estaban hace unas horas concentrados en ayudar, y en el caso de Antara fastidiar, a Bellatrix. La morena estaba sentada en medio de la sala totalmente concentrada en comunicarse con la mortifaga y su novio servia de cable a tierra en caso de que algo ocurriera con la comunicación, estaban tan concentrados en esto que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba desde el inicio el marco de la puerta.

--¿Dónde diablos estoy? –preguntó Harry, desorientado.

De un respingón Antara se desconectó de la comunicación, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Kale se levantó rápidamente y con un movimiento de varita despertó a la morena. Harry seguía en la entrada mirando todo con desconcierto.

--Hasta que despiertas, Potter –exclamó, emocionada Antara, cuando se recuperó.

--¿Quién eres? –inquirió Harry; buscó con rapidez su varita, pero no la encontró.

--Yo la tengo. Así que no te desgaste buscándola. –dijo Antara; se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta Harry.

Harry retrocedió un paso con cautela.

--No te haré daño. No amenos que me ayudes. –canturrió Antara al ver que el morocho se alejaba de ella.

--¿Qué es lo que quieres? –interrogó Harry con valor.

--Todo un Gryffindor, Potter. –comentó Antara, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de esa mujer le recordó mucho a alguien, pero por culpa del miedo no supo a quién.

**_Continuara...._**

* * *

**Adoro a Hally!!**

**el otro día una chica me dijo que el padre de Antara es Snape y Cisy.... y me pidio que por fa se lo aclarara por que se moria de gana.... lo siento pero no lo diré.... por ahora....**


	11. La piedra de la ubicación

Holas... sorry por el error! bueno mejor les dejo bien el chap 11... pronto les voy a traer el chap 12 que esta casi listo n_n....

los poemas que salen son mios y si llegan a sacar uno me avisan, porque sería desagradable encontrarme con uno de ellos en otro lugar.

* * *

**11**

**"Lazos sanguíneos"**

Habían pasado tres días desde que se le dio captura a dos de los tres mortifagos más buscados de toda Europa. Pero aun así, Madison sentía que todo había sido un fiasco y no era la única que pensaba esto, pues Ronald y Tonks también lo creían. Lo más insoportable de todo esto era que los tres sentían un enorme vació en el pecho, ya que aun no hacían justicia a la "muerte" de Harry…

Era jueves y Molly, como todos los jueves, preparó sopa de cebolla y pollo frito con patatas, los niños comían en silencio, algo muy extraño, pues siempre acostumbraban a hacer berrinches por la sopa, pero hoy no, ellos al igual que los adultos estaban tan ensimismados que ni cuenta se daban de lo que en sus platos había, sólo comían.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y vio lo mismo que ayer y que antes de ayer: silencio sordo y triste. Uno que le traspasaba la carne y le calaba los huesos. No supo cómo, pero los recuerdos se colaron en sus pensamientos, esos que le atormentaban días y noches, esos que le mostraban a Harry, a su Harry… Suspiró, no quería llorar, no este día.

_"Ya habrá tiempo para eso"_ pensó antes de entrar por completo a la cocina.

--Mamá, ¿te ayudo en algo? –se ofreció al ver a su madre atareada.

Molly la miró por unos segundos, comprobando de esta manera que su hija estaba realmente ahí.

--Claro –aceptó con suavidad.

Ginny no mencionó nada más, sólo se dedico a servir en los platos vacíos.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió abrir y por esta entró Hermione con los dos bebes en una carriola doble. No dijo nada, no había nada que decir; se ocupó de calentar dos biberones para los bebes.

---

Aun no lo creía, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para preguntarle, no se atrevía a enfrentar esa verdad… era como revivir la muerte de él y eso era demasiado doloroso. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, pues a pesar de todo necesitaba saber si Antara era o no hija de Snape… ¿era cierto entonces el rumor?... imposible, pero no había otra explicación… era cierto que Snape tuvo un amorío con Narcisa hace ya muchos años.

Mil recuerdos se le agolparon en la cabeza y uno de estos fue cuando vio morir a Snape, cuando este le entrego los recuerdos que le ayudaron a entender todo, pero nunca pensó que uno de esos recuerdos llegara a más… todo era simplemente imposible.

Antara miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Harry en su "casa", no podía creer que ese hombre fuera una de las claves fundamentales para que su padre volviera; cerró los ojos con frustración.

_"Mamá, ayúdame"_ pidió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry se volteó, pues un murmullo llamó su atención… a unos metros de él estaba Antara con los ojos cerrados murmurando palabras.

--¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó suavemente Harry.

--No sé cómo es posible que traer a mi padre dependa de un idiota como tú. –contestó jocosamente Antara.

_"Sin duda es su hija, el único que me ha tratado así es Snape"_ pensó Harry.

--¿En qué piensas? –interrogó Antara, pues le intrigaba mucho saber.

--Que eres igual a tu padre. –respondió con naturalidad Harry.

--Lo dices enserio –dijo con ilusión Antara.

Harry asintió afirmando.

--Háblame de él. –pidió la mujer; se acercó hasta quedar frente a Harry y se sentó en el suelo para escuchar mejor.

Con disgusto, Harry comenzó su pequeño y breve relato sobre uno de los hombres que le hizo la vida insoportable en su niñez, pero no podía desilusionar esa cara ilusionada.

"Tendré que omitir ciertas cosas" pensó con resignación Harry.

--Fue un excelente profesor. –dijo Harry, pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

--¿Profesor? –inquirió desconcertada Antara, pues nunca supo que su padre había sido profesor.

--¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Harry.

--No tenía idea.

--Fue profesor de Hogwarts, uno de los mejore profesores de pociones. –dijo Harry.

_"Soy un maldito mentiroso"_ se dijo Harry, ya que sabía muy bien que a pesar de la gran inteligencia de Snape era demasiado detestable para que fuera un buen profesor.

--¿De pociones?, pero si mi padre odiaba pociones. –comentó Antara y luego agregó. –Mi madre siempre me dijo que había sacado eso de mi padre, aunque soy muy buena en pociones, pero las detesto.

--Por lo que sabía a tu padre le iba muy bien en el colegio en pociones. –dijo Harry; cada vez entendía menos.

--Imposible, he visto las calificaciones y no eran muy buenas. –argumentó Antara.

--Snape era excelente en pociones. –objetó Harry.

--¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver Snivellus en todo esto? –inquirió Antara al reconocer al hombre que Harry mencionaba, era imposible olvidar ese nombre, pues su madre siempre le contaba las travesuras que los merodeadores le hacían al famoso Snivellus.

--Un momento –dijo Harry cuando vio que Antara iba a seguir hablando. –Snape ¿no es tu padre?

--¡No!, ¡¿estas loco?! –contestó Antara con el entrecejo fruncido. –Por amor a Merlín el sujeto era feo y yo soy perfecta, como mi padre.

¡Din, din! Una campanita sonó en la cabeza al darse cuenta de su equivocación, pues la única persona que conocía que fuera tan egocéntrica y altiva era…

_"¡IMPOSIBLE!"_ se dijo al ver frente a él a la hija de Sirius Orión Black

--Eres…no puede ser… imposible… me estoy volviendo loco… o diablos… pero ¿cómo es posible?... no, esto es un broma. –dijo sin poder creérselo Harry. Antara lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

--Pensé que ya sabías que era hija de Sirius, ósea ¡mírame! soy su versión femenina… bueno eso me decía mi madre. –dijo Antara. Harry seguía en medio de la habitación diciendo palabras incoherentes.

Diez minutos trascurrieron donde Antara recalcaba su belleza, inteligencia, etc. Y donde Harry seguía murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Kale se asomó a la habitación para avisarles a Harry y Antara que le cena estaba lista, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Antara dando un monologo de todos sus atributos y a un Harry ido y ensimismado. Tosió para llamar la atención, Antara miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Kale.

--Cariño, Harry es un idiota. –dijo como si nada.

Kale la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios.

--El muy tonto creía que Snivellus era mi padre. –agregó sonriendo aun.

Kale alzó la otra ceja sin entender.

--Bueno, no importa –dijo desasiendo su sonrisa, se giró para quedar frente a Harry y agregó. --¿Qué me dices ahora?

Harry la miró fijamente.

--Yo… -dudó, no podía evitar sentirse mal por todo, pues aun el remordimiento de la muerte de Sirius lo seguía, a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años, Harry seguía sintiéndose profundamente culpable y solo.

---

Estaba tan silencioso el día y tan triste que sentía un nudo atorado en su garganta, pero esta sensación de desolación ya no era una novedad para Ginny, con cada día que pasaba la pena se hacia parte de su piel y de su alma.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta el porche y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ya no sentía frió porque este también ya era parte de ella, como también lo eran las horas interminables y la necesidad de estar sola.

Había pasado un mes desde la "muerte" de Harry y Ginny sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca; lo necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba.

--Oh, Harry –se lamentó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Hace una semana que no dejaba por ningún motivo su libreta favorita, pues con tanta tristeza las palabras melancólicas se formaban solas en su cabeza. Los poemas eran lazos de amor y desconsuelo que estaban llenos de luto amargo.

--Esta es la única forma de decirte cuanto lo siento, Harry. –susurró aforrándose a la libreta.

Una brisa calida la acarició, pero ella no sintió ni el más mínimo roce de este. Era totalmente inmune a cualquier sensación.

Con sutileza tomó la libreta y la abrió en una hoja en blanco, esa tarde era como muchas otras, tranquila y amarga, además, siempre escribía en las tardes cuando más sola estaba.

_Mi mejor compañía es la soledad_

_De mis recuerdos contigo._

_Te llevo sobre la piel_

_Y ese es mi problema, amarte._

_Vida, tú que sabes de mi, dime que soy._

_¿No oyes mis lágrimas?_

_Ahora que no estas el camino es más largo_

_Y a veces oscuro._

_Me siento perdida._

_Amor, escucha mis lágrimas_

_Que te gritan sin aliento._

_Escúchame, amor._

Lo leyó un par de veces y supo que este iba a ser uno de los que irían en su próximo libro, era simplemente perfecto.

Cerró la libreta al oír la puerta del patio trasero abrirse.

--¿Qué haces tan sola? –la inconfundible voz de Hermione le preguntó.

--Escribía –contestó la pelirroja mostrándole la libreta cerrada.

--¿Me lo mostrarías? –se interesó la castaña, pues le gustaba mucho la forma en que Ginny trazaba sus poemas.

--Claro –accedió, ya que no le podía negar nada a su amiga, no después de haberla ayudado tanto en este ultimo tiempo.

--Gracias –dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos la libreta, la abrió aleatoriamente y leyó lo primero que vio. –lo voy a leer en voz alta. –agregó. Ginny asintió afirmativamente.

_Se cerraron tus ojos_

_Y yo no estuve ahí para decirte la verdad,_

_Esa que guardaba en la caja fuerte de mi alma._

_Y ahora que tu corazón no late,_

_Y que el mío lo hace sólo por tu recuerdo,_

_Mi agonía grita desesperada_

_Cuanto te amo._

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quiso mostrarse débil, debía ser fuerte por su familia. Con la voz ronca, debido al nudo que estaba atorado en su garganta, se dirigió a Ginny.

--Vaya… es muy profundo.

Ginny sonrió con dificultad y corrió la mirada, posándola otra vez en el horizonte del jardín.

--¿Cuándo publicaras el libro? –cambió de tema Hermione.

--No sé aun, pero será antes del cumpleaños de Harry. –contestó luego de un suspiro.

Hermione no supo que más decir, pues las palabras estaban tan vacías y trilladas que de nada valía decirlas.

---

--No podemos seguir aplazando la búsqueda –dijo irritada Hally.

--Pero nos falta encontrar a la hechicera. –discrepó Christopher.

Hally hizo un mohín de inconformidad.

--Hall, sabes que Christopher tiene razón. –trató de intervenir Cristina, muy a su pesar su hermano mayor tenía la razón.

--Lo sé –se resignó Hally.

El plan de la búsqueda de Harry se veía opacado, ya que aun no daban con la dichosa hechicera. El libro fue fácil de hallar… bueno, fácil para Teddy que rápidamente resolvió que el libro era el cuento de Hally y lo comprobaron cuando juntaron la piedra con el libro, pero lamentablemente sólo la hechicera podía ver el mapa.

--Me aburro –rezongó hastiada Victoria.

--Cállala antes que la golpee –masculló entre dientes Hally a una sonriente Lina.

--Adelante, quizás así se le quite lo tarada. –la animó Lina.

Hally y Cristina sonrieron divertidas.

--Vamos, Teddy, tú eres el genio aquí. –alentó Christopher al joven Lupin.

El pequeño metaforfomago alzó una ceja escéptico. Ya sabía que era inteligente, pero para que Christopher lo admitiera… eso si que era extraño.

--Si, Teddy, tú puedes resolver esta enigma. –le incitó Cristina.

El joven Lupin se concentró en todos los datos que tenían, pero, lamentablemente, ninguno ayudaba mucho.

--No sé quién podría ser una hechicera, lo siento chicos, pero es imposible saber… a menos que… -dijo Teddy, frunció el seño y se rascó la barbilla.

--A menos ¿Qué? –se impacientó Hally.

--¡Ya sé! –exclamó emocionado y su cabello cambio a un vibrante turquesa.

--¡Dinos! –pidió un animado Christopher.

--Necesitamos un libro de linaje –dijo Teddy –ahí podemos ver el lazó sanguíneo de Morgana.

--¡Excelente idea, cerebrito! –chilló Lina excitada con la idea de poder avanzar.

--Pero ¿de dónde vamos a sacar un de esos? –preguntó Cristina.

--De la madriguera –contestó rápidamente Hally.

--¿De la Madriguera? –se extrañó Christopher.

--Como no se me ocurrió antes. –dijo Teddy al recordar a ver visto uno en la pequeña biblioteca del abuelo Arthur.

--Bien, hoy mismo nos vamos a la madriguera. –sentenció Hally, pero para su mala suerte alguien escucho todo tras la puerta.

---

Los aurors ya no sabían donde más buscar a Bellatrix y esto tenía de un humor de perro a los tres jefes. Madison se paseaba de una esquina a otra en su oficina, Tonks ya estaba mareada de ver a Madison en su constante paseo y Ronald estaba que se caía del sueño, y no era para menos, pues salía muy tarde del ministerio y cuando llegaba y lograba dormir sus hijos, ya de dos meses, lo despertaban con sus llantos.

--Dónde diablos estará esta maldita bruja. –masculló Madison en busca de una respuesta.

La habían buscado en la mansión Lestrange, en la mansión de sus padres, pero nada… sólo les quedaba una sola opción.

--Quizás se fue del país –consideró Ronald.

--Imposible y lo sabes. Tenemos sensores de ocultismo y de identidad en todos los aéreo puertos, redes flu y trasladares. –declinó la opción Madison.

--Lo sé, pero quizás lo hizo de una forma más muggle. –dijo Ron.

--De eso nada, yo misma me encargue de poner sensores en todos los límites –musitó Tonks.

Nuevamente quedaron en completo silencio, este se vio irrumpido por una agitada y angustiada Selena.

--Los niños y Ginny desaparecieron.

La noticia cayó como una bomba atómica en la rígida y angustiosa oficina. Tonks no alcanzó a dar ni un solo paso cuando se dio de lleno con el suelo; todo se volvió negro para Nymphadora. Ron no alcanzó a sostener a la metamorfomaga y sus brazos quedaron extendidos en el aire, Madison se quedo de piedra en medio de su oficina.

_**continuara....**_

* * *

cariños a todos! n_n


	12. Lazos sanguíneos

Holas!, bien aquí nuevamente!.... estoy que me muero del dolor de cabeza, y me duela la garganta, que mal... hoy comenzó como un día genial y terminó siendo una mierda ¬¬..... bueno mejor les dejo el fics!.... los poemas son mios, sólo mio y si los veo por ahí soy capaz de matar a la persona, ya me lo hicieron una vez, espero que no se repita.

* * *

**11**

**"Lazos sanguíneos"**

Habían pasado tres días desde que se le dio captura a dos de los tres mortifagos más buscados de toda Europa. Pero aun así, Madison sentía que todo había sido un fiasco y no era la única que pensaba esto, pues Ronald y Tonks también lo creían. Lo más insoportable de todo esto era que los tres sentían un enorme vació en el pecho, ya que aun no hacían justicia a la "muerte" de Harry…

Era jueves y Molly, como todos los jueves, preparó sopa de cebolla y pollo frito con patatas, los niños comían en silencio, algo muy extraño, pues siempre acostumbraban a hacer berrinches por la sopa, pero hoy no, ellos al igual que los adultos estaban tan ensimismados que ni cuenta se daban de lo que en sus platos había, sólo comían.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y vio lo mismo que ayer y que antes de ayer: silencio sordo y triste. Uno que le traspasaba la carne y le calaba los huesos. No supo cómo, pero los recuerdos se colaron en sus pensamientos, esos que le atormentaban días y noches, esos que le mostraban a Harry, a su Harry… Suspiró, no quería llorar, no este día.

_"Ya habrá tiempo para eso"_ pensó antes de entrar por completo a la cocina.

--Mamá, ¿te ayudo en algo? –se ofreció al ver a su madre atareada.

Molly la miró por unos segundos, comprobando de esta manera que su hija estaba realmente ahí.

--Claro –aceptó con suavidad.

Ginny no mencionó nada más, sólo se dedico a servir en los platos vacíos.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió abrir y por esta entró Hermione con los dos bebes en una carriola doble. No dijo nada, no había nada que decir; se ocupó de calentar dos biberones para los bebes.

---

Aun no lo creía, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para preguntarle, no se atrevía a enfrentar esa verdad… era como revivir la muerte de _él_ y eso era demasiado doloroso. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, pues a pesar de todo necesitaba saber si Antara era o no hija de Snape… ¿era cierto entonces el rumor?... imposible, pero no había otra explicación… era cierto que Snape tuvo un amorío con Narcisa hace ya muchos años.

Mil recuerdos se le agolparon en la cabeza y uno de estos fue cuando vio morir a Snape, cuando este le entrego los recuerdos que le ayudaron a entender todo, pero nunca pensó que uno de esos recuerdos llegara a más… todo era simplemente imposible.

Antara miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Harry en su "casa", no podía creer que ese hombre fuera una de las claves fundamentales para que su padre volviera; cerró los ojos con frustración.

_"Mamá, ayúdame"_ pidió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry se volteó, pues un murmullo llamó su atención… a unos metros de él estaba Antara con los ojos cerrados murmurando palabras.

--¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó suavemente Harry.

--No sé cómo es posible que traer a mi padre dependa de un idiota como tú. –contestó jocosamente Antara.

_"Sin duda es su hija, el único que me ha tratado así es Snape"_ pensó Harry.

--¿En qué piensas? –interrogó Antara, pues le intrigaba mucho saber.

--Que eres igual a tu padre. –respondió con naturalidad Harry.

--Lo dices enserio –dijo con ilusión Antara.

Harry asintió afirmando.

--Háblame de él. –pidió la mujer; se acercó hasta quedar frente a Harry y se sentó en el suelo para escuchar mejor.

Con disgusto, Harry comenzó su pequeño y breve relato sobre uno de los hombres que le hizo la vida insoportable en su niñez, pero no podía desilusionar esa cara ilusionada.

_"Tendré que omitir ciertas cosas" _pensó con resignación Harry.

--Fue un excelente profesor. –dijo Harry, pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

--¿Profesor? –inquirió desconcertada Antara, pues nunca supo que su padre había sido profesor.

--¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Harry.

--No tenia idea.

--Fue profesor de Hogwarts, uno de los mejore profesores de pociones. –dijo Harry.

_"Soy un maldito mentiroso"_ se dijo Harry, ya que sabía muy bien que a pesar de la gran inteligencia de Snape era demasiado detestable para que fuera un buen profesor.

--¿De pociones?, pero si mi padre odiaba pociones. –comentó Antara y luego agregó. –Mi madre siempre me dijo que había sacado eso de mi padre, aunque soy muy buena en pociones, pero las detesto.

--Por lo que sabía a tu padre le iba muy bien en el colegio en pociones. –dijo Harry; cada vez entendía menos.

--Imposible, he visto las calificaciones y no eran muy buenas. –argumentó Antara.

--Snape era excelente en pociones. –objetó Harry.

--¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver Snivellus en todo esto? –inquirió Antara al reconocer al hombre que Harry mencionaba, era imposible olvidar ese nombre, pues su madre siempre le contaba las travesuras que los merodeadores le hacían al famoso Snivellus.

--Un momento –dijo Harry cuando vio que Antara iba a seguir hablando. –Snape ¿no es tu padre?

--¡No!, ¡¿estas loco?! –contestó Antara con el entrecejo fruncido. –Por amor a Merlín el sujeto era feo y yo soy perfecta como mi padre.

¡Din, din! Una campanita sonó en la cabeza al darse cuenta de su equivocación, pues la única persona que conocía que fuera tan egocéntrica y altiva era…

_"¡IMPOSIBLE!"_ se dijo al ver frente a él a la hija de Sirius Orión Black

--Eres…no puede ser… imposible… me estoy volviendo loco… o diablos… pero ¿cómo es posible?... no, esto es un broma. –dijo sin poder creérselo Harry. Antara lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

--Pensé que ya sabías que era hija de Sirius, ósea ¡mírame! soy su versión femenina… bueno eso me decía mi madre. –dijo Antara. Harry seguía en medio de la habitación diciendo palabras incoherentes.

Diez minutos trascurrieron donde Antara recalcaba su belleza, inteligencia, etc. Y donde Harry seguía murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Kale se asomó a la habitación para avisarles a Harry y Antara que le cena estaba lista, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Antara dando un monologo de todos sus atributos y a un Harry ido y ensimismado. Tosió para llamar la atención, Antara miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Kale.

--Cariño, Harry es un idiota. –dijo como si nada.

Kale la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios.

--El muy tonto creía que Snivellus era mi padre. –agregó sonriendo aun.

Kale alzó la otra ceja sin entender.

--Bueno, no importa –dijo desasiendo su sonrisa, se giró para quedar frente a Harry y agregó. --¿Qué me dices ahora?

Harry la miró fijamente.

--Yo… -dudó, no podía evitar sentirse mal por todo, pues aun el remordimiento de la muerte de Sirius lo seguía, a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años, Harry seguía sintiéndose profundamente culpable y solo.

---

Estaba tan silencioso el día y tan triste que sentía un nudo atorado en su garganta, pero esta sensación de desolación ya no era una novedad para Ginny, con cada día que pasaba la pena se hacia parte de su piel y de su alma.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta el porche y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ya no sentía frió porque este también ya era parte de ella, como también lo eran las horas interminables y la necesidad de estar sola.

Había pasado un mes desde la "muerte" de Harry y Ginny sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca; lo necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba.

--Oh, Harry –se lamentó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Hace una semana que no dejaba por ningún motivo su libreta favorita, pues con tanta tristeza las palabras melancólicas se formaban solas en su cabeza. Los poemas eran lazos de amor y desconsuelo que estaban llenos de luto amargo.

--Esta es la única forma de decirte cuanto lo siento, Harry. –susurró aforrándose a la libreta.

Una brisa calida la acarició, pero ella no sintió ni el más mínimo roce de este. Era totalmente inmune a cualquier sensación.

Con sutileza tomó la libreta y la abrió en una hoja en blanco, esa tarde era como muchas otras, tranquila y amarga, además, siempre escribía en las tardes cuando más sola estaba.

_Mi mejor compañía es la soledad _

_De mis recuerdos contigo._

_Te llevo sobre la piel_

_Y ese es mi problema, amarte._

_Vida, tú que sabes de mi, dime que soy._

_¿No oyes mis lágrimas?_

_Ahora que no estas el camino es más largo_

_Y a veces oscuro._

_Me siento perdida._

_Amor, escucha mis lágrimas_

_Que te gritan sin aliento._

_Escúchame, amor. _

Lo leyó un par de veces y supo que este iba a ser uno de los que irían en su próximo libro, era simplemente perfecto.

Cerró la libreta al oír la puerta del patio trasero abrirse.

--¿Qué haces tan sola? –la inconfundible voz de Hermione le preguntó.

--Escribía –contestó la pelirroja mostrándole la libreta cerrada.

--¿Me lo mostrarías? –se interesó la castaña, pues le gustaba mucho la forma en que Ginny trazaba sus poemas.

--Claro –accedió, ya que no le podía negar nada a su amiga, no después de haberla ayudado tanto en este ultimo tiempo.

--Gracias –dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos la libreta, la abrió aleatoriamente y leyó lo primero que vio. –lo voy a leer en voz alta. –agregó. Ginny asintió afirmativamente.

_Se cerraron tus ojos_

_Y yo no estuve ahí para decirte la verdad,_

_Esa que guardaba en la caja fuerte de mi alma._

_Y ahora que tu corazón no late,_

_Y que el mío lo hace sólo por tu recuerdo,_

_Mi agonía grita desesperada_

_Cuanto te amo_

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quiso mostrarse débil, debía ser fuerte por su familia. Con la voz ronca, debido al nudo que estaba atorado en su garganta, se dirigió a Ginny.

--Vaya… es muy profundo.

Ginny sonrió con dificultad y corrió la mirada, posando otra vez en el horizonte del jardín.

--¿Cuándo publicaras el libro? –cambió de tema Hermione.

--No sé aun, pero será antes del cumpleaños de Harry. –contestó luego de un suspiro.

Hermione no supo que más decir, pues las palabras estaban tan vacías y trilladas y que de nada valía decirlas.

---

--No podemos seguir aplazando la búsqueda –dijo irritada Hally.

--Pero nos falta encontrar a la hechicera. –discrepó Christopher.

Hally hizo un mohín de inconformidad.

--Hall, sabes que Christopher tiene razón. –trató de intervenir Cristina, muy a su pesar su hermano mayor tenía la razón.

--Lo sé –se resignó Hally.

El plan de la búsqueda de Harry veía opacado, ya que aun no daban con la dichosa hechicera. El libro fue fácil de hallar… bueno, fácil para Teddy que rápidamente resolvió que el libro era el cuento de Hally y lo comprobaron cuando juntaron la piedra con el libro, pero lamentablemente sólo la hechicera podía ver el mapa.

--Me aburro –rezongó hastiada Victoria.

--Cállala antes que la golpee –masculló entre dientes Hally a una sonriente Lina.

--Adelante, quizás así se le quite lo tarada. –la animó Lina.

Hally y Cristina sonrieron divertidas.

--Vamos, Teddy, tú eres el genio aquí. –alentó Christopher al joven Lupin.

El pequeño metaforfomago alzó una ceja escéptico. Ya sabía que era inteligente, pero para que Christopher lo admitiera… eso si que era extraño.

--Si, Teddy, tú puedes resolver esta enigma. –le incitó Cristina.

El joven Lupin se concentró en todos los datos que tenían, pero, lamentablemente, ninguno ayudaba mucho.

--No sé quien podría ser una hechicera, lo siento chicos, pero es imposible saber… a menos que… -dijo Teddy, frunció el seño y se rasco la barbilla.

--A menos ¿Qué? –se impacientó Hally.

--¡Ya sé! –exclamó emocionado y su cabello cambio a un vibrante turquesa.

--¡Dinos! –pidió un animado Christopher.

--Necesitamos un libro de linaje –dijo Teddy –ahí podemos ver el lazó sanguíneo de Morgana.

--¡Excelente idea, cerebrito! –chilló Lina excitada con la idea de poder avanzar.

--Pero ¿de dónde vamos a sacar un de esos? –preguntó Cristina.

--De la madriguera –contestó rápidamente Hally.

--¿De la Madriguera? –se extrañó Christopher.

--Como no se me ocurrió antes. –dijo Teddy al recordar a ver visto uno en la pequeña biblioteca del abuelo Arthur.

--Bien, hoy mismo nos vamos a la madriguera. –sentenció Hally, pero para su mala suerte alguien escucho todo tras la puerta.

---

Los aurors ya no sabían donde más buscar a Bellatrix y esto tenía de un humor de perro a los tres jefes. Madison se paseaba de una esquina a otra en su oficina, Tonks ya estaba mareada de ver a Madison en su constante paseo y Ronald estaba que se caía del sueño, y no era para menos, pues salía muy tarde del ministerio y cuando llegaba y lograba dormir sus hijos, ya de dos meses, lo despertaban con sus llantos.

--Dónde diablos estará esta maldita bruja. –masculló Madison en busca de una respuesta.

La habían buscado en la mansión Lestrange, en la mansión de sus padres, pero nada… sólo les quedaba una sola opción.

--Quizás se fue del país –consideró Ronald.

--Imposible y lo sabes. Tenemos sensores de ocultismo y de identidad en todos los aéreo puertos, redes flu y trasladares. –declinó la opción Madison.

--Lo sé, pero quizás lo hizo de una forma más muggle. –dijo Ron.

--De eso nada, yo misma me encargue de poner sensores en todos los límites –musitó Tonks.

Nuevamente quedaron en completo silencio, este se vio irrumpido por una agitada y angustiada Selena.

--Los niños y Ginny desaparecieron.

La noticia cayó como una bomba atómica en la rígida y angustiosa oficina. Tonks no alcanzó a dar ni un solo paso cuando se dio de lleno con el suelo; todo se volvió negro para Nymphadora. Ron no alcanzó a sostener a la metamorfomaga y sus brazos quedaron extendidos en el aire, Madison se quedo de piedra en medio de su oficina.

****

Continuara....

* * *

****

qué tal?


	13. La hechicera

_Hola!!.... sólo quedan 3 chap (creo)... cuando termine voy a seguir escribiendo los otros dos fics, además muy pronto voy a mostrarles un fics de Sirius...._

_La mayoría de los personajes no son mios y pertenecen a JK, creadora de Harry Potter._

* * *

**12**

**La hechicera**

Ginny miraba desde cierta distancia a los pequeños, estaba tan ansiosa y esperanzada con el plan de los niños que apenas podía respirar con normalidad.

Teddy se encaramó sobre la librería, con un poco de dificultada, y luego de tres intentos, al fin, logró alcanzar el libro.

--¡Lo tengo! –exclamó emocionado, bajó de un salto y llevó el libro hasta la mesa más cercana.

Christopher abrió con rapidez el libro y se concentró en buscar el nombre de Morgana, a los pocos minutos de búsqueda lo encontró; siguió con el dedo los nombres que le seguían a Morgana y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos leían.

--Imposible –dijo impresionado.

--¿Qué es imposible? –se impacientó Cristina.

Christopher sonrió abiertamente antes de contestar:

--La ultima hechicera es… ¡esto es increíble!

---

Antara miraba con impaciencia a Harry, pues nunca le había gustado esperar. Luego de unos minutos más, ya sin nada de la poca paciencia que tenía, Antara, resopló irritada antes de hablar.

--¿Me vas a contestar?

Harry la miró con pesar, tratando de esta forma de disculparse.

Antara entendió todo al instante y se sintió avergonzada por no haber dejado claro cierto punto; tomó aire y suavizando su mirada se apresuró a decir:

--Harry, tú no eres culpable de su muerte.

--Lo soy –rectificó Harry con tristeza.

--No lo eres, porque tú no sabías que era una trampa. Nadie lo sabía, la única culpable de todo es mi adorable tía Bellatrix. –sentenció duramente Antara.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de gratitud, pues Antara le estaba quitando el peso de la culpa que llevaba años cargando, por fin las pesadillas no lo asecharían en las noches… ahora quedaba algo sin resolver ¿cómo iba a traer a Sirius? ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que hacer para ayudarla?... Mil pregunta lo atacaron y no había tiempo para pensar, debía actuar, por primera vez, a ojos cerrados.

--Te voy ayudar –se decidió Harry.

Antara sonrío de oreja a oreja. Al fin todo iba a marchar bien.

---

Remus golpeó con el puño la chimenea y con el golpe hizo que los retratos que estaban sobre esta cayeran al suelo.

--Tranquilízate, Remus –trató de calmarlo Arthur, pero era imposible que alguien se calmara en una situación como esta.

Por la sala de la casa, donde habitaban los Lupin, Weasley Tuninetti y Harry, se paseaba un traumatizado Ronald mientras que Remus golpeaba todo lo que había a su paso.

--Debe de ser Bellatrix la causante de todo esto –sollozó con impotencia Tania.

--Esa mujer es una maldita mal nacida –masculló entre dientes Aly.

Fleur abrazaba con protección a su hijo menor temiendo que en cualquier momento este desapareciera.

Charly llegó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se quedó parado en medio de la sala al ver a toda la "familia" reunida en la sala. Amelia, la esposa de Charly, corrió con Loret hasta él para refugiarse en los brazos de su marido.

--¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Charly al sentir los sollozos de Amelia.

Entre hipidos, Amelia le contestó a Charly.

--Se llevaron a nuestra Lina, Charly. A mi pequeña Lina.

El pelirrojo sintió como un balde agua fría lo bañaba de cabeza a pies.

---

Ginny estaba fascinada con todo lo que esos pequeños habían logrado hacer, ni siquiera lo aurores serían capaces de ser tan perspicaces como lo eran esos niños.

--¡Di de una vez quién es la maldita hechicera! –se exasperó Cristina.

Christopher le dedicó una mirada burlona antes de contestar.

--La abuela.

--¿La abuela Adela?, pero si esta muerta. –se sorprendió Cristina.

--No, tarada. La abuela Molly –rectificó Christopher.

Hally frunció el seño, pues eso era un muy extraño, ya que la abuela Molly era la que realizaba el aseo de la casa y la piedra nunca la había reconocido.

--La piedra nunca la reconoció –discrepó Teddy; frunció el seño concentrado, pues esto no le calzaba del todo.

Hally lo miró con interés, pues no era la única que pensaba que esto no concordaba.

--¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Lina.

--Porque si así fuera la piedra la hubiese reconocido –respondió Hally adelantándose a Teddy.

--Exacto –afirmo Teddy, luego volvió a hundirse en su desarrollada inteligencia en busca de alguna respuesta para esta incógnita.

Victoria se dedicó a mirar las fotos polvorientas que estaban sobre la chimenea, pero una le llamó la atención, una donde salía toda la familia Weasley, menos los nietos, la miró con mucho interés. En la fotografía, todos sonreían; Molly estaba tomada fuertemente del brazo de Arthur y junto al hombre estaba la menor de la familia y la única mujer Weasley en siglos.

--Ginny -susurró la rubia.

Teddy y Hally la miraron de inmediato al ver que la respuesta que buscaban salía de los labios de Victoria.

Ginny frunció el seño al escuchar su nombre, pues no creía que ella fuera la hechicera que los niños buscaban… era tan fantástico como si el Merlín de la rana de chocolate le comenzara a hablar sobre su vida. Bueno si era sincera, también era una locura lo del libro y la piedra, pero ahí estaban.

"Definitivamente todo esto es una locura" pensó divertida por la idea de que todo esto fuera verdad, pero sin querer esto rompía sus ultimas esperanzas.

--¿La tía Ginny? –preguntó desconcertada Lina.

--Si, por eso cuando la abuela Molly entraba a ordenar la habitación de Selena la piedra no la reconocía. –explicó Hally.

Teddy asintió dándole la razón a la niña.

--Y como la tía Ginny nunca entro en la habitación de la tía Selena la piedra no tuvo la oportunidad de reconocerla. –agregó Christopher.

--Exacto. –sentenció Teddy.

Todo encajaba ahora.

Ginny se sorprendió al oír la explicación de los niños, pero aun así le costaba mucho creer en todo. Además no había visto ni la piedra ni el libro, sólo había escuchado la conversación de sus sobrinos y quizás todo era un juego, un juego que le hizo anidar una esperanza.

--Tenemos que decirle, estoy segura que ellas nos ayudara. –se apresuró a decir Victoria.

El resto de los niños la miraron sorprendidos.

--¿Qué? Tan extraño es que los ayude. –gruñó la pequeña rubia al ver la cara de todos.

Todos sonrieron de forma afirmativa y la pobre Victoria rezongó en murmullos.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, debía tomar una decisión, pero ¿Cuál?... Una era negarse a aceptar que esa locura podía llevarla a Harry y la otra era aferrarse a esa loca esperanza que ese grupo de niños le daba. En las dos iba a sufrir, pero la segunda, si no llegaba a resultar, la llevaba a comenzar desde el inicio el luto.

¿Qué debía hacer? Arriesgarse o aceptar que ya no volvería a ver a Harry.

Los pasos de los niños la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Teddy encabezaba la marcha del grupo de pequeños, estaba buscando en su cabecita cómo explicarle todo a Ginny sin asustarla o sin que esta pensara que todo era un juego.

--¡Tía Ginny! –exclamó sorprendida Victoria al ver a Ginny parada junto al marco de la puerta de la sala.

Ginny posó sus ojos en la pequeña rubia, que la miraba con ojos desorbitados, después de unos segundos desvió sus ojos a los dorados de Teddy, éste endureció sus ojos, pues sabía que el resto debía estar helado.

--Necesitamos su ayuda. –la tranquila voz del metamorfomago rompió el hielo.

Ginny dio una mirada rápida al resto de los niños y los ojitos que antes la miraban sorprendidos, ahora estaban decididos y penetrantes. Los niños sabían que Teddy era el indicado para explicar todos, pues su rapidez mental no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

--¿Se puede saber que hace todos ustedes aquí? –trató de evadir el tema Ginny.

Miedo, si, eso era lo que sentía correr por sus venas, pues qué más podía sentir en un momento así. Ginny no quería decidir, prefería huir lejos de ese lugar, lejos de la verdad.

Lina vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su tía y supo de inmediato que ésta llevaba un buen rato escuchándolos.

--Creo que no es necesario que le expliques nada, Teddy. –se apresuró a decir Lina al ver que Teddy iba a comenzar con la explicación, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ginevra, pues ya no había tiempo que perder.

Ginny fijó sus ojos en la mayor de sus sobrinos. Hally miró a Lina y luego a Ginny, se comenzaba a impacientar, además ya tenía hambre.

Teddy suspiró con impaciencia, no le gustaba para nada esperar cuando no había tiempo. Christopher se mantenía alejado, pues estaba seguro que si abría la boca iba a echar todo a perder. Cristina miraba con atención a Ginny, esperando con ansias la respuesta de ésta.

--Teddy, explícale –urgió Hally al ver que Ginny no estaba en la labor de responder.

Teddy le explicó detalladamente todo lo que Ginny necesitaba saber, pero ésta no retiró sus ojos de Lina, pues estaba segura que la pequeña percibía su miedo. Cuando Teddy terminó de detallar el plan y lo que Ginny debía hacer Hally se apresuró a decir.

--¿Nos ayudaras?

¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía en una encrucijada y le temía tanto a lo que todo esto traería.

--No tenemos tiempo –urgió Lina, conocía muy bien a su tía, pues se parecían en muchas cosas, Charly, su padre, siempre se lo decía.

---

Harry escuchaba con mucha atención a Antara y, además hacia nota mental de cada una de las palabras de la mujer. Kale entraba y salía de la sala donde se encontraban Potter y Antara, estaba concentrado en la búsqueda de todas las cosas que iban a utilizar para traer desde el "más allá" a su suegro.

--Es sencillo –terminó por decir Antara.

Harry repasó rápidamente todo el plan en busca de algo que le cuadrara, pero, como antara había dicho, el plan era sencillo y directo.

--¿Los dos tenemos que decir el conjuro? –inquirió Harry.

Antara asintió afirmando y después, con un leve movimiento de varita, conjuro un pergamino gastado; lo tomó y se lo leyó en voz alta a Harry.

--¿Esa es la lengua antigua de los elfos? –preguntó sorprendido Harry.

--Si –afirmó Antara. – ¿La conoces?

--Un poco y todo gracias a una amiga. –contestó Harry recordando con añoranza a Hermione.

Antara sonrió con culpabilidad al ver los ojos melancólicos de Harry.

---

Una lechuza negra se posó en una de las ventanas de la sala, Hermione, que era la que más cerca estaba, se acercó a ella y tomó la nota que esta traía; leyó para quien iba dirigida y se sorprendió al ver que era para ella, se apresuró a abrirla. Dentro decía:

Yo tengo a los niños. Diles a todos que no se preocupen.

Ginny W.

Sin comprender del todo lo que la carta le decía se apresuró a darle la noticia a toda la familia.

Ronald la miró extrañado y sin pedir permiso le arrebato la carta de las manos a su mujer, la leyó varias veces en busca de algún indicio de falsificación, pero no había nada. Definitivamente la letra pertenecía a Ginny.

--¡¿Pero que diablos se trae Ginevra?! -se alteró Fred golpeando con un puño la pared y de paso lastimándose los nudillos.

--Tranquilo, Hijo –lo tranquilizó con voz estricta Arthur.

Charly miró a su padre sin entender, él también estaba alterado y más ahora que sabía que su hija y sobrinos estaba con Ginny quizás en que lugar.

--¡No pidas que me tranquilice, cuando estoy que mato a alguien! -se trastornó por completo Fred, no podía creer que las horas de angustia que había paso imaginándose a sus hijos siendo torturados por algún mortifago loco fueran en vano y por culpa de su hermana.

--Tu hermana debe tener una excusa para todo esto. –se apresuró a decir Molly al ver que Fred iba a seguir gritando.

--¡No la justifiquen!... ¡hemos estado volviéndonos locos por casi toda la noche sin saber nada de los niños y de Ginny y ahora sabemos que todo es culpa de Ginevra! –se enfureció Bill.

--No la estamos justificando, pero esto debe tener una explicación. –se defendió Molly.

Ni George ni Charly pudieron decir una sola palabra, pues fueron silenciados por la estricta voz de Arthur.

--No permitiré que le falten el respeto a su hermana y mucho menos a su madre.

Fred, George, Charly y Bill salieron enfurecidos de la sala. Amelia, la mujer de Charly, miró con la boca abierta a sus suegros, pues no entendía cómo era que Molly y Arthur pedían que los chicos se tranquilizaran si habían estado horas pensando que sus hijos estaban perdidos o en el peor de los casos: muertos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió de la sala con Loret entre sus brazos. Tania, que era más impulsiva, no pudo quedarse callada.

--Espero que la excusa de Ginevra sea buena. –dijo con desafío al pasar por el lado de sus suegros.

Aly, la esposa de George, la siguió a los segundos con sus gemelos (Isidora y Tristan)

Remus estaba realmente cabreado, pero como siempre su sentido de la compostura mantenía a raya al lobo enfurecido que aullaba dentro de él. Nymphadora lloraba con la cara oculta entre sus manos, estaba enojada, pero saber que su bebe estaba a salvo la hacía sentir mejor.

Madison, por primera vez, odio a Ginny, no entendía cómo era posible que la pelirroja fuera tan insensata; estaba enojada y cuando viera a esa mocosa le daría la bofetada de su vida por haberla asustado de esa forma. Selena se mantenía a raya y al igual que los señores Weasley estaba segura que Ginevra debía tener una muy buena justificación para todo esto.

Fleur estaba aun en shock; quería gritar y golpear a Ginny por no haber avisado nada y también quería abrazarla por tener ella a los niños y no alguien que les hiciera daño.

---

A la mañana siguiente Antara se levantó muy temprano, bueno si temprano se le llamaba despertar al medio día. Estaba eufórica y quería comenzar pronto con el plan, pues sólo un montón de estupidos la separaban de su padre.

Harry estaba nervioso y no había podido dormir en toda la noche; a cada segundo repasaba cada parte del plan.

---

--¿Están seguros que funcionara?

Ginny no lograba entender cómo había sido posible que aceptara esa locura, pero no podía evitar sentir como la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas de forma calida.

--Tú no te preocupes por nada, nosotros tenemos todo listo. –le restó impotencia Teddy con una sonrisa.

Ginny tomó aire para llenarse de valor y con decisión tomó entre sus manos la pequeña piedra que Hally le pasaba.

Todo quedo completamente negro, los niños se mantuvieron en sus lugares atentos. Ginny se sobre salto al verse envuelta por la oscuridad, pero la voz tranquila de Teddy la calmó un poco.

--Nada va a pasar.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo lo que Lina le había indicado. Se acercó la piedra a la garganta y ésta al sentir el latir de su dueña comenzó a brillan con intensidad. Ginny se asustó al sentía como la piedra comenzaba a calentarse, y sin poder soportar el calor que esta despedía la arrojó. Hally detuvo a Lina al ver que ésta iba por la piedra.

--Ginny debe tomarla y ponerla en el mapa del libro.

Teddy se acercó a Ginny y le entregó el libro. Ginny con más confianza se aproximó a la piedra y con la punta de los dedos la tocó con mucho cuidado para no quemarse, pero sólo sintió un agradable calor. Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido: el libro se abrió en el dibujo del mapa y la piedra brilló con intensidad, a los segundos el dibujo desapareció en un remolino de colores y la piedra dejo de brillar dejando todo nuevamente oscuro.

Una abalanza de imágenes embistieron a Ginny, alguna ni siquiera las recordabas mientras que otras eran recientes. La pelirroja sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza que cada vez era más fuerte y latente. Pero como si nada todo paso y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Con la respiración agitada, Ginny volvió a la realidad, Cristina y Lina se acercaron rápidamente a su tía para saber cómo estaba. Con un amago de la mano, Ginevra le resto importancia.

Teddy, Victoria, Christopher y Hally miraban asombrados el mapa. Lina, Cristina y Ginny se aproximaron a ver que era lo que llamaba la atención del resto.

En donde debía estar el dibujo del mapa, de la casa de Morgana, ahora había un mapa de la madriguera que mostraba a todos los que en ese momento estaban ahí y cada uno de los cuartos de la casa.

--Esto no funciona –dijo Victoria al ver que el mapa sólo mostraba la casa y no a Harry.

--Ginny no le ha pedido que busque a Harry. –se apresuró a decir de forma hosca Hally.

Victoria rodó los ojos con desprecio.

Ginny al ver que Hally iba a comenzar a pelear con su sobrina se apresuró a decir.

--Muéstrame a Harry.

El mapa se volvió un remolino de colores nuevamente y luego de unos segundos el mapa volvió a mostrar un dibujo, esta vez del ministerio.

continuara...

* * *

qué tal??


	14. Peligro

**_Hola!! ya me hice un tiempito para subir este chap!... bueno me voy! cariños y mil gracias por todos los RR... me hacen muy, muy feliz! un besote!_**

* * *

**13**

"Peligro"

Era alrededor de las dos de la tarde, hora en que muchos magos y brujas del ministerio salín a comer. Antara, Kale y Harry observaban de cerca la salida del ministerio, querían ver el momento adecuado para escabullirse dentro del lugar sin ser descubiertos.

A eso de las dos treinta, hora en que nadie, solo los guardias y algunos funcionarios, estaban en el ministerio; Antara dio la señal a los dos hombres; Harry, que era el que conocía el interior del ministerio, fue el que los guió. Al entrar una voz en off les saludo.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al ministerio de magia de Londres. Por favor extienda su varita"

Kale fue el escogido para esta prueba; extendió su varita y un escáner la reviso.

"Varita de roble, 35 cm., centro de: Mercurio y pelo de unicornio negro; Portador: KaLe Dumontt; nacionalidad: Estadounidense; edad: 25 años; Profesión: Abogado… Bienvenido señor Dummontt."

Cuando el escáner terminó de revisar la varita de Kale las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dándoles el paso a los tres. En la entrada un auror estaba esperando para comprobar datos y ocultismos. Antara, Harry y Kale iban con la cara cubierta por la capucha de sus capas.

--Buenas tardes. –saludó el auror

--Buenas tardes –contestó Antara.

--Necesito ver sus identificaciones, sus caras y sus vari…

Pero el joven guardia no pudo continuar, pues un hechizo de la varita de Antara lo desmayó antes de terminar la oración.

--¿Dónde podemos ocultarlo? –preguntó Kale hechizando el cuerpo del auror para que levitara.

--Ese es un cuarto de limpieza. –señaló, Harry, la puerta tras el mostrador de "informaciones"

Con el cuerpo ya oculto los tres siguieron con el plan; Antara realizó un hechizo complicado para ver en donde había más personas.

--En el tercer piso hay cinco personas, el resto del edificio está vació.

--En el nivel nueve esta el departamento de misterios. –explicó Harry mientras subía al ascensor y presionaba el numero nueve. Antara y Kale le siguieron en silencio, la primera porque los nervios no la dejaban modular una sola palabra y el segundo por no tener nada que decir.

El noveno nivel estaba en total afonía, solo se oía el eco de los pasos de Harry, Antara y Kale. Las paredes del pasillo estaban totalmente desnudas, ni una sola ventana le daba luz al lóbrego lugar. Al final del corredor, una puerta negra era lo único que rompía, las líneas vacías y frías de las murallas, de forma escabrosa.

--Esa es la puerta –apuntó Harry a la susodicha.

Antara respiró profundamente, pues cada vez estaba más cerca de su meta. Kale le tomó la mano con fuerza y decisión diciéndole con este simple contacto que él estaba ahí para ella… como siempre y para siempre.

**o0o**

Ginny estaba realmente agitada, en su vida había sentido nada parecido a esa sensación de vértigo y desasosiego. Los niños caminaban a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, estaban tanto o más nerviosos que la pelirroja, pero a deferencia de Ginny, lo niños lograban mantener a raya la ansiedad que los abrumaba.

A lo lejos, el grupo pudo ver, por fin, la cabina telefónica que les permitiría estar, aun más, cerca de Harry. Hally sentía como el corazón bombeaba desenfrenado en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo se aferró a la mano de Teddy, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Victoria, que con recelo frunció el seño. Lina, con la vista pegada en su tía, no consiguió apaciguar el miedo en los ojos de Ginevra, intentó de todo, pero era imposible, Ginny se mantenía callada y perturbada.

Sin pensarlo mucho todos se metieron, a duras penas, en la cabina; Ginny se sometió al escáner de varita y luego del procedimiento lograron entrar al ministerio. Que la portería estuviese sin guardias alertó a Ginny, pues siempre había un auror revisando y comprobando los datos de los que ingresaban. Con una mirada cautelosa recorrió todo el corredor y luego de comprobar que, efectivamente, la entrada estaba vacía decidió abrir el mapa. Con ojos agudos buscó el nombre de Harry y lo halló en el noveno piso. No supo cómo, pero unas imágenes del pasado se colaron en su afligida cabeza, esto provocó el pavor de Ginny, ya que lo primero a lo que concluyó, después de recordar, fue que Antara lanzaría a Harry al velo.

Con el corazón en la mano se echó a correr hasta el elevador, los niños la siguieron a escasos pasos y con preocupación la miraron, preguntando con sus sagaces ojitos lo que a Ginny le pasaba, ésta estaba demasiado asustada para responder… esto provocó que los pequeños sintieran el terror recorrerlos al ver el pavor que mostraban los ojos de la pelirroja.

**o0o**

--Maldita mocosa –dijo Bellatrix masticando las palabras. No entendía cómo era posible que una niñita la sacara tanto de sus casillas, pero su "adorable" sobrinita lo lograba en unos segundos.

Apresuró el paso, debía llegar antes que Antara al ministerio, pues no podía permitir que la muchacha llevara acabo su "misión"… eso nunca. Ya era demasiado para el mundo tener a Antara Black, para que más encima, ésta quisiera tener a su papito.

--Niña estúpida –masculló con desprecio.

En el interior de Bellatrix la sangre corría vertiginosamente por sus venas. No podía permitirse volver a sentir ese golpeteo acelerado en su corazón, no otra vez, pues, se suponía, que todo había terminado, que el pasado estaba ahí, escondido en una caja fuerte bajo mil sortilegios… No quería volver a sentirse humana, ya no… era demasiado tarde para tener salvación, además prefería seguir siendo el monstruo despiadado que era, porque de esta forma el dolor no la dañaba y mucho menos los recuerdos.

**o0o**

Un frío inexístete la invadió, el cuerpo entero le tembló ante esto. Kale miraba de soslayo a Antara, la conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que la mujer estaba asustada, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, él estaba completamente convencido de este hecho.

A unos pasos, Harry, intentaba recordar cuál de las puertas los llevaba a la sala del velo de la muerte, se concentro y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir las puertas habían cambiado de posición, miró justo a su derecha y frente a él apareció, en la puerta, una palabra en pequeñas letras doradas: "Línea Morte". El corazón le dio un brinco de alegría y con rapidez abrió la puerta. El interior estaba frió y oscuro, pero apenas puso un pies dentro unas antorchas, que rodeaban la sala, se encendieron.

Apenas Antara vio el lugar lo primero que pensó fue:

_"Este lugar si que es tétrico" _

Kale avanzó con los ojos fijos en el velo que estaba a unos metros, casi en el centro de la habitación totalmente hipnotizado. El dolor desgarró las cicatrices de Harry al no poder evitar recordar el día en que perdió a su padrino.

**o0o**

Sentía como el miedo la invadía, sabía que si no lograba detener a Antara su más horroroso_ sueño_ sería una realidad, a pesar de que en su interior una vocecita, muy desagradable, le recordaba a cada segundo que si su sobrina la llegaba a ver ese sería su fin, pero eso no lo importaba realmente, pues la muerte sólo le daría el tan anhelado descanso.

--Debo apresurarme –masculló al ver que eran casi las tres de la tarde. Apresuró el paso, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino, pues a unos metros, una pelirroja y un grupo de _mocosos_ se aproximaban corriendo. Se ocultó rápidamente tras un pilar y se dedicó a observar con atención al grupo de recién llegado, pero lo único que pudo ver fue al grupo corres hasta el ascensor y desaparecer tras las puertas de este.

--Maldita mocosa Weasley –espetó con asco al reconocer a Ginny. –Los voy a matar a todos. –agregó malhumorada.

**o0o**

Una puerta al final del pasillo le dio una tranquilidad equivoca para la situación, pero no pudo detener la oleada de paz que la invadió. Aumentó el paso al ver que sólo unos metros la separaban de Harry, _de su Harry. _

Lina aumentó la velocidad al ver que Ginny se alejaba mucho del grupo, no quería dejarla sola, pues sabía que su tía podía comentar una locura y arrástralos a todos a la muerte. Teddy jaló a Hally al ver que esta disminuía el trote, se giró para dedicarle una mirada de ánimo a la niña, pero ésta habló antes de que Teddy pudiera mirarla.

--Deténganse. –dijo con aprensión.

Ya era mucha la presión para seguir ocultado el miedo.

Todos se detuvieron menos Ginny que seguía dando grandes zancadas. Lina y Christopher trataron de detenerla, pero ésta los ignoró.

--¡Ginny, para! –gritó Hally como ultimo intento al ver que Ginny no paraba.

La pelirroja se giró con recelo.

--Tenemos que irnos con cuidado desde ahora –habló calmadamente Teddy. –Si nos apresuramos podríamos morir.

Ginny al escuchar las palabras del pequeño se quedó congelada. Ahora caía en cuenta de la verdad de los hechos, pues cualquier paso mal dado podría terminar con la vida de todos esos niños y también con la de Harry. La respiración comenzó a fallarle, intentó calmarse, pero era imposible y sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y se echó a correr por el pasillo hasta la única puerta del lugar, los niños al ver la reacción de la pelirroja corrieron tras ella.

**o0o**

Había olvidado por completo la misión que se había asignado luego de la caída del mal, ahora lo que quería llevar a cabo no tenía nada que ver con sus ideales, sino todo lo contrarío, era por algo mucho más complicado e importante.

Apresuró el paso al ver al grupo de mocosos y a la pelirroja entrar a la sala de los misterios. Por lo visto era tarde, pero no, no podía rendirse. No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Algo espeso y liquido se le deslizó por el estomago, provocándole nauseas y sin saber cómo, los ojos se le llenaron de un liquido salino que le impedía ver con claridad. ¿Estaba llorando?... imposible. Ella no lloraba. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

**o0o**

De un jalón abrió la primera puerta, pero al entrar se encontró con los cerebros. El estomago se le revolvió y con nauseas salió de la habitación. Con un poco más de mesura abrió la segunda, esta era amplia y oscura, pero con un simple _lumus_ la sala se ilumino para mostrarle que era la habitación de las profecías.

**o0o**

Al entrar a la sala circular, Bellatrix se sintió totalmente desorientada. No lograba recordar que aspecto tenía el cuarto del velo, así que, indecisa, se adentró en la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Al entrar se dio cuenta que la suerte ese día estaba de su lado, pues a unos metros se encontraban Antara y Kale. Una sonrisa maligna se curvó en sus delgados labios.

Antara estaba totalmente concentrada en comunicarse con Harry, no podía perder el contacto con él. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, Harry, quedaría perdido entre la vida y la muerte como su padre. Kale, que se encontraba a medio metro de Antara, sintió crujir las piedrecillas del suelo, disimuladamente aferró su varita y la empuñó listo para atacar si era necesario.

Bella se desplazó de forma sigilosa igual que una serpiente. Necesitaba ubicarse en un lugar más cercano para que el hechizo, imperdonable, le diera de lleno a Antara. No debía fallar. Tomó la varita y masculló con los labios apretados:

--Avada Ka…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues desde el marco de la puerta un hechizo se lo impidió.

--¡Expelliarmus! –gritó con la voz agitada Ginny.

Kale se giró sorprendido al escuchar a Ginny, sus ojos bajaron unos centímetros y se encontró con seis pequeños que lo miraban de forma hostil. No sabía si reír al ver la expresión de los niños o temer por la decisión que veía en sus caritas.

Bellatrix se azotó contra la pared y cayó aturdida al suelo, intentó recuperarse, pero el golpe la tenía embobada y no podía fijar la mirada.

A unos metros, Antara se mantenía inmóvil sin saber que a su alrededor se estaba desatando una batalla.

Con rapidez, Ginny protegió con su cuerpo a los niños, pues no le gustaba nada exponerlos a esos mortifagos. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Harry, pero no lo encontró, sólo vio a una mujer de cabello negro sentada en el suelo totalmente inanimada. El corazón se le contrajo con dolor al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a Harry. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y la respiración se le agitó, quiso gritar para deshacerse del ramalazo que le producía verse derrotada, pero la ira en su cuerpo era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Con la varita empuñada con firmeza apunto a Kale.

--Esto no se quedará así –dijo firmemente.

Se sorprendió al oírse hablar, pues había pensado que la voz se le quebraría, pero pasó todo lo contrario, ya que sonaba con más confianza de la que realmente tenía. Kale alzó las cejas de forma incrédula y la pelirroja pensó que el hombre se burlaba de ella.

--¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo por poco impacta en Kale, pero éste, a pesar de estar sorprendido por el ataque, actuó con rapidez y con una suave movimiento de varita encerró a Ginny y a los niños en una burbuja. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerlos. A pocos metros, Bella graznaba totalmente fuera de si, con la ira dilatándole las pupilas lanzó el primer hechizo. Por poco le da a Kale en el hombro izquierdo, pero no por nada se había preparado para mantener una lucha tan encarnizada como la que se estaba desatando en ese momento.

Los hechizos volaban de un lugar a otro con vivos colores. Ginny y los niños luchaban por salir de su encierro, pero ninguno de los contra hechizos que Ginny sabía servían. Estaba harta de sentirse tan débil y ver que la muerte estaba cerca –, o eso creía ella- no le ayudaba a pensar muy bien y más sabiendo que por su culpa sus sobrinos pagarían por algo de lo que no eran culpable. Comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas le impedían ver la batalla que se llevaba acabo a unos metros. Pateó con furia la burbuja, pero esta ni tembló por el golpe, golpeó con más fuerza. La cordura ya no existía en su interior, estaba fuera de si, totalmente enloquecida y escuchar los sollozos ahogados de Victoria la hacían sentir extrañamente agotada. Las luces se fueron y su cabeza dejó de bombear. Ginny se encontraba desmayada en medio de los niños.

Kale quería acabar pronto con todo, le dolía el costado derecho, donde por lo visto tenía una o más costillas rotas. Bella estaba _casi_ ilesa, pues si no fuera por unos pequeños raspones en la mejilla izquierda y el sudor que le empapaba la cara estaría sin ningún rastró de la batalla.

**o0o**

--Ve despacio, Harry. –le advirtió Antara al ver lo ansioso que estaba Harry por encontrar a Sirius.

--¿Qué quieres que haga? –protestó Harry.

--Sólo mantente tranquilo. No queremos llamar la atención, recuérdalo. –le regañó con suavidad, pues ella estaba más nerviosa que Harry.

--Ok. ¿Adónde me dirijo ahora? –preguntó Harry al ver tres puertas frente a él.

--Mierda –masculló Antara entre dientes. No esperaba que su padre estuviera tan dentro del velo.

--¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Harry abatido.

--No sé qué puerta debes tomar. –contestó con toda sinceridad la morena.

Harry tomó aire y dio un paso con temor, pero extrañamente decidido.

--¿Qué haces? –Inquirió con rapidez Antara al ver lo que Harry quería hacer; con desavenencia se apresuro a decir – ¿Estás loco? Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

--Demasiado tarde –dijo Harry atravesando la puerta de en medio.

La comunicación se cortó y Antara cayó desvanecida sobre el suelo frío de piedra. Kale al verla se descuidó de la batalla y un hechizó lo hizo saltar hasta dar de espalda con una pared. Abatió inconciente al piso.

El silencio los abrazó a todos, nadie se movió. Bella sonrió a carcajadas, sintió como el placer la recorría por completo y luego de regocijarse sus ojos cayeron con malicia sobre la burbuja don de se encontraban los pequeños y Ginny. La pelirroja seguía inconciente y los niños intentan reanimarla, pero era imposible. Christopher tomó la varita de su tía entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo.

--¡Ennervate!

Pero nada sucedió. Christopher miró a sus primos sin saber que más hacer, pero no consiguió encontrar ninguna respuesta.

--Inténtalo otra vez –le animó su hermana.

Con un poco más de confianza, Christopher lo intentó una vez más.

--¡Ennervate!

Pero otra vez no sucedió nada.

Bella veía con burla los intentos en vano de los niños.

_"Esto va hacer mucho más divertido de lo que pensé"_ pensó Bellatrix. _"Me divertiré torturando a ese grupo de mocosos y luego me cargare a la estúpida de Antara y al ridículo de su novio" _

Teddy, buscaba en su cabecita algo que les ayudara a salir de esta, pero por lo visto no había nada que hacer.

--¡Mierda!_ -_gritó exasperada Victoria, con un movimiento rápido le quitó la varita a su primo y agregó. –Déjame a mí intentarlo.

Todos la miraron con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta, pues hace unos minutos la rubia lloraba como una obsesa. Hally hizo un mohín con los labios y con hostilidad espetó:

--¡Si vas hacer algo, hazlo rápido!

--Que irritante –masculló Victoria.

Hally bufó con los dientes apretados y se lanzó sobre la rubia, pero Teddy y Christopher, fueron mucho más rápidos, impidiendo que la pequeña morena golpeara a Victoria.

--¿Me querías golpear? –canturrió jocosamente Victoria.

--No sigas, Viky, que la próxima vez dejaremos que te golpee –le regañó Christopher.

Después de una mirada furibunda a sus primos, Victoria intentó despertar a su tía.

--¡Ennervate!

Pero Ginny seguía inconciente.

--¡Mi turno! –exclamó Cristina que se había mantenido al margen de todo. Movió la varita con destreza y con voz clara y fuerte dijo –Aguamenti.

De la varita salió un pequeño chorro de agua…. A lo lejos, Bella lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la burbuja se tambaleara en la entrada de la escalera y rodara por los peldaños desiguales. Cuando la burbuja se detuvo, los aturdidos niños, empapados, lanzaron una mirada furibunda a la maligna bruja.

--¿Estás loca? –inquirió agresivamente Cristina. --¡Casi nos matas! –agregó gritando.

--Creo, Cristina, que eso era lo que la señora Lestrange quería –dijo Teddy educadamente.

Bella miraba a los niños con una ceja alzada. Ahora entendía lo que un reconocido medimago psicólogo decía de los niños, en la mayoría, no tenían el sentimiento del pánico o no lo registraban.

--Estúpidos mocosos –masculló con los dientes apretados y con paso firme se acercó a la burbuja.

Lina le quitó la varita a su prima y con un movimiento fluido dijo:

--Ennrvate

El cuerpo de Ginny se estremeció por completo. En un inicio le costó enfocar la mirada, pero luego de unos intentos lo logró. Teddy se acercó hasta la pelirroja y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ginny le estaba agradeciendo al niño por la ayuda, cuando Bella la interrumpió.

--Has despertado, Weasley. –canturrió con burla.

Ginny fijó sus ojos en Bella, pues la oyó demasiado cerca.

Bellatrix sonrió al ver como Ginny se estremeció de miedo. Siempre le había gustado ver el terror en los ojos de sus victimas antes de matarlas; levantó su varita dispuesta a terminar de una vez por toda con toda esa estupidez.

**o0o**

La habitación estaba vacía y era amplia, tan amplia que parecía infinita, pues lo único que lograba ver era la puerta por donde había entrado, y por más que caminaba no lograba avanzar, o quizá si lo hacía, pero como las paredes eran del mismo color y, tan desnudas como en un inicio, lo confundían. Comenzó a desesperarse, miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que veía eran las mismas paredes y nada más. Sin pensar mucho y ya totalmente desquiciado, se echó a correr. Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, le dolía el pecho y sentía la garganta seca, quería beber algo que saciara la sed, pero a su alrededor no había nada; quiso detenerse a descansar y no pudo hacerlo, pues las piernas no respondieron a su orden.

_"¿Qué hago?.... mierda, mierda"_ pensó, afligido Harry.

Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logró que sus piernas obedecieran. Rematadamente exhausto se estiró sobre el suelo frío y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración. El corazón, que hace unos momentos, latía desbocado comenzó a palpitar con normalidad. No sabía cuanto tiempo había trascurrido, pero pensó que fueron horas y sin resistirlo más se durmió.

¿Cuántas horas pasaron? No tenía la menor idea, pero se sentía tan a gusto y cómodo que no quería abrir los parpados. Se giró sobre la mullida cama y tras un suspiró perezoso intentó seguir durmiendo.

_"¿Cama?"_ pensó y al segundo abrió los ojos a la par, completamente desorientado, pues lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en una sala sin fin y no en una habitación tan, tan femenina y aniñada. Se levantó de un salto de la cama asustado. Observó las paredes rosas, la colcha rosa, los muebles blancos y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo.

Al otro lado del cuarto había una puerta y, Harry, sin pensarlo cruzó la alcoba hasta la salida. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y frente a él estaba una niña, de no más de once años, con una bandeja de comida.

--Te traía algo para comer. –dijo con voz suave la niña.

Harry quiso hablar, pero estaba tan sorprendió que las palabras no salieron de sus labios. La niña vio la intención del hombre y con una sonrisa contestó a la interrogante de Harry.

--Soy Bárbara

--¿Bárbara? –inquirió Harry sin saber qué más decir

--Si. –afirmó la niña divertida.

--¿Quién eres? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

--Ya te lo dije, soy Bárbara. –contestó la niña con obviedad, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

--Lo sé, Bárbara. Pero ¿Quién eres? –formuló nuevamente Harry.

--Soy Bárbara la guardiana. –respondió con sencillez Bárbara.

--Guardiana ¿de qué? –escudriñó con interés Harry.

--De todo –contestó con misterio. –Ahora quiero saber qué haces aquí, Harry. –preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto.

Harry siguió los pasos de la niña, totalmente sorprendido de que esta supiera su nombre. Bárbara dejó la bandeja de comida sobre un escritorio y se giró para ver a la cara a Harry.

--Busco a Sirius Black. –contestó con honestidad Harry, ya que si esa pequeña sabía su nombre era por algo.

--Me cae muy bien Sirius, es divertido. –comentó la chica con simpatía.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón al oír, de los labios de Bárbara, el nombre de su padrino.

--¿Lo conoces? –preguntó con entusiasmo.

--Claro –afirmó Bárbara sin borrar su sonrisa y luego agregó un poco más seria –Lo vienes a buscar. –más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Harry afirmó con un leve asentimiento.

--¿Sabes dónde lo puedo buscar? –indagó Harry.

--Si, pero no es tan fácil sacar a alguien de aquí. Es peligroso y puedes morir. –habló con seriedad Bárbara mostrando sabiduría, una que le recordó, a Harry, al viejo director Dumblendore.

La templanza de la pequeña Bárbara era extraña para una niña de sólo once años, pero más extraña era la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios, esa que decía que ya lo había visto y vivido todo, y que, además, sabía y entendía cosas que no muchos lograban percibir. Esa madures, que sus facciones reflejaban, asustaba un poco a Harry.

--No me importa. Tengo que intentarlo. –la firmeza de Harry hizo que Bárbara asintiera conforme con la respuesta. La niña le tendió la mano y los dos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo tras un plop.

Por lo visto, Bárbara lo había llevado a la misma habitación infinita. La niña comenzó a caminar dando saltitos, el cabello cobrizo se balanceaba al son de sus pasos y con suavidad tarareaba una canción que a Harry le pareció un nana para bebes. Bárbara se detuvo de pronto, sin confirmar si Harry la seguía aun, abrió un pasadizo bajo el suelo y se metió en el de un salto. Harry dio un respingon cuando vio a Bárbara desaparecer de pronto, se acercó hasta el lugar donde la niña había desaparecido y se topó con una trampilla, saltó en ella y cerró los ojos al sentir el vértigo de la caída; cuando, Harry, sintió el suelo firme bajo su trasero abrió los ojos desorientado. Donde se encontraba ahora era un pasillo amplio con paredes y suelo de piedra, Bárbara lo esperaba a unos metros con una sonrisa divertida.

--Te hace falta práctica. –comentó la niña sin borrar la sonrisa.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y de un salto se puso de pies, se sacudió el polvo, y, de dos zancadas, se posesionó junto a la niña. Caminaron en completo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Bárbara rompió el mutismo del ambiente con su voz suave y cantarina.

--¿Estás listo? –preguntó con mesura. Estaban frente a una puerta de madera gruesa y de alto mosaico, se notaba que era antigua, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Harry tragó saliva y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, afirmó nervioso.

--Espero de verdad que logres salir aquí. –dijo con suavidad Bárbara tomando el pomo de la puerta para dejara pasar a Harry.

--¿No me vas acompañar? –preguntó en un hilo de voz un asustado Harry.

Bárbara le dedicó una mirada sería antes de contestar con gravedad y con ese tono que la hacia tan extrañamente mayor.

--Debes hacerlo solo, Harry.

--Pero tú eres la guardiana. –se apresuró a replicar Harry con pánico.

--Si, lo soy, pero tú pasaste mi prueba, Harry. Ahora debes hacer esto solo. –la tranquilidad de Bárbara estaba exasperando a Harry.

--¿Tu prueba? –preguntó extrañado, pues el no recordaba haber hecho algo para pasar la prueba y ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido.

--Te atreviste a escoger una puerta sin saber dónde te llevaría, cuando llegaste al infinito no te amedrentaste y no diste media vuelta para salir de ahí. Eres valiente, Harry, estás aquí para ayudar a tu padrino y no te importa enfrentarte a nada con tal de ayudarle. El valor siempre es recompensado. Ahora no le des tanta vuelta y entra ahí, busca a Sirius y llévalo con su hija, el pobre hombre se merece ser feliz.

La sonrisa dulce en los labios de Bárbara tranquilizó a Harry y logró convencerlo. No estaba convencido de cómo iba a enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro, nada ni nadie lo iba a detener. Ni la misma muerte podría con él.

Bárbara vio como el cuerpo de Harry desaparecía en la oscuridad de la habitación. A la silueta, ya desvanecida de Harry, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

_"Espero que lo encuentres antes de que la locura lo mate" _pensó sin evitar que la tristeza la invadiera. Cerró la puerta con pesadez y una vez cerrada, desapareció con un plop.

**_continuará..._**


	15. Corazón a pruea de balas

**_Hola!_**

**_primero que todo: SORRY!!!, pero hace muy poco salí de clases y recién ahí pude terminar este chap... el chap 15 esta en construción, así que dentro de esta semana lo acabo y lo subo._**

**_besos y mil gracias a mis lectras._**

* * *

**14**

"Corazón a prueba de balas"

Solitario a sus anchas, Harry observó con precaución cada mínimo detalle del lugar. El corazón le latía ansioso, en busca de algo que le dijera qué debía hacer, pero nada. Lo único que había en ese lugar era las infinitas estanterías atestadas de libros antiguos y él. Nadie, ni nada más.

Por un momento deseó no haber entrado a la habitación, pero le había prometido a Antara que tracería a su padrino, costara lo que costara.

Caminó por la enorme biblioteca y miró a su alrededor. Sólo vio filas y filas de libros, esto le hizo recordar a Hermione. Se sentía agotado y sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó en una butaca que estaba junto a un enorme escritorio de madera envejecida.

Pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, parecía que la única puerta del lugar era por la que había entrado. Segundo, había algo que le producía escalofríos, algo que lo observaba. Harry pensó que la biblioteca se asemejaba mucho a la de Hogwarts, pero con la diferencia de que ahí no había alumnos, no había nadie a excepción de él. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

De repente, Harry se sobresaltó al oír una voz demasiado familiar a sus espaldas.

--Buenos… ¿Qué hora es?

Harry se giró con rapidez y se sorprendió al ver a Albus Dumblendore aproximándose desde uno de los pilares del estante más alejado.

--¡Director! –Exclamó con la voz entrecortada -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

--Lo mismo que tú, Harry. –contestó con sencillez Albus.

--¿Viene a buscar a Sirius? –preguntó sorprendido Harry. Albus le dedicó una mirada de asombró antes de contestar.

--No creo que Sirius esté en una biblioteca, Harry. Que yo recuerde, él no es muy amigo de los libros.

A Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula al oír Dumblendore.

--Si quieres buscar a Sirius es mejor que lo busques en otro lugar, Harry. –puntualizó Albus con una sonrisa.

--¿Usted, me puede ayudar? –preguntó con esperanza Harry.

Albus hizo un mohín con los labios antes de contestar:

--Ayudarte, ayudarte, no, Harry, pero si puedo enseñarte.

--Enseñarme, qué –inquirió Harry, pues cualquier cosa que le ayudara a encontrar a Sirius le valía.

--Para salir de aquí, muchacho, debes salir por la puerta. –musitó con tranquilidad Albus y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Harry buscaba la puerta. –Darás con ella sólo cuando entiendas el significado de este lugar.

--¿Qué? Aparecerá como arte de magia. –comentó con sarcasmo Harry.

Albus sonrió divertido y con suavidad tomó asiento en la butaca que antes ocupaba Potter. Sin prestarle atención a Harry comenzó a leer uno de los libros. Harry se armó de paciencia y en completo silencio se sentó junto al viejo director.

Al cabo de unos minutos en completo silenció, Harry habló.

--Me sorprende verlo aquí, profesor. Pensé que este lugar era algo así como el limbo.

--Eso dicen, pero más bien es un lugar donde nos reencontramos con nosotros mismos. –reveló Albus; suspiró con pesar y luego continuó. –Pero debes tener algo en claro, Harry: Nadie puede estar mucho tiempo aquí, si no somos capaces de saldar cuentas nunca seremos aptos para salir de aquí.

Harry parecía perplejo y asustado.

--Todo el mundo tiene un karma, muchacho. –dijo Albus.

Harry lo observó sin comprender.

--Haber, cómo te explico para que entiendas. –musitó Dumblendore; buscó la mejor forma de explicarle a Harry. –sabes lo que es el karma, Harry.

Harry asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

--Bien, como ya sabes el karma son las deudas que, de cierta forma, acumulamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Cuando morimos, debemos aprender de esas deudas, y este lugar es donde se aprende de ellas.

Harry estaba entusiasmado con todo lo que le explicaba Albus, pero no entendía algo. ¿Qué hacia el profesor en ese lugar? A caso estaba aprendiendo de su karma.

Mucho antes de que Harry formulara su pregunta en voz alta, Albus respondió.

--Las almas jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender es por eso que sus deudas se cancelan en vida y no en muerte. Yo estoy viejo y mi alma también lo es, yo no estoy aquí para aprender, Harry, estoy para saldar mis últimas cuentas para poder, al fin, descansar en paz.

No pudo decir nada, qué podía señalar frente a eso. Absolutamente nada. Además no quería incomodar a Albus con cosas muy personales.

--Tú eres un alma joven, muchacho y hay tanto de lo que debes aprender. Pero hoy sólo debes aprender una sola cosa, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

--No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo sólo. Siempre he creído que mi deber es enfrentarme solo a mis fantasmas, a mis miedos y al destino, y que debo mantener a los que quiero lo más alejado de todo. Pero nunca he sido capaz de hacer nada solo, ni siquiera pude enfrentarme a Voldemort solo, siempre me ayudaron mis amigos, aunque yo intente alejarlos. Soy una mierda.

Albus le palmeó el hombro con cariño.

--No digas eso, muchacho, eres el hombre más valiente que conozco. –le animó con sinceridad Albus.

--No, no lo soy, pues nuca he sido capaz de mantener a salvo a los que quiero. –sollozó Harry.

--Tus palabras lo único que me muestran es la humildad y el gran corazón que tienes, Harry. Nunca ha existido nadie que gane una batalla de forma solitaria.

--Usted, siempre se enfrento a todo solo. –apuntó Harry.

--Y mírame donde estoy. –dijo Dumblendore. Harry no supo como contradecir a Albus. –Ves, ni tú eres capaz de objetar lo que acabo de decir.

--Nadie es perfecto, profesor.

--Muy cierto, muchacho, pero por qué no lo aplicas a ti también.

Harry suspiró desanimado.

--No me compare con usted, profesor.

--No te estoy comparando conmigo, Harry. Abre los ojos, tú no eres ficción y eres mucho más valioso de lo que piensas. –le regañó de forma paternal Albus. Harry bajó la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry seguía con la cabeza agachada y se repetía mentalmente los que Albus le había dicho. Por otro lado, Albus se concentró en su libro. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y Harry comenzó a impacientarse, sin querer recordó lo ultimo que le había dicho Bárbara...

**"Te atreviste a escoger una puerta sin saber dónde te llevaría, cuando llegaste al infinito no te amedrentaste y no diste media vuelta para salir de ahí. Eres valiente, Harry, estás aquí para ayudar a tu padrino y no te importa enfrentarte a nada con tal de ayudarle. El valor siempre es recompensado. Ahora no le des tanta vuelta y entra ahí, busca a Sirius y llévalo con su hija, el pobre hombre se merece ser feliz"… **

**"merece ser feliz, merece ser feliz, merece ser feliz" **

Estas últimas palabras sonaban en eco dentro de su cabeza.

La risa de Albus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

--Adoro estos libros de jardinería muggle, son tan divertidos. –comentó Albus mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca entendió cómo era posible, que un hombre tan intelectual como lo era Albus, se fascinara con cosas tan simples.

--Profesor –dijo Harry llamando la atención del ex director de Hogwarts. Albus clavó sus ojos azules en los de Harry y puso toda su atención al hombre. –Dígame, ¿Puedo salir con usted de aquí?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

--No puedo salir de aquí contigo, Harry, no mientras no veas la puerta.

--¿Se quedaría conmigo hasta que la encuentre? –preguntó con derrota Harry pensando que ni eso podía ser.

--Claro, muchacho, pero espero que la encuentres antes de que sea la hora de la cena. –aseguró el profesor.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Harry paseó sus ojos por toda la biblioteca, sin prestarle mucha atención a nada en especial. Comenzó a recordad lo que Albus le había explicado sobre el karma y lo que significaba en ese lugar, pues estaba completamente seguro que entre las palabras de Albus, estaba la respuesta que necesitaba para salir de ese lugar.

Albus silbaba una canción con notas intricadas o más bien intentaba silbar alguna canción. Entre sus manos, el libro de jardinería muggle se le hacia cada vez más interesante y divertido. No quería mirar a Harry, pues estaba seguro que este buscaba la respuesta. Una respuesta que era más que sencilla.

Cuántas horas, minutos, segundos, habían pasado, no estaba seguro, porque en ese lugar parecía que pasaba mucho más rápido el tiempo, pero, cada tantas horas, el reloj retrocedía unas cuantos minutos. Extraño. Así se sentía Harry, pues a la única resolución que había llegado, era que se iba a quedar solo en ese lugar si se seguía tardando tanto.

--Quizá podría darme alguna otra pista, profesor. –sugirió Harry. No le gustaba nada tener que seguir cabeceándose con algo que no tenía sentido.

Albus negó con la cabeza firmemente.

--No, puedo darte pistas, Harry, sólo enseñarte. Si te doy alguna pista te quedaras atrapado en esta habitación para siempre.

Harry protestó.

--¡Pero si eso es enseñar!

--Este lugar representa mucho más que sólo libros, Harry. No seas ciego y abre los ojos que realmente ven. Los del alma. –le aconsejó con voz estricta Albus.

--No lo capto. –dijo Harry.

--Lo comprenderás. –Replicó Albus –cuando busques en el lugar correcto. No todo está en tu cabeza, muchacho. Hay muchas cosas que sólo el corazón sabe.

Harry estaba desesperado y confundido.

--¡Quiero encontrar a Sirius! –exclamó, golpeando con el puño la mesa envejecida, y dejándose caer nuevamente en su butaca.

Albus le acarició el hombro con suavidad a Harry.

--Lo sé, Harry, pero no te desesperes. Eso sólo te hace daño –luego, miró a Harry con expresión sabia. –comprendo que no puedas ver las respuestas, pues has pasado toda tu vida cegado por lo que representas. –dicho esto, se alejó al tiempo que decía. -: es hora de cenar.

Perplejo y ansioso, Harry preguntó:

--¿Lo veré cuando salga de aquí?

--Claro, muchacho. Nos veremos luego. Ahora intenta buscar tus respuestas que yo me voy a comer algo a la cocina, hoy preparan pollo frito con patatas. –se relamió los labios hambriento. –nos vemos, Harry. –Dumblendore se despidió con la mano.

--¡Profesor, aguarde! –replicó Harry.

Albus se volvió y le miró inquieto, pues se moría de hambre, además de postre había pie de limón, su favorito.

--¿Si, Harry? –preguntó con una mueca de impaciencia.

--¿Hay algo más que me deba decir antes de que se marche?

Albus lo pensó un momento, luego respondió:

--Esta es una prueba distinta a las que te has enfrentado a lo largo de tu vida, querido Harry: una que requiere que te abras realmente, que veas más allá de lo que puedes ver a simple vista. Si logras ver con el alma encontraras las respuestas que necesitas. No es tan difícil, pero tampoco sencillo, sólo busca en el lugar correcto, muchacho. Ve con los ojos del alma. –se volvió a girar y emprendió su retirada, pero antes de desaparecer del lugar, agregó. –Te llevaré un trozó de tarta de manzana. Sé que te encanta. –y desapareció

Harry corrió hasta el lugar donde había estado Dumblendore, esperando que, de cerca, viera la puerta. Pero se llevó un chasco, pues tan sólo estaba la pared sólida, comenzó a caminar por toda la biblioteca. Lo único que Harry podía oír era el sonido de sus pasos.

Después de un largo rato, se sentía más abatido y confundido que nunca. Para animarse, recordó a todos los que lo esperaban al otro lado del velo, esos que pensaban que estaba muerto. Recordó una y otra vez a cada uno de los integrantes de su loca familia. Cuando recordó a Ginny una punzada de dolor lo taladró y la tristeza lo invadió. Sólo entonces pudo admitir, que toda esa tristeza, soledad y amargura que llevaba en su corazón era porque siempre alejaba de su vida a las personas que amaba por miedo a perderlos. Francamente, era algo que ya sabía, por eso siempre había sido un solitario que cargaba con la misión de salvar al mundo. Un héroe. Un héroe que nunca podría ser una persona completa, pues debía conformase con ver como sus redimidos hacían su vida, se casaban, tenían hijos y eran felices. Eso era algo que había asumido desde pequeño, pero ahora que lo veía más claro, él también podía ser feliz. Además, nunca había existido alguien que ganase una batalla en solitario. Él no era un héroe, un ser de ficticio. Era alguien que se merecía ser feliz. Era sólo un hombre.

En ese momento, vio una puerta en la pared más alejada de la biblioteca. Fue hasta ella, la abrió con lentitud y entró a otra habitación.

Esta nueva habitación no era precisamente una "habitación", sino una playa. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en su vida, incluso más hermoso que los paisajes de Hogwarts. Harry contempló las aguas turquesas y la arena blanca y se preguntó si habría un lugar así en el mundo real.

En ese preciso momento, fue interrumpido por una voz.

--Hermoso lugar, me gusta venir a tomar sol aquí. –comentó Albus.

Harry se giró sorprendido.

--¡Profesor! –exclamó con alegría Harry y luego, agregó. –prensé que no lo volvería a ver.

--Pero si sólo me fui por media hora, muchacho. –contestó con una sonrisa Albus y con una mano le tendió un plato.

Harry lo miró extrañado sin entender para qué le serviría.

--Es la tarta de manzana, muchacho –dijo Albus al ver la cara de Harry; destapó el pato mostrando su contenido. –ves, es tarta.

--Vaya, gracias, profesor. –dijo recibiendo el plato.

Albus se dedicó a observar el horizonte de la playa mientras Harry comía su tarta. Cuando Harry terminó de comer, Albus rompió el silencio.

--¿Qué es lo más importante para ti, Harry?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Harry, pero aun así le contestó con sinceridad:

--La amistad. Supongo.

--Eso es una consecuencia de algo que es mucho más importante, Harry. –explicó con calma Albus y sus ojos sabios se posaron por unos segundados fijos en los verdes de Harry.

Harry miró el movimiento de las olas en busca de la respuesta, pero el vaivén de estas no le dio ninguna pista.

--No le entiendo, profesor. –musitó Harry avergonzado.

--Una amistad se basa en una unión muy fuerte, Harry. ¿Sabes el nombre de esta unión? –preguntó el profesor.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pero luego de casi un minuto, Albus volvió a hablar y en sus palabras había algo de amargura.

--¿Sabes la respuesta, Harry?

Harry lo pensó un momento, pero luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza. Albus suspiró desalentado.

_"Esto va ser mucho más complicado de lo que creí"_ pensó al ver que la venda que cubría los ojos de Harry era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, pero rendirse no estaba dentro de sus cualidades.

--Hay cosas mucho más importante, Harry. Cosas que dan como consecuencia la amistada, la guerra, la felicidad, y la tristeza. –explicó Albus.

Volvieron a sumirse en el mutismo y este silencio sólo era roto por el mar y la brisa que se escurría entre las olas y las palmeras… luego de unos minutos, Harry suspiró, pues sospechaba cuales eran esos dos sentimientos que daban como consecuencia la guerra y la amistad, pero él ¿Había odiado o amado alguna vez? no estaba seguro, pues nadie le había enseñado a sentirlo, nadie le había dicho que es lo que se siente cuando se amaba o cuando se odiaba.

Lo que Harry aun no entendía era que, algo tan grande como lo es el amor y el odio, no se enseñaba, tampoco se podía buscar en un libro su significado y mucho menos había instrucciones a seguir.

Albus miraba de reojo las muecas de confusión que Harry dibuja en su cara. Estaba seguro que Harry sabía las respuestas, pero el pobre estaba tan cegado en ser un mártir, claro, sin querer serlo realmente, que no veía que las incógnitas estaban al descubierto y frente a él. Suspiró con tristeza, pues él podía darle las respuestas que Harry necesitaba para encontrar a su padrino, pero ¿De qué le serviría saber las respuestas si no las iba a entender?... Harry debía aprender y para eso estaba ahí, para ayudarle, para orientarle y enseñarle el camino a seguir… este podría ser largo y lleno de dificultades, pero no por nada él estaba ahí. La vida le había enseñado muchas cosas y ya era hora de darle ese aprendizaje a alguien.

A menos de medio metro, Harry seguía ensimismado. Estaba harto de pensar quería salir de ese lugar o quizá era mejor que se quedará ahí… después de todo, nadie lo extrañaría, ya que todos sabían que estaba muerto. Anheló tener la inteligencia de Hermione o el impulso inquieto de Ronald, o el valor de Madison, pero no tenía nada de eso. Era simplemente un hombre. Un hombre muy solo y triste.

--Sabes, Harry… no estás solo como crees. –comentó Albus al leerle los pensamientos.

Harry fijó sus ojos en los del profesor, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, pues sabía que Albus le decía era verdad.

--Vamos, muchacho, no te desanimes. –le alentó Albus y con cariño le palmeó el hombro. Harry le contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Debía admitir que si no fuera por Albus, hace mucho que se habría dado por vencido. Suspiró con tristeza al ver que era mucho más vulnerable de lo que pensaba, tanto que le asustaba.

--Ven, vayamos a dar un paseo por la orilla. –propuso, luego de unos minutos, Albus. Harry se levantó con pereza y caminó junto a viejo.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, el sol bajaba con lentitud hasta el horizonte del mar, donde líneas anaranjadas se dibujaron sobre el turquesa oceánico.

--Los pretextos son una tontería que utilizamos por miedo. –comentó Dumblendore al ver que Harry no hablaba y sólo se dedicaba a vagabundear por su cabeza.

--¿Pretexto? –preguntó sin entender Harry.

--Así es –sentenció Albus, pero al ver la cara que Harry ponía al no entender, agregó. –Siempre que el miedo nos invade nos llenamos de pretextos e incluso somos capaces de resignarnos.

Sin querer un recuerdo se coló en la mente de Harry…

_--Ginny, es mejor que dejemos esto de ser novios -dijo el moreno sin ser capaz de mirar los ojos de Ginny._

_--¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sin comprender. – ¿no entiendo? si podemos tener una relación a distancia y cuando yo termine mi primer año de abogacía puedo pedir un traslado a Italia y terminar de estudiar allá. –agregó con un deje de desesperación._

_--Ginny, dejémonos de cosas. Tú sabes que esto no da para más, yo con mis celos y tú con tu histeria no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, es mejor que terminemos ahora antes de que nos enamoremos -dijo masticando las última palabra -de verdad, es lo mejor._

_Las palabras del moreno taladraban sus oídos, era verdad que nunca se habían dicho un "te amo", pero eso no quería decir que no lo sintiera. Ella supo de inmediato que él usaba eso como excusa para arrancar de lo que sentía, así que como toda Weasley orgullosa dijo:_

_--Si, tienes razón. Perdón, es verdad lo que dices, así que dejémoslo hasta aquí y seamos amigos solamente -al terminar se giró y se fue a su pieza donde lloró por sentirse una tonta que se había enamorado ciegamente._

_De lo que nunca se enteraría Ginny fue que, Harry, al escuchar las palabras frías de ella se le destrozó el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Él tenía la esperanza de que ella le dijera que por favor no se fuera, que estaba enamorada de él, pero no, ella al mentir sólo confirmó el peor de los miedos de Harry… _

El recuerdo le produjo recordar también el dolor. Ahora entendía lo que Albus quería decir de los pretexto, pues, él, muchas veces los había utilizados… por millones de razones, pero la más importante era que no era capaz aceptar ser feliz.

--Harry, muchas veces somos nosotros mismos los que hacemos sufrir a nuestros seres queridos y no el "enemigo". Sé que es cuan difícil es confiar, pero no todos te quieren hacer daños y de eso estoy completamente seguro, pues confió que la señorita Granyer y la familia Weasley serían incapaces de hacerte mal. Ellos te quieren de verdad, te consideran parte de su familia, Harry.

El moreno asintió, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes. Después de unos minutos de sollozos fue capaz de volver hablar.

--He sido yo el que siempre los alejas, el que les inflige el daño. Siempre los aparté de mí por miedo a perderlos en el campo de batalla, pero debo admitirlo: la verdadera razón era que le temía más a que me desampararan. Que un día se vieran aburridos de estar a mi lado, luchando conmigo mis guerras. Son un idiota. El idiota más grande del mundo. Alejé a la única persona de la que me he enamorado por miedo a su rechazo y ahora no sé si seré capaz de salir de este lugar con vida, no sé si la voy a volver a ver a ella y a mi familia, por que si, ellos son mi familia, la única que he tenido. –se sorbió la nariz y enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su brazo.

A media que Harry se iba dando cuenta de lo ciego que había sido, las lágrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas. Por mucho que las secara estas seguían cayendo sin cesar. Deseó haber sido capaz de decirle a Ginny cuanto la amaba o haberle dicho a Hermione, al resto de los Weasley, y a Madison y Hally cuanto los quería, cuanto significaban para él.

Un pensamiento le tronó en la cabeza: ¡Él había alejado a todos! Había sido él mismo el que se sometía a su soledad. El que se inflija el dolor y la pena. Había sido él su propio enemigo.

Harry lloró aun más al darse cuenta de esto. Lloró por ser ciego y egoísta.

--Al fin te das cuenta, Harry. –le felicitó albus mientras le palmeaba el hombro. –al fin te das cuenta de que no eras un héroe y de que tu peor enemigo eras tú mismo. Tu dolor, tu pena, tu desdicha y soledad se debían a que no eres capaz de aceptar que te mereces ser feliz. Harry, muchacho, te mereces ser feliz, todos lo merecemos.

Harry fijó sus ojos aguados sobre la cara afable del viejo director y sonrió con aceptación.

A lo lejos, una puerta de hierro y madera apareció. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír con más entusiasmo.

--Es tu última puerta, Harry. Tras ella se encuentra Sirius. –musitó con calma Albus.

A Harry le sudaron las manos y el entró el pánico.

--Vamos, muchachos. No has llegado hasta aquí por nada. –le animó el ex director y luego, agregó con una sonrisa. –recuerda, muchacho: todos merecemos ser felices.

Harry sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y, mirando fijamente a su mentor, dijo:

--Entonces este es un adiós, profesor. -No lo preguntaba lo afirma.

Albus sonrió misteriosa mente antes de responder.

--Quién sabes, hijo. Quien sabe.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se acercó a Albus y lo abrazó con cariño. El viejo director se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, pero se vio conmovido por la intención y le intensidad de este. Cuando se separaron, Harry sólo fue capaz de decir en un leve susurro "gracias" a lo que Albus contestó:

--Ve, muchacho. Ya es hora.

Harry se giró y emprendió su camino así la nueva puerta, pero antes de tomar el pomo y abrirla, se volvió hacia Dumblendore, pero éste había desparecido. Sonrió y por primera vez se sintió completamente seguro de llegar a su meta.

Una vez que traspasó la puerta dio con el lugar menos esperado del mundo: Hogwarts.

_"Pero ¿Qué Diablos_?" Se preguntó Harry al ver el imponente castillo frente a él.

--Esto es una broma_ –_masculló entre dientes.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte y una suave brisa hacia mecer a los árboles del bosque prohibido. En el lago se veían, de vez en cuando, los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

--¿Qué hago ahora? –se preguntó en voz alta intentado de esta forma encontrar la respuesta, pero esta no llegó ni al minuto y mucho menos a los cinco.

_"Vamos, Harry. Piensa, piensa_" se dijo mentalmente.

La situación parecía sería, pero ridícula e inverosímil. ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius estuviera en el colegio? Simplemente imposible.

Luego de unos minutos algo llameó en la cabeza de Harry, algo que era muy cierto: él y Sirius habían sido inmensamente felices en Hogwarts y que ese era el único lugar que había llamado hogar. Claro, era tan obvio que se sintió idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Sirius está atrapado en su pasado, pues fue el único lugar donde fue feliz.

_"Bien sé el por qué de este lugar. Ahora necesito saber cómo diablos sacar a Sirius de aquí"_ pensó e intentó buscar una salida a ese lugar, pero no la hallaba.

A lo lejos, un grupo de cuatro chicos se acerba al lago entre risas. Harry los observó desde el linde del bosque y, para su gran sorpresa, reconoció a Sirius, Peter, Remus y James. Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta al ver a su padre ahí. Eso si que era magnifico, quizá podría traerlo a él también, pero algo no calzaba del todo.

_"Vamos, Potter tranquilízate"_ se ordenó. Respiró con dificultad y avanzó hasta el grupo de jóvenes.

--¿Qué te traes entre manos, Sirius? –preguntó un divertido James. Sirius sonrió con picardía y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

--Vamos, Sirius dinos qué te traes. –exigió Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry se ocultó tras un roble grueso y se quedó allí observándolos maravillado. No podía ocultar su alegría de ver a su padre ahí a sólo unos metros. Pero algo extraño le llamó la atención ¿Por qué estaba ahí Remus si él no estaba muerto?... se acercó un poco más al grupo. Se sentía ansioso, pero ya no era por que su padre estuviera ahí, si no que le parecía anormal la situación.

James palmeó el hombro de Sirius con resignación.

--Me rindo, Sirius. –dijo y luego suspiró con fingida derrota.

--Pensé que nunca te rendías, Potter –cacareó Sirius ampliando su sonrisa picara. James le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el lago.

Harry vio que el sol estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte y no entendió por qué eso lo impacientaba más. Sin pensarlo mucho irrumpió en el grupo.

--Eeeeh… lo siento –se disculpó al ver la cara de los jóvenes.

--¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Peter con mala leche.

--Eeeeeh… soy el nuevo maestro. Si eso, soy el nuevo maestro y ando buscando a Sirius Black. –mintió Harry.

Sirius miró con incredulidad a Harry. Se adelantó un paso y con la voz llena de extrañeza dijo:

--Soy yo.

James frunció el seño y de un jalón tiro a Sirius de vuelta a su lado. Peter, que estaba medio metro más atrás de James y Sirius, se adelantó y franqueó a los dos chicos, lo mismo hizo Remus. A Harry esto le extrañó aun más, pues no entendía por qué su padre, Remus y Peter estaban reaccionando de esa forma.

--Podemos hablar en privado, señor Black –siguió con la triquiñuela Harry. Sirius iba a adelantarse otra vez, pero James se lo impidió.

--Es una trampa, Canuto. –dijo James mientras fijaba sus ojos en Harry.

--Deben haberlo enviado los mortifagos. –apuntó Remus fijando, también, sus ojos en Harry.

--Vamos, chicos, no sean paranoicos. –musitó Sirius, pero Harry vio que el joven Black comenzaba a vacilar.

El sol ya casi ni se veía en el horizonte y el frío comenzaba a azotar. Harry comenzó a sentir que la presión el aire baja de forma drástica y no fue el único que lo notó.

--Es idea mia o se está poniendo muy helado. –comentó Sirius viendo a sus amigos, pero estos tenían los ojos puesto en Harry.

--Es mejor que se vaya –masculló James poniéndose frente a Sirius, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Remus se puso en el lugar que antes ocupaba James y sacó su varita. Harry se sobresalto al ver que Peter y James también le apuntaban con la varita.

--Chicos, es un profesor. –dijo Sirius intentado salir de su cárcel, pero sus amigos no se movieron ni un centímetro.

El cielo se nubló por completo y el lago comenzó a sacudirse con violencia debido al viento. Harry estaba sorprendido y confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones, pues un rayo, que salió desde la varita de su padre, le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás. Cuando logró recuperarse vio a Remus y Peter jalando a Sirius hasta las orillas del lago, obligando al joven Black a seguirles. James aun le apuntaba con la varita desde el mismo lugar. Buscó con desesperación su varita, pero no la encontró, ni siquiera recordaba haberla llevado; miró hacia al cielo justo cuando un rayo rompía por completo el azul de este. El miedo lo invadió, pues no sabía cómo contraatacar a su padre y no por no tener varita, sino que le asustaba dañarlo. Tragó saliva al ver a James acercarse hasta él, pero esas facciones desfiguradas e insensibles no eran las de su padre, ese no podía ser él, pues los ojos de este James flameaban con odio e ira. Ese no era su padre. Con un ágil movimiento derribo a James de un empujón. Se sentía cabreado y mucho más al ver que ese lugar jugaba con los sentimientos de Sirius y los de él.

James quedó inconciente en el suelo y Harry aprovechó esto para quitarle la varita, pero por unos segundos se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su "padre". No pudo evitar sentir el dolor de nunca haberlo tenido. Cerró los ojos para quitar las imágenes tormentosas que le invadieron y con un último vistazo salio corriendo tras Remus, Peter y Sirius.

En el lago, Remus y Peter tenían a Sirius sumergido hasta la cintura, éste último forcejeaba para librarse, pues el agua estaba helada y no sabía nadar. De un fuerte codazo se soltó de sus amigos y comenzó a salir del lago, pero cuando iba a dar el tercer paso, Remus lo tomó desde la espalda y lo hundió en el agua. Con la desesperación resbalo y se hundió aun más, comenzó a agitar las manos para sacarse a Remus de encima, pero el joven Lupin tenía mucho más fuerza que él.

Harry corría como un poseso, ni siquiera paró para sacarse los zapatos antes de lanzarse al lago, de unos cuantos braceos se acercó a medio metro de distancia de Remus, Peter y Sirius. Peter al verlo acercarse se enfrentó a él con la varita en alto, pero Harry se deshizo del chico rechoncho de un solo hechizo. Harry se aproximó hasta Remus y tomándolo de la camisa lo sacó de encima de Sirius, éste último al verse liberado salió a la superficie tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras Harry le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Remus sacó su varita y atacó a Harry por la espalda lanzándolo de boca al agua.

--¡REMUS DETENTE! –gritó Sirius con desesperación. --¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES PASA?!

Remus lo miró con una sonrisa forzada y con la voz llena de despreció y cinismo dijo:

--Te quería hacer daño, Sirius. Nosotros solo queríamos defenderte.

--Es mentira, Sirius –discrepó Harry mientras apuntaba a Remus con su varita. –ellos quieren encerrarte en este lugar.

Sirius respiraba con dificultada, pues estaba con los nervios de punta. Todo le parecía de lo más extraño, pues era insólito e inverosímil que sus amigos quisieran hacerle daño. Eso nunca.

--¡MENTIRA! –le gritó Sirius a Harry. –Estás manipulándolos. Por eso están actuando así, pero a mi no me engañas.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la estupidez de su padrino, pero él también pondría las manos al fuego por sus amigos, así que intentó ser razonable.

--Sirius, estoy siendo sincero.

Sirius fijó sus ojos en los de Harry buscando si le mentía, pero lo único que encontró fue sinceridad. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, el extraño le parecía vagamente conocido, pero no sabía de donde. Buscó entre sus recuerdos la cara de Harry y dio con ella. Era una imagen borrosa, pero no menos consistente…

_Comenzó hacer mucho frió e infelicidad, los recuerdos de una vida llena de amor y paz eran arrancados de su mente, dejándole solo el dolor de la muerte y la soledad de una celda fría, una en la que no debía estar. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos completamente desbocado, como si de está forma alejase a las horribles criaturas que querían matarlo. _

_Bum, bum, bum aleteaba su corazón con fuerza, golpeándole en las costillas. Quiso gritarle a Harry que huyera, que lo dejara solo, que ya era tarde para él, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en sus labios duros, así que, en un intento de recordar siempre a su ahijado, lo miró a los ojos y en el último aliento de su recuerdo más presido su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo. _

_Una luz cegadora, que luego se transformó en un plateado ciervo, alejó a todos los dementotes e hizo que su alma desprendida volviera a su lugar. Harry, que estaba a su lado, cayó al suelo inconciente…_

Se le aceleró la respiración y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Lo que acababa de recordar era imposible, no podía ser cierto, pues James estaba con vida, Peter nunca los delataría, además, solo tenía diecisiete años y no treinta y tantos. Todo eso era una locura, algo insólito e inverosímil. Se sentía tan desconcertado y asustado que no era capaz de respirar con normalidad y sin poder detenerlo, otro recuerdo se coló en su mente…

_Sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo manifestando el miedo que lo invadía. No obedeció ninguna ley mágica de trancito, pues en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a tiempo. La fría noche no tuvo consideración con sus entumecidos músculos y los ojos le lagrimeaban debido a la velocidad de su moto. Al fin pudo divisar el lugar al que quería llegar y se sintió mucho mejor al ver que su pesadilla sólo lo había dejado paranoico. Respiró profundamente y disminuyó la velocidad; sin quitarle los ojos de encima al lugar donde debería estar la casa, comenzó a descender, pero cuando iba a mitad del camino una luz verde brilló justo en el lugar donde estaba la casa de su mejor amigo. Intentó aumentar la velocidad, pero la moto era mucho más lenta sobre el pavimento que en el cielo. Otra luz verde mucho más potente iluminó las oscuras calles del valle de Godric. No pudo gritar, pues el dolor se lo impedía. _

_Cuando llegó a la casa la encontró destruida, la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Lo que más dolor le causo fue ver que el techo de la habitación que daba al patio trasero estaba completamente destruido. _

_"Están muertos, están muertos" se repitió una y otra vez, pero, al pasar de la primera impresión, se decidió por entrar y comprobarlo por el mismo y sino hubiese sido por Hagrid lo habría logrado, pero el semigigante lo detuvo._

_--¿Dónde vas, Sirius? _

_Sirius lo miró lleno de dolor y con los ojos húmedos. _

_--Ellos… ellos… ellos están muertos. –dijo con dificultada, pues el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar. _

_Hagrid desvió la vista, pero con suavidad bajo un poco, mostrándole a Sirius que no todo estaba perdido. El pequeño bulto que Hagrid llevaba en sus brazos hipió entre sueños y se acomodó en las grandes manos del hombre. _

_Sirius sintió que el dolor era suavizado, pero mirar a su ahijado sólo le trajo el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, su hermano. Con una ternura que le trajo un ramalazo, le acarició la mejilla. Le dio la espalda al semigigante y, apretando los puños, dijo:_

_--Llévate la moto contigo, Hagrid. Pon a salvo a Harry. –las palabras le dolían en lo más profundo del corazón._

_--¿Qué harás, muchacho? –preguntó un desconcertado Hagrid._

_--Encontrar al culpable. –respondió y con un plop desapareció. _

_Sabía dónde encontrarlo y esto hizo que apresurara el paso. Cuando llegó lo buscó entre la muchedumbre y lo encontró bebiendo una cerveza. Lo único que logró esto fue enfurecerlo más, cegándolo de odio y sed de venganza. Se acercó en silencio y sin darle tiempo lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló fuera del lugar._

_--¿Qué diablos…? –exigió Peter a su secuestrador, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, empalideció. –Si… Si… Sirius. – dijo completamente asustado. --¿Qué… qué pasa? _

_--Y tienes la cara de preguntar, maldita rata traidora. –masculló Sirius con los labios apretados. _

_El resto paso demasiado rápido entre gritos y maldiciones. No sabía cómo llegó hasta esa calle llena de muggles y mucho menos cómo Peter hizo lo que hizo, pues el regordete nunca había sido tan buen mago, por eso nunca espero que Peter le lanzara un hechizo aturdidor y que entre el bullicio de la gente y el polvo escapara convertido en rata dejando solo un dedo y su ropa. Cuando al fin, Sirius se pudo recuperar vio que estaba rodeado de aurors…_

No, esas imágenes que parecían recuerdos no eran suyas, eso nunca había pasado y nunca pasaría. Miró nuevamente a Harry y sin dar crédito vio lo que antes había pasado desapercibido: el sujeto llamado Harry era idéntico a James, unos años mayor, pero el parecido era evidente. Tragó saliva con dificultada y retrocedió unos pasos con las manos en alto, negando con la cabeza.

--Esto es imposible. No, esto es una locura. –dijo sin parar de negar con la cabeza.

Harry intentó acercarse, pero Sirius lo detuvo con un grito.

--¡No te me acerques!

Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no podía detener el torrente de recuerdos que lo invadía, era imposible y completamente doloroso, pues sintió revivir cada una de las lágrimas derramadas. Se agarró el pecho para tranquilizar su corazón, pero justo ahí sintió algo que no recordaba llevar. Lo sacó y vio que era un relicario de plata; lo abrió con cuidado y vio que dentro había dos fotografías. En una se reconoció besando la mejilla de una mujer y en la otra se reconoció junto a sus amigos, pero en la fotografía no era un adolescente de diecisiete años, si no un hombre de veintitantos.

James, ya recuperado se acercó al lago e intento quitarle la varita a Harry, pero éste era mucho más fuerte. Cuando Remus y Peter vieron que el joven James no podía contra Harry se le unieron y los tres intentaron quitarle la varita a Harry, éste intentó liberarse de los tres jóvenes, pero no lo lograba del todo, además se sentía demasiado cansado, así que los tres chicos tomaron ventaja del agotamiento de Harry para hundirlo en el lago.

Sirius seguía con su lucha interna y sus recuerdos, recuerdos que no creía suyo, lo aturdían, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que totalmente decidido encaró a Harry, pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada lo encontró siendo ahogado por sus tres mejores amigos.

--¡Chicos, no! ¡Paren, paren! –gritó, pero los tres chicos no le hicieron caso, así que se apresuró a ayudar a su ahijado.

Esta última palabra le supo bien, casi dulce. Otras imágenes se colaron en su cabeza, una que le infló el pecho de orgullo y amor, una donde su mejor amigo le pedía ser el padrino de su primer hijo.

Con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y empuñándola con fuerza grito:

--¡Depulso!

Remus y Peter salieron disparados hacia la orilla del lago, cayendo inconcientes sobre la grava. James seguía agarrando a Harry desde la nuca hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua.

Sirius, a pesar de sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos, no se detuvo; caminó con dificultad hasta James y lo sacó de un tirón de encima de Harry y, de un certero puñetazo, lo inmovilizó.

El cielo cada vez se tornaba más y más oscuro. Harry supo de inmediato que se le agotaba el tiempo, debía hacer que Sirius recordara todo y debía ser rápido.

--Sirius esto es una trampa. –dijo Harry tomando a su padrino por los hombros. –esto no es real. –Sirius miraba con la boca abierta a Harry, pues el ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero era tan difícil creer en todas esas verdades, todas esas atrocidades. Prefería seguir creyendo que todo eso era real, pues así no era tan doloroso sobrellevarlo, ya que así no tenía por que convivir con la verdad.

Vamos, Sirius debemos salir de aquí. –gritó Harry al ver que James, Peter y Remus recuperaban el conocimiento.

Los jóvenes James, Remus y Peter ya no eran los sonrientes chicos, sino todo lo contrario, pues en sus ojos sólo se podía apreciar odio y deseos de destrucción. Harry al notarlo tomó del brazo a Sirius y lo tiró hacia fuera con fuerza.

No tenían tiempo y todo le indicaba a Harry que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Debían salir ya de ese lugar, sino se quedarían atrapados para siempre. Con el brazo de Sirius firmemente agarrado, corrió jalando a su padrino con él… no miró hacia atrás, sólo se dedicó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius estaba completamente confundido, así que sólo se dejó llevar por ese desconocido familiar, mientras que en su cabeza seguían girando los recuerdos. Esos tan extraños y ensoñados como familiares y vividos.

Entraron al castillo, pero éste no era como Harry lo recordaba.

--Mierda. –susurró al ver los múltiples pasillos, puertas y escaleras.

--Cuando salí con los chicos todo era normal. –dijo Sirius impresionado con el cambio del lugar.

Harry le dedicó una mirada y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa al ver que sólo era un chico y no el hombre que había dado su vida por salvarlo.

--No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí. –dijo con firmeza y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a halar a Sirius.

No sabía muy bien a dónde sus pies y su instinto lo transportaban, pero sentía que era el camino correcto.

Llevaban alrededor de quince minutos corriendo sin parar, cuando todo se volvió negro.

"El Corazón puede ver más de lo que los ojos pueden mirar"

Escuchó como las paredes le susurraban y, a pesar del miedo que le daba no ver por donde iba, se dejó llevar por el corazón. Sirius, a su lado, tropezaba constantemente, pero en ningún momento lo soltó, pues tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía lo perdería y esta vez para siempre.

Avanzaron con cuidado, pero sin disminuir el paso. Unos minutos más tarde, los dos divisaron una puerta brillante en la lejanía. Sintiendo las fuerzas renovadas, Harry y Sirius se echaron a correr hacia su salvación.

Sólo les faltaba uno par de metros, cuando sintieron que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar debido al esfuerzo y a la felicidad que los embargaba, pero no por esto se relajaron.

"La calma ante la tormenta"

Ésta frase se coló en la cabeza de Harry, haciéndolo temblar. Apretó el paso y le regó a Merlín que ésta fuera la excepción a la regla.

_"Vamos, sólo por esta vez"_

Sirius sentía que en cualquier momento alguien saldría de uno de los pilares y le diría que esto era una broma.

_"Piensa frío, Black"_ se repetía mentalmente. Sentía miedo por él, pero más le asustaba que algo le pasara a Harry, su ahijado. Se tocó el pecho al sentir una dulce calidez que lo abrazaba desde su interior. Cómo era posible que ese desconocido familiar provocara esos sentimientos en él.

Estaban tan concentrados en salir lo antes posible de ahí que ninguno vio cuando una figura menuda se interpuso en su camino. Harry se detuvo haciendo que Sirius chocara con su cuerpo al verla y sacó su varita lista para pelear si era necesario.

--Pensamos que nunca llegarían. –cortó el aire la voz desfigurada y espeluznante de James, y un coro de risas frías y aireadas se escucharon en derredor

--Dejadnos pasar. –exigió Sirius, sorprendiendo por completo a Harry que, sin dudarlo, apuntó a James con la varita.

--Pensaba que éramos amigos, Canuto. –dijo Peter con fingida indignación.

--¡CÁLLATE MALDITA RATA! –gritó fuera de si Sirius. –Tú los delataste y le dijiste dónde encontrarlos. ¡Por tu culpa James y Lily están muertos!

Fue como si las palabras de Sirius se grabaran con fuego en las paredes del castillo, pues, a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, seguían haciendo eco.

James profirió un gruñido salvaje y aterrador.

--Estamos vivos, Sirius. –musitó una aterciopelada voz.

Aunque habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había escuchado, Harry la reconoció de inmediato y sin poder evitarlo se echó a temblar al saber que su "madre", o más bien un monstruo con la apariencia de su madre, estaba ahí.

--Todo esto es una falsa. –masculló Sirius con los labios apretados. –ustedes están muertos y esto no es más que un producto de mi imaginación. –agregó con la voz estrangula de tristeza. Harry salió de su ensoñación.

--Dejadnos salir. –exigió lanzando el primer hechizó. Pero antes de ver si su hechizo había llegado a su destino una avalancha de maldiciones lo cubrió a él y a su padrino.

La batalla campal se abrió sin piedad y Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas defenderse y defender a Sirius.

Parecía imposible ganar, pero Harry no se dio por vencido, así que con una destreza formidable, una que había ganado con sus años como auror separó en dos los grupos de lucha, dejándose como contrincantes a Remus, James y un chico más a los que no reconocía. Por otro lado Sirius se batía contra Peter, Lily y una desconocida.

Luego de unos minutos sólo quedaban James versus Harry y Sirius versus Lily.

El cabello pelirrojo de lilian estaba enmarañado y en su cara se podía notar lo cabreada que estaba, así que ya harta lanzó su última maldición:

--Avada Kadavra.

El rayo verde iluminó el pasillo de un color horrendo, uno que decía que la muerte se acercaba. Sirius cerró los ojos al ver que no tenía escapatoria…

Unos, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… nada pasaba, el hechizo no lo golpeaba, o quizá la muerte no era dolorosa… Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no vio nada, sólo una habitación de blanco raso; giró en redondo, pero a su alrededor no había más que paredes blancas.

--Ya tardabas.

Esa voz se le hizo familiar, así que sin pensarlo la buscó y la encontró a unos metros de él.

--Bárbara. –susurró.

La niña sonrió con dulzura.

--Ya era hora de que recordaras –musitó con ternura Bárbara.

--Nunca te olvidaría. –rió Sirius acercándose a la niña y luego de mirarla con amor la abrazó.

--Lo sé, Sirius, Lo sé. –susurró la niña contra el pecho de Sirius, éste la apretó más contra él.

Luego de unos minutos así, Bárbara se separó del cuerpo del único hombre al que había amado.

--Es hora de te vayas.

--No quiero irme sin ti. No quiero volver a perderte. –dijo intentando acercase a ella nuevamente, pero Bárbara se lo detuvo con una mano.

--No seas cabezota, Black. –le regañó como cuando eran jóvenes. –Harry se ha enfrentado a sus propios miedos por ayudarte, así que no le des la espalda ahora.

Sirius fijó sus ojos en los de Bárbara y, sin poder soportarlo más, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la besó.

La pequeña Bárbara fue remplazada por su versión adulta, y con el mismo anhelo le devolvió el beso a Sirius.

--Prométeme que serás feliz. –susurró Bárbara contra los labios de Sirius. Le dolía verlo marchar, pero no podía retenerlo ahí.

Con lágrimas amenazando por salir, Sirius asintió con suavidad afirmando.

--Y que cuidaras de ella. –añadió Bárbara intentando no echarse a llorar.

Sirius la miró sin entender, pero antes de que lograra preguntar, Bárbara lo interrumpió.

--Sólo prométemelo. –pidió con la voz estrangulada.

--Te lo juro. –prometió sirius antes de volverla a besar.

Nuevamente todo se volvió negro y una fuerza extraña lo tiró de los pies succionándolo.

**continuará**...

* * *

**_qué tal?_**

**_espero q hayan disfrutado._**

**_nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
